Shot of Faith
by greeneyedgirl105
Summary: What if Zuko and Iroh had a third companion? It's from Delyssa's, an Earth Kingdom noble, point of view from the episode Zuko Alone onward. PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"But, Mom—" I begin to protest, but she cuts me off with a withering look. I scowl and cross my arms, trying to hide my clenched fists.

"Do NOT cross your arms! It's not lady-like!" she smacks my arm, and I drop them down to my sides. "Please clean yourself up. I expect you to be presentable and on your best behavior today when Lady Aiya arrives."

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't _want_ to go to some fancy boarding school in Ba Sing Se?" I ask, knowing full well that I have progressed passed begging and am now whining. "That maybe I want to actually be able to do something _useful_?"

"Do you want to stay here, Delyssa?" she asks, touching up her makeup, peering into one of the many mirrors we have in our house. I don't like the mirrors. Every time I pass by them I see the swish of my hair, and I hate my hair.

It's yellow. My mom calls it blond, and she says that it makes me rare, and special. I just think that it makes me a freak. I can't go anywhere without people staring at it. They nudge each other, and whisper, and point and it makes me furious.

"Do you?" Mom prods, and I shudder at the idea of staying here, or being around her and Dad for the rest of my life. "That's what I thought."

"I want to fight in the war!" I protest. She slaps her hand over my mouth, and I have to work very hard to resist licking her palm. It would drive her insane with rage.

"Continue speaking like that and I'll-"

I cut her off. "What? Lock me in my room? Oh wait!" I laugh sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air. "You've already done that! You're always saying that fighting for your kingdom a noble and honorable skill. Why doesn't that apply to me?"

"You are meant to inherit everything we own, and be a wife and a mother," Mom says.

"I hate kids," I sulk.

"Me too," she says loftily, and the words sting. I know this is a pointed insult at me, and, despite my offhand attitude, I do want my mom to accept me. I sigh loudly.

"I'll go change," I say, and she turns away from me without another word. The servants have already drawn my bath, and I chase them out of my washing room with a few venomous glares. I slip into the warm water, and I swirl my hands around it in.

What I'd really like is to go out to the empty trench, a couple of miles away from my parent's estate, and work on my shooting. I'm starting to get good, though I have no idea how well I would fare against a real enemy. My bow hasn't been used in weeks.

I think that I'd really, really like to kill a Firebender.

When I finally drag myself from the bath I have to hurry, pinning my sopping wet hair up and allowing the servants to help me into a stiff, green dress. Ugh, dresses.

I fly down the stairs and collide with a young man I do not know. I teeter backwards, losing my balance, and he reaches out and steadies me. I blush, but he does not notice. He's staring at my hair.

"Paint a picture; it lasts longer!" I snap, brushing past him. I sweep loftily into the dining room. My parents and a rather fat lady in a red dress are waiting for me, already seated. I take my place next to mother.

"My!" Lady Aiya, the fat woman, exclaims, and she is staring at—surprise—my hair. I pinch the bridge of my nose tightly, then plaster a fake smile on my face. "Well, first off, if she wishes to come to The Ba Sing Se Academy for Gifted Young Ladies, she'll have to stop dying her hair that _horrid_ color!"

I flush, but keep my temper in check. I'm proud of myself. My mother and father just nod at Lady Aiya like she's said something brilliant. I suppose I could dye my hair with calligraphy ink. It stinks, and makes my hair stiff and crusty, but at least it makes it dark… until it rains.

"I'm an Earthbender," I blurt out. It's a blatant lie, but I can't help it. My mother fixes me with such a furious stare that the phrase 'if looks could kill' runs through my mind.

Fattie is unfazed. "We do not offer special classes for benders, but as long as you do not bend on campus, and I do not see why it should be a problem." I scowl.

"Delyssa's not very good," my mother says. "Poor girl kicks a pebble and thinks she bended it!" Fattie and my mother laugh. My mother's so stupid. My bow sits loaded in my room. Doesn't she know I could pierce her head with an arrow before she could blink?

"Hopefully, the bending can be squashed out of her," Fattie says, sending her and Mother into a round of giggles. I look to Father for help, but he remains as cold and distant as ever. What I'd really like to do is take two rocks and _squash_ Fattie in between them.

I ignore them, and eventually they stop picking on me and begin to exchange news. I know this news will quickly turn to gossip, so I tune in while they are still talking about something worthwhile. My ears pick up the word Avatar and I pay super close attention.

"-obliterated half the Fire Nation Navy," Fattie is saying. "And killed Commander Zhao. Unless I'm mistaken, I thought that Avatar was supposed to bring peace and balance, not war and destruction!" My mother makes a noise of agreement and shakes her head.

"What a shame. I suppose he'll come to the Earth Kingdom next, looking for a teacher. And the worst part is, some fool with teach him!"

"I'd teach him," I mumble, but the women ignore me. How I manage to sit through the next two hours, I'm not sure. But Fattie gets up to leave, and she and my mother and telling each other how 'we _must_ get together for tea sometime!'

I say goodbye to Fattie, and dismiss myself, turning to flee from the room. I run into the same young man from before. This time, he doesn't stare at my hair, but instead into my eyes.

He hands me a piece of paper. "I didn't have any paint," he says regretfully, and I don't ask what his words mean, because his eyes have flickered up to my hair, so I shove my way past him and storm up the stairs.

I glance out my window and see the young man helping Fattie into her carriage and climbing in after her. His piece of paper is in my clenched fist and severely crumpled, but when I smooth it out, it's perfectly clear what it is. I gape.

It's a sketch of me. And, amazingly, it's quite good. It's only in the black ink we use to write letters with, so now I know what he meant about not having paint. There are slight lines in my hair that suggest to its light color.

At the bottom, there's a brief message:

I like your hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Delyssa!" my mother screeches the next morning. "Come on!" My stone trunk is across my room, still mostly empty so I grin mischievously, and tuck my bow and several arrows in it, covering it with my robe. Mom will find it probably, but I suppose it doesn't matter.

Because I am going to the Ba Sing Se Academy for Earth Kingdom Heiresses, or whatever the hell the name is, and my life is officially ruined. I reached into my pocket, and feel the piece of paper. I can't help but blush, and I don't know why.

I smoothed it out the best I could the night before and folded it neatly, tucking it into the pocket of today's outfit. "Coming!" I shout down the stairs. I leave my trunk though. The servants will get it.

"If we get your uniforms ordered today," Mom muses, "they should make it in time." The next semester starts in a couple of weeks. Spring is beginning to arrive. And I love it.

Spring is the season that corresponds with the element of my kingdom, Earth, and I think that might be part of the reason I love it so much. I like to go outside and see the flowers just blooming, before Mother trims them because 'their stench is too much for my delicate nostrils.' I like to go outside and see the baby turtleducks playing in the pond before my dad has them shot because 'their incessant quacking distracts me from my work.'

Sheesh, I'm depressing myself.

My mom grabs my hand and yanks me out the door, practically shoving me in the carriage. I scowl. I'd rather just ride my ostrich-horse, but my mom says that young ladies don't actually touch the beasts, they just use their services. I stare outside the window as the world flashes by.

All that empty space, just waiting to be turned into a shooting practice arena. I'd rather be doing that. When Mom's not looking, I practice my forms, pretending like my bow is in my hands, and that I'm shooting arrows out into empty space. I wish _I_ could go shooting out into the empty fields. I'd rather…

If I say I'd rather one more time, I might have to kill myself. The rest of the day is just a blur really. I remember stepping into my _dress _(UGH!) and having the ladies in the shop poke and prod me with needles until I actually start bleeding. Then they yank the fabric off me and glare at me like how _dare_ I bleed on their dress!

There's iron in blood, right? While my mom talks to the shopkeepers, I wonder if earthbenders can bend their own blood. I've heard some Waterbenders can bend blood, but I'm not so sure I believe it.

Then my mom drags me around the market. I'm not really sure what she buys, because I've retreated deep inside myself. To my happy place. In my happy place, I'm alone. By my trench. Shooting. And when I shoot, I'm so good, I'm so good I know that I could beat anyone. I'm so good that I know I could just pack up and leave home and take care of myself.

_I like your hair_.

The words ring in my ears. Today is different. Today, the young man who drew me is in my happy place. He isn't a fighter though. He watches me and showers me with compliments. Mostly about my shooting, but every now and then it slips in there. "I like your hair."

"Delyssa!" Mother snaps, and I'm jerked out of my happy place. I scowl. "Don't do that. You'll get frown lines. Anyway, like I was saying, do you like this hat?" She motions to the ridiculous contraption on her head. I stare at it, at its hideous form and shape and smell, and I snap.

"No!" I shout, and when I stamp my foot, she clucks at me, making me angrier. "I hate it! I hate all of it! I hate this! And I hate you, and I hate me, and I hate the Academy for Bimbos!" I stomp my foot again, and I don't even realize it, but I've stepped on her foot. She howls.

I'm used to everyone staring at me, but they are not staring at my hair. This time, they stare at my face. I blush and I run. I'm not sure where I'm running to. I just know that I must run. Tears pour down my face, but I'm not going back. Not this time!

Several hours later, I trudge back into my house dejectedly. I made it about two hours away before I realized that I had nowhere to go, no one who would help me. My mother stands by the stairs, her arms crossed.

"Get out of here!" she trills.

"What?" I asked sullenly. She pushes a bundle into my arms and repeats herself. It sinks in. "You're telling me to leave?"

"I don't want a bloodthirsty, warmongering monster living in my home!" she squawks. Despite the fact that I was ready to run away a couple of hours ago, fear pierces my heart at the thought of leaving.

"D-Dad won't let you! Where would I go?" I stutter, and my stomach growls. "What will I eat?"

"I neither know nor care! Your father agrees! You insufferable, greedy brat! Get out!" she howls, shoving me out the door. I start to walk. I don't feel. I don't think.

When the rain starts to fall, turning the dirt to mud, I trip a couple times, but I keep walking. I knew I was ungrateful, I knew I was mean, but I never thought… that she'd kick me out…

This time, when I stumble, I don't catch myself in time, and I fall. I don't get up. It was just so sudden. My mom hates me, but she wouldn't…

Something's out of place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hop up, and rummage through the bundle that my mom gave me. There's a couple slices of bread, no longer warm, which I cram in my mouth. The black cloth is a cloak. I wrap it around myself and pull up the hood, shadowing my blond hair. There's also a bag full of coins.

Last, but not least, there is my bow with two dozen arrows in a quiver. My eyes widen. I was right; something is wrong. My mother hates the idea of me shooting! I realize how stupid I've been; just because my mother hates me doesn't mean she'd do this!

I run for home.

But I'm too late. I see the flames and the smoke long before I reach the estate. A small clump of servants sobs in front of the house, and my heart clenches. I run to them, pulling back my hood so that they will know it is me. Their eyes widen and they shoo me away.

"Firebenders, m'lady! You must run!" the cook yells. He flaps his hands at me, and the other servants mimic him. I backpedal, unsure, and they see me. The firebenders. They've encircled me before I have time to react.

"Who's the pretty girl?" the leader rasps. The cook steps forward, his voice wavering.

"She works in the market," he lies. The leader comes towards me, and he gently takes a lock of my hair in his hand, lifting it up.

"Her hair is… _yellow_," the firebender says, confused. I shudder, not wanting this _monster_ to touch me. I snap my hand up and knock his wrist away. His eyes widen, and then narrow.

"Yes, it is," I say coldly. "Why did you kill the Lord and Lady?" The leader's hand erupts in flame, and I realize that I've gone too far. I clench my jaw and steel myself, reaching underneath my cloak to lightly touch my bow, ready to use it for real this time.

Then the man laughs. "This one's spunky," he says. "Come on, boys, Captain Hantz awaits our messenger hawk." And he leads them away. They're long gone when I realize that my legs are shaking, and that the servants are enveloping me in a group hug, crying and wailing.

I didn't think that the servants cared about me, but now that our home is burning down, my parents dead inside, it seems that I am suddenly very, very valuable. "You must go," the cook says finally. "They'll soon hear that the young lady of this estate had blond hair, and you will be in great danger. Go to Ba Sing Se, you can blend in with the refugees there. We will send for you when it is safe."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, my voice cracking with grief. I'm not crying—I _will_ not cry in front of _anyone_.

The cook crosses his arms, determined. "I'm going to find out why the firebenders were so determined to kill your parents. We will stay, and maybe, when the firebenders move on, we can begin to rebuild. _Then_ I will send you a message."

A young girl, the one who tends the fires, steps forward shyly. I know her name. Kayla. "We'll be okay, Lady. You need to go," she says sweetly, hugging me around the waist. I nod, and back slowly away from the small cluster of servants. They are all that is left of my home, my family. I fight back the tears, whirl around, and run as quick as I can, pulling my hood back up.

I like to run. I like to feel the earth as my feet dig into it, as I shoot forward. I'm fast. I like to feel the muscles in my legs straining and my breath quicken with exertion. But this time, as I run, tears pour down my face. I may have hated my parents, the life that I lived, but… they were my family. I choke on a sob, but keep moving.

I continue forward, not really knowing where I'm going, just staying on the worn dirt path that winds farther and farther away from my home. Finally, I'm exhausted from my panicked sprint and I slow to a walk, tripping over my own feet repeatedly.

I walk late into night, keeping my eyes down at the ground, the earth. Then I look up, at the stars. They shine so brightly out here, in the middle of nowhere. The sky is a deep black. I can hear my father talking to me about them when I was only four or five.

_He laughs, and I laugh too, just happy to be out here with him. Then one shoots across the sky. I gasp, fearful, and bury my head in his shirt. He laughs again, and the sound rumbles in his chest and through me._

"_What was that!" I say, holding back tears._

"_That was a shooting star. You know what they say about shooting stars?" he asks. I shake my head. My dad pauses, then says, "They say that each shooting star is a past life of the Avatar, stuck in the cosmic energy that surrounds the universe. Each time the Avatar dies, part of his spirit goes into the stars, and the other part goes into a new body."_

"_I wish I was the Avatar!" I proclaim. _

The Avatar… they say that he's back. I believe it. I wish I knew him. I wish… I yawn deeply, but I don't dare sleep. I need to keep moving. And move I do. I'm still walking when the sun rises. I'm still walking when the sun is directly over my head.

I reach a small stream and fill out the shiny metal canteen that the cook slipped into my cloak. It holds about a half a gallon, and throughout the day I drink about half of it.

I'm still walking when the dirt road merges with another, dustier road. At the junction a traveler on an ostrich horse sits, watching something down the hill. I glance down, and my stomach growls loudly when I see the meat cooking over the fire.

I glance over at the rider. He's got a triangular hat on like the farmers wear. His hand is on his sword, and my eyes grow wide in alarm. He's going to fight the man for the food! Then my eyes shift over and see the pregnant woman sitting in the shade of the tree. I shift into my solid, shooting stance. No! I will not allow him to hurt this small family.

But he's seen the woman too, and I can see him sigh. His hand leaves his sword, and he begins walking. His ostrich-horse is tired, I can tell. I run up to him, excitement momentarily driving away my weariness.

"It's a good thing you didn't try and steal from them. I would have had to stop you," I say. The man's head jerks up, and his hand reaches for his sword again. I gasp when I saw the angry red scar across half of his face, marring one eye.

Then, of course, I feel awful. What a hypocrite I am! I'm always getting offended when people stare at my hair, and here I am gaping at his scar! I feel even worse when I notice that his eyes have not yet once gone to my hair. Of course, my hood's still up. Right.

"I doubt you would have been able to," he says tiredly. He urges his ostrichhorse on again, and I walk alongside him. I can see him gnawing on his lip, trying to figure out a way to get rid of me. He won't have to wait long, I'm about to collapse from exhaustion.

I've been moving for almost twenty-four hours now, and my gait has taken on a slight limp. He notices this and his eyes—a startling shade of gold—narrow. He stops his ostrich-horse and offers me a hand. This is more than I dared to hope for.

"I-are-I mean, you don't have to," I stammer, flushing. The man smirks, but does not withdraw his hand. I accept it, and he swings me up onto the ostrichhorse behind him. I place my hands lightly on his ribs, but I do not think that I am in any real danger of falling off.

I finally, finally drift off to sleep. My dreams are full of firebenders. They leer at me and grab my hair and explain to me how they killed my parents. I wake up with a scream.

The man's head jerks up too, and I think he might have dozed off to. He turns to me, alarmed. "Are you okay?" he demands. I blush furiously and cannot meet his intense, golden eyes.

"Bad dream," I mutter, and I try to be subtle when I brush the tears off my cheeks, but he sees. He does not comment on it, and I think he's trying not to pry. I'm grateful.

I am too afraid to fall asleep again, and I watch the man as he tries to squeeze nonexistent water out of his water skin. I dig out my canteen and hand it to him. "You can have the rest," I say. "As payment for the ride." I press a small coin in his hand as additional pavement.

I'd give him more, but who knows how long I'll be staying in Ba Sing Se? I need this money. I'm not sure what kind of job I could work, so I'll have to be very, very careful. Of course, I need to live long enough to actually reach the city.

Crud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The town appears on the horizon a mere thirty minutes after I give him payment. We will make it there several hours before nightfall, and I am relieved. I was numb with grief the night before, and hadn't had time to fear the many creatures that stalk the night, but being outside tonight will surely be a disaster.

Of course, this kind of thinking reminds me of all that is happened, and my throat closes up. But I do not cry in front of _anyone_, especially not handsome strangers. Because my companion is handsome… and dangerous. I can sense it.

"We should split up," I say, pleased when my voice is steady, revealing none of my grief. The man raises an eyebrow at me. "I mean, I can get us water from the well if you'll get food." I hand him another coin, which he accepts without another word.

I hop off the ostrich horse when I see the well, and the man rides away. For some reason, I have a strong feeling that we will not be meeting up again. It's not like he even gives me a place to meet him. I sigh, but remember that I have his water skin. Surely he will not leave without it.

Feeling a little better, I head to the well. There is a long line, and I get many suspicious stares from the women. I hear multiple comments about how rude it is for a stranger to wear a hood, but I'll not take it off. I'll avoid the awkward stares, thank you.

I fill up his water skin and my canteen until they are full, then tip some into my own mouth straight from the bucket. The women mutter furiously, and I slink away, afraid they might start asking questions. Several of the soldiers that guard the village give me funny stares, and I quickly scurry by them, looking for my male companion.

I find the store, and then the storekeeper.

"With a scar?" he confirms. "Yeah, Lee lead him away. Lee's a troublemaker, see, and he threw an egg at those scumbag soldiers. They're just bullies really. The man covered up for Lee, really stood up to the soldiers! They stole the feed I'd just sold him. For thanks, Lee took him home."

"Oh," is all I seem to be able to say. "Well, good bye," I say. I don't want to go to the inn, I don't want to see all those suspicious faces, so instead I head to one of the fields just outside the village. There are some sheep-pigs and cow-sheep but they don't pay me any attention. I nestle myself in the tall grass, enjoying the smell of the grass and the sound of the animals chewing and the sight of the stars above me.

Sleep eludes me, and so do my tears. I guess I'm numb again. Since I can't sleep, I get up and practice my shooting quietly. I aim at the fence, or at random rocks, but never at the animals. When I'm done, I carefully collect all my arrows, knowing it would unwise to lose them. They are as valuable as life and money now.

When dawn arrives, I finally feel tired. I lay back down and let sleep wash over me.

In my dream I've met the Avatar. He's taller than me, with light brown hair and cold black eyes. I tell him that I want to join him, to help him learn earthbending, which doesn't make sense, because I'm not an earthbender. He just laughs coldly and tells me that he's already found an earthbending teacher. When I ask him who, he points.

It's the young man I bumped into when Fattie was visiting. The one who said he liked my hair. "You?" I gasp, smiling. The man does not smile back, and his features begin to transform. I whimper fearfully and take a step back and his eyes grow darker and his expression sicker.

He ends up as the lead firebender who killed my parents. "What are you doing here?" I cry. I try to throw a rock at him, but my earthbending is out of reach. I wish that I had my bow, but I do not know where it is, and I don't have any arrows. His entire body ignites in flame and he walks slowly towards me, catching my hair in his hand.

My hair catches on fire, and I scream. It hurts, it hurts so bad. The firebender leans in and whispers, "I like your hair."

I sit bold upright, screaming my head off. My quickly shut up, afraid that someone's heard me. I'm sweaty and shaking and when I try to stand up I'm so dizzy that I throw up. I lay down and take long, deep breaths, looking at the bright sun above me. From it's position I judge that it's several hours past noon.

I finally stand up and make my way into town. I frown when I see the soldiers standing around a young boy who is tied up to the water tower, but I decide not to get into it. I don't need trouble. I need safe passage. I need—

My train of thought breaks off when I see my male companion, the one who had left me yesterday. He's standing there, so proud and straight and tall that my heart skips a beat. As the soldiers approach him, the crowd melts away, hiding in the shadows of the stores and alleys.

"Let the kid go," he says. My heart rate spikes when I hear that, and I can't help but feel a slight tinge of admiration. The lead soldier laughs, and my companion's eyes tighten.

"Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do?" the leader ask. I clench my fists together. This earthbending leader is no better than the firebending leader who—I take a deep breath, trying to collect myself.

My companion speaks. "It doesn't matter who I am. I know who you are. You're not soldiers; you're bullies. Freeloaders. Abusing your power. Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army… you're sick cowards messing with a family whose already lost one son to the war."

This speech is the most I've ever heard him speak, and though I've only known him for less than a day, my heart swells with pride. I get the sense that he's doing something out of character.

The leader glares at him. "Are you gonna stand there and let this stranger insult you like this?" he asks. Figures, the guy is too much of a coward to attack my companion himself, so he sends in his cronies.

The first soldier charges at my companion. He stabs his curved spear at him, but my scarred companion dodges the strike easily, knocking the guy in the head with the pommel of his sword. The soldier flies backward, then crawls away, whimpering.

My companion straightens as the second soldier makes a sound of fury and charges. My companion easily spins out of the way, then grabs the soldier's forehead and forces him down to the ground. Like the soldier before him, this soldier scampers off.

The third soldier seems a little nervous, but he also attacks. My companion does a wide kick that I don't think I have the ability to do, and breaks the blade right off of the spear. I'm impressed.

Finally, the leader is tired of games. He whips out his two heavy hammers, and my companion swings out his dual broadswords. They are pretty, the swords. Pretty and lethal.

The leader combines earthbending and his hammers. It's pretty brilliant. He forms large boulders from the ground and swings them at my companion, who fends them off with strong strikes with his sword. But he cannot stay on defense forever, something bad is bound to happen.

After deflecting two or three of the rocks, one finally hits in the gut. He staggers backwards but keeps his footing. He charges, slicing rocks out of the way, but this time the rock that hits him sends him flying backwards.

He does a backwards tumble onto his feet. I clench my fists together nervously. The leader sends more rocks flying, and my companion runs at him again. This time though, a jagged rocks rises up from the ground. Everyone gasps as the scarred hero flies backwards and hits the ground. He does not move.

"No!" I gasp. But if he's truly down, I know what I must do. Keeping it hidden under my spacious black cloak, I load my bow as the leader slowly, so slowly approaches the scarred man, lifting his hammer.

Then, my companion jumps up, and he is a vortex of swords and fire. The leader is thrown back, and when he jumps up, the scarred man slices at him, and fire whips out from his swords. I gasp. The scarred man is a… firebender.

A strange, horrible tremor shakes through my body. The leader is trapped under his own rocks. The firebender approaches him slowly.

"Who-who are you?" the lead soldier asks, fearfully. He cringes away from the firebender.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!" he announces in his cold, proud voice. My hands are shaking and I can't take it anymore. I spin around and run.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For several days, I do not travel in any specific direction. I'm not even sure where Ba Sing Se is, but I the expression 'All roads lead to Ba Sing Se' runs through my head, and I hope it's true. I suppose I could find a village and ask for directions.

When I see the tracks made in the earth, I know that whatever contraption that made them must be from the Fire Nation. Only firebenders are that destructive. I don't know why, but I leave the dirt road I'm following, and walk alongside the scars in the earth. Eventually, I see what the tracks are following.

I lean over and pick up a clump of white fur. It's soft in my hand, and thick. I'm not sure what it is, so I tuck it in my pouch and continue moving parallel to the dark tracks. Every now and then I stick my hand in my pouch and finger the fur, wondering what animal it came from.

I'm refilling my canteen from a spring when it hits me. White fur? Here, in the middle of the Earth Kingdom? It's the Avatar!

I know I'm right. I'd heard stories of the Avatar's flying white bison. I hesitate, biting my lips as I realize: this is it! I could find the Avatar! I could travel with him! It seems too much to hope for.

Invigorated by the idea, I set off again at a nice jog. Whatever strange machine made these tracks, it must be wicked fast. I feel my bow bounce against my back and feel reassured by its presence.

I am several hours into my jog when dusk arrives and it begins to drizzle. The rain is warm and does nothing to cool me off. I am in piney woods, and I can see the stars above me and, more importantly, hear a creek straight ahead of me. Excellent, the tracks are leading me right to it.

The tracks end, but the machine is mysteriously missing. Perhaps it backtracked… but then I would have seen where it veered off its original path. I decide to not let it bother me. In front of me, three different sets of track appear. Eel hounds.

Two head off into the forest, but one heads across an empty plain. Against the night sky, I can see an empty ghost-town silhouetted against the horizon. Yawning, I spread out my cloak, hoping for a good night's sleep. I've long gotten past my fear of the night and the creatures that roam in it, and these woods feel particularly safe. Perhaps I can get my first night without nightmares since my parent's murder.

Of course, this is too much to hope for.

The leader of the Earth Kingdom soldiers, the one Zuko beat, is guiding me across a large canyon. In fact, I think it's the Great Divide, the largest canyon in the Earth Kingdom. While he's busy shifting rocks out of our path with earthbending, I hear a strange growl behind me.

I turn around and gasp. "Canyon crawlers!" I hiss. I've seen them in a drawing before, but the spider-crocodile hybrids are even more terrifying in real life. This one must be a baby, because it barely tops four feet, but it is still vicious looking.

I free my bow and load an arrow, aiming carefully at the canyon crawler's eye. It pierces the black pupil perfectly and the crawler screams. It starts to smoke, and it fizzles. For a moment, it's enveloped in a gray, foul-smelling smoke. When it clears, Zuko is standing there, regarding me with his golden eyes, but his scar is gone.

"I need your help," he purrs. I realize that this enemy is even more dangerous than the canyon crawler. I want to shoot him, to put an arrow right where I know his heart beats, but his voice and eyes are so compelling.

"I can't," I say softly. Zuko frowns, and I can't help but stare at his lips. He notices my gaze and his mouth turns up in a cruel smile.

"You must. Don't you see what I did to him?" Scarless Zuko nods at something past me. I turn around and stifle a shout. The Earth Kingdom soldier is dead or unconscious, lying amongst the rocks. The entire left side of his body has been burned, and the skin is shiny and blistering.

I turn around to face Zuko, but he, and the canyon, have been replaced by a field with a stormy gray sky above it. And on the field there are dead people. Men, women, and children who have been burned and stabbed and beaten.

"Don't you see what we've done?" Zuko asks, his breath warm on the back out my neck. I cry out, whirling around, unsure as to how he got behind me. He's not the only one behind me. There are thousands of Fire Nation soldiers dressed in armor, with terrifying masks covering their faces.

I finally have the guts to send an arrow flying at Zuko's unmarred face. He deflects it with a flash of fire, and when the fire is gone, so is he. I stare at the Fire Nation soldiers, petrified. Then they all move at the same time. The soldiers remove their masks, and underneath each and every one is the true Zuko, half of his face an angry red color.

Thousands and thousands of furious golden eyes glare at me and then all the Zukos scream "Hah!" and punch fire at me.

My eyes fly open, and I'm screaming again. This is the sixth night in a row that I've woken up screaming, and honestly I'm sick of it. I pinch the bridge of nose and massage it before sitting up, throwing my cloak over myself and pulling up my hood.

I begin the trek across the plain to the empty town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's really just a boring stretch of nothing, and the wind has blown most of the bison hair away, so I only get a glimpse of it every hour or so, if I'm lucky. I hope the Avatar and his companions haven't yet left the town, or I'll never find them.

I reach the town a couple hours before sunset. And, much to my chagrin, it's empty. As I pass among the empty houses, I realize that to my far right is a canyon. I'm reminded of my dream and I shudder, but I can't help going to check it out.

I freeze and tighten my grip on my bow when I realize that there are two figures standing against the sun, near the edge of the canyon. They are practicing some type of bending move, starting with both hands stuck out to one side, then bringing one down, out , and up.

I edge closer. The figures are remarkably different. One is shorter, and a bit pudgy. The other is taller, leaner, and I can see the curves of his muscles from here. Finally, I can't help myself. I call out, "Hello?" and the men turn around.

One is an older man I've never met before, but the other is horribly, horribly familiar. I scream and begin to back away, unwilling to turn my back on them. Suddenly, I trip over my own feet, and when I fall back, I hit my head on a rock.

"Ungh," I groan, and the two men lean over me. The older man seems very concerned, but I'm not looking at him. My eyes are locked on the other man. He's no older than me, with jet-black hair, an angry red scar across one eye, and the most brilliant golden eyes I've ever seen.

"Go away!" I scream at him. He obliges, backing away.

"I'm assuming you saw me fight the soldiers," he says bitterly. I just nod, but the movement sends pain lancing through my head and I whimper. The older man gently probes the lump I can feel forming on the back of my head.

"Am I gonna die?" I ask, knowing that this man, too, must be a firebender. But oddly enough, he does not frighten me. He is too gentle, too kind, to be scary. He chuckles gently at my panicked inquiry and shakes his head.

"All you need is a good, hot cup of tea," he promises. And I get one. It is good tea, too, and I make sure to tell him so.

"Thank you," I say for the thirtieth time.

"What's your name, girl?" he asks.

I can see Zuko in the corner watching me. "Del," I say softly.

"I am Iroh, and you know Zuko."

"Yes, I do," I say and Zuko's scowl deepens.  
"Your hair is beautiful," I roh says, and I make a strangled sound of protest. He smiles apologetically and says, "I'm sorry if that was too forward, but I have never seen hair the color of honey before… Do not fear, I shall not stare anymore."

"I'm use to it," I say, shrugging.

Later, Iroh helps me up and leads me back to the edge of the canyon where I first saw them. He sits me down on a boulder and tells me I'm welcome to watch Zuko's lesson.

"You've _got_ to _feel_ the _flow_!" Iroh reminds him, wiggling his arms and laughing. I laugh along, but Zuko does not, and Iroh grows serious. I watch them for awhile. Well, I mostly watch Zuko. He begins very stiff, like he knows I'm watching him, but eventually his moves grow fluid and, well, perfect.

"Excellent, you've got it!" Iroh exclaims later. I can see a hint of pride and joy and Zuko's face, though he tries to hide it.

"Great! I'm ready to try with real lightning!" Zuko says gleefully, and Iroh's eyes widen.

"What, are you crazy?" Iroh looks horrified, and I have to agree. I may not like the spoiled Prince, but I certainly don't want anyone shooting lightning at him. I guess I finally know what technique Zuko was learning. Redirecting lightning. I hadn't known firebenders could shoot lightning. I guess only the really good ones can.

I wonder if Zuko can.

"Lightning is very dangerous!" Iroh adds, his cheeks flushed with surprise and dismay at the idea of shooting lightning at his nephew.

"I thought that was the point! You teaching me how to protect myself from it!" Zuko's angry now, I can see. He seems to have totally forgotten I'm here, though Iroh has been shooting me nervous glances. Now, though, his attention totally on his hot-headed nephew.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" he says, wildly. Then his voice grows very serious, "If you're lucky, you'll never have to use this technique at all." Zuko's eyes narrow and burn furiously, and his pale cheeks flush angrily.

"Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning!" As he hops on his ostrich horse and rides away, I do indeed hear thunder. Iroh looks horrorstruck, and it strikes me that he's not that young. I hope he doesn't have a stroke or a heart attack or something. I stand stiffly, and wonder if I'm going to regret this.

"I'll go after him," I promise, already heading off, when Iroh's hand comes down on my shoulder. "What?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he says unsurely. "My nephew has a bit of a temper. I'd hate for anything to happen…" he trails off.

"I'm not lucky enough to die," I say bitterly, beginning to follow Zuko's ostrich-horse, which is already a fair distance away.

Lucky for me, he ditches the animal at the base of the canyon. He's climbed up to the top of a higher canyon wall than the one he was practicing on before. It's just started to rain when I begin climbing, and I slip several times on the wet, slick dirt.

Once my foot slides right off the edge of the path, and I fall flat on my face, slipping almost off the path. I roll back on the path, breathing hard. From then on, I climb up at a much slower pace.

The storm is in full fury by the time I reach Zuko. He's staring at the sky waiting. I watch him for awhile. Then, when lightning strikes a different rock tower not too far from where we are, Zuko begins to shout.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me, well I can take it! And now, I can give it back! Go on! Strike me! You've never held back before!" he shouts, his voice desperate and full of a deep pain that I think I'll never truly understand.

When the sky gives him nothing but rain, he screams, "Hahhh!" Then, tears leaking down his face, he falls to his knees. I hesitate. This is a deeply personal moment for him, and I'm not sure if he'd appreciate it if I went up to him.

But then the faces of my parents flash before me, and before I realize it, I'm next to him, kneeling down, wrapping my arms around him. I have to admit that I'm surprised when he doesn't push me away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We are both soaking wet and covered in mud when we return to the building that Iroh and Zuko have been staying in while Iroh has been recovering from I've learned was a lightning wound. I guess that was what sparked the whole idea of Zuko learning how to redirect lightning. Apparently Zuko's sister shot him.

Apparently, Zuko can't shoot lightning.

I don't have a change of clothes, so I just spread out my cloak again and try to fall asleep. It's going to be embarrassing waking up screaming in front of the firebenders, but I have no other choice. Zuko disappears for a few minutes to change.

I've barely dozed off when I'm woken by smothering fabric covering me. I rip the fabric off my face and sit bolt upright, holding it up. "What the—"

"Dry clothes," Zuko explains. I flush at my overreaction and mumble a quick thank-you. I head into the neighboring building to change. The clothes fit poorly, considering they are Zuko's. The sleeveless tunic reveals a bit too much of my side, and I'm glad for my breast binding that wrap around my upper torso.

I have to tie a piece of rope around my waist to keep the pants on, but the baggy pants don't look too bad, and, more importantly, they're comfortable. When I walk back in the room, I see Zuko raise an eyebrow at the shirt, but he just shakes his head and stretches his arms above his head.

I lay back down on the cloak, glad that the night's here are warm, and slowly make my way into the world of sleepers.

"I like your hair," Zuko says sarcastically, laughing as I struggle to shoot my bow. Zuko's clothes are too big, and they flap in the wind, tangling up my arms and my legs until I fall over and I am unable to regain my feet.

"Zuko, help!" I call, and he walks over to me. He scoops up my bow and walks away. I close my eyes, tears leaking out of them, and lay like that for a long time. When I hear the footsteps, I think Zuko's come back to help me, but it's the firebending leader.

He steps on my hair, and I gasp in pain. "I like your hair," he rasps, grabbing it and yanking me to my feet. The huge clothes are gone, and I'm back in my cloak, but my bow is still gone.

"Please," I beg, "let me go." The leader just snickers and blasts a fireball at me. I scream, feeling the pain wrack my body. Then he carries me over to the edge of the canyon and dumps me over the side. I start screaming, and I scream until I hit the bottom.

When I wake, screaming of course, I'm locked in the fetal position, and Iroh and Zuko are hovering over me nervously. I gingerly unlock my arms from around my knees and straighten my legs. I sit up, wishing I could throw up.

Iroh hands me a cup of tea and says, "It seems you've not had an easy time lately, huh?" I shrug.

"You're trembling," Zuko points out. I take a long sip of the tea, burning my tongue, but I don't care. For some reason, I don't want their comfort. I want to be in the middle of the woods, where I can cry in peace. Zuko drapes my cloak over my shoulders, but I stand up, and it falls off.

"Be right back," I mumbled, and spring outside. Then I'm running, as hard and far as I can, until I end up by the canyon wall where I first saw Zuko and his uncle. I sigh, glad to have a bit of peace, when I remember the end of my dream and shriek, running back towards the town.

I finally collect myself enough to return back to the firebenders. When I enter, they glance up, eyes filled with worry. I rub my eyes and avoid their gazes. I manage to not talk to either of them about my dream until Zuko and I are out by the stream, collecting water.

"Do you still have my water skin?" he asks. I flush.

"No."

"Well, why not?" he asks, irritated. I clench my fists, wanting to make some sassy remark about his fiery temper.

"I threw it in a river," I answer honestly. His golden eyes widen and he looks furious. Curiosity eventually overcomes this though.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want anything a firebender had touched," I say stiffly. He cracks up, and I know it's because I wearing his clothes, but I don't reply, afraid that I'll say something reckless and want to take it back but be unable to.

"What did firebenders ever do to you?" he asks playfully. As soon as the words are out, his face darkens, and I know what he's thinking.

"Besides tearing the world apart through a one hundred year war?" I ask. "They killed my parents two weeks ago." Beside me, Zuko freezes. If he expected an answer, it definitely wasn't this one.

"I'm so sorry," he says.

"Whatever," I say, trying not to cry. Zuko must know that I don't want to talk about it, but continues speaking anyway.

"Was that what your dream was about?" he asks.

"Lately, that's all my dreams are ever about. The man that killed them and—" I cut off, blushing furiously. Zuko notices and frowns.

"And what?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say, trying to act nonchalant, "just that man and fire and last night I dreamed that he threw me off the canyon wall."

"Oh," he says, surprised. I let out a relieved breath.

There is no way that I'm going to tell him that he's had a starring role in my dreams since the day I saw him fight.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We began traveling early the next day. We took breaks often, due to Iroh's whining and the ostrich horse's inability to carry three riders for very long. We had a close run in with the Rough Rhino's where I sunk an arrow into flesh for the first time ever.

Sure, it was only in the shoulder of one of the mounts, but still, it was a living creature that cried out in pain. As we rode away, using the gray cloud of smoke as cover, Iroh muses, "It's good to see old friends."

I giggle, and Zuko mutters, "Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you…" I throw my hood up over my head again—it fell off in the heat of battle—and shoulder my bow. I kind of wish I could have had a chance to speak with the Rhino who was a weapons expert with a bow and arrow. I also wish I know how he got his arrows to stay on fire like that… mine always extinguish.

"Hmmmm," Iroh says, his face growing serious, "old friends that don't want to attack me." I clutch tighter to Zuko's back, willing myself not to fall off.

The sun beats down hotter and hotter as we ride on, taking enough breaks that finally Zuko yells in frustration and burns a tree. I sigh as I climb back on the ostrich horse. This time Zuko climbs up behind me.

The dirt beneath the ostrich horse's feet turns to sand and I groan. The desert, great. "There's a small town on the edge of the desert up ahead that should have water," Iroh tells me.

"It'll probably have our wanted posters too," Zuko mutters sourly. I smile, but it is disrupted by a yawn. I blink a couple of times, getting my bearings, but I stiffen when Zuko places a light hand on my shoulder.

He presses down on my shoulder, forcing me to lean back against him. "Sleep," he says soothingly, "I won't let you fall." My eyes start to flutter shut, and I try to say thank you, but my tongue is so heavy. I really am tired.

The sun is so hot on my face, it's like fire. Finally, I can't stand it anymore, and my eyes fly open. The rocking motion beneath me isn't the ostrich-horse, but rather a canoe. I look around, confused… how did I get here?

"Zuko?" I call. "Iroh!" I am alone in the middle of all this water. Looking at the shiny, rippling surface, it reminds me of the scratchy surface of my throat and the dryness of my tongue. I scoop up water in my hands and took a long sip… only to spit it out.

This strange water is like tears or sweat, with a salty taste. The ocean! I've seen it before, but never like this. I whimper, realizing that I may quickly die out here. My skin is already tender and red from sunburn, but that isn't the worst pain.  
The worst pain stems from the abandonment I can feel. I guess I could expect if from Zuko, but Iroh? I sigh, then scream as the water erupts all around me. Dark-skinned people—waterbenders- fly up from the water. One, an older man, hovers in the air and begins to speak.

"For assisting the Fire Nation, we sentence you to death!" he intones, and a large wave begins to form, moving towards me.

"No!" I cry, "I hate firebenders too, they killed my family! Please!" The wave just advances towards me, finally knocking into me with enough force to break bones. I am buffeted backwards, and I tumbled head over heels through the water.

The current pushes me down, and I try to scream, but I can't make a sound… instead salty waters fills into my mouth and nose, making it impossible to breath. "Zuko!" I cry.

"I'm right here," he assures me. My eyes snap open, and I'm back on the ostrich horse, sandwiched between Zuko and Iroh. My breathing is ragged and my hands are balled into fists. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Do you know how to swim?" I ask abruptly. He nods, seeming surprised by my choice of conversation. "Will you teach me?"

"Here, in the middle of the desert?" he asks, a tinge of amusement evident in his voice. I look around and blush. Right. Well, I guess my learning how to swim can wait for a couple days or weeks. There isn't any chance of me drowning out here… unless it's in sand.

Iroh ties the ostrich horse to a post, and together we walk into the seedy pub. This town, known for its pristine frozen glacier, has deteriorated it seems. A scrawny dog pushes its nose into my hand, looking for food. I scratch his ear, wishing I had something to give it.

Zuko holds the door open for me, and I slip into the dark, smoky bar. Iroh finds us a small table by the wall to sit at.

"No one here is going to help us," Zuko says bitterly. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we!" Iroh says brightly, and I smile a little. Iroh reaches across the table and brushes a lock my hair back behind my ear. "Don't let anyone see that hair of yours," he reminds me, and I readjust my hood.

"Would you like something to drink?" Zuko asks me softly, and I shake my head. Zuko begins to stand up to get his and Iroh's drinks from the bar, but Iroh stops him.

"Ahh, this is interesting," Iroh says, pointing. "I think we found our friend." I glance over to the corner and see a withered old man sitting at a beat up Pai Sho table.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?" Zuko asks, and though his voice is calm, and I can see the fury simmer underneath the surface. I lay a gently hand on his forearm, but he shakes me off. I guess our temporary truce is off.

"I don't think this is a gamble," Iroh says wisely. Zuko and I cock our heads, confused. Zuko stalks after him. I get up, and notice that a overly muscular man across the room has also jumped up, but the skeletal man next to him places a restraining hand on muscle man, keeping him down.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the two men exchange a handful of words and scan their eyes across the pub. I sit back down at our table, half watching Zuko and Iroh, half watching the strange men. I glance over; Zuko's taken a seat and is watching the game with an eager look on his scarred face. The men, sit watching _Zuko_ with eager looks on _their_ faces.

Several minutes pass before Muscle Man jumps up furiously, shouting, "I'm not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!" I stand up too, hiding my face in the shadow of my cloak. Prim and proper Skeletor stands up too, wiping dust off himself and following Muscle Man.

"It's over; you two fugitives are coming with me!" I stiffen and fumbled with my bow under my cloak. Suddenly, the old man with whom Iroh was playing Pai Sho with jumps in between Muscle Man and Iroh, saying, "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a bounty on your heads!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'll admit it… I don't ask too many questions. I don't care about what Zuko or Iroh did to become criminals, so long as they offer me protection and food and transportation, but seeing Iroh smile as the old man condemns them, now I have some questions. I have a very bad feeling that I've gotten myself into something much more complex than I'd realized.

I can see Zuko and Iroh muttering tensely, but I can't hear them. Zuko's startlingly gold eyes meet mine for a second, and I can see a warning in them. Stay put, they say, don't move.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" the old man announces. Everyone in the bar slowly stands up, unsheathing their weapons. A couple of the dirty drunks from the bar charge at Skeletor and Muscle Man, but the duo simply earthbend them away. Some strange men wrapped in robes try the same tactic, but Muscle Man picks them up and throws them across the bar.

I feel a hand lock tightly around my wrist, and I glance up at Zuko. He pulls me along the wall, towards his Uncle and the old man, then he drags me out the door, finally letting me go. We run quietly, stealthily through the night.

The old man leads us into a flower shop, glancing around warily before shutting the door. I hold my bow out in the open now, loaded with three arrows. I see Zuko glance at me, but I don't care. There is too much weird stuff going on right now for me to be unarmed. The old man turns to us.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets," the old man brushes past me. His words confuse me even more. White Lotus? Grand Master? Secrets? Suddenly I'm thinking that I might be safer on my own.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you gonna to do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko demands arrogantly. I could smack him for speaking so rudely to his uncle, but then I remember that our fake friendship has been called off, so I stay silent.  
"You must forgive my nephew, he is not an initiate, and does not have an appreciation for the cryptic arts," Iroh says sadly. I raise one eyebrow. Certainly cryptic describes what's going on right now. I'm beginning to get a bit peeved when Iroh turns to me and says, "Perhaps _you_ know about the White Lotus, my dear?" He looks a bit hopeful.

"I don't know who you are, but I think I've dug myself a very deep hole," I say. "I think I need to leave…" Zuko grabs my arm.

"You aren't going anywhere," he says, and for a moment I'm reminded of the firebending leader who killed my parents. I shudder and yank away from him. Iroh ignores us and watches the old man knock on the door.

A man pulls back the peep-hole slat and asks in a deep voice, "Who knocks at the garden gate?"

Iroh answers, "One who has eaten it's fruit and tasted it's mysteries."

"Seriously," I mutter, backing away, "I'm leaving."  
The door opens and a golden light spills out from inside. The old man and Iroh walk straight in, but when Zuko and I go to follow him, they shut the door in our faces. Zuko makes a sound of furious protest. I cross my arms.

"I'm sorry, but it's members only," Iroh says through the peephole. "Wait out here. And, Del," he locks eyes with me, "do not leave just yet. Perhaps we can continue to be of mutual use to each other." He shuts the peephole.

Zuko wipes the pouting look off his face and steps away from the door, crossing his arms. Awkwardly, he sniffs the potted flower next to him. I hold back a small laugh, keeping my bow held loosely in front of me.

"When are you leaving?" he asks.

"Soon," I answer honestly. "I will stay and hear what Iroh has to say, but after that, I need to find my way to Ba Sing Se without all this drama."

"Drama?" Zuko asks, amused.

"Yes, like run-ins with dangerous singing groups and old men that have eaten forbidden fruit and tasted it's mysteries," I say. "I only came with you for protection, and I'm getting the opposite." This time, Zuko says nothing.

Once or twice, I press my ear up to the door, but I cannot hear anything from the inside. Zuko slides down the wall and sits. I sit next to him, pushing back my hood.

"How'd you get hair like that?" he asks.

"How'd you get a scar like that?" I reply, and he stiffens. I wait, but he doesn't answer. "My hair," I muse. "I don't honestly know. I've never seen anyone with hair like mine, and I didn't get it from anyone in family."

"I met a girl once," Zuko says slowly, "with _white_ hair. She was sick and weak as a baby, but the moon spirit saved her, thus turning her hair white."

"My hair's blond, not white. Besides, no spirit cares about me," I say. He smirks, and I can't imagine why. Slowly my head begins to tip forward tiredly, though I don't want to sleep. I'm not ready to face the nightmares again.

"My father gave me this scar," Zuko says quietly.

"What?" I murmur.

"My scar. You asked how I got it. I spoke out of turn, and I was challenged to an Agni Kai. Against my father. I was weak, I wouldn't fight him. He burned me as punishment," Zuko says. I stiffen. I think about my parents, how we never got along, how I always yelled and hated them. But this… my father would have never done that to me.

"Traveling puts a lot of things in perspective," I say, and Zuko doesn't question me. When the door finally opens, Zuko jumps up in a firebending posture, alarmed. I flinch at the stance, remembering my home, but then Zuko sees his uncle and relaxes.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko demands, shooting a confused look at his uncle. The young firebender turns around and offers me a hand up as Iroh explains.

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se," Iroh says. Zuko's eyes meet mine with a surprised glance, and I laugh.

"Guess I'm sticking with you guys after all," I say. Iroh gives me a gently smile and a wink.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capitol?" Zuko asks, perplexed. He is calmer than the night before, when a statement like Iroh's probably would have thrown him into a frenzy. I wonder if talking to me helped calm him down, or if it was the couple hours of restless sleep he got.

I didn't sleep at all the night before, not wanting to wake Zuko with my screams, or even take my eyes off the Prince's sleeping form. He muttered and tossed in his sleep.

He said my name once.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more," the old man says calmly, and Zuko scowls a little, and I wonder if he doesn't like the idea of being a refugee.

"We can hide in plain sight there," Iroh says, smiling gently, "and it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." I gasp.

"Iroh!" I realize. "_General_ Iroh! Dragon of the West! Y—you, I—"

"Yes, though I haven't been a general in a very long time… since Zuko was very young. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me," Iroh says.

"I guess not," I mutter. It's true, I like Iroh, but there's something unnerving about sitting next to the guy who helped conquer my kingdom, who was supposed to be the next Fire Lord… then again, Zuko was supposed to be the next Fire Lord.

The bell rings and we all turn towards the front door. A handsome messenger boy with dark hair and sun-tanned skin walks in, waving a couple pieces of paper. "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them."

Zuko, Iroh, and I rush to the front door peephole. Sure enough, Muscle Man and Skeletor are waving Fire Nation wanted posters around, saying, "Have you seen these guys?" Zuko, Iroh, and I exchange startled glances.

Later, I pull my hood up and grab the handle of the cart, pulling it out the door. As I walk, Muscle Man throws his arm out in front of me. I stiffen, but he simply asks, "Do you know these people?" I shake my head and continue pulling the heavy cart.

Finally as I am over the first large sand dune, out of sight from the town, I drop the handle of the cart and sink down to the sand. Iroh and Zuko climb out of the large pots on the cart, scattering dirt and flowers everywhere. I laugh.

"You guys are heavy!" I exclaim, brushing flowers out of Zuko's hair. He reaches over and picks one out of my hair that must have fallen into it when I was still in the shop. He holds it out to me. It's a bright pink flower that smells intoxicating. I take the flower, sniff it, then drop it to the sand, having no use for it.

Zuko catches it as it flutters down, clucking, "It's pretty," he says softly, weaving it into my hair. I flush and look down, and Zuko's hands quickly leave my hair. Iroh stands and stretches. "Let's get moving!" 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The trip to the ferry that would take us to Ba Sing Se took about a week and a half. It turned out that Iroh had remarkable stamina despite his grumblings about being a fat old man. It was nice to be alone for awhile, where I didn't have to wear my hood.

Then on the ferry my hood stayed up all the time. Zuko and Iroh spent most of the first day leaning against the railing, looking into the sea, swallowing the gross slop that they called food. I spent it in the shadows in the alcove below the top deck. No one came back here except a few sleazy guys who passed around a foul-smelling pipe.

One of the men offered me the pipe, but I ignored him. It been difficult getting my bow on the ferry, but I'd managed it, saying that my entire body was covered in a highly contagious rash characterized by bright red welts and extreme itchiness. To prove my claim, I held out a lock of my yellow hair, saying that the odd color was a side effect.

The guards let me in instantly after that, giving me a wide berth. Zuko's small dagger was confiscated. He looked a little pissed about that, but once we were passed the guards he gave me a rare smile and held up the knife, which he had stolen back. I held back laughter.

Now we are on this smelly ferry and it turns out that I have extreme sea-sickness. I scowl deeper and cross my arms. I've crossed my arms so much later it would've given my mother a heart attack. I banish this thought, not wanting to think about my old life, and glance over at Zuko and Iroh. They are turned towards my direction, speaking to a tall boy with crazy hair.

Iroh looks hungry, but Zuko's look is cold and calculating. After a while, the tall boy walks away and I get a glimpse of his face. He's got a rebellious look about him, with highly-arched eyebrows and a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth. There's a tiny smile on the corner of his mouth.

I shove my hands in my pocket as the boat rocks and a wave of nausea rolls through me. My hand comes into contact with something crinkly. I pull it out, confused to see a piece of paper. What is this? I unfold it, completely forgetting about the tall boy.

It's my drawing! That silly sketch I kept, with the message on the bottom 'I like your hair.' I haven't dreamt about the boy in awhile, but now that I've seen this he's sure to be in my dreams and nightmares tonight. The thought makes me smile.

"What's that?" someone asks beside me. The voice makes me shiver, and I show Zuko the drawing. "I like your hair," he reads aloud and I nod.

"He was the first person to tell me that," I say softly, remembering. I look up and Zuko is frowning thoughtfully.

"He must be very special to you," he says just as quietly, and his eyes are a million miles away. I shrug, laughing a little.

"I don't even know his name," I admit. "I've only met him once. And I yelled at him." Zuko's eyes snap back to the present and he smirks.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I growl, and at Zuko's half smile, I have to laugh. "Alright, so maybe I'm a _bit_ grouchy."

"A _bit_?" he asks, disbelievingly. "More like a ton! A gigantic, cosmic, immense, massive, ridiculous, unbelievable, irrational bit."

"Don't push your luck," I say, but I'm smiling. He leans in, and suddenly he's whispering urgently. I listen carefully.

"Tonight this kid named Jet and me are gonna steal some food. Some_ real_ food, not this crap they're giving us. You in?" he asks. My eyes widen and I gape.

"No! No, no, no! You can't just deal with the regular slop for three days? We're supposed to be avoiding trouble, blending in, not _stealing_! Are you _insane_?"

"I take it you're not in," he says, a hint of a smile on his face.

"No! I'm _not_ in! And you shouldn't be either! This is stupid!" I shriek as quietly as I can. Zuko's smile slides off his face as he realizes I'm serious. He scowls and that adorable crease appears between his eyes, the one that always appears when he's mad or upset or confused.

"We're going to share with the other refugees, we aren't being selfish," he says, as if that justifies his actions. I shake my head and open my cloak, giving him a quick look at my loaded bow.

"If you go, be prepared for the consequences," I warn him, curling my fingers around an arrow. "I've really been looking forward to sticking one of these in a Firebender!" My comment was meant as a sort of joke, though it was true, but to Zuko it means something entirely different. He flinches, and a ghost of a pain appears in his golden eyes.

"Then why are you still with us? We're the bad guys, remember?" he hisses, advancing towards me. I step back until I feel the wall touching my back. Zuko's looming over me, and when he exhales, smoke emits from his nostrils.

I remember telling Iroh that I was too lucky to die, but I feel close to death right now, dealing with the banished Prince's anger. "Back off," I snap.

"Why don't you just leave?"

"You're the one who came over here!" I remind him. "Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair once we're in Ba Sing Se!"

Zuko's face hardens with anger, "Thank Agni!" He stalks off, but then pauses and throws my drawing back at me. "Here, have your boyfriend's drawing."

I huff in frustration, leaning over to pick up my drawing. I flatten it out, fold it, and place it gently back in pocket where I also have my remaining money and a clump of sky bison fur. I walk over to an empty spot on the railing far away from Zuko and Iroh and rest my elbows on it, looking out to the empty, cloudless sky.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

That night, I throw my cloak on and pull the hood all the way up, so that all you can see of my face was the glint of my green eyes. I hold my bow all the way out, ready to use it in a seconds notice, and creep through the ship.

Most of the refugees sleep out in the open, on the deck of the ship, but the upper level deck is empty, except for two lithe figures running across the open space. "Gotcha," I mutter, swinging on top off a cabinet. I grab the railing of the second floor and pull myself up.

I cad see Zuko and the tall boy, Jet, in the kitchen. Jet loads up chickens while Zuko flips pots of rice and vegetables into a bag. They emerge from the kitchen, glance around nervously, and run over to the shadows.

As they approach me I take a step towards them, slinging my bow across my back so that I could cross my arms for full I-don't-approve-of-this impact. Zuko and Jet skid to a stop, watching me with wide, alarmed eyes. I throw back my hood and Zuko relaxes when he sees my face.

Jet raises one thin eyebrow, "Whose the babe?" he asks, and I scowl at him. "Nice hair."

"You really think this is a good idea?" I ask Zuko.

"We don't have time for this, Long Shot is waiting," Jet says, trying to shoulder past me. I have my bow aimed at his chest before he realizes what is happening.

"Long Shot isn't the only one with a bow around here," I say. I saw the boy with the bow waiting down on the main deck pacing anxiously earlier. "You need to put all that food back. You'll get the refugees in trouble."

"They'll be fine. They can't punish the whole boat," Jet says with a cocky smile. I jab my finger at him and take a step closer to him.

"I'm not talking to you! And yes, they can. They can turn the whole boat around and refuse to let any of these people through to Ba Sing Se!" I snarl, poking him in the chest. He looks surprised at my anger, and I know I must look ridiculous, telling him off when I practically have to look straight up to see his face.

Zuko grabs my arm and forces me away from Jet. "Look, just shut up, and let's go," he tells me. "We won't do it again, I promise." But this isn't good enough.

"There's a guard coming!" Jet hisses. He grabs my arm and drags me behind some crates. I end up sprawled across his lap, but I don't dare move as the guard passes by, listening and looking. Finally he turns the corner, and I push myself off of Jet, who is grinning at me. "I'm not that kind of boy," he says teasingly. My hand flies out to smack him, but Zuko grabs my wrist.

"Come on," he says, exasperated. We move over to the railing, and Jet gives the signal. I hear an arrow whizzing towards us. It lodges in the railing and Jet uses his unique curved swords to slide down. Zuko uses a piece of black cloth.

"Hold on to me," he says. I want to decline, and go down on my own, but I can see the light from another guard, so I cling to him and we slide down. Once my grip on him falters, and I start to slip, so I have to grab his neck and pull myself closer to him. I flush in the darkness, but I don't know if he notices.

Once my feet touch the solid floor I let go, tumbling to a stop and rolling onto my feet. Jet tries to give Zuko a high give, but the banished Prince ignores him and walks over to me. "You alright?" he asks.

"I'm fine," I say. He tries to hand me a plate of the rice and vegetable thing I saw earlier, but I knock his hand away. "I'm not eating your stolen food," I growl, walking away.

I curl up in my corner, and fall into an uneasy sleep.

In my dream, Jet is stalking me in the woods. I try to shoot him, but he knocks it away with his sword. I try to run, but ahead of me firebenders are practicing, burning down all the trees, so I have to turn around.

I run straight into Jet, who grabs me. I try to turn around, but there is the firebending leader just twenty yards away. I decide staying with Jet is better. I turn to Jet, who has begun fingering my hair. "I like your hair," he purrs, and his face changes into the boy who drew me the picture.

It changes again, into my mother, and she hugging me and then I am crying, screaming, apologizing. She turns into my father, then to Kayla, the little servant back home. I kneel down beside Kayla. "I'm so sorry," I whisper. She crosses her arms sternly.

"You need to help him," she orders.

"H-help who?" I stammer, and she points. I follow her gaze. Zuko and Iroh are tied to trees, and several people are approaching them, with menacing leers on their faces. I gasp, and run over to them, throwing myself between Zuko and the largest man there.

"D-dad?" I ask. I look around, and see people I know. My mother, Kayla, the cook, some people from school and the market, Lady Aiya, the boy who said he liked my hair, and Lee, the little boy who Zuko saved.

They are furious. "P-please!" I say, "Don't hurt them!"

Lee slices the air with an imaginary sword. "Why not?" he demands. "They're Fire Nation! They're the bad guys! Why should we save them?"

"I—I…" and I am speechless. Then my old friends and family and neighbors advance and tear Zuko and Iroh to bits. Something hits me in the head. I lean down and pick it up. I realize that it's a finger and I scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Lassie!" My eyes fly open to see an older Earth Kingdom man leaning over me. I rub my forehead. "You havin' a bad dream?" he questions. "Screaming yer purty leetle head off, you were." I nod.

"Sorry," I mutter. That dream was definitely the worst. It had the feel of a cheesy horror play, and scared me. Seeing Iroh and Zuko in pieces.

The other refugee walks away, leaving me alone. When I look around, I see that everyone seems to be a bit happier this morning. I look closer, and see that all the refugees are eating the food that Zuko and Jet stole. I scowl. Maybe I don't like the method, but at least the results are good.

A shadow appears over me and I look up, holding back a shriek when I see Jet. Maybe it was because of my dream, but this boy now terrifies me. And for me, fear turns to anger. I jump up as Jet says, "I saved you some food, yellow-hair."

"I don't want your stupid food," I growl. "Listen to me! I can tell you're trouble, and I don't want _anything_ to do with you. If I had my way I'd pitch you right off the edge of this boat! But Zuko seems to like you, so I can't.

"But I swear, if you do _anything_ that hurts him, or gets him in trouble, I _will_ kill you. We don't need any more trouble than we've already got. Do you understand?"

Jet's eyes narrow thoughtfully and he raises his hands in mock surrender, "Fine, fine. We'll be careful from now on."

"I don't want you to be _careful_, I want you to be GONE!" I shout, pushing him away. He's grinning now, but he takes a mock bow and walks away. "Stupid Jet, with his stupid height, and his stupid hair, and that stupid piece of grass! And his stupid temper and fire and his stupid scar," I sigh, realizing that I was now talking about Zuko.

I run into said stupid firebender and his uncle as we are getting off the ferry. "I don't suppose you have a passport?" Iroh asks cheerfully. I nod, showing him the one my mom packed in my emergency bundle.

"Do you?" I ask warily, and Iroh waves them at me. I take them and giggle. "Lee and—"

"—Mr. Mush—ee, is it?" the lady behind the monorail counter questions. She's ugly, with a huge hairy mole on her forehead that makes me and Zuko jump with alarm. We chuckle quietly with each other before I remember that I'm mad at him.

"It's pronounced moo-shi," Iroh says, giving the woman a smile and sidling up to the counter.

"You telling me how to do my job?" the woman asks, her raspy voice irritated. Iroh's eyebrows raise slightly, wrinkling his forehead even more than usual.

"Ah, no. No, no," he says delicately. "But may I just say, you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating." I hide my mouth behind my hand to smother my laugh when I see Zuko's eyes widen, their golden depths alarmed.

"Mmm," the woman says, grinning, "you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rawr," she growls at him like a cat, and I've stopped breathing, because if I let myself breath I am going to burst out laughing. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"I'm going to forget I saw that," Zuko says, and I allow myself one tiny hiccup of laughter before I approach the counter and give the woman my passport. She looks it over and glances up at me.

"My lady," she says, giving me a small bow. "Will you be staying in the Upper Ring?" she asks. "I have a pamphlet of interesting sites to see in—"

"I'm afraid my schedule is completely full," I say as politely as I can. I have my hood up enough so that she can see my face, but not my hair, and I can see her looking me over.

"You look so much like your mother," the woman sighs, then stamps my passport and hands it back. "Have a lovely vacation, Lady Delyssa."

I stalk away from the counter, knowing that Zuko and Iroh are going to be asking questions. I'm not disappointed. Almost instantly Zuko's long stride catches up with me and he's gaping. I sigh. "What?" I snap finally.

"You're nobility," he says.

"No, really?" I ask sarcastically. I smirk at his expression. "What, you thought I was just some poor, peasant refugee from some little village that got burnt down by the Fire Nation? Nope. I was rich. I lived on a large estate before firebenders came and burned it all down."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, shoving the passport back in my cloak. Zuko and I walk in silence for awhile as we head to the right monorail, and Iroh trails slightly behind us.

"So your name is Delyssa, huh?" Zuko asks finally.

"I told you that," I remind him. He shakes his head, and I glare. "What? Yes, I did! Iroh asked me my name and I said Delyssa."

"You said Del, your nickname. I knew it was probably a nickname, but I never figured out your full name," he says slowly.

"Well, now you know," I say tiredly, not really caring.

"It's beautiful," he murmurs. I blush.

We take a bench next to the monorail while we wait for it. The large room is buzzing with conversation, but we sit in silence. At least until a tall boy comes to sit next to Zuko. I glare at Jet, but he is ignoring me, looking only at Zuko.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asks. I bristle silently, sure that this is an opening for another stunt once we are inside the walls. If he turns Zuko into a thief, I'm going to be furious.

A man pushing a cart of tea shouts at us, "Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!"

"One Jasmine please!" Iroh shouts, his face lighting up. As the man pours the tea in a cup made of leaves, Iroh searches his pockets for a coin. I fish one out of my cloak and press it into Iroh's hand. He smiles gratefully at me.

Iroh takes a long sip while the tea seller pushes his cart away. Suddenly, Iroh shakes his head in disgust. "Bleh! Aagh! _Coldest _tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace." I smile.

"What did you expect in a monorail station?" I question, and the old firebender shrugs.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asks, and for a terrible second I think he's talking to _me_, but then Zuko sighs and gets up, following Jet to stand by a nearby bench. I can see them speaking.

"Mmm!" Iroh says happily, sipping his now scalding hot tea. I shake my head, realizing that firebending here isn't the brightest idea, but I let it slide, looking back over at Jet and Zuko. Jet is gesturing, but Zuko finally snaps something at him and stalks back to us.

Zuko's eyes land on Iroh's hot tea and his face contorts with anger. He lashes out, knocking the tea to the ground, where it spills.

"Hey!" Iroh protests. I tuck my arms into my cloak, not wanting to deal with an angry Zuko right now.

"What are you _doing _firebending your tea?" Zuko demands through clenched teeth. "For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move!" Iroh is not listening to Zuko, but instead staring at the tea on the ground.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but," he sniffs, "it's just so sad!" I smile slightly as Zuko rolls his eyes, settling back down next to me. Finally the monorail pulls up and we load into a compartment.

Once again I'm sitting between Zuko and Iroh. Zuko slumps in his seat, hiding his face beneath his hat, and I can feel him fuming, but Iroh is speaking to the young couple next to us. They are holding a newborn baby. "What a handsome baby," Iroh says, rubbing the baby gently.

I glance over at Zuko, who is looking up at the baby. His golden eyes remain angry for a moment, but then a light smile crosses his face and his eyes soften. I smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zuko and I walk through the busy Ba Sing Se marketplace side by side. Zuko stares straight ahead, but I can't help myself as I stare at all the little shops and stalls. I've been to Ba Sing Se once, but I was so young that I can barely remember it.

I just remember my mom, my dad, and me going to see the fireworks that they shot off once a month for the Upper Ring citizen's entertainment. They were beautiful, the fireworks. In a way, I guess they prove that fire doesn't have to be terrible and destructive.

Once we reached Ba Sing Se, I tried to split from Iroh and Zuko, to keep the promise I had made to Zuko, but Iroh had insisted that I stayed, so for the time being I was still with them.

Iroh slid in between me and Zuko, holding a huge pot of beautiful orange flowers. Through the stems, I see Zuko give Iroh a disbelieving look which turns to a glare. Iroh lifts his chin and says, "I just want our new place to look nice in case someone brings home a lady friend!"

I giggle, knowing that Zuko will never go on a date with an Earth Kingdom girl. He's too uptight and focused, though I'm not sure what his focus is on.

"This city is a prison, I don't want to make a life here," Zuko says stiffly. Though I completely agree, I don't approve of his bad attitude.

"Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not," Iroh says wisely, and I nod along as if I know what he's talking about. "Now, come on! I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon!" I burst out laughing.

"We're… working?" Zuko asks, not seeming to comprehend. I grin. Sure, I've never had a job, but I've worked at home. Poor Prince probably hasn't broken a sweat a day in his life.

Iroh drags Zuko and I through the Lower Ring, until we reach a little store. Zuko and I exchange glances and shake our heads, smiling. Of course Iroh would want to work in a tea shop.

Once I had been introduced to the owner—whose name I have already forgotten—and receive an apron, the owner lead us to the back room. I tie my own apron in the back, then go to help Zuko, who is struggling. I move his shirt out of the way, my fingers brushing his lower back. He jumps away from the unexpected contact.

"Jeez, your skin is hot," I mutter, tying the knot quickly. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, he _is_ a firebender.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" the owner beams at us.

"Great!" I say at the same time Zuko mutters, "Ridiculous." I elbow him in the ribs playfully.

"Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh, who is struggling to tie his apron, asks. The owner seems surprised, but then he smiles again.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait," the owner says, pouring us each some tea and handing it to us. Zuko and I set ours back down, but Iroh takes a small sip.

"Eh! This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh complains.

"Uncle, that's what _all_ tea is," Zuko reminds him. Iroh gets such an exaggerated look of horror on his face that I have to smother laughter.

"How could a member of my own family say something so _horrible_?" Iroh questions. He picks up the tea pot and heads over to the window. "We'll have to make some major changes around here." I frown as I see a figure outside the window dart away just as Iroh dumps the tea out the window.

I frown and glance at Zuko, who is staring at the window too. "Did you see that?" I mutter. He nods tightly. "Did you see who it was?"

"No."

The rest of the day is pretty boring. It seems that this tea shop is not the hot spot of Ba Sing Se, so we only get five or six customers all day. Zuko and I serve while Iroh experiments with different tea leaves in the kitchen. The entire store smells like jasmine one minute then cinnamon the next.

At the end of the day Zuko and I trudge upstairs together while Iroh cleans up his mess in the kitchen. We open the door to our apartment and both make a beeline for the bed. Without noticing the other, we both try to drop on the bed.

All the air rushes out of me as Zuko lands on top of me. My body panicks at the lack of air, and I struggle against the weight that is Zuko. I squirm, and finally Zuko registers what is going on, and rolls off me. The bed is only big enough for one, so we fit awkwardly.

We stare at the other, neither wanting to give up the bed. "Come on," I taunt. "Be a man!"

"Okay," he says, and uses his superior strength to shove me off the bed. I hit the floor hard.

"Not what I meant," I groan. I start to sit up when Zuko's head leans over the edge of the bed. He stares at me, laughing. I prop myself up and glare at him. My face is very close to his and I can feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

His laughing dies away but a cocky half-smile decorates his face. What I want is to wipe that smug look off his face, so I move up a little and press a kiss to his jaw. I succeed in destroying his confident smile. Now his face is slack. I laugh, and he smiles again, but this smile is gentle.

I sit up all the way and he lays back on the bed. I cross over to the counter that we have in our room and start to brush my teeth, pleased to finally have running water. We can hear Iroh panting up the stairs, and he finally comes in. The front of his shirt is soaked with tea.

Iroh makes his way over to the tea pot in our room. "Would you like a pot of tea?" he asks the room in general. I wrinkle my nose and spit out the rest of my toothpaste, crossing the room to sit on the foot of the bed.

Zuko groans, "We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea!" Iroh freezes for a moment, and I see a perplexed expression cross his face.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" he exclaims, and he continues rummaging around in the drawer. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh mutters. Zuko and I look at each other and shrug.

Iroh walks out of the room and disappears for a few moments. "You can have the bed," Zuko concedes, defeated. I feel a moment of triumph which deflates quickly as he adds, "You're the girl, after all."

I jump up, my eyes flashing furious. "You sexist pig! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I automatically get the bed!" I protest, despite the fact that the bed is what I wanted all along. "I can't stand people like you."

Zuko stands, bristling from the accusation. "People like me?" he repeats dryly. "You're the one who told me to be a man!" he reminds me, and I feel my cheeks flush with anger and something that feels like embarrassment.

"I don't want the bed," I growl, turning away from him.

"Well, I'm not going to take it," he announces, stalking over to a corner of the room and lying down. I curl up in the opposite corner. We glare at each other until Iroh walks back in.

"I borrowed our neighbor's. Such kind people," Iroh muses. I shoot Zuko a final glower and rest my head against my outstretched arm.

That night, my dream is just as painful as all the other nights, but it is a different sort of pain. This pain makes my heart beat just as fast, but it is not horrifying and agonizing and gruesome. It is tender and terrifying and uncertain.

When it begins, Zuko and I are cleaning up the tea shop. All the customers are gone, and Iroh has long since retired to bed. "Not interested in the cleaning, just the brewing," Zuko says, and we laugh. I wipe down my last table and turn around to find Zuko standing very, very close to me.

He pushes me back against the table, and at first I think he is about to attack me, but he just stares gently into my eyes and runs his fingers through my hair. Slowly, I feel myself pulled away from my body, and I am watching the scene unfold from a distance.

I do not understand what is going on, but my dream-self does. "Don't get carried away," she warns him.

"No promises," Zuko says in a husky voice. My dream self shivers and so do I, but it is not a shiver or cold or fear. This is something else… something I have never felt before. I continue to watch my dream. Zuko and my dream self are speaking in murmured voices.

Finally, he presses his lips against my throat. Though I cannot feel it, I gasp in surprise. My dream self makes a similar noise and slowly tips her head back. His kisses slowly work their way up to my—her- jaw, and then down to her chin.

His nose brushes hers, then he leans in, and he kisses her. I feel myself fly back into my body. There is a warm pressure on my lips, but then it's gone. My eyes are shut. I'm lying down. I'm cold. I slowly open my eyes, and I'm back in our apartment, curled up on the floor. For the first time since my parent's death, I have woken up without screaming.

The window is open, and a soft breeze carries through it. Iroh is sprawled across the bed, snoring, and Zuko is asleep in the corner opposite me. I smile when I see the banished Prince, then quickly reprimand myself.

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself as my dream comes back to me in full. I look at Zuko again, remembering how I originally thought he was handsome, how at times his voice, so full of pride and confidence and pain, can make my heart beat faster.

This feeling is not something I can fight. This feeling is not something I can flee. It would have been different if I'd seen it coming, if I'd realized what is happening. Maybe if I began to suspect at the top of the canyon, or on the ferry, or anytime else. Because now it is too late. This feeling has slowly been sinking its claws into me, not alerting me of its presence until now, at this very late hour.

I shiver, and stand up. I sling my bow and quiver across my back, make sure that my picture and bison fur are in my pouch, and draw my hood up. I step over Zuko quietly, not daring to give him a final parting glance, afraid that I'll change my mind.

I slip out the door and down the stairs until I am in the empty tea shop. The door is locked, so I sneak out a window some careless person (probably Iroh) forgot to lock. The streets are empty, but I can hear mutters in houses or alleys.

Several lonely lights flicker unhappily in the dark Ba Sing Se night in the Lower Ring, but high above, in the Upper Ring, houses are ablaze. People, I can hear them, are singing and dancing in the streets. They look drunk.

I want to be drunk. But not tonight. Tomorrow. Tonight I need to get away from this place, I need to leave forever. I walk through the quiet streets. There is a camp where refugees too poor to rent a home live in ragged tents. I must go there.

I hear something behind me and whirl around. There is nothing but quiet homes and shadows. I turn around and continue walking as if what I heard was my own paranoia, but there is someone there, I know it.

I'm going to figure out who it is.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I continue walking, stroking the bison fur with my finger and blushing when I accidently-on-purpose make contact with my picture. The idea that this boy who so often inhabits my dreams might be in this very city suddenly makes me shy and vulnerable.

But I cannot be vulnerable, because at this very moment, someone is stalking me. I rethink the word stalking and wonder if it is Jet. I doubt it, he's probably long gone right now. Maybe he's living in the refugee camp.

I start to turn into an alley, but I twist my head as I do so, as if I was looking for people, as if I don't want to be seen walking down this alley. But in reality, I do.

I turn and disappear into the shadows of the alley. I string my bow and crouch in the shadows, watching the mouth of the alley and the rooftops. Ah, yes, I was wise to watch the rooftops, because there he is, lithe and dark and deadly as a panther-wolf.

I wonder who he is, this stranger who dared follow me. What does he want with me? Is he simply curious? Is he a firebender assigned to track me down and kill me? Does he want something more… gross?

At this last thought, I make up my mind. I pull back the string and let the arrow fly. It whizzes towards him, but at the last minute I see the gleam of a blade and my arrow is deflected. I scowl. He must have amazing reflexes to stop my speeding arrow.

I shoot three more arrows at him, stringing them at the same time. He ducks and rolls this time, allowing the arrows to fly over his head. He drops down into the alley next to me as I shoot yet again. This time the arrow catches him in the shoulder and he makes a strangled sound of pain.

Despite his new injury, he advances towards me, the light shining off a single blade in his hand. I reach back to grab another arrow as he lunges. I string the arrow and shoot, but again he cuts my arrow in half.

"Argh!" I groan. This is so _aggravating_! Now he's right next to me, and I'm too crowded to shoot. I grab an arrow and try to jab it at him like a knife, but he catches my wrist and twists it behind my back. I yelp in pain.

He wraps an arm around my waist and draws my body up against his, my back pressed against his chest. His warm breath on my cheek makes me shudder, and try to free myself, but he just pulls my arm farther behind my back.

My vision swims because of the pain and I stop moving. "You're cute when you fight," a voice says in my ear.

Anger and fear and relief and longing and happiness and _anger_ shoot through me when I hear that voice, that wonderful, wonderful voice. "Zuko," I hiss furiously, "let go of me!"

"I'm glad I followed you," he mused, and he sounded like he was talking more to himself than me. "I mean, what if I had been some sick pervert? You could have been seriously hurt. I had to follow you, you see."

"Don't explain," I growl. "_Let_ go!" He obliges, taking a small step away from me.

"I'm sorry for following you," he says. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You hurt me enough," I snap, rolling my shoulder around. It seems to be alright, just a little sore.

"Uncle has a nice salve for that," Zuko says. "I used to get hurt a lot… before, when I was fighting all the time."

"Whatever," I hiss. Zuko sighs.

"Did you know I thought you were the moon girl when I first saw your hair that day I met you? I thought you were going to kill me for all the bad I'd done," he continues, and I realize that he is not really talking to me. I mean, he is, but he's so lost in his mind and his memories, that I could probably strip right then and there and he wouldn't notice.

I blush at my own thoughts.

"What bad have you done, Zuko?" I whisper, reaching up to touch his face. His fingers catch my wrist before I can, and I sigh, defeated, dropping my arms back down to my side.

"We should go back to the tea shop," he says firmly.

"No," I say, planting my feet. "I'm not going back. I'm going to the refugee camp."

"It's too dangerous there," Zuko says, not really talking to me again, lost in his own world. "Just come with me." He drags me through the streets and I resist, trying to charge the opposite way, attempting to sit down in the middle of the street.

But his strength is unfathomable and he just pulls me through Ba Sing Se, back into the tea shop, up the stairs, and back into my corner. I growl at him, but feel bad when I see the slight puncture wound where my arrow caught him in the shoulder. I just grazed the skin, and it's barely bleeding, but I don't want to cause him any pain.

Instead of going back to his corner, he sits right next to me, where, I suppose, he can keep a sharp eye on me. I lie down and roll over so that I am not facing him. Despite my obvious anger, his hands find my face, and he brushes my hair back, stroking it.

I want to push him away, say that if I can't touch his scar then he can't touch my hair, but the caress just feels so good, and I'm so tired. I unconsciously press myself closer to him and drift off.

The next dream is not like the last. It is yet another gruesome dream about firebenders and death and blood. I do not remember its contents, only that it scares me even more since the last one was so gentle and light.

I scream for about five minutes before Iroh and Zuko get me calmed down enough to just cling to Zuko's chest and sob. The feeling that I had the night before, the affection, is drowned out by the pain and the fear and it doesn't matter if it Zuko or Iroh or my mother, I just want someone to hold me.

"Maybe we should take her to a therapist," I hear Zuko suggest softly.

"No," Iroh says firmly, and I'm grateful. I'm not going to pour my heart out to some stranger. "No, what's best for her is to just be with friends."

"I don't think any of her friends live in the city," Zuko says, confused. There is a long, significant pause, and Zuko says, abashed, "Oh, right. Us."

I hiccup unhappily and take a deep breath, managing to slow my breathing. I can finally loosen my fingers from their death grip on Zuko's shirt. I released myself, collapsing back into my corner. Iroh and Zuko watch me with concern for awhile while I regain my breath.

"I am so, so sorry," I say finally."I'm sure you both are probably sick of me being such a… mess." Zuko places a tight, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Zuko and I do not care in the slightest," Iroh says firmly. "We are here to help." I smile weakly and stand up. I wipe my arm across my eyes, drying my tears.

"I guess we better get to work," I say.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After working all day, it feels good to slip into a bath. I scrub my body and hair quickly, wanting to get back downstairs for dinner. I had finally let my hair show in the tea shop today and had instantly gotten the usual stares and whisper.

Zuko had glared at anyone who had been overly obvious about it, but I managed to go about my work normally until little kids came and started pressing their noses up to the glass, gawking. Iroh had let me leave early to collect myself.

I run my hands through my blond hair, then slowly raise myself out of the tub. I step out, and rub myself down with the scrawny piece of fabric someone has the indecency to call a towel. I am just running the towel over my arms when a voice calls out, "Del? You in there?"

"Yes!" I say, quickly wrapping myself in my towel, my voice several octaves higher in fright. "Don't come in!" I screech.

"I wasn't going to," Zuko says, irritated. "Can you grab my extra apron? Some girl spilled tea on me again." I adjust my towel and grab his apron. When I open the door to hand it to him, his usual scowl melts, and his mouth opens slightly as he takes in me. In a towel.

"Zuko!" I snap. "Paint a picture, it lasts longer," I say, shoving the towel at him and slamming the door. I flush. That—that pig! I take a deep breath and dress in a new green dress that Iroh had bought me. I know he was just trying to be nice, but really! A dress.

I examine myself in the mirror. I pin my damp hair up, and when it's like that—wet and pulled back—it can almost pass as a very, very light brown from the front. Almost. I continue my examination. My face and body have changed in the couple months since the incident.

My face has not changed, so I'm surprised to see that I look at least eighteen. I suppose it's everything that I've been through that has aged me like this. At sixteen, my body has finished growing, so I see no new womanly aspects to my body, but I have thinned, though I was never fat, with lack of food and lots of exercise, and my muscles are just right, toned to perfection.

"Not bad, Scrawny," I say, calling myself my old nickname. The dress is really not that bad. It's loose and sleeveless and comes down to my knees. A slight breeze flutters through, and the dress presses against my side. "Not bad at all," I murmur.

I finally make my way downstairs, where all but five or six customers are gone. Iroh is speaking to two city guards about his tea.

"—is love!" Iroh finishes. Zuko and I have this speech memorized. Zuko catches my eye and for the first time I see him blush. He looks away just as the door bursts open. I glance to the front of the store.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are closed. Come bac—" I choke off as I see the crazy hair, the piece of grass. "Jet! What are you doing here?" Jet barges right past me.

"I'm tired of waiting!" he growls. "These two men are firebenders!" He pulls out his swords, pointing at Zuko and Iroh, who look alarmed. "I know they're firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!" One of the women in the store snickers.

The guard Iroh was just talking to looks up at Jet, "He works in a tea shop."

"He's a firebender, I'm telling you," Jet growls, waving his swords around. I stiffen, my hands turning into furious fists. What is he _doing_ here, ruining everything Iroh and Zuko have worked for?

"Drop your swords, boy, nice and easy," the guard orders. Jet advances on Iroh.

"You'll have to defend yourself," Jet hisses, a slightly unhinged look on his handsome face. His face is pale, but tight with determination. "Then everyone will know. Go ahead! Show them what you can do!"

Zuko steps forward and my heart squeezes painfully. "You want a show, I'll give you a show."

"Zuko, no!" I cry, but Iroh catches my wrists and pulls me back as Zuko grabs one of the guard's broadswords, wielding them like an expert. My mind flashes back to Zuko fighting the Earth Kingdom soldier with his broadswords.

Zuko kicks a table at Jet, who jumps over it and swipes at Zuko. Zuko jumps back on a table, close enough for me to touch. Only Iroh's iron grip keeps me in place. Jet slices the table in half and Zuko struggles to balance on the broken table.

Zuko pushes off, jumping high above Jet's head and bringing his swords down in a mighty swipe that Jet just barely manages to avoid. Jet back-flips out of the way, then charges. I can hear their swords clash loudly and then Jet's foot rises and kicks Zuko out of the window.

Zuko flies back and Jet jumps out to meet him. "Please, son!" Iroh protests, letting go of me and running to the broken window. "You're confused, you don't know what you're doing!" I tear up the stairs, cursing myself for not wearing my cloak and bringing my bow down. I snatch it up from the corner and race back outside.

I load my bow and watch the two boys fight, waiting for a clear shot. I don't want to hit Zuko.

"Drop your weapons!" a new voice commands. I look over and see two men dressed in identical uniforms. They aren't guard uniforms, but the way they hold themselves and the authority they possess make them seem like guards.

"Arrest them—they're firebenders!" Jet cries.

"This poor boy is confused," Iroh says sadly. "We're just simple refugees!" I glance over at the old firebender. He's a good liar.

The owner of the tea shop steps forward indignantly. "This young man wrecked my shop and assaulted my employees!"

"It's true, sir," the guard says, bowing a little to the other guards. "We saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in all the city."

"Awh, that's very sweet," Iroh says, blushing. I almost want to laugh at his silliness, at his ability to act like this in the middle of an emergency, but I'm still tense, still thinking _please, please don't take Zuko, don't take Zuko, don't take Zuko…_

"Come with us son," the new guard says to Jet. Jet's eyes widen.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Jet incident was the most exciting thing to happen all week. The rest of the days slipped past slowly, quietly. It was nice to rest and recuperate, but my dreams continued to get worse and worse. After a particularly bad night, Iroh gave me the day off of work.

For awhile, I stare at my drawing and pet my bison fur, but finally I can't stand being cooped up in the apartment. I throw on my cloak, pull up the hood, and head downstairs. "Where are you going?" Zuko asks as I walk by him.

"A walk, I suppose," I say. I look over my shoulder at him as I head towards the door. "Don't worry, I'm not going to run away agai—oomph!" I turn around to see who I have bumped into. The girl staggers back, looking dazed.

"Sorry," she murmurs. She has dark hair in two braids, and bright green eyes. She is cute, about my age.

"My fault," I answer honestly, dodging around her and out the door. My day is spent in the marketplace. I pick up a new tea pot for Iroh, one with a pretty green pattern painted on it. I buy myself a new black cloak, mine has multiple holes in and the hood is becoming pretty unreliable.

Finally, for Zuko, I buy a black rose. I've never seen one quite like it, but it's beautiful and dangerous. Its thorns look like they belong on a Saber-Tooth-Moose-Lion, not a flower.

I manage to make my way back to the apartment long before the sun goes down, and what I see makes me burst out laughing. Iroh is struggling to grease back Zuko's hair, which has grown out a little since we've been here. Zuko is swearing and clutching at the arms of chair and Iroh is half-wrapped around Zuko, trying to get his hair to lie flat.

"Are we going to a dance?" I ask, eyeing Zuko's clean clothes, his nice hair. "Iroh, I got you a teapot," I say, placing it next to the other one, which smells weird and has six and half cracks in it.

"Ooh," Iroh says, abandoning his attempt on Zuko's hair for the moment. "Oh, my dear it's beautiful! And I see you've gotten a new cloak." I nod, and turn to Zuko, wondering how to present his flower to him. I clear my throat anxiously.

"You were close," Zuko says softly, awkwardly picking at his dark hair.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"I said you were close. It's not a dance, it's a date. With that girl you bumped into," he admits, standing up and stretching. I turn away from him with a, "Oh, cool." But really, my stomach has dropped down to my toes and my mind is whirling.

I feel betrayed, which is stupid because Zuko has no idea how I feel and obviously doesn't feel the same way back. I reach inside my cloak and touch the black rose. Well, I can't give him the stupid thing now!

"Have fun," I mutter when Iroh pushes him out the door. I can hear the voices from downstairs, but not the words. I can hear _her _voice. That girl. I bet she's not a refugee. She's probably lived in Ba Sing Se her whole life, probably had nothing bad ever happen to her.

I growl and roll over onto my stomach, which makes me wince because I've rolled over onto the flower. "Ouch, dammit!" I pull it out, glaring at the beautiful dark thing. I press my palm against one of thorns, and it breaks the skin, beginning to bleed.

It's fascinating, seeing the bright red blood well out around the thorn, so I push it deeper, until it's all the way in, and thoroughly stuck in my palm. I try to tug it out but this causes so much pain that I cuss loudly. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," I whimper.

Finally I grasp the stem in my teeth and hold my hand still with my other hand, then I yank them apart. It stings and the blood is flowing freely now, but I don't care. I wrap my hand loosely in a strip of fabric I tear off from my old cloak and lay down in my corner.

The rose is still in my arms, I realize. I want to throw it away, out the window, where I never have to see it again. But I can't. So instead I clutch it tighter, careful not to touch any of its thorns, and I fall asleep.

I get my customary wake up call. My own screams. Zuko rushes out from the washroom and Iroh sits upright on the bed, groaning. The dream hadn't been that bad, just a repeat nightmare where the firebending leader taunts me and burns me, so I manage to calm myself down, to stop the screams though I can't stop the tears.

Iroh wraps an arm around my shoulders and Zuko moves closer to us. He tries to wipe the tears off my face but I smack his hand away from me. He inhales audibly, surprised, but not for the reason I think. He grabs my hand, and I see that my makeshift bandage has fallen off during the night.

Zuko watches the puncture wound on my palm for a very long time, long enough for me to stop crying, long enough for Iroh to lie back down and fall asleep. For a long time I am too afraid to say anything, knowing that I might make him angry.

But eventually I've lost all feeling in my arm from holding it up so long and my feet are tired of standing and I'm emotionally exhausted. "Zuko, I want to sleep," I say softly. His fingers tighten around my wrist.

"You did this," he says, his voice flat, devoid of emotion. I don't know how he knows this, but I shrug and nod. "Why?" he asks hoarsely.

"The stupid flower had thorns on it," I mutter, though my answer makes no sense. Zuko's eyes flicker down to the rose lying on top of my old cloak, which now serves as my blanket. He swoops down and grabs it—never letting go of my wrist—and lifts it up.

"Who gave you this?"

"I bought it."

"Why?"

"I thought it was cool. It was so beautiful and unique and dark. I knew it was dangerous, but I still wanted it!" I proclaim. Zuko's mouth twists into a scowl and I know that he knows _exactly_ what I compare this rose to.

"It's fake," he snarls at me. "They cover it in a thin layer of wax. It's fake and ridiculous and _dead_ on the inside." To prove his words, his fingers pull furiously at the petals, finally letting go of my wrist. He scrubs the wax off my beautiful rose and holds a single petal out to me. And sure enough the inside is brown and fragile and dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I tread lightly around Zuko after our rose conversation, never talking about anything deeper or darker than the weather or Iroh's tea. We have a good time working together, he still comforts me after every terrible nightmare, and I keep my hood up, remaining invisible to the outside world.

I grab some more empty cups off the table and smile politely at the customers. "Anything else, sirs?" I ask the two Lower Ring merchants. They frown at me, like most of the people I serve do, and I know that they are wondering why I wear this stupid black cloak with the hood up all the time.

"No," the elder says, holding out some coins. He drops them in my hand and I mutter a quick 'have a nice day' before fleeing to the kitchen to wash out the cups and hang them to dry. As I'm turning around, someone wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, Zuko," I say, grinning. Just this simple friendly touch sends my heart flying. Zuko looks down at me. His dark hair has grown out, and falls in shaggy clumps across his face. I like his hair like this. It's soft and silky and shiny.

"One more hour and then we are _done_," he says happily. He's right. The shop closes early afternoon on Saturday and since tomorrow is our day off, all I have to do is get through this last hour and then I get to keep my cloak off all day.

"Yay!" I cheer, pumping my fist. He laughs and lets go of me, turning to wash the dishes he's holding underneath one arm. He bows his head, concentrating, and his shirt sticks to his back tightly, revealing some of his muscles.

I slip my arms around his waist and rest my head on his back. Suddenly, he stiffens and drops the plate he was holding. It shatters around our feet.

I jump back with a surprised, "Zuko!" He whirls around and his eyes are burning furiously. His face is scrunched up, and the crease shaped like a V appears between his eyes. I take a wary step back.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hisses.

"I—" I'm confused. He's hugged me plenty of times, when we get off our shift early, when Iroh finally bought another bed. And, of course, every night when I wake up screaming.

He stalks out of the room. I follow him. His anger has sparked my own, and I want to know what has made him so upset, but as I walk out, I see three nicely dressed men approach Iroh.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew! The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pao pays you well," the best dressed man winks. I have long learned that the owner and manager of the shop is named Pao. He's currently talking to a couple in the corner who seems to be complaining that their tea is too hot.

"Good tea is its own reward," Iroh says sincerely.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward!" the customer exclaims, sounding pleased. "How would you like to have your _own_ tea shop?" My eyes widen, and so do Iroh's. As I start to make my way over to Zuko, my anger obliterated by our new good fortune, Iroh starts spluttering happily.

"M-my own tea shop? This is a dream come true!"

I see Pao jump in between Iroh and the nicely dressed customers. "What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" He throws his arms out protectively, blocking Iroh from the other men. I hold back a laugh.

"Are you listening?" I ask Zuko, but apparently he is still mad at me, because he glares and stalks away.

"Sorry Pao," the customer is saying, "but that's business for you! Am I right?" With his silken, light voice, he does seem to be a business man. And even though I don't trust him, I am elated by our fortunes… until I catch sight of Zuko furiously snatching up dirty cups and loading them onto the circular tray he's holding.

"Mushi," Pao says, a panicked look in his eye, "if you stay… I'll make you Assistant Manager! Wait, Senior Assistant Manager!" I roll my eyes, considering that the only employees Pao has are Iroh, Zuko, and myself.

The fancy business man puffs out his robed chest and declares, "I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring! The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want! Complete creative freedom."

"I even get to name it?" Iroh asks, bouncing happily.

"Of course!"

"Senior Executive Assistant Manager?" Pao suggests weakly, as if he knows that he's already lost this battle. Iroh hands over the worn tea pot to Pao and Pao groans, walking away.

Iroh turns to Zuko and me, "Did you hear that, kids? This man wants to give us our own apartment in the Upper Ring of the city!"

"That's right, young man and lady! Your lives are about to change for the better!" the customer grins, looking immensely proud of himself.

"I'll try to contain my joy," Zuko says, his voice full of fury that he's smothering. He slams down his tray and leaves the room.

"This is great, Iroh," I say with a small smile before following Zuko outside. The scarred Prince is leaning against the building, breathing hard with anger.

"Zuko, I know this isn't what you dreamed of, but it's a great opportunity for—"

"Shush," he says, looking up at the sky. A lone piece of paper flutters down towards us as my anger grows again. I did not come out here to be _shushed_!

"Do not—"

"I said _be quiet_!" he growls, leaping up and grabbing the paper. He holds it close to his face. I can see his eyes widen, and then he scurries up the building, onto the roof of the tea shop.

"Zuko, get down here!" I growl. He ignores me, and I start to try and climb the building, but I am not as quick or athletic or flexible as Zuko, and I fall to the ground, landing on my back. I moan with pain. My hood has fallen off and my hair fans out around me.

"Delyssa?" a surprised male voice comes from above me. It's not Zuko. I look up and see a young man with dark hair and tan skin standing over me. He's dressed in a green and black uniform. His eyes are a light brown, and they are filled with surprise and pleasure.

I roll over, stand up, and stare.

This is the boy who said he liked my hair.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Delyssa, what are you doing here? What are you doing _alive_?" he asks. He starts to reach out to touch my hair, but then he jerks his hand back, blushing.

"I-I came here as a refugee," I say. "I wasn't home when the firebenders killed my parents. I escaped. What's your name?"

"Theo," he says. "I guess you probably don't remember me. I'm Lady Aiya's assistant. I met you—" I press my hand against his mouth, stopping his words. I pull out my drawing, unfold it, and show it to him. His eyes widen in surprise.

"I remember you," I promise.

"Cool," he says, and my hand is still against his mouth, so his breath tickles my palm. I glance up to the roof just in time to see Zuko's dark hair disappear down the other side. I shake my head. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, so I just let him go.

"Will you come with me?" he asks. "Lady Aiya will be thrilled to know you're alive. And you won't have to live in the refugee camp anymore. She'd let you stay at the Academy."

It takes me awhile to comprehend these words. Of course he assumes I live in the camp. How could he guess that in reality I'm living with two Fire Nation men in the apartment above the tea shop? Wow, that sounds even worse than I thought it would.

"I've been trying to keep a low profile," I admit. "Those firebenders targeted my mom and dad on purpose. I don't want them to get word that I'm alive, and entering in a prestigious academy when the world thinks I'm dead might be a bit of a tip off."

"They had _orders_ to kill your parents?" Theo gives me a blank stare. "How do you know?"

"They said that their commander was waiting on a confirmation letter about the attack," I say. "They caught me, but the servants convinced them that I was just a girl from the market and they let me go."

"Wow," he breaths. "Come on," he adds, and then starts walking.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask, but I'm already following him.

"We're going to figure out why the firebenders wanted to kill your parents. But," he stops and pulls me in really close, so that our noses are almost touching, "don't go blabbing about it in public. The Dai Lee are very particular about not sending the city into a state of panic."

"Dai Lee?" I question, feeling his cool breath on my face.

"The supposed protectors of the city. Most Ba Sing Se citizens love them, but I've seen too much of the world. I know there's a war out there, and keeping quiet about it won't make it go away. Mark my words, Delyssa, the Fire Nation is going to infiltrate Ba Sing Se sooner or later, and I have a bad feeling that it's going to be sooner."

I swallow nervously, wondering if he somehow knows about Zuko and Iroh. He finally backs away and we continue walking. "So how are we going to get information?" I ask, trying to sound as vague as possible in case a Dai Lee or informers are lurking nearby. This section of street is pretty quiet, so anybody can hear us.

"Well, do you think your parents supported anything or anyone who opposed the Fire Nation?" he wonders.

"They didn't approve of the Fire Nation or anything, but they weren't rebels," I say, certain. "My parents weren't risk takers."

"Your parents own a ton of shops and manufacturers, right?"

"Use to own," I correct. "But yes. How did you know?"

"Lady Aiya filled me in on _exactly _why she wanted you in the school. She was hoping your family would donate a ton of money to the Academy. Anyway, maybe they were shipping _weapons_ out to the enemies of the Fire Nation."

"They weren't rebels," I repeat.

"Maybe they weren't doing it to be rebellious, maybe they were doing it for wealth," Theo says, and I can tell by the gleam in his eye that he is already deep in this mystery. The way he has so quickly come up with these various explanations makes me think that he has spent a long time thinking about me… or at least my family.

"My parents sure like money," I agree as we begin to climb out of the Lower Ring. We comb our way up through the city to the Upper Ring, while Theo fills me in on different conspiracies regarding my parents.

The nightmares are sure to be bad tonight.

(yeah I know short chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

And they are. Theo and I spend most of the day in the Public Ba Sing Se Library, in the expense files. My parent's names are everywhere. I guess I hadn't realized exactly _how_ rich we were. No wonder the lady at the monorail station knew my name… my parent's donated 3 million gold coins to the Ba Sing Se monorail.

"They were caught cheating on their taxes quite a few times, but why would the Fire Nation care about taxes owed to Ba Sing Se. They have no control over the city," Theo mused. I ran my finger over an article about my parents.

The article is all about their newborn daughter, born the 13th August, named Delyssa. In the small sketch my mother and father are beaming as they hold a tiny, delicate baby. The picture is in mostly black and white, but the artist has colored in our eyes.

My father and mother's brown eyes pale in comparison to my impossibly green ones. I reach up and stroke my eyelids, wondering if my eyes are really that green. I never really notice them. Whenever I stare into a mirror all I can see is my yellow hair, and all I can think about is what a freak I am.

I glance around nervously, then gently place the article in a pocket in my cloak.

Our day at the library ends unsuccessfully. Theo and I sit down on the stone steps as the sun begins to go down. "Do you care if you come and sleep at my place? Or do you want me to take you back down to the refugee camp?"

"How close is your house?" I ask.

"I sleep at a little apartment near the Academy," he says, "we can be there in fifteen if we walk." So we do. I am too tired to speak on the walk, and it seems that he notices. We reach his apartment, which is much nicer than ours, and climb up the steps to the very top floor.

He lets me into his apartment. "The bed's in that room over there. I can sleep on a mat tonight," he says. I think about what a fight I put up when Zuko tried to let me have the bed, but this time I accept the offer from Theo with a small nod.

"Thanks," I say dejectedly.

"Look," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder, "we'll figure it out. I promise." He gives me a shy smile and leans in, pressing his lips to my forehead. When he pulls away, he brushes my hood down and touches my hair. "I like your hair."

"Thank you," I say softly, a little dazed by the fact that he had kissed my forehead. He drops my hand—which I hadn't noticed he'd been holding—and begins to lay out a sleeping mat.

I stumble into his bedroom, dropping onto the bed and immediately falling asleep.

The lead firebender is with me again in my dream. He's restraining me, hissing, "Don't dig any deeper, little princess. You might not like what you find."

"I have to know why you killed them," I snarl. The firebender just laughs nastily. He leans in and kisses my forehead. I shudder, trying to pull away. "Don't touch me! Filthy firebender!" I glance up at the repulsive man and my eyes widen when I realize that I am looking up into Zuko's golden eyes, filled with pain.

He lets me go and steps away. "Wait, Zuko! I-I didn't know it was you!" I whisper as his form is blown away like sand in the dust.

"Don't worry," Theo's voice echoes in my ear. He's right behind me. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. I like your hair."

Behind me, I can feel Theo tying me to a pole, but I do not struggle. All I can see is Zuko's face, how hurt he was. In fact, I do not realize that they are burning me at the stake until the fire is lapping at my face, drowning me in its heat.

"Delyssa!" Theo shouts, and I jerk awake. There is a high-pitched sound filling the room, and it takes me awhile to realize that it is my wails. I silence myself. I'm not crying, but I am shaking uncontrollably. Theo is standing by the side of the bed, not touching me, just staring.

"I-I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Don't apologize… I can't believe you still have nightmares after two months," he shakes his head sympathetically. "Poor Del," he murmurs.

"Don't pity me," I snap. For a moment, I imagine the fire licking its way up me again. I shriek briefly in fear and start shaking again. Theo leaves the room, obviously thinking that I want privacy. I bury my head in my arms, wishing that Zuko was here.

It must be early morning, so I don't bother going back to sleep. Instead I throw my cloak on and make my way out to the main room. Theo hands me a cup of tea and some rice. I eat the rice quickly and then slowly sip the tea, loving how it reminds me of Iroh. His laugh, his gentle smile, how much I wish that he was my uncle.

I love how much the tea reminds me of Zuko. I can see his pale, strong hands brewing the tea and washing the dishes. I can smell him. He smells like tea from working in the store and the unique, masculine scent that is him. I can feel the curves of his torso as he holds me when I wake up screaming. I sigh, setting the empty tea cup down.

"Ready for another day of library hunting?" Theo asks. I sigh again and look him in the eye.

"I'm not sure that I'm going to like what I find," I admit. "I think it's time that I went back. My friends are going to be wondering where I am." I'm not sure if Zuko even cares, but I'm sure that at least Iroh will be worrying about me.

Theo's eyes narrow. "Are you sure?" he asks gently. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need to."

"I'm sure," I promise, reaching out and lightly touching Theo's cheek. "It's been amazing to get to really meet you." I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips.

I could stay here. I could probably stay here for months with Theo, researching my parents. But we would never find anything. After spring break was over, he would return to the Academy to work, and I could go with him, and study there. Lady Aiya—Fattie-would welcome me.

I could study four years there, and maybe work in Ba Sing Se as a designer or a marketer. Maybe I could marry someone nice, maybe Theo, have children, and live happily in Ba Sing Se.

But like Theo said, just because you don't talk about something, doesn't mean it goes away.

The war will always be there. The Fire Nation will always be there. Zuko will always be there.

"Bye, Theo," I say, slipping out his apartment door.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When I finally make it back to our tea shop, Pao tells me that Iroh and Zuko have already moved out. At first I panic, but Pao manages to give me vague directions to their teashop in the Upper Ring. Zuko and Iroh aren't running it yet, but the construction earthbenders working on the store tell me where the owner who offered us the shop lives.

Once I find the owner of the shop, it's a direct trip to our new apartment. I knock on the door, but there is no answer, so I break the lock and walk in. I can see the teapot I bought Iroh, so at least I know I'm in the right one, but nobody's home.

I don't want to sleep, have a nightmare, and wake up alone, so I sit down in a chair in a corner and wait. I don't wait long. It is mid-morning when Zuko and Iroh finally arrive.

"You did the right thing," Iroh is saying, "letting the Avatar's bison go free." His words are nonsensical to me, but it doesn't matter because right now all my attention is on Zuko, who has just staggered into the apartment. He's dressed in a tight, all black outfit.

"I don't feel right," he mutters. Then he sways slightly, and his beautiful golden eyes roll back into his head, and he collapses. He falls to his knees, tries to catch himself on the table, and knocks over a vase, which shatters.

I lunge for him, but he falls to the floor before I can catch him.

Iroh and I cry, "Zuko!" and rush over to him. I press my hand against his forehead and look up at Iroh worriedly.

"He's burning up! What happened?" I ask. Iroh ignores me, stripping off Zuko's shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. I blush and look away, muttering, "I'll get some cool water and rags." I run into the washroom and get those.

When I return, Iroh has Zuko under a large pile of blankets, which doesn't make sense because the scarred Prince is sweating like crazy, but I don't comment because it's obvious that Iroh knows more than I do when it comes to fevers. I guess all parents know how to take care of sick children.

Zuko rolls over, and I can see the sweat gleam on his forehead. I'm so glad I came back. Zuko seems to be not quite conscious, not quite unconscious, but I doubt he can hear me so I turn to Iroh and say, "The Avatar's bison?"

Iroh gives me a sorrowful look and says, "It's time for me to tell you." And he does. He tells me about Zuko's banishment, his crazed hunt for the Avatar, how he finally found the last airbender and chased him around the world, desperate to regain his honor by turning over the world's last hope for peace to his father.

He tells me about the wicked Commander Zhao, about Zuko as the blue spirits, about pirates, and the Avatar and his companions. He explains the events that occurred in the North Pole, how Zuko and Iroh were declared traitors, about how Zuko's sister Azula tried to imprison them.

He tells me about everything.

"How did I never know all this?" I whisper. "I never even guessed. I never _imagined_…" I trail off, unable to speak.

"My nephew is not a bad person. He is simply confused. He's had a—" Iroh trails off as Zuko emits a loud groan and his golden eyes slowly open.

Iroh begins to explain to Zuko, "You're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help," he motions for me to place the wet rag over Zuko's forehead. I do, allowing my fingers to caress his scar. He's never let me touch it before.

"So thirsty," Zuko rasps weakly, and my heart squeezes painfully. _Please let him be okay, _I think. He tries to sit up, and the blanket slides down to his lap, revealing his sweaty torso. I realize how bad this fever really is. Iroh gently pushes Zuko back down.

"Here's some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out," Iroh says, starting to ladle some water in Zuko's mouth. Zuko seizes the ladle and quickly swallows the water. He tosses the ladle aside and reaches for the bucket of water. He puts the rim to his mouth and chugs, spilling more water on himself than he's actually drinking.

Then he throws the bucket against the wall with surprising force. Iroh and I manage to make him lie back down and he coughs weakly. Iroh pulls the blankets up to Zuko's chin. Zuko's golden gaze lands on me. I avoid his eyes.

"He told you, didn't he?" Zuko accuses.

"Everything," I confirm. I look back up and lightly touch his shaggy hair. "Go to sleep, okay?" Zuko rolls so that he faces away from me and Iroh.

He sleeps for a long time. Iroh and I also doze, but I start awake when Zuko tosses and groans loudly. I think he's woken, but that's not it. He's dreaming. But I've been the victim too long not to know that this is a nightmare.

"Mom," Zuko croaks. I wince a little and stroke his hair awake, willing for him to be okay. I can only stay up so long before fatigue takes its toll and I begin to nod off. Finally, I give up entirely and lay down, keeping plenty of space between Zuko and myself since we both thrash around when we dream.

I feel like I've barely dozed off when Iroh's soft voice jerks me awake. I lie still, eavesdropping.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea," the old man helps Zuko sit up, and holds the cup up to Zuko's lips. The _feeling_, that terrible feeling that first encouraged me to leave the firebenders, hits me in full when I see Zuko's bare torso.

"Well, wha—what's happening?" Zuko's voice only intensifies the feeling, but instead of my eyes being drawn to his pecs, they lock on his face because, for the first time, Zuko sounds scared.

"You're critical decision," Iroh says gravely. "What you did beneath that lake… it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." And now I am scared too… Iroh makes it sound like Zuko is being torn apart from the inside-out.

Zuko voices my thoughts. "What's that mean?" He launches into a coughing fit, but his voice and the coughs are much stronger now, and that reassures me a little.

"You are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew," Iroh says. Then he's unable to meet Zuko's eyes, and bows his head. "It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be." Iroh makes Zuko lie back down and wipes the sweaty, beautiful Prince's face with a cloth.

My nails are digging into my palms as I consider what Iroh is saying. How much will this change Zuko? Will he be the same hot-tempered, aggravating person? He may be obnoxious, but he is the only person I truly feel safe with. I'm terrified of losing that feeling, because if I do, who will be there to comfort me when my nightmares leave me screaming and shaking?

With these last pleasant thoughts in my brain, I drift asleep. The Avatar stars in my dream again tonight, which is not a surprise considering the fact that I now know what Zuko's drive and focus was… capturing the Avatar.

In my dreams, the Avatar is again the tall scary man I met before in my dreams, and he is glaring down at me with such malice that I cower into a tiny ball and emit small terrified squeaks. But then he is distracted. When I glance up, he is grinning wickedly at a dark form standing several yards away from us.

As the figure steps closer, I recognize the lithe movements, the shaggy hair, the angry scar. "Zuko, no!" I cry.

"Zuko, yes," the Avatar purrs.

"He knows," I cry. "He's going to kill you! Run!" I'm not sure where the words come from, but the Avatar reacts to them. He turns to me and—

I'm jerked out of my dream by a rough shout. I open my eyes in time to see that Zuko is jerking upright from his own nightmare. Even when he is sick, and unable to comfort me, it seems that he saves me from my nightmares.

I see Zuko slowly, tentatively reach up with two fingers and press them against his scar. As soon as his fingers touch the rough skin he sighs, and his eyes close. Zuko lies back down, closing his eyes, his breath evening out as he again falls asleep.

But I'm awake.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I throw on my cloak and gather my things, but this time I'm not leaving. I scale up the building slowly, remembering how painful it was to fall from a much shorter distance, but I make it up before sunrise, which is perfect.

For awhile I practice my shooting, which is limited because I don't want to risk losing any of my arrows, so I stick to the closest target I have—a nearby clothes line. I drape my old cloak, which is now barely more than a large swatch of fabric, and shoot arrows at it.

It tears through the cloth every time, and each neatly land on the balcony of our apartment. When I'm out of arrows, I swing down onto our tiny balcony and enter the kitchen/dining room/living room. Iroh is already up, cooking something white and squishy.

I see Iroh give me a questioning look, but I don't care. I slide down into a plush cushion and curl up as tightly as I can in it, holding my warmth in, holding myself together, pressing the thorns of the rose into my body. Zuko shredded the petals, but I still have the stem, which is now brown and getting more brittle by the day.

I glance up, overcome with relief, when Zuko enters the room. He's yawning, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, but his face lights up when he sees Iroh.

"What's that smell?" he questions eagerly, his nose twitching slightly as he takes in the delicious smell. He walks right by me, seemingly not noticing me, but I wonder if he will take to avoiding me now that I know his past.

Iroh gives Zuko a wary look. "It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." His words surprise me. How could anybody not be tempted by the warm smell wafting from that pot? As if to prove I'm right, Zuko leans in calmly and takes a deep sniff.

"Actually, it smells delicious," Zuko admits, grabbing one of the three bowls beside the pot. "I'd love a bowl, Uncle." Iroh and I exchange alarmed looks. Zuko sounds positive, eager… happy.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow," Iroh says carefully, ladling a generous portion of jook into Zuko's bowl. I make a small scoffing sound at his words, letting him know how much I think he is understating Zuko's behavior.

"Oh, morning Del," Zuko says when he notices I'm there. Then he turns back to Iroh and gives a small chuckle. "It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle."

The smile that appears on Iroh's face lights up the whole room.

Later, after I have bathed and dressed, Zuko comes into the room. I don't say anything to him, afraid I might shatter this new peace that Zuko exudes wherever he goes. I plan on being polite and neutral, so I am taken completely by surprise when he wraps his arms around me, lifts me up, and spins me.

"Oh!" I gasp when he puts me down. Zuko is staring at me contentedly, looking as breathless as I feel. I press my lips together, trying to hide my smile, and whisper, "What was that?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he whispers back. "When I met you, when you were with me in the storm, when we were in the flower shop, when you threatened Jet over my safety on the ferry—yeah I know about it—and when you showed me the rose."

"You didn't answer the question," I say. He shrugs.

"I'm doing what my heart tells me to," he says, and even though the words sound awkward, and even though I'm blushing, and even though I know he's a firebender, I don't pull away when he wraps me tightly in his arms.

_I wish he would kiss me_. The thought runs through my mind before I can stop it, and before I can reprimand myself, I realize _how much_ I want him to kiss me. The top of my head is barely level with his chin, but if I tip my head up, I can see the smooth skin of his neck.

I press my lips against his throat and bite gently. Zuko makes an animalistic growl that makes me shiver with pleasure, but then he yanks himself away from me. I make a sound of protest, but he just smiles and says, "Easy there."

I flush and duck my head, but have to smile when Zuko takes my hand in his.

We finally make it to the tea shop, and Iroh beams when he sees that people are already beginning to mull around the front of the shop. We enter the shop, and Zuko and I scurry around, making sure that we know where all the supplies are, while Iroh heads to the kitchen to prepare brewing.

Additional servers are wandering around the shop, taking positions. When Iroh finally opens the doors, about two dozen people form a line and request tables. Others are still talking outside, waiting for the line to die down a bit.

Once all the tables are full and Iroh gets a few minutes of rest, he snags Zuko and I, who have been running around taking orders, and has us stand and just watch the shop for a few minutes. Finally, Iroh sighs happily.

"Who thought that when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop?" Iroh muses. "Follow your passion, Zuko, and life will reward you." Though Iroh is speaking to his nephew, I wonder what my passion is and how I could follow it.

"Congratulations, Uncle," Zuko says, a bright smile on his face. His hand takes mine again.

"I'm very thankful," Iroh says, bowing his head, smiling.

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!" Zuko says positively, so different from his usual self. I grin at both of the firebenders.

But Iroh just shakes his head, "No. I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know." Zuko lets go of my hand, but it's to embrace Iroh. Iroh is startled for a minute, but then he returns the hug. "Of course you as well, Del. You have been a blessing to us these last couple of weeks." I flush, and Zuko wraps his arm around my waist.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko announces.

"Yes!" Iroh scurries off, his voice carrying back to us, "Let's make some tea!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey look! I found out how to (1) add in an author's note and (2) add those pesky little lines! Super! Lol... So I am hoping that ya'll will tell me (1) what you think of my story AND writing thus far, (2) what you would like to see happen in the story (though be warned that I have already written up to chapter 27 so make any suggestions from the epsiode The Awakening on because anything before that has already been written... Oh, yes, Crossroads of Destiny is written :) mwahahaha, don't you want to know what Del does...?) **

**I will be following the orginial plot line up until the beginning of season three, then I will be squeezing all the episodes up until Day of Black Sun in one chapter because let's be honest, I don't have time to write ALL that, and the readers (ok, ok and me too) will be SO bored without smexy Zuko to heat things up. No pun intended. Heat things up, Zuko is a firebender... okay never mind don't worry about it. **

**Yeah, so I'm making you read all this because I am actually trying to work through my thoughts right now. So thanks for being patient, thanks for the reviews, and hopefully you will enjoy this next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't ATLA... only in my dreams. But I do own Del, and you can never have her! She's all mine! Mwahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 22

Working with a happy Zuko and three extra servers makes my job very easy. I am able to keep my hood up, and I mostly direct people to seats and wash cups. It's nice to not have to serve, to not have people stare at my hood, wondering what odd deformity my head must have, while they order.

"Table for two please," I hear by the door. The girl is odd-looking, with bright blue eyes and dark, suntanned skin. The strangest part about her is the white, winged lemur sitting on her shoulders. I scowl, trying to remember what I know about flying lemurs.

"Uncle! I need two Jasmine, one green, and one Leechy!" I hear Zuko call back an order to Iroh. I look back at Zuko, smiling fondly.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" Iroh shouts from the kitchen. I grin and turn back to lead the girl to a table, only to find that her bright eyes are locked on Zuko. Then she turns and runs. I frown, perplexed by this new turn of events.

"Hey, Zuko," I murmur when he passes by me. "I just saw—"

"Server!" a man across the room calls. Zuko gives me an apologetic smile and gives my hand a brief squeeze.

"Tell me later?" he confirms, and I nod as he heads across the room. I resume wiping down my table when two more customers across the aisle are waving at me, beckoning me closer. I hesitate, noticing that they, like me, are hooded, but their cloaks are hunter green.

"How may I help you?" I ask, trying to sound pleasant, but in actuality, these smallish cloaked figures are making me nervous for a reason I can't explain.

"When we heard the old man opened up his own tea shop, we had to visit," a high pitched voice explains. The speaker lifts her face enough to let me recognize her as Smeller Bee, one of Jet's accomplices that I had never spoken to, only seen.

"Smeller Bee? Is that… Long Shot?" I remember the boy's name. The sallow faced boy lets the light shine on his face briefly before he ducks his head again. "Glad to see you," I say stiffly, though I'm not glad at all. "Have you heard from Jet since those weird guards took him away?"

As I'm speaking, Theo's voice rings in my ear, "_The Dai Lee are very particular about not sending the city into a state of panic_." Those guards must have been members of the mysterious Dai Lee.

Smeller Bee's face darkens with grief and anger. "Y-yes," she says, her gravelly voice breaking. "He's dead. He was killed by the leader of the Dai Lee, Lon Feng, underneath Lake Loagai."

My jaw drops, and my cheeks color with shame. Jet… dead. And all I ever said to him were terrible, terrible things.

"What are you doing here?" the furious voice sounds like the old, pre-metamorphosis Zuko. "I told Jet, we aren't firebenders."

"They aren't here to accuse you of anything," I say weakly, feeling dizzy. "Zuko, Je—Jet's…"

"We need to go," Smeller Bee interrupts. She and Long Shot stand and, without another word, walk out of the tea shop. This strikes me as odd… for some reason I can't explain, she didn't want me telling Zuko that Jet was dead.

"She's very smart," I say as I realize the answer. Zuko gives me a confused look. "She figured out that you're a firebender."

"Really? How do you know?" Zuko, the new peaceful Zuko, is back, but I just shake my head, wanting to honor her silent request. "What were you talking about before I came?" Zuko sounds distrustful.

I place my hand on his arm and he relaxes slightly. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" I ask, reaching up on my toes to kiss his scar. The skin is rougher than his normal healthy and silky skin, but it is not disgusting or repelling like he seems to think it is.

When I draw away, I am too afraid to meet his eyes. I'm afraid that he'll be angry or repulsed by me, so I just mutter something and walk away, immersing myself in a conversation with a large group of teenage girls who are gushing about Iroh's tea before Zuko can talk to me.

When the last reluctant customers have been finally chased out of the shop, I finish wiping down tables while Zuko sweeps. He's tired, I can tell by the way his lids are drooping over his intense golden eyes, and by the limpness of his posture.

Iroh grabs another rag and wipes down the final table while I flip the stools and chairs up onto the tables, out of the way so Zuko can continue his poorly-done sweeping job. I glance up as a man, dressed in the typical messenger clothes, walks in.

He hands a message to Iroh, says, "A message from the Royal Palace," and walks off. Iroh unravels the scroll and I feel a rock settle in the pit of my stomach. What is it?

"I… I can't believe it," Iroh says.

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asks. When Iroh just stares at the letter, I repeat the question and Iroh's head jerks up.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea… to the Earth King!" Iroh runs off before we have a chance to congratulate him. Zuko smiles fondly after his uncle and continues sweeping. I flip up the last few chairs, an uneasy feeling taking root in my torso, in an area suspiciously close to my heart.

I wait until Zuko has finished sweeping, then grab his hand and drag him across the street to our apartment, and into the sleeping room. I force him to sit on his bed while I pace back and forth. I mumble and mutter to myself anxiously, until finally Zuko stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me back onto the bed, where I press myself against his side. He wraps one arm tightly around me, and plays with my hair with the other.

"What's the matter, Del?" he asks, noticing my trembling.

"Something doesn't feel right," I say hoarsely. "I mean, Iroh's tea is amazing, but the shop just opened today, and already the Earth King wants Iroh to serve him tea? I don't know, but it just seems slightly… off."

"I know why you are feeling like this," he says, but before I can ask what he means, his head is buried against my neck, and he is giving me soft, closed-lipped kisses on my throat. My mind goes blank, and I whimper happily, but he misunderstands the sound and removes his lips and stops stroking my hair. Before I can make him resume his ministrations, he begins to explain his earlier statement.

"I felt it too," he promised. "It's just because we've been on the run for so long, hiding and trying to blend in for so long, it feels weird to distinguish ourselves. But we're safe here, Del. We've finally found a home."

"But maybe it's not the tea they want," I say anxiously. "Maybe someone in the palace knows we are Fire Nation."

Finally, my words my Zuko pause. He stiffens, and slides away from me so that he is no longer touching me. His face has hardened, and his jaw is clenching as he fights back some emotion.

"We are Fire Nation," he repeats my words, giving me an odd look. "_We_ are?" I flush as I realize where he is going with this.

"I… I mean, you and Iroh, but someone might lump me in with you guys if they didn't know better," I say quickly, knowing that my excuse won't cut it with him. "I am not Fire Nation," I say firmly. I have to admit that I am horrified with my own thoughts. "I'm not a terrorist."

It takes me a long time to realize that I'd said my last thoughts aloud. Zuko stands up. "You think I'm a terrorist?" he asks softly. He's not angry; his voice is emotionless and very tired.

"Of course not," I say offhandedly, trying to wave away my last couple of words with my hand. Zuko rests his hand briefly on my head and says, "Good night."

I lie down on my cot, furious at myself, secretly watching Zuko as he takes off his shirt, disappears into the washing room for a few minutes, then carries the lamp over to his bed and sets it on the floor. He lies down, wriggling until he's comfortable, and his eyes meet mine for a brief second before he snuffs out the light.

It's several hours before Iroh finally makes his way into the sleeping room, and he trips over several things, swearing multiple times before he makes it over to the third, empty cot in the room. I'm still awake, and judging by Zuko's breathing, he is too.

Iroh's snores pervade the room minutes later, and another hour or so drags by until Zuko's breathing is deep and even. I need to sleep, but I don't want to. After everything that has happened today, my nightmares are sure to be horrible. So instead I think.

In my head, I run through every moment I've spent with Zuko since I've met him. When he offered me a ride on his ostrich horse, his eyes amused and tired. When I watched him practice firebending forms with his uncle, his body lithe and muscular. When I watched him sleep in the flower shop, his face calm and vulnerable.

"Delyssa," a soft voice says in my ear. I'm in a spectacular forest, completely lost. I know that I'm never going to make my way out of this forest, so I'm thrilled to hear another human voice. I turn around and recognize the crazy hair, the piece of grass, the cocky smile. "Jet!"

I smile, glad to see that he is, in fact, not dead, but very much alive. I'll have to remember to tell Smeller Bee. "Hello, yellow-hair," he leers at me, taking a step closer to me. My heart thunders in my chest as my body detects some threat that I have not yet registered.

"Do you know where we are?" I ask, my eyes tracing over his arched eyebrows, his high cheekbones, and I realize that his expression is twisted into something I've never seen before on this face. This is malice, not just hate or anger or fear, but wickedness and nastiness. He also looks strangely satisfied.

It is this, the satisfaction, that lets my mind understand why my body is terrified. I'm lost, in a forest, with a boy who hates me. I take a step back and run into a tree. Instantly Jet's knife is at my throat. I recognize the blade. It's Zuko's small knife, the one that the people on the ferry tried to confiscate. Zuko always wears it up his sleeve.

"Where'd you get that?" I demand, fear creeping into my voice. Jet's smile grows, and I press myself into the tree, afraid that if I move too much Jet will slit my throat.

"I condemn you," a new voice says. I look past Jet and see him, the terrifying dark man I've met before in my dreams. The Avatar. "You have helped the traitors who tried to kill me."

"I didn't know! I didn't know until a couple of days ago," I swear.

"Yet you continue to aid them," the Avatar sneers, his deep voice sarcastic and demeaning. He comes to stand beside Jet and places a large hand over my eyes, blinding me. The scream starts then, but then another hand is over my mouth, smothering the scream.

"No!" I scream, begging. "Please, I haven't helped them!" There is a sharp pain on the back of my head, and I go down to the forest floor, on my hands and knees before Jet and the Avatar. I think Jet's hit me on the back of a head with a rock.

There is a heavy weight on my torso, making it hard to breathe, and I think it's one of my enemies straddling me because the hand is still over my mouth and legs are clamping my arms to my side, preventing me from moving.

"Zuko!" I scream, because there is no one left to scream for. I know that I am alone out here, and that he cannot save me, but I wanted to say his name one more time. I don't want to leave him. "Zuko," I murmur again. "I love you."

There. I said it. Jet and the Avatar make sounds of fury at my confession, and the cold steel of the blade cuts into my neck.

"No!" I try to sit up, but someone sitting on top of me, smothering my mouth, wasn't just part of the dream, it's also reality. I'm lying on my back on the cold floor, and Zuko is on top of me, his hand over my mouth, straddling me like Jet was in my dream.

"Del," he says, "Del, please stop screaming. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." With those assurances, another dreams rushes back, the one I had at Theo's house, where the lead firebender tried to convince me to stop looking for why he had killed my parents and Theo's voice had echoed in my ear, "I'm here, I'm here, I'm here."

My screaming stops and turns to sobs. I start to panic, because I'm not getting enough air in my body, and finally Zuko removes his hand and my body spasms as I struggle to breath, but Zuko is still on my chest and stomach, preventing me from taking deep breaths.

"Zuko! Off!" I cough, and he quickly scrambles away from me. I suck in deep breaths, and collapse inward on myself, to the fetal position. For some reason, this dream has terrified me. Maybe because the pressure, making it hard to breathe, on my torso was both in the dream and in reality.

Where is Zuko? I force my eyes open and look around. He is sitting on the floor a few feet away from me, taking my command of 'off' literally, not touching me at all. Iroh is sitting on his bed, looking at me through concerned eyes. "Z-Zuko," I plead weakly. His form and eyes wilt in relief as he gathers me into my arms, holding me until I relax enough to get out of the fetal position and cling to him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Zuko swears, his voice rough with passion. I nod into his shirt, afraid to let him go. He scoops me up and lifts me up into my bed, tucking me in like a child. I'm still crying, so he sits on my bed and lifts my head into his lap.

His hands stroke my hair again, and I relax considerably. I'm almost asleep again when Zuko says, "I love you too, Del." I try to open my eyes, my mouth, but I'm already slipping into the world of dreamers. _Zuko… _


	23. Chapter 23

**An:** **this chapter might be a little boring and dry as well because I'm trying to get to Crossroads of Destiny. *Spoiler* I'm a HUGE Zutarian, but I might dull down the Zuko and Katara moments because I'm so connected to Del now that I'm almost mad at Katara for what I see in my mind as flirting with Zuko. Silly me. :) **

* * *

Chapter 23

"I'm not sure I want to do this," I say nervously as I brush a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You'll be fine," Zuko reassures me, lightly brushing the back of his hand against my cheek. "The Earth King will think your hair is beautiful."

"What if he stares?" I whisper back. Our meeting with the Earth King is today, and Iroh wants me to go along with him and Zuko, but I will not be allowed to wear a cloak in the presence of the Earth King, since I could be hiding weapons under it. Which, of course, I would.

I feel immensely vulnerable when I walk out of our apartment, my hair swinging freely down my back, and my bow upstairs in our apartment. I keep close to Iroh's side, trying to hide, but Zuko notices and wraps his arm around my waist, keeping me close to him.

The Palace is magnificent. It's huge and intimidating and secure. I know that once I am inside its doors no one will be able to hurt me, so I'm eager to get inside, but Iroh insists on stopping to briefly enjoy the view.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the Palace, but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing," Iroh muses.

"It sure is, Uncle," Zuko says brightly, and I can hear the thoughtful tone that underlies his words. I try to take a step forward, towards the Palace, but Zuko keeps me pressed to his side. He looks down at me, "Del, you're going to be fine."

"Can we go inside now?" I squeak nervously. Zuko shorts Iroh a questioning look, who nods, and we begin our walk towards the Palace. The guards stop us at the door, and I am briefly separated from Zuko during security.

I try not to hit the guard while he pats me down, looking for weapons. I am tense as my bowstring, and I wilt in relief when I am finally with Zuko again. He brushes my hair out of my eyes and kisses my forehead.

"Better?" he whispers, and I nod.

We are led to a small version of a throne room, where there is a magnificent, but empty, throne, and a small table where we are told to set up our tea. Zuko gets out the cups and Iroh gently pours the tea.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko wonders twenty minutes later.

"Are we early?" I ask, wishing there was some way to tell the time in this room. I feel claustrophobic, even though the throne room is easily double the size of our apartment.

"Maybe the Earth King… overslept?" I notice Iroh's hesitation and remove my eyes from Zuko's hand, which is holding mine, and see that the guards with the funny uniforms, Dai Lee, are surrounding us. Beside me, Zuko stiffens.

"Something's not right," he says quietly.

"No duh," I say, some of my old attitude back. My hand starts to go to my back, looking for my quiver, until I remember I don't have my bow and arrows and it flops limply back to my lap.

"It's tea time," a new voice says. I glance up and see a pretty girl in an Earth Kingdom dress, her hair drawn up and tied with a green ribbon. She's beautiful, but in a scary way, and I can hear the malice in her voice, reminding me of my dream of Jet.

"Azula!" Zuko stands up, his hand ripping out mine. Zuko's voice is furious, and stunned.

"Have you met the Dai Lee?" Azula asks, keeping her voice polite. "They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so_ firebender. I just love it." She glances at me. "Nice hair," she sneers at me, then turns back to Zuko, "I see your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend isn't a bender at all."

Iroh and I stand as well, but before either Zuko or I can make an aggressive move, Iroh says, "Did I ever tell you how I got the name 'the Dragon of the West?'"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle," Azula says, exasperated. Uncle? Then this is Zuko's… _sister. _That's right, I remember now. She shot Iroh with lightning. New fear enters me when I realize that this slender girl is capable of producing something so lethal.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh takes a sip of tea, and I watch, truly interested, until Zuko wraps both arms around my ribs and drags me down. Iroh has opened his mouth and fire is spilling out of it as he spins, driving back the Dai Lee. The is the first true firebending I have seen from Iroh, since I wasn't really paying attention to him during out encounter with the Rough Rhinos, and I'm rooted to the spot, horrified, until Zuko grabs my hand and brings me back to my sense.

Zuko blasts fire at a wall, and we run through the flaming hole that he creates. Iroh follows after us once the fire from his mouth dies, and Dai Lee chase us down the hall, sending small flying rocks at us. The narrowly avoid us, but instead stick in the wall. I feel nauseous when I realize that just one of those rocks could pierce my skull and kill me.

Zuko stumbles, and when he comes back up I drag him forward as a rock lodges in the wall exactly where his head was a second ago. "Now we're even!" I shout, referring to him saving me from Iroh's 'demonstration.' His eyes widen and he urges me to run faster down the hall.

I hear a strange crackling sound behind me and Zuko yells, "Duck!" I do so, and something crackly and blue flies over my head. The hairs on the back of my neck stick up, and I realize that Azula just shot lightning at us.

The lightning has blown out the wall at the end of the hall, and I watch as Iroh jumps out of it. I mimic him, not allowing myself time to consider what I'm doing. I land on a bush, and the fall is painful, but I don't think anything is broken.

"Come on, you'll be fine!" Iroh calls, and I look up to see that Zuko is standing at the hole in the wall, his face expressionless.

"Zuko, hurry!" I call, and my arms automatically rise up to him. I can't help it, they long to hold him again. I quickly drop them back down to my sides.

"No! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko turns around and walks away.

"Oh my gosh, he'll be killed," I whisper fearfully. Iroh's tight eyes confirm my suspicion and I whimper.

"We need to get help," Iroh says. "Follow me."


	24. Chapter 24

**I've decided to be nice and put up two chapters today cause I love ya'll! So I've been rushing through chapters 29-31, trying soo hard to get to a good part. thats just a heads up that the later chapters might be a little boring but im trying to get them written. I know ur looking forward to crossroads of destiny (at least I hope you are... don'tcha wanna know what Del does?) so hold on a couple days... you might even get it tomorrow! lol. ok enjoy!**Chapter 24

* * *

Iroh leads me down tiny alleys, through crowded streets, until we reach a small neighborhood for visiting diplomats in the Upper Ring. I think this is the same neighborhood I stayed in when my family came here on vacation.

"Through here," he says, and we sprint through another dark alley when a shape drops down on us. I shriek, and backpedal while I wish I had my bow, but Iroh, wise and experienced, doesn't even flinch as he creates a wall of fire that knocks away the rocks that the Dai Lee agent had thrown at us.

The Dai Lee tries to get to me, seeing that I'm unarmed, but Iroh kicks at him and fireball emerges from his foot, knocking the Dai Lee over. The earthbender tries to get up, but Iroh places a foot on his chest and holds his fists above his head. "Del, find something to tie him up in."

I find some old sheets that the resident of the house on my left had decided to throw away, and I tear it into strips as I bind his hands, legs, and gag him. I lean down and hiss, "You are going to tell me everything about Azula, got it?"

"Mmmm!" the man exclaims through his gag, shaking his head. I grab his throat in my heads and start to choke him.

"You will tell me everything!" I scream furiously, letting him go. He gasps for breath, but his eyes are still defiant. I am livid. I know that this man is the only way that I will ever get Zuko back. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, where are you now?

I lean in close and whisper, "You will tell me, because I will not let the firebender kill you quickly. Your death will be long and painful. I can just get another Dai Lee agent to give me the information, and then you will be slowly ripped apart. Do you understand?" I ask sweetly.

His eyes widen and he nods. Iroh hefts him over his back, and leads the way again. We emerge from the alley and turn to right, jogging down the open street, glancing over our shoulder for more Dai Lee agents.

We make to our destination safely, and Iroh dumps the man on the porch before returning to the door and knocking. A second later, a petite young girl dressed in dirty Earth Kingdom clothes answers the door, saying, "Good to see you're okay."

I stare into her cloudy green eyes and instantly know that she is blind. I knew a blind man back home, and I could never mistake eyes like that. I wonder how she knew it was Iroh.

"I need your help," Iroh says, and for the first time the grief and weariness in his voice reveal his true age. Behind the blind girl, I can see two boys staring at Iroh is disbelief. One is a cute boy around my age in Water Tribe clothes, and the other is bald with odd markings, dressed in clothes that look like they belong in the circus.

"You guys _know_ each other?" Circus Boy asks, looking stunned. The blind girl nods.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down," the girl explains, and Iroh rubs his head, shrugging and looking embarrassed. "Then he gave me tea and some very good advice." I laugh. Yep, that sounds like Iroh. "I'm not sure who the chick is, though."

"Del," I say tersely.

"Toph," the blind girl introduces herself.

"May I come in?" Iroh asks meekly. Toph nods and moves out of the way. Iroh walks into the spacious room and I follow him, watching the two boys with suspicious eyes. Both are staring at my hair, but the second Iroh starts to speak their eyes snap back to him. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara!" Circus Boy exclaims. I neither know nor care who Katara is.

"She has captured my nephew as well," Iroh says, and when he says it out loud, so matter-of-factly, my heart shudders and I have to wrap my arms around myself to keep from crying out from the pain. I close my eyes, but all I can see are _his_ intense golden eyes, so I open mine again.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko," Circus Boy says confidently.

"Whoa, there," says the boy in blue, stepping forward. "You lost me at 'Zuko.'"

"Don't you want your Katara back?" I snap. "Just help us!" I'm not sure why Iroh wants the help of a bunch of children, but I'm not one to question him.

"I'm not going to help rescue a psychotic maniac," the boy in blue says snippily. My hands clench into fists and I launch myself at him, wanting to pummel him to a pulp, but Iroh whips out his arm and I bounce off it and stagger back.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh says gravely, and I take a step back, simmering. "But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him." He places his hands on the boy in blue's shoulders.

"Good _inside_ him isn't good enough!" The boy in blue removes Iroh's grip and tries to nudge him towards the door. "Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, okay?"

"Katara's in trouble, all of Ba Sing Se is in trouble! Working together is our best chance," Circus Boy says, and I notice the wise, logical tone in his voice that I sometimes hear when Iroh speaks. There's a tense pause, then the boy in blue nods.

"We brought someone along who might be able to help us," Iroh says, and I lead the way to the front porch and over to the Dai Lee agent. I see the blind girl move out of the corner of the eye, and suddenly the Dai Lee agent is encased in stone. She's an earthbender!

I kick the Dai Lee gently with my foot. "Remember what I told you," I snarl at him, too quietly for anybody to hear but him. He nods as I yank the gag out of his mouth.

"Azula and Lon Feng are plotting a coup, they are going to overthrow the Earth King," the words spill out of the Dai Lee's mouth and I grin with satisfaction.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" the boy in blue demands.

"And Zuko," I hiss. The Dai Lee hesitates, then looks at my fierce expression and spills again.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se! Deep beneath the Palace." Immediately we all run off, leaving the Dai Lee agent tied and stuck in rock. Circus Boy tells us to head to the warehouse down the road, and I don't know why, but suddenly Iroh looks pleased.

I end up running beside the boy in blue. "So how'd you get the Dai Lee agent to speak?" he asks, and I notice that he looks mildly impressed.

"I can be quite… persuasive," I say evasively.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asks, laughing a little.

"Del. What's yours?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sokka of the Water Tribe," he says, and I rake my eyes over his face. He's got icy-blue eyes, and tan skin. I realize suddenly why he looks familiar.

"I saw your sister yesterday!" I gasp. Sokka skids to a halt, then continues running. We have both begun panting as we near the warehouse. I notice that we have left the others a good distance behind.

"Where? When?"

"She came to the tea shop but then she… she… she saw Zuko!" I realize, all the pieces starting to fit together in my mind. "She recognized Zuko and ran away!" Sokka's face tenses as we hurtle into the warehouse.

I shriek and try to backpedal, but only run into Iroh who has dashed in after me. "Wha-What is it?" I breathe, but Iroh just grabs my hand and pulls me up onto the monstrous beast.

"Sky bison!" Toph cries as Circus Boy urges the animal out of the warehouse. I realize that this is the animal whose fur is still in the pocket of my cloak back at our apartment.

"Yip, yip!" Circus Boy yells and we take off. I stifle a scream and clutch onto Sokka's arm. We both turn bright red, and I let go of him and scoot a few feet away.

As the bison levels out in the sky I begin to relax, and I barely notice as it circles slowly to the ground. We land gently just in front of the palace, and immediately everyone hops off. Toph kneels down, motioning for us to all be silent, and presses one hand against the earth.

"Well, whaddya know?" she says, sounding surprised. "There is an ancient city down there. But it's deep." She stood and in a few choppy but firm motions, earthbends a deep tunnel.

"We should split up," Sokka suggests. "Aang, you go with Iroh and Del to look for the angry jerk— no offense," Sokka adds.

"None taken," Iroh says offhandedly, but I bristle furiously. I have to accept that there wasn't any time to yell at the ignorant ass again, but I do cross my arms and glare at him.

"—and I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup," Sokka finishes. Everyone nods in agreement, so I follow Circus Boy—Aang—and Iroh down the dark hole in the earth.

I trail slightly behind the Aang and Iroh, wishing that I had my bow. When Aang looks back at me to steal glimpses of my hair, I scowl and wish I had my cloak. When we reach the end of the tunnel I wonder what we are supposed to do until the boy takes an earthbending stance and makes the tunnel deeper. _He_ is an earthbender too? Sheesh. Iroh forms a small flame above his hand to give us light.

About five minutes down Aang turns to Iroh awkwardly and says, "So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice… and _great_ tea!"

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asks as we again reach the bottom of the tunnel. Aang makes it deeper again before continuing.

"Well, I met this guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to—" I cut Aang off.

"_You're_ the Avatar?" I gape, not believing my eyes. This goofy kid isn't anything like the terrifying man in my dreams. He's… just… a kid! This twelve, maybe thirteen-year old is supposed to _save the world_? We're doomed.

"Yep," Aang says, and I quickly look away, considering this shocking turn of events. Aang turns back to Iroh. "Anyway, to master the Avatar State I have to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't do it!" In his anguish, the Avatar stops walking. Iroh and I stop too, but I keep my distance.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love," Iroh says sincerely as the Avatar earthbends the tunnel deeper again.

"But what happens if I can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State what if I'm not powerful enough?" the Avatar sounds upset, though the answer is clear to me. He's the _Avatar_, for the spirit's sake! He is supposed to do whatever he has to in order to keep the balance and help the greater good.

"I don't know the answer," Iroh admits. "Sometimes life is like this tunnel: you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving," Iroh stops as Aang earthbends and a strange green light begins to shine through the rocks, "you will come to a better place." We step forward and I gasp at the beauty of the crystal catacombs.

_I'm coming, Zuko. I'm almost there._


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, I'm going out of town for the next couple days, so this is the last chapter for awhile, plus I'm having some writing issues at the moment, so it could be a week or so before good stuff is up. This comment is directed I think it's Emma Fried who said that I had Del calling Aang by his name when she didn't know his name. Please refer to: **

"We should split up," Sokka suggests. "**Aang**, you go with Iroh and Del to look for the angry jerk— no offense," Sokka adds.

"None taken," Iroh says offhandedly, but I bristle furiously. I have to accept that there wasn't any time to yell at the ignorant ass again, but I do cross my arms and glare at him.

"—and I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup," Sokka finishes. Everyone nods in agreement, so I follow Circus Boy—Aang—and Iroh down the dark hole in the earth

**Del learns his name when listening to Sokka. Don't worry, it's a big pet peeve of mine when author's have illogical plots and dialogue, like characters calling other characters by their names even though they don't know it. That's why you'll notice that Theo always called her Delyssa, because she never told him her name was Del. **

** So I hope you enjoy this part of the Crossroads of Destiny :)**

Chapter 25

"Where do you think they are?" I murmur. The Avatar points to a tunnel that leads out of the main room. "It's our best shot," I say, and I lead the way, eager to find Zuko. As we walk through the main room I notice the rivers that form a rectangle in the center of the room, and the jagged rocks all around me.

The tunnel we walk through glows with the same green light in the other room, but we arrive at a dead end. "Avatar?" I ask, allowing him to step forward. The boy steps forward and breaks through the wall.

When the dust clears I hear a girl call, "Aang!" and I can see the dark-skinned water tribe girl throw her arms around Aang's neck. Iroh runs past me, and I can see him hug his nephew. I take a nervous step forward, unsure where I belong, and I am surprised to see Aang and Zuko glaring at one another.

"Aang, I knew you would come!" Katara says, hugging him again.

"Uncle, I don't understand!" Zuko sounds anguished, and I want to feel his arms around me, but I remain where I am, half-hidden by the rock. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what," Aang snaps back. Iroh has to restrain Zuko as he lunges for the Avatar, making a small sound of fury.

"Zuko, it's time we talked," Iroh says gravely. He turns to Aang and Katara. "Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you." Aang gives Iroh a small bow and leads Katara back down the tunnel. I'm staring after the Avatar, marveling at the fact that he is a child, so I see the Water Tribe girl look back at Zuko with a strange expression on her face.

I feel something burning inside me, eating me away, worming deep inside my heart. Jealousy.

"Why, Uncle?" Zuko asks, his voice hoarse.

"You're not like the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than ever! And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!" As soon as Iroh is done speaking, crystal spikes rise around him, imprisoning him. I shrink down, trying to hide.

Zuko turns to a newly formed tunnel, taking a defensive stance, and looking stunned when Azula and two Dai Lee agents slide in.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but _Zuko_? _Prince_ Zuko? You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?" she asks, her voice smooth.

"Release him! IMMEDIATELY!" Zuko roars.

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself," Azula assures him, and I see a flicker of doubt in Zuko's eyes. I wonder if he knows I'm back here, listening and watching.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh says.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula says, sounding impatient. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back, you will have father's love, you will have everything you want!"

Azula sounds so sincere and persuasive, and she's offering everything that I have ever wanted, and at this point I'm about to accept her offer myself.

Iroh sounds desperate. "Zuko! I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is you truly want." Zuko looks more sad and scared than I have ever seen him.

"You're free to choose," Azula says shortly. The Dai Lee leave, and Azula heads down the same tunnel that the Avatar and Katara just walked down.

Zuko is just standing there, staring at the ground. "You can't seriously be considering her offer," I say, standing up. Zuko's head jerks up and I can tell by the way he's staring at me that he had no idea I was there.

"You don't understand," Zuko mumbles.

"No, I do. I get it! I never had my parents' love, I've always been an outsider, I've always just wanted love and respect, but I never got it. But I don't care if Azula offered me dark hair and both my parents back, I'd never help her!" I say passionately.

"You're not a Prince!" he says.

"How does that make a difference?" I yell back. "Maybe all firebenders aren't bad. You and Iroh aren't. But right now, until the Avatar can restore balance, the Fire Nation _is_ the enemy. You need to help _us_, not her."

"I AM A FIREBENDER!" Zuko screams, lunging at me and pinning me to the cavern wall. "You don't get it! The Fire Nation isn't my enemy!" His eyes are burning.

"Who scarred you and banished you and made your life a living hell?" I snarl. "The Fire Nation! Who destroyed countless lives and killed my parents and stuck you in this catacomb? The Fire Nation! And if you think that your daddy's going to love you just because you captured the Avatar, well then, you are dead _wrong_."

Zuko is angrier than I have ever seen him, and his grip on my wrists tightens as he pushes me against the wall. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about," he says.

"You're father isn't a true father! Look at everything he's done to you! _Iroh_ is your true father! And I'm—" I break off here, unsure what to say.

"You're nothing to me," Zuko sneers, his face very close to mine. I squeeze my eyes shut as my stomach drops to my toes. Zuko finally lets go of me and I sigh.

"Fine. Then go. Just leave," I snap, and I can hear Zuko walking away from me forever, down the tunnel after his sister. I slide down the wall, trying desperately to hold back my tears and failing. My entire life has just been destroyed _again_!

"Go after him," Iroh pleads. "Please. He needs you more than anything. He _loves_ you."

"No. You heard him. I'm nothing to him," I say flatly.

"He doesn't mean it. Zuko is just so lost, and he needs help finding his path," Iroh rambles on, but I stop listening. Finally, I interrupt.

"Zuko isn't lost, Iroh. He's on his path, and he's chosen to become a sick, twisted monster like his father and sister."

Iroh doesn't respond, but when I hear him softly sobbing, I look up, surprised. The old man meets my eyes. "Please," he says, and my heart breaks again, because Zuko isn't the only firebender I love. In many ways, Iroh is the father I never had.

"He's stubborn, Iroh," I admit, but then I give him a sly smile, "but so am I."


	26. Chapter 26

**i loved loved loved your reviews! i was just doing homework and getting all stressed out but your reviews made everything better :) well i hope you liek this chapter :) i am suffering from bad writers block so the next coupel chapters are iffy. lol. (p.s. for those of you who havent read the hunger gaems series.. READ IT! so amazing. that last book gave me shivers multiple times though i still like the first two books better) **

**okay here it is! love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 26

I sprint down the tunnel and emerge in the main room just in time to see the Avatar knock Zuko back with airbending. Zuko flies backward and I cry, "Zuko!" His head turns, and our eyes lock, before he scowls and punches fire at me.

The strike had no force in it, and I think it was more to drive me back, out of the way, rather than to harm me. However, the fire is approaching, and I have to dive backwards, out of the way. My head cracks against a rock, and as I stand up groggily the world swims in my vision.

I am aware of Katara fighting Azula, and Zuko shooting a large blast at Aang. I shake my head to clear my vision, and my brain rattles around in my head. I have a major headache. The Avatar blocks Zuko's fire, earthbending a crystal structure in front of himself.

I try to find a way around the ring of fire burning around me while Zuko forms a fire whip, and Aang clings to a crystal hanging from the ceiling. I watch, mesmerized, as Aang brings down the crystal in the ground, and the earth ripples out around it like water.

Zuko is knocked off his feet, and he slams into a crystal. He slides down and sits there limply, looking dazed. I find a weak spot and leap over the fire, going to kneel beside him. I clutch at his sleeve, "Please, Zuko, think about what you're doing! Please, just come talk to Iroh!"

Zuko looks at me for a moment, and I can see he's thinking about my words. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Katara has encased herself in water while she fights Azula. I open my mouth to plea with Zuko again, but he just hisses, "Get out of here, Del!" and knocks me out of the way.

Katara has got one of Azula's legs and one of her arms trapped in water, and Azula is making girly, fearful sounds that I didn't know she was capable of making. Zuko launches into a high kick, and fire lashes out, breaking Katara's hold.

The Avatar is just climbing out of the hole he made with his earthbending, looking tired, so Azula pursues him while Katara and Zuko fight on different banks of the river, lashing out at each other with long chains of their elements attached to their arms.

I swear, angry that I am unarmed and not a bender, so I start to look around for a rock to throw at Katara's head. She may be on the good side, but I cannot let her hurt Zuko.

"I thought you had changed!" Katara cries, and my hand curls around a decent sized rock. I hesitate, knowing that I am still a little wobbly, then lock my eyes on Katara's dark hair.

"I have changed!" Zuko's cruel voice rings out, and I am frozen. I stare at Zuko, how cold and proud he is, and I can't stop the silent tears that finally spill over.

Finally Zuko launches a fireball at Katara, who blocks, but now Azula and Zuko are both converging on Katara. I am not sure where the Avatar is. I cock my arm back, and sigh, "Zuko," before I let the rock fly.

It hits right on target… the side of Zuko's head. Zuko staggers to the side, clutching his head, and Katara tries to attack Azula while she's distracted, but Azula is too quick, and too powerful, and her next fiery blow knocks Katara back. The waterbender flies into a ragged piece of crystal.

Suddenly, on the far side of the room, there is an explosion of rock. "Aang!" I realize. He is about to earthbend the two firebenders into oblivion, I realize, when suddenly the Dai Lee appear in his way and turn the rock against him. Aang goes flying.

Now both Aang and Katara are struggling to get up. Dozens of Dai Lee swoop down from the ceiling, and I realize that Azula was lying: she didn't truly need Zuko to help her win today, not when she had all these ruthless earthbenders at her command.

About ten Dai Lee circle Katara, who uses the water from the river to create an octopus-like water creation in front of her. It waves menacingly, but she does not attack yet.

Zuko looks fierce, and Azula is smiling. I watch the Avatar, waiting for some magnificent display of his power, but all he does is hide himself in a crystal tent. "No," I whisper.

The Dai Lee hesitate, wondering what he's doing, when suddenly the crystal begins to glow. The Dai Lee fall back several steps, and even Zuko takes a single step back. The glow grows brighter and brighter and shoots out and up until the crystal explodes into hundreds of fragments. One cuts my cheek, but I barely notice, because the Avatar is glowing.

He is hovering, higher and higher into the air, and his eyes and tattoos are glowing brilliantly. This_ must_ be the Avatar State. My mood rises with every inch that the Avatar rises. Perhaps we are saved!

That's when it happens. The blue electricity arches across the empty space and hits the Avatar. His body spasms, and then he is falling, falling towards the earth. "Aang!" I scream. "Katara, get him!"

Katara is way ahead of me. With a massive display of strength and skill, she propels herself with the water towards him, catching him, and then lowering herself to the ground.

The Dai Lee are still regrouping, but Zuko and Azula are approaching, keeping their bodies in firebending stances. I throw myself in front of Katara and the injured—or worse—Avatar.

Azula smirks and says, "How cute. Are you going to say something dramatic about how we'll have to get through you to get to him? It's funny, really, the Avatar has all these little friends ready to give their lives for him, and you know, a lot of them _do_ die. Are you going to be one of those?

"You're unarmed, and not even a bender. Pathetic. Zuko, do you want the honor of killing your little leech, or would you like me to do it?" she asks, but before he can answer, a shot of fire shoots through the gap between me and Azula.

I look up, and there is Iroh! I feel like cheering. I'm not sure how he got free, but I'm happy he's here. Iroh jumps down from his rock ledge and slides into a defensive position between me and Azula.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh shouts, his voice fierce. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Katara scoops up the Avatar and runs for the tunnel that Iroh, Aang, and I entered through.

Iroh shoots out multiple blasts of fire, and I realize just how good of a bender he is. I hold my position, unsure of what to do but not willing to leave him. When Iroh sees me, he frowns sadly and says, "You too, Del."

"No!" I shout.

"Go now!" Iroh roars, and I allow a few more tears to slip through my closed lids before I run after Katara and the Avatar. She lifts the three of us up the waterfall, and we make it to the top tunnel. She is exhausted from the effort and I offer to carry the Avatar. She refuses.

Before I run away, I glance back at Iroh and see that the Dai Lee have regrouped and have him in their rock shackles. I swallow down the lump in my throat and run after Katara.

We have just run out of the tunnel into the evening when Sokka, Toph, another wiry man, and a bear run out of the Palace. "Get Appa!" Sokka screams. I launch myself onto the bison, which I assume is 'Appa,' and help the others up.

Once we are all aboard, Toph yells, "Yip, yip! Yip, yip!" and we take off into the air. Once we are high enough that the clouds provide decent cover, Katara pulls one of her necklaces off and I can see it shine in the moonlight.

She waterbends the water out of a compartment in the necklace and turns it into a spinning disk. This water glows, and she presses it against the skin on Aang's back where Azula shot him. The wound is about the size of my hand, and the skin has been torn off and is blood red.

Nothing happens. Katara chokes on a sob when suddenly I see Aang's tattoos glow briefly. Then his gray eyes open weakly and he groans. He and Katara share an intimate look that I have to look away from.

The wiry man with the bear, who is apparently _the_ Earth King, looks over Ba Sing Se and says, "The Earth Kingdom… has fallen." We fly silently over the gates of Ba Sing Se.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ugh. Major headache. Lots of homework. My day is not looking so good. But hopefully this chapter will make your day better :) lol... So tell me did you hate, love, or not care that Del went with the Avatar? I had another version typed out but instead of siding with the Avatar, Del went ahead and threw the rock at Katara. I had all the way up to Zuko and Del going to the Fire Nation Palace when I realized that everything was wrong. Though I loathe seperating Del and Zuko, even for just a scene or two, Del has become, in her own annoyng way, a very real person to me. Lol. I had an arguement with her in my head today. No joke :) That, my friends, is what you call getting _way _too in character. :) **

Chapter 27

The Avatar remains unconscious throughout the next day. We stop in the middle of nowhere the next day around noon for the sky bison to rest, and to plan our next move, as Sokka puts it.

"The rendezvous point will be our best bet," Sokka admits. "We can find Dad and the other warriors, and decide what to do next."

"Fine," Toph says gruffly. The Earth King nods, and Katara says nothing, just adjusts the pillows under Aang's head. I stumble over to a soft looking piece of ground and lay down. It's been over twenty four hours since I last slept, and I'm exhausted.

After awhile I become restless, so I stand up and carefully tip toe my way around the group, trying to not wake them up. Appa gives me a suspicious growl, but doesn't move from where he's wrapped around the Avatar.

I wander towards the woods, trying to clear my mind from my whirling thoughts. I don't let any thought linger in my brain too long, and I find that it's a good way to keep myself from noticing the pain that's building inside me.

I finally collapse onto a log, and bury my face in my hands. I rub my eyes angrily, muttering, "How, _how_ could he do this to me?" over and over. My breathing is becoming ragged when there is suddenly warmth beside me, and a strong arm wraps around my shoulders.

I glance up into Zuko's intense eyes and my body jerks different ways. My arms go to wind around him, but my legs are quicker. They jump away from him, and Zuko stands as well. "Why did you betray me?" I whisper.

"I didn't," he breathes.

"I watched you do it! In the catacombs!" I shout, clenching my hands into fists.

"_I_ didn't betray _you_," he says, and I gasp as the meanings of his words sink in. Zuko's look grows colder, angrier.

I betrayed Zuko.

In my mind, I can see myself pull my arm back, ready to throw my rock at Katara to keep her from harming Zuko, then change my direction. I see the rock hit Zuko.

"I had to," I say. Zuko takes a step closer to me, and when I go to take a step back, I trip over the log, and land on the ground. Zuko leans over me, blotting out the sun.

"Why?" Zuko hisses. "You didn't _have_ to do anything!"

"You were wrong," I whisper. "You choose wrong." Zuko eyes become anguished and he kneels down beside me, clutching my face between his rough, warm hands.

"You said it, Del! You said, 'I love you Zuko,' when you were asleep. I _believed_ you. But now you've left me," Zuko accuses. "And now everyone in Ba Sing Se will suffer."

"Delyssa!" I hear Theo's voice behind me. I spin around, and suddenly I'm in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. Two firebenders are dragging Theo out of a store while he struggles. "Delyssa!"

I try to run to him, but Zuko pins my arms behind my back and breathes in my ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He places a kiss on the top of my head, and the warmth of his kiss mesmerizes me for a moment. The heat grows and grows, and I realize, _this is painful_.

The heat is spreading along my scalp, down my neck, across my back and arms. I writhe in pain, and my legs fail me, but Zuko keeps me upright. "Why did you leave me?" he asks. "Why?"

I sit bolt upright, screaming and panting from the horrific dream. My scream pierces the quiet camp, and everyone else jumps up, looking around for the enemy. I am curled in around myself, too distressed to explain to them that there is no one attacking us.

Sokka, who was on guard, is the only one still sitting down beside me. "She had a nightmare," he says, his fingers straying towards the boomerang lying on the grass next to him. "Go back to sleep, everyone." In the darkness, his ice blue eyes find mine, and I feel a shiver roll through me.

Everyone obeys Sokka, lying down to go back to sleep. The Earth King lies his head on Basco the bear, Toph lies down on straight rock, and Katara lies down on Appa's tail, next to the unconscious Avatar. I am still hunched over, unable to move, longing for a familiar warm touch to soothe and calm me.

It startles me when a gentle hand is placed on my shoulder. I flinch, and hear someone settle down next to me. "Easy, there," Sokka croons, and I am surprised that he of all people is comforting me. He hates Zuko, so why doesn't he hate me?

"S-sorry," I stammer. "But you'll h-have to get used t-t-to it."

"You have bad dreams every night?" Sokka inquires, and I nod, slowly loosening up. Sokka's hand on my shoulder moves down my arm, massaging it. I manage to prop myself up in a sitting position next to the Water Tribe boy. I try not to sigh too loudly when he removes his hand.

"Why?" Sokka asks.

"Firebenders killed my parents a couple of months ago," I say. I'm not lying exactly—that event _is_ what started the dreams. But now they come because of Zuko, and because of my fears, and because of the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation! "I need to get to the Fire Nation," I say without thinking. "Can you get me there?" My hand comes up to clench Sokka's wiry arm, and he shakes me off.

"Why, so you can go to Zuko and tell him that the Avatar is still alive?" Sokka asks, his voice heavy with suspicion. I shake my head.

"I won't tell him anything, I promise! I j-just need to get to him. I betrayed him!" The realization from my nightmare comes spilling out of my mouth. The look on Sokka's face makes me instantly regret it. "Please."

"We don't have room for Fire Nation sympathizers here," Sokka snaps. I shake my head furiously, swallowing back the tears that threaten to explode.

"I _hate_ the Fire Nation," I vow honestly, "but Zuko, he's just done so much for me, and I repaid him with _this_." Sokka's eyes narrow, and I can see fear and anger in their depths.

"And do you think that the firebender guards are going to let someone like you just waltz into the Fire Nation palace and just talk to Zuko? You'll be in chains and enslaved before you can say 'Fire Lord Ozai,'" Sokka says.

"Zuko will protect me," I mumble, and Sokka bursts out laughing. **(He he. I think that is so cute.)** I flush and stand up, stalking over to a different patch of grass and lying down in its itchy, dewy tresses, wishing I had my cloak. The grass tickles my legs and pieces of it jabs up my nose, making me sneeze.

I get a few more hours of sleep, but my traditional firebender nightmare doesn't end in time for me to wake up screaming, instead Sokka nudges me with the toe of his boot and I roll over, groaning.

"Time to go, Fire Girl," he says.

"Don't call me that," I growl.


	28. Chapter 28

**And thus begins the no-Zuko chapters. They're very sad. **

**But also very necessary. **

**If they weren't, I would never ever ever take Zuko away fromn Del. I tried to make these chapters short and get them over with as quickly as possible. I am currently working on The Western Air Temple which is like chapter 31. so, i'm sorry, but things won't get interesting until then. **

**so please review, and i have a special request: What do you think of my characters? Do I change the orginial characters too much? Do you like Del? Is she boring?**

**P.S. thinking of doing a hunger games fic. a tribute to Haymitch. tell me what you think. i started it last night. haymitch is very elusive, and difficult to write... sorta like Zuko is. **

**__****ALERT ALERT ALERT: READ THIS OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY SEND DEL AFTER YOU WITH A LOADED BOW! ****those of you who actually care about this story! Please, please, please review AND AND AND in your review tell Jo how much you love her. She told me that the One Republic Song 'Come Home' reminded her of this story. it was a beautiful song and touched me, and from now on i will add it to the playlist i listen to when i write. so be creative and tell Jo that you want to give her a big, sloppy virtual kiss! and a cookie. THANK YOU JO :)**

* * *

Chapter 28

Luckily, Sokka does stop calling me Fire Girl. Unluckily, he has replaced it with Sunshine. I begin to think Fire Girl is not so bad.

I scowl and glare the whole ride the next day on Appa, and when I give Sokka a particularly nasty look, he wraps his arm around my shoulders and says brightly, "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine, Sunshine? Just like Zuko!"

The comments continue throughout the day. "Do you wanna know why I call you Sunshine? It's for several reasons really. One," he begins, holding up one finger. I mimic him, but use my middle finger. He grins and says, "Right there! That sunny attitude is reason number one!"

I growl and busy myself with tying back my hair, which the Earth King rarely stops gaping out. "That's two," Sokka adds. "That abnormal color of hair is reason number two."

"Your passion is three," he says later when I snap at Katara, who has begun crying _again_.

"I thought my passion was one," I say wryly.

"That's your attitude, Sunshine. Passion is different. Zuko's got passion, but no attitude. You wanna know reason four?" Sokka asks, and I turn away from him, determined not to talk to him for the rest of the day.

When we make camp for the night, I go into the woods to collect firewood. I am scooping up sticks when I see the Earth King and Sokka a few yards away, also getting firewood. I walk over to them. "I got the firewood. How about you—"

I stop as the Earth King jumps about five feet in the air, dropping all his kindling. "Sheesh! You surprised me. You're silent as a ghost."

"That's reason number four!" Sokka chokes out between laughter. "You're quiet as night! You're about the stealthiest person I've ever met, second to Zuko."

"Stop saying his name!" I scream, and the laughter drains out of Sokka's eyes. I'm breathing heavily. I wrap my arms around my chest, feeling my heart pound, trying to keep it from beating right out of my chest.

I can hear Sokka and the Earth King leave, but I just sit on the wet ground, hunched over. "Why did I leave you?" I whisper, and I feel completely and utterly alone. My breath is still ragged. His name passes my lips. I exhale, "Zu-" and inhale, "-ko."

"You loved him, didn't you Sunshine?" the voice isn't Sokka's, it's Toph's. I shake my head.

"No."

"Liar."

"I don't love him," I say. "He was my friend, but he was a firebender. I don't love him." My voice is stiff and emotionless, but Toph doesn't say anything about my pathetic lie. Instead she sits down next to me, and I flinch away from her closeness.

"I heard that your parents were killed. I'm sorry," she says. I shrug. "My parents probably hate me. I ran away."

"My parents _did _hate me," I say, my voice hoarse. "They protected me and loved me because I was their daughter, but they hated _me_. They didn't understand who I was. Who I truly am," I try to explain, but I doubt Toph will understand.

"That's exactly how my parents are. They didn't get that I could protect myself. They thought I was weak and useless just because I was blind," Toph says, surprising me. "I seem to be doing okay on my own, if I do say so myself."

"You're not on your own," I point out. Toph grins.

"I suppose not," she says, and her face darkens. "I hope Twinkletoes is going to be okay." There's no need for me to ask who she's talking about.

"How far are we from the rendezvous point?" I ask brokenly, standing up. Toph stands beside me and we head back to the camp.

"Two day ride on Appa, I'd say."

"Okay," I say, nodding. Two more days. Two more days. Then I'll split from this group of misfits and find Zuko.

I have to.

My nightmare begins very familiarly. The lead firebender and several of his cronies surround me. They grab at my hair and clothes, and I knock their hands away. I reach for my bow, but all I can find is a thick rock.

I hold it out, ready to throw it at the leader, but the scene has changed. Zuko is kneeling in front of me, his hands tied behind his back. I drop the rock, and it thuds to the ground.

"You did not kill the Avatar," I say, and my voice is deep. I am startled, and I try to ask Zuko what's going on, but I am no longer in control of my body. "Your sister did."

"I'm sorry, Father," Zuko says, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. I want to see his eyes, those intense golden orbs, flashing with anger or passion.

"You did not capture him, and you expect me to welcome you back here?" I boom, reaching out the fist my hand in Zuko's hair. It is as soft and silky as ever, but I do not notice that. All I notice is my hand. A man's hand.

I yank Zuko up by his hair, and he gasps, "Father!" I hesitate. Father? I am…

I drop Zuko to the ground and run over to a mirror on the wall, suddenly in control of my body again. I turn to the mirror and the first thing that I notice are my eyes. They are not their normal piercing green, instead they match Zuko's perfectly. Gold.

I lightly touch my dark hair, and then I see the entire picture in the mirror. I am Fire Lord Ozai.

I scream and thrash around before restraining hands are pressing down on me, holding me to the ground. "No!" I cry shrilly, and I scream again. "Zuko!" My eyes snap open, and I see that a boy with ice blue eyes has my torso pinned, and a young, petite girl is basically sitting on legs.

They are not hurting me, but I do not know them. Tears stream down my face as I try to escape. "Zuko! Iroh!" I call, and the boy with cold eyes smothers my mouth with his hand. I yell and shout against his hand.

"Del! Del! It's us, it's us," Sokka slowly calms me down, and I flop down limply, breathing heavily. Toph rolls off my legs, panting as if she has run a mile. Sokka brushes my honey-colored hair off my face and cups my cheek with his hand.

"S-S-S-Sokka," I cannot seem to form the words, "w-w-what happened?"

"You had a bad dream," he says, his tone fatherly. "You're fine."

"I'm s-sorry," I say, and burst into a fresh round of tears, burying my face in Sokka's shirt, trying to pretend he is Zuko. But Sokka doesn't smell or feel like Zuko, so I draw back and lay back down, slamming my head against the dirt.

"I'll be on watch," I offer, sitting back up. Sokka and Toph watch me suspiciously for a moment, making sure I'm completely sane, before they go to sleep. Toph returns to her earth tent that she constructed near Katara and Aang, and Sokka climbs into his sleeping bag.

I stand up, walking around to fully wake myself up. My breathing is still irregular with fear, so I try and calm myself down. I miss Ba Sing Se.

For awhile, I wonder what has become of Iroh, but it is too painful to think of, so I try and switch my thoughts to something else. Zuko is surely being welcomed as a hero back home. He's once again in line for the throne, I guess.

These thoughts are no good either.

* * *

**For those of you who think Sokka is way too out of character, I have an explanation. I always thought that Sokka was much deeper than people gave him credit for. He always seemed very fatherly to me, especially with Toph, and i always appreciated him as a character, so that's why he's the one who del befriends. Also because he is the most vocal, for the time being, about his hatred of Zuko, so it's an odd, strained friendship. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. lifes been stressful. lots of homework and crap. anyway, hope you like this! and the review question for this chapter: When Zuko and Del reunite, what do you want to see happen? That scene is already posted on this site, but I hate it, soooo.. lol**

Chapter 29

The next day is spent on Appa's back, though the Earth King and his bear have departed from our little group. I stare out at the cold clouds around me, trying to keep Zuko and Azula out of my thoughts. We camp, I wake the whole camp up with my screams, and we get an early start on the day. Around noon we fly over a fairly large merchant town. I tug on Sokka's sleeve and he turns to me.

"What?" he asks, adjusting his ponytail. I hesitate.

"Do you—I mean, could we maybe stop in the town down there?" I ask. Sokka's eyes immediately fill up with distrust. "I'm not trying to escape and get to the Fire Nation, I promise. There are just a few things that I really needed to get. A cloak, for example, to hide my rather conspicuous hair. And a bow, so I'm not completely defenseless."

"A bow?" Sokka says, looking impressed. He hesitates, grinding his fist into his forehead while he struggles to think. "And what else do you need to get? A cloak, a bow, some arrows I suppose, and…" he looks at me expectantly. I think about what I had left at home (I wonder when I started thinking about our apartment in Ba Sing Se as home).

I'd left the rags that used to be my old cloak, my new cloak, my bow and arrows, my clump of bison fur (I laugh a little when I realize that I am now riding the very creature whose fur I had carried around with me for a month and a half), the dead stem of my rose, the article about my parents and me as a baby, and—

"My drawing," I breathe, disappointed.

"What was that?" Sokka asks. I just shake my head.

"I just left a couple things of sentimental value in Ba Sing Se," I explain. _Including the boy I love,_ I think. _Stupid firebender._

"So just the cloak and the weapons, then?" Sokka asks. He leans, over to consult with Katara, but I catch his arm. "What else?" He sounds faintly amused.

"Maps. Of the Fire Nation," I say firmly. Sokka gapes, his mouth slightly ajar. "I mean, you won't be able to get them in some seedy Earth Kingdom market, but they'll be vital when Aang finally needs to confront the Fire Lord. I suppose you need to know where the Royal Palace actually is, huh?" I say with a light laugh, hoping that I covered the slip.

The real reason I want the maps is to find just what I said: the Royal Palace. If I'm ever going to find Zuko and beg him to forgive me, then I'll need to find him first. I scoot over to sit by Toph who is leaning over the saddle, staring with her sightless eyes at the swirling clouds around us.

"Are you completely blind right now?" I whisper, hoping that I'm not offending her in any way at all. Toph cracks the knuckles on her left hand, and then the right. She raises her arms above her head, stretching, and then leans back against the saddle. I think this her way of avoiding my question until she answers in a quiet voice.

"You got it, Sunshine." I scowl. I don't like Sokka's nickname, I don't like how Toph and even Katara have picked it up, I don't like all its connotations or all the ways it links back to Zuko, and I don't like how none of the group trust me enough to let me go to a market so I can get a weapon. Don't they realize I'm more dangerous unarmed than armed? Without a weapon, they have to protect me at all times; with a weapon, I can help protect them.

"Katara will go in first to buy a cloak and some things she needs to treat Aang," Sokka says when he's finished his conversation with his sister. I glance over at Katara. I can only see her back, and she's leaning over the Avatar, caressing his cheek. "Then you'll put on the cloak and Toph and I'll take you in to get your bow and some food to last us until we reach the rendezvous point, which should take about another day and a half."

They've got bison-stealth down to a science. Appa circles down, using the sun's glare, a small hill, and morning fog to cover him. He emits a low growl and curls up at the base of the hill. Katara draws up the hood on her navy cloak and walks over to me. "Toph and Sokka aren't very good with sick people," she says. We both glance over at them. Toph and Sokka are walking around like cavemen, then Toph earthbends the ground out from under Sokka's feet and he trips, hitting his head on the rocky ground. "So I was wondering if you could watch Aang for me."

"Oh. I-I'm not so sure about that," I say uncertainly. Katara smiles wanly at me, and when she speaks, I catch a hint of desperation in her voice.

"It's quite simple really," she assures me. "He should sleep right through, but sometimes there are moments when he is in a dreamland, half-unconscious, half-conscious. I use these times to feed and hydrate him. I have a special, easy-to-swallow mush for him to eat, and I normally bend water, but you should be able to tip it. He has the good sense to swallow when he's partially awake like this. Don't worry- I won't make you change him. I'm having Sokka do that, even though he complains about the smell."

"The smel—oh," I flush when I realize why exactly Sokka needs to change the Avatar's pants. Katara shrugs.

"It's just for a little while," she says, and her voice breaks. The tough, matter of fact tone is replaced by a fearful, trembling one. Her eyes swim with tears. She chokes out a final good-bye, adjusts her cloak, and walks stiffly away. I look down at the Avatar, who is really just a little boy, and pray that he doesn't find the need to use the bathroom while I watch him.

"I'll just call over Sokka," I remind myself, settling down in the shade of a tree. My eyes trace over Aang's face. I start on his bald head, the pale skin marred by the smooth, pale blue tattoos. I tried to get a tattoo of a platypus bear on my back a few years ago, but my mom stopped me before I could. The lady at the tattoo parlor probably would have known that I wasn't sixteen anyway.

I'm sixteen now though, but I don't dare get a tattoo, because my mom made me promise I never would, and how can you go back on a promise you made to someone who is now dead? I clench my fingernails into my palm, using the pain to keep the tears back. I trace my eyes over his forehead, shiny with sweat, down to his delicate purple eyelids.

His eyes are shut, but I can remember perfectly what they look like when they are open. Wide grey eyes framed by thick black lashes. They sparkle, no matter what emotion he has. Confusion over the Avatar State, happiness and relief when we found Katara… fury at Zuko.

Zuko's got those amazing eyes. Those warm, mesmerizing golden eyes. They warm me when he smiles and holds me, they make me shiver when he's angry, and sometimes they darken with some extreme fervor when he looks at me. I remember how I always used to try and coax that dark-eyed look out of him. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, I only knew that it belonged with some memories of Zuko that were my favorite. When he saw me in just my towel, when I clung to him at the Earth King's Palace, when I woke up from the nightmare that preceded him telling me that he loved me.

I gasp. That memory is new. I barely remember it, but it has just rushed into my head, reminding of me of that terrible night when I woke up with Zuko on top of me while he tried to keep me from hurting myself while I thrashed around. He'd put me to bed, stroked my hair, and whispered, "I love you, Del." A tear traces its way down my cheek, and I brush it away furiously, returning my attention to the young boy in front of me.

Those full cheeks, the small nose, the delicate lips that are now slightly parted as he breathes in and out, stuck in unconsciousness. The Avatar is not frightening. He is not mean. He is not even tall. He is as young and helpless as a baby saber-tooth-moose-lion cub.

I wonder how Zuko could have ever tried to capture and kill this innocent child.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Katara comes back before Aang surfaces from his dark sleep, so I never have to feed him, which is a relief. She tosses a soft, black cloak to me. I pull it on, and throw Katara a surprised look. "This is great! Thank you!"

Katara smiles and bows her head in acknowledgement, returning her attention to Aang. I run my fingers over the cloak. It is a soft, rich fabric and dyed the deepest black you can imagine. The hood fits perfectly over my head and doesn't slip or fall. I can choose to pull it all the way up and mask my face in shadows, or leave it partially back, hiding my hair but revealing my face.

I pull the hood up and turn to Sokka and Toph. Toph is in her light green cloak, and Sokka's navy cloak matches Katara's. I notice that neither of them pull up the hoods on their cloaks. The instant we step foot in the market Toph shoves me towards the weapons store.

"You go without us," she says. "If we take Sokka shopping we'll never get out of here. We'll go get food while you get your bow. Meet us back here as soon as you can."

She tries to give me some money, but I wave her away. The only thing I still have from Ba Sing Se is money. Iroh paid a buggy to give us a ride to the Palace, and I have all the change and extra coins. It's more than enough to buy a decent boy and two dozen arrows.

I wander into the weapons shop, ignoring the odd stares that I get. I run my fingers over the hilts of some magnificent swords before making my way to the back corner where the bows are. My jaw drops. There are rows and rows of bows of magnificent make. They are brown, they are gold, they are blue.

"'Mazing, aren't they?" a gruff voice says behind me. I flinch as a heavy hand lands on my shoulder. An Earth Kingdom man comes to stand beside me, admiring the bows.

"Beautiful," I admit. "The designs are pretty, of course, but I appreciate the simplicity of these," I gesture to the left side of the bow display. "No carvings to block your way, and the way the curve of the wood—" I break off. "I mean, yes, they're nice."

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing here, being an expert about my bows?" the man's voice is heavy with suspicion.

"_Your_ bows?" I say, trying to take the attention off of me.

"Yep, all my work. Now, how do you know so much about weaponry?"

"My brother," I say quickly. "I'm here to get him a gift. He _loves_ bows. A fanatic, really. I guess spending so much time around him… well, it rubs off." I pray that the man will accept my answer. As an only child, I am sure that if he continues in questioning me, he will find out that I'm lying.

"So, you think he won't want one of my pretty bows?" the man asks, gesturing the bows with intricate carvings and added flourishes. I shake my head. "How about this one?"

He hands me one of the 'simple' bows. It's green as emeralds, and probably weighs about as much. "Too heavy," I say. He hands me a bow as golden as Zuko's eyes. "Too heavy," I repeat.

"Your brother must be small," the man says suspiciously. I scowl at him, letting him interpret it as he wants. He breaks into a grin, and whips away the gold bow. He hands me a bow of multiple colors: yellow, orange, red, a splash of blue. The colors weave in amongst each other and seem to flicker like fire. The bow is much lighter than the others.

I pull back the string and let it snap. I'm just about to say I like it when the man snatches it back. "Hey!" I protest, but he's not listening. The next two bows I get weigh about the same as my old one, and are both their natural brown. I like the second, though the first is a bit unbalanced, but he continues to take them away from me.

He even feeds me a few of the pretty bows, but I just can't wrap my mind around the idea that the weapon I'm going to kill people with has carvings of horses or roses. It's alright, because the man doesn't seem to like the way these bows fit in my hands either.

Finally he leans in and whispers, "I've got a special bow. I haven't put them up for sale yet, because I'm not sure if the Fire Nation soldiers that sometimes wander through here will approve."

"Let me see," I say instantly. The man grins, and flush, realizing that if he is an informer I will be dead or imprisoned very soon. The man leads me to a room in the back of the store. I start to get a little nervous being in the confined space, alone with the stranger, but then he turns around and I raise my eyebrow.

The bow he holds out to me is very plain, though the wood is an even deeper black than my cloak, and very menacing looking. I take it. It is light, but there is still enough weight that it settles comfortingly in my hands. But this is not what captures my attention. "It's not wood."

"It is, but it's very special. The Airbenders cultivated special plants that have now, sadly, almost disappeared from the world. One was a tree called onyxwood. The wood was strong as metal, but flexible like most wood. It has to be, or I couldn't make it into a bow! The best part about onyxwood is that it isn't flammable."

"Fire… doesn't… affect it?" I realize. He reaches out for the bow but I clutch it to my chest. He grins widely.

"It's expensive." I wince. I don't have that much money. I should have taken Toph's meager offering. I hold out my money, he stares at it, and sighs. "It's a good thing I like you, lass." He takes my money, and I take the bow. He slings a quiver of two dozen arrows onto my back.

I basically skip back to Toph and Sokka, hiding my weapons under my cloak. They eye me suspiciously, but I just say, "Wait till you see it!"

Once we are back in camp, I whip it out. Immediately, Sokka and Toph are impressed by the color. "With that cloak, and that bow… you're going to be like terrifying!" Toph and Sokka shower me with compliments about just how terrifying I will be.

I explain to them about the onyxwood, and how it is fire resistant, and this sends them into new rounds of ecstasy. "The Fire Nation won't know what's him them when you show up!" Sokka crows. This makes my grin falter. Zuko will. When I show up, masked in black, wielding my terrifying weapon, he will know exactly who am I.

"Oh my gosh, Snoozles, we almost forgot!" Toph smacks her forehead. "Man, have we got news!" Sokka nods vigorously and I wait anxiously. "Everyone thinks that Aang is dead!" My jaw drops.

"Did you hear that, Aang?" Katara's soft voice cuts through Toph and Sokka's shouts. I wander over to her and the Avatar. "Her bow is made of onyxwood. The Airbenders raised that tree. The Airbenders… like you. Everyone thinks you're dead, Aang. You're the Avatar… you need to come back. You need to give these people hope." I lean down and press the bow against Aang's hand. "Feel that, Aang? Does it feel like home?" Katara croons, and I see that the waterworks have begun again.

I reach down and take her hand. Together we stare down at the last airbender.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here we go. **

Chapter 31

We camp, I wake screaming, and we fly. It is dusk when we finally fly over Chameleon Bay. I am the first one to see the Water Tribe ships, out in the middle of the bay. Appa spirals down, landing in the water and creating a huge splash.

Sokka and I help Toph onto the boat, and then several Water Tribe men lift Aang off Appa and lie him down on some blankets. "Sokka! Katara!" a deep voice calls, and a handsome, middle-aged Water Tribe man steps forward.

"Dad!" the siblings yell, and they trip over their feet as they run to him. He wraps his arms around them. Toph and I shuffle our feet a little awkwardly. Eventually we meet Hakoda, their father. The Water Tribe men instantly welcome us, and set us up a little corner in the hull of the boat to sleep in.

The next day the others tell the story of their travels, and when it's over some of the Water Tribe men shoot me suspicious looks, wondering what I was doing for most of that time. We explain to them how everyone thinks that Avatar is dead.

Then a Fire Nation boat appears on the horizon. "Not another one!" Hakoda complains. "They've been appearing a lot lately. They'll swarm us soon. Each time we have to hide."

"What if we took one?" Toph asks. A few of the men laugh at her foolish idea until it completely sinks in. The Water Nation men scurry around and by nightfall we have a plan.

I get to help when we take over the ship. My new bow is perfect. I shoot several people, but I never had a kill shot. I'm slightly relieved. We take the ship and use it as our disguise. Sokka also comes up with a new plan, one that I really, really like. We head west, and make it through the Serpents Pass. Two days later, fourteen days since we left Ba Sing Se, the Avatar wakes up.

I mostly wander the halls on the ship, looking for quiet places where I can curl up, sleep, and wake up screaming. Sometimes a Water Tribe man finds me, sometimes Sokka or Katara or Toph find me, sometimes the two 'recruits' we picked up, Pipsqueak and The Duke, find me.

One day, I wander up to the deck, and see Katara sitting with the Avatar. He looks panicked and says, "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? Why is Zuko's girlfriend here? And why am I the only one whose completely out of it?"

I flinch, and run back into the ship, trying to get the Avatar's words out of my mind. Because I am not Zuko's girlfriend… Because he does not love me at all.

I know it for a fact. A couple days ago we stopped in a small town occupied by the Fire Nation. I'd been wandering around in my cloak when I heard a gaggle of old women. One of them said, "-handsome he is, that Prince Zuko. Shame about his scar."

"I like his scar," I practically snarled at the women. I thought they'd get mad at me, but the one who had been talking just cackled and said,

"Girlie, I wouldn't waste my time crushin' on that boy. He and Lady Mai are probably going to get engaged any time now."

It shouldn't have hurt.

But it did.

It hurt because up to that point I'd been hoping that Zuko hadn't meant what he said about me meaning nothing to him, but now I know that it was true. How could he have ever loved me if we were only twelve days apart and he was already almost engaged?

I curl up in one of my favorite corners, but I can't get to sleep. All I can hear is Zuko's voice saying, "You're nothing to me!" I get up and head back to the deck. Katara and the Avatar are sitting on the deck, speaking.

"You need to take it easy, okay? You got hurt pretty bad," Katara is saying. The Avatar, looking pale, nods and relaxes a little. There's a pause, and she adds, "I like your hair." The Avatar's hands fly up to his head, which is covered in a fuzzy brown layer.

"I have hair?" he exclaims. Anxiety enters his voice, "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks."

"Two weeks on the dot," I say. The Avatar meets my eyes and hesitates, unsure whether to classify me as an enemy or an ally. "I'm Del," I remind him, but then Hakoda steps between us, looking down at Aang. I creep back down the boat, but Sokka and Toph grab my arms and lead me back up.

Sokka gathers everyone that he thinks should be there, and then begins to inform Aang in on the new plan. "After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise so he set off alone…_ well _not completely alone. Soon the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise. Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed into Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

"So what now?" Aang asks.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda begins.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," Katara corrects icily.

Hakoda gives his daughter a side long look. "Yes… Sokka's plan… We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies. But the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion," Sokka says, grinning. "Just a rag-tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke."

Pipsqueak greets Aang and Sokka continues, "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a secret… you!"

"Me?" Aang asks.

"Yep! The whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka stands triumphantly. "Isn't that great?"

Aang rushes to the railing of the boat. I think he is going to throw up, but he just clutches the railing. "The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun," Sokka explains.

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea! This is so messed up!" Aang sounds desperate.

A horn blares. Another Fire Nation ship is approaching. I sigh, pull my hood tighter around my face and go down into the boat like I've been told to do. Just as I reach my room, the boat rocks. There's splashing and screaming. I grab my bow and race up to the top just in time to see a giant sea serpent rip the other Fire Nation ship in half.

"Thank you the Universe," Sokka says meekly. I go back under to my room and fall into an uneasy sleep, just to be shaken awake by an anxious Katara.

"He's gone! Aang's gone!"

I grab my bow and cloak and arrows and rush onto Appa. We search the seas for him, and then I point out a glowing island in the distance. There, the Avatar is asleep, unconscious, or dead on the shore. Momo licks him awake, and Katara says, "You're okay!" and they engulf him in a hug.

I stand awkwardly on the edge until Katara opens her arm to me and I join them.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Slowly, I get to know these people. I get to know Sokka, who has nightmares nearly as often as I do but does not scream or thrash around. I get to know Toph, who never has nightmares and seems to think that everything is an adventure. I get to know Katara, who never has nightmares because she is living hers, watching all the people she cares about live in mortal danger all the time.

And finally, I get to know Aang, whose nightmares take the form of daydreams. I can tell when his grey eyes cloud over and his face takes on an expression of pain that his greatest fears have come to life in his head.

And the others get to know Del, who wakes up screaming every night, who pines for a man who has forgotten all about her, who hates her hair more than anything except the Fire Nation, who protects the gAang ruthlessly.

In the weeks that follow, while the Water Tribe men round up our invasion force, I experience a variety of adventures. Aang throws a dance party for young Fire Nation kids, and we run into a lady who ends up being a bloodbender.

The bloodbender adventure shows me a lot of who Katara truly is, and I feel a lot closer to her afterwards, when she looks at me and says, "If I ever use it again, will you shoot me?" Our eyes lock and I know what she knows. If she loses control, goes mad like the old woman, she wants me to end it. We cannot let her be that. Her eyes tighten and I feel a surge of admiration for the younger girl.

"No," I reply. "But I will knock you out." She grins weakly at me.

Toph shows me how good at gambling she is, and I like the idea until she and Katara hatch a scheme that lands them in jail and ends in a fight between us and a creepy man who Sokka deems Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man, and then Combustion Man, who can shoot explosions from a freaky tattoo on his forehead.

I also begin to respect Katara more when she shows reckless compassion to a small town, pretending to be their patron spirit, the Painted Lady. Sure, she got us in loads of trouble, but it ended up okay. We run into Combustion Man again when he stalks us to our campsite, but we manage to escape from him again.

Sokka learns the way of the sword from a tall, tan man who looks vaguely familiar. He now has a wicked cool sword made of a meteorite that crashed one night near our campsite. I was entranced watching the benders cool the fire that it created, but I guess it made Sokka feel useless. His skill with his meteorite sword certainly proves that he's not useless.

Aang also has some revelation/ spirit journey about Avatar Roku, his past life, and Fire Lord Sozin. When he said that being born in the Fire Nation didn't mean that you were evil, that everyone has an equal chance to be evil or good, he looks right at me, and my heart soars. Maybe, maybe he means Zuko. Maybe he's willing to give the Prince a second chance.

As the invasion draws near and we rest at the new rendezvous point, Aang is restless, running his fingers through his hair and having nightmares that make him unwilling to sleep. Finally through therapy, massages, and an intricate set-up that Sokka and I designed for maximum sleep potential, Aang gets a good night sleep and wakes up bright eyed on the morning of the invasion.

* * *

**I know, I know, boring boring boring. But I'm trying to get through it as fast as I can.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Fire.

Ashes.

Smoke.

That's all I can remember. That and the sight of burns, the smell of roasted flesh, the sound of agonized human beings. I shot arrow after arrow desperately, kept alive by my self-preservation instinct.

Those terrifying, faceless masks that the firebenders wear. They make it easier in a way. To kill them. Because then I don't have to see the faces of those who fall by my arrows. I don't have to see the faces that loved ones will mourn.

War. It's not nearly as glorious as I imagined it. Of course, I never thought that I'd be on the losing side. A shudder rips through me and I smile grimly as I realize that I have a real reason to have nightmares now.

I plod along dejectedly. I can hear Katara softly crying, can hear Sokka's teeth grinding, can hear the soft panting that comes from The Duke. The Duke is slowing down, his tiny body slumping dejectedly.

"Come here, The Duke," I say. I pick him up, place him on my shoulders, and continue walking. It's over. The invasion is over, and all we accomplished was leaving Water Tribe warriors, Earth Kingdom soldiers, Pipsqueak, Haru and Teo's fathers, the Swampbenders, the Boulder and Hippo, and our other fighters to imprisonment and possible torture.

We walk now. To the Western Air Temple, where Aang says we will be safe. I lightly touch my black bow, which proved its fire-resistant powers remarkably in the invasion. Apparently I am not as non-flammable.

I am scorched in multiple places, limping, trying to ignore my headache, and my hair is singed. The Duke whimpers and I set him down, keeping his hand, pushing his helmet back when it threatens to tip over.

"This is humiliating," Katara says bitterly. I stare into the heat waves rising from the dusty ground and sigh. Sokka says that he saw Azula. Azula, with her scary blue fire and crazy eyes. Eyes that are so similar in color to Zuko's. I wonder where he was today. In some secret bunker? Or out fighting? I fight my gag reflex when I think about Zuko out in the heat of battle. I can't help but picture one of my arrows ending his life. I squeeze my eyes tightly together, driving the image away, but once it's gone I am left with a strange, sad emptiness.

"Do you mean getting thoroughly spanked by the Fire Nation, or having to walk all the way to the Western Air Temple?" Sokka asks. True, our defeat at the Fire Nation capitol was degrading, but so is this long walk to the Air Temple. I'm beginning to wonder if it's even real.

"Both," Katara decides, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her neck unhappily. The Avatar frowns gently and tangles his fingers in Appa's coarse fur. I reach into my own pocket. Several days before the invasion, I cut off a lock of Appa's fur and tucked it in the pocket of my new cloak. Sometimes, when I wake up, I reach in my pocket and caress it, and I almost feel like I'm home, back in Ba Sing Se, with Zuko and Iroh.

"Sorry guys," Aang says, sounding a little hurt, "but Appa gets tired carrying all these people."

"We don't blame Appa," I promise. "We've all just had a long couple days." That's the understatement of the century. These 'long couple days' have felt like years to me. Longer. Lifetimes.

Teo asks tentatively, "I wonder how the rest of the troops are." I wince. This is not a subject anyone wants to talk about, because honestly, how can they be anything but miserable? Enslaved or outright dead. That's how they are.

"They're probably on their way to a prison," Haru says harshly. In my mind, I remind myself that prison is the good option, the one we are hoping for. The thought depresses me. Haru's voice is gentler when he adds, "Seems like my dad just got out, now he's going back in."

"I miss Pipsqueak," The Duke says, clutching my hand tighter. I hold on to him just as hard. This little boy reminds me that I am not the weak link here, that I must be strong, even if it is just to keep face.

"I miss not having blisters on my feet," Sokka complains. In a way, he's touched on my most pressing concern. It's true, I'm worried about the soldiers, but reality is about to slap us all in the face if we don't rest, rehydrate, and eat.

"Hey, we're here! I can feel it!" Toph exclaims. I jerk my head up, sure that my prayers have been answered, but there is no magnificent temple in front of me. In fact, there is nothing in front of me. Just a yawning chasm that seems to have no end.

"Uh, I think your feet need their eyes checked," Katara says. The Duke gives a small laugh, and I smile down at him before looking back up and scowling again.

"How are we supposed to get around _that_?" I ask. Katara and Sokka give me disbelieving looks. "Oh, flying bison. Right." I flush.

"No, Toph's right," Aang says. "We _are _here." I sigh, sure that more freaky Avatar stuff is going on, but it turns out that the Temple is upside down. Hanging from the cliff walls, the temple is beautiful. Using skilled earthbending, Toph, Haru, and Aang manage to get us all safely down into the temple. I can't help but stare. The architecture is so unique, so amazing. It's hard to believe that I'm not dreaming. But I must not be, because no firebenders jump out and try to kill me. Of course, now they try to do attack me when I'm awake too, so maybe I am asleep.

No. I am awake. Just going insane.

No big deal.

Aang leads us to an open courtyard with a mini-waterfall in it. A steady stream of water falls down through the ceiling of the floor into the fountain. There must be some draining system, since the fountain doesn't overflow, but I don't see one in the quick glance I give it.

"What do you think?" I ask Katara. She translates my words, _Will the firebenders find us here?_ There's a pause while we look around, and she shrugs.

"They know it's here," she mutters back. "But will they figure out that we've gone here?"

"Let's hope not," I say slowly, and she walks over to Toph, who is slightly dizzy because the buildings are designed upside down and connected right into the canyon wall, so she's getting a lot of useless vibrations from the canyons around us, making it hard for her to focus on the ground beneath her feet.

"Don't worry," she says loudly. "I'll get used to it."

"In the meantime, though, let's make sure you don't fall off the cliff, how's that sound?" I tease, leading her over towards me with my voice.

"It's so different from the Northern Air Temple. I wonder if there are any secret rooms," Teo says, wheeling around. Haru, who is older than me but doesn't act like it, nudges Teo and nods towards the other buildings.

"Let's go check it out," he says. Haru and Teo take off. The Duke and Aang head after them, but Katara sticks Aang's new glider out in front of him, effectively stopping him. The Duke races ahead.

"You guys go. I think we need to talk about some things," Katara says, waving the other kids on.

"I'll race you, Duke," Teo taunts, and I flinch, because one thing we shouldn't be doing in this temple, where the edges do not have railings and lead to a long, fatal fall, is racing.

"I told you, it's _The_ Duke!" I can hear The Duke's protests as he runs out of sight. I shake my head, remind myself that I have bigger concerns than a trio of Earth Kingdom children, and return to the others.

"Why can't I go?" Aang whines.

"We need to decide what we're gonna do now, and since you're the Avatar maybe you should be a part of this," Katara says, a hint of irony in her voice.

"Fair enough," Aang agrees, though he sounds a touch irritated. Katara and Aang join Sokka and Toph in a little circle. I hesitate, unsure where I belong. I don't want to go with Haru and Teo and The Duke, but I'm not sure if I get to be a part of 'deciding what to do,' so I hover awkwardly until Katara calls my name.

"Come on, Del!" she says, sounding annoyed. "We're waiting on you!" I smile and make my over to the others.

* * *

**there's a little bit of group bonding. lol... i thought this one of my better chapters recently, cause the last few, and the next couple were really hard to write. so im working on it. thanks guys~**


	34. Chapter 34

**A decent chapter...**

Chapter 34

"So, what's the new plan?" Aang asks, leaning back and looking totally unconcerned and uninterested in the proceedings. I wonder if he actually wants to defeat the Fire Lord, or would rather let things play out and just continue to surf on giant Koi fish.

"Well, if you ask me—" Sokka begins.

"No one did," I tease. He sticks him tongue out at me while Toph and Katara laugh. After a moment, he begins again.

"Well, IF you ask me, the new plan… is the old plan!" Sokka exclaims, sounding proud. "You just need to master all four elements and confront the Fire Lord before the comet comes." This whole comet business is starting to get a bit trivial, IF you ask me. But no one does, so I stay quiet.

"Oh, yeah. That's great. No problem. I'll just do that," Aang spits out sarcastically, playing with a pebble. I sigh and cross my arms, ready to beat some sense into the boy.

"Aang," Katara begins gently, "no one said it's gonna be easy."

"Well, it's not even going to be possible! _Where_ am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Aang asks. Images of scars and golden eyes flash beneath my lids, and I silently reprimand myself. Because _he_ is in the Fire Nation, attending meetings, and kissing Mai, and doing all his other princely duties.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong," Katara suggests hopefully.

"Yeah, right. Like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again," Aang counters, sounding dispirited.

"Who's… Oh, never mind. If it's important I'll find out," Toph says. I know who Jeong Jeong is, even if I've never met the man. His wanted poster was always next to Iroh's and _his_. There was also normally a second deserter posted, and 'The Blue Spirit.' The Blue Spirit, in reality, is _him._

"Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody!" Aang calls over his shoulder as he runs over to the edge of the builder. "Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He leaps off the edge and opens his glider, soaring away.

"What's up with him?" Toph mutters. Katara just shakes her head and rubs her eyes tiredly.

"There's got to be someone who can teach him firebending," Sokka says. I grimace as the smell of roses infiltrates my memory.

We hop on Appa and follow Aang on his glider. I notch an arrow and pull back the string at a full draw. I repeat the motion several times until the bow feels comfortable in my hands. I close one eye and aim at different things while we fly by them, though I don't dare release my arrow. I ran out at the invasion and had to scrounge for some. Most of the arrows in my quiver are from dead Fire Nation soldiers. I've got about thirty now…

There were a lot of dead soldiers.

"Aang, can we talk about you learning firebending now?"

"What? The wind is… too loud in my ears! Check out this loop!" There's a pause while the others watch the Avatar 'loop,' but I just continue aiming my bow at different targets. There's a flash of movement down in one of the buildings, but it doesn't concern me. Teo, The Duke, and Haru have been running all over this place. It's probably one of them. Also, since the temple hasn't been occupied in about a century, all sorts of critters have made their home here.

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future!" Sokka announces as we all land. I slide off Appa first, land in a forward roll, then come up on one knee and shoot my arrow at the stone column. It embeds itself a couple inches into the stone, and I swear. There's no way I'm going to be able to get that out without damaging the arrow.

"Okay," Aang is saying. "We can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table." My heart aches for Iroh, but I distract myself but pretending to shoot another arrow. I focus on my form, half-listening to the Avatar's chattering. "Oh, you're gonna love the all-day echo chamber."

"I think that'll have to wait," Toph says, her voice distressed. Out of the corner of my eye I see Appa move, see them all turn. I hear the outraged hisses and gasps.

I turn, my bow still loaded as I practice my forms. There he is. Black hair, white skin, red scar, gold eyes. My weapons clatter to the ground.

"Hello, Zuko here."

* * *

**yay! he's back.. finally! i've been waiting for this. there will be another chapter up later today most likely, and i will be able to continue writing now that i finally got word reinstalled on my laptop. currently working on the firebending masters. !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, back to full length chapters! yay! haha.. and um, i forgot what i was saying... hmmm.. oh ya! another fairly good chapter IMO coming up. I'm very happy to have Zuko back! Still working on the Firebending Masters, liking how it's coming, Del and Zuko are really getting out their frustrations lol.. so read, enjoy and...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW CAUSE IT MAKES ME HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY**

Chapter 35

"Zuko," I whisper, my throat closing up. Though I dropped my weapons, the others all take fighting stances, their faces pale and grim.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there so… I just thought I'd wait for you here," he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He raises his eyes and sees me for the first time. He drops his hand and says, "Del?"

Before I can say anything, he's distracted by Appa's roar, then the sky bison gives Zuko a lick. I can see shock registering on the others' faces as Appa licks Zuko a second time, but I don't feel anything. His very presence numbs me.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here," Zuko says, and I'm not sure if he's talking to me or to Aang. I'm temporarily robbed of speech, of movement, of thought.

"Not really, since you followed us all over the world," Sokka says coldly.

"Right… Well, uh, anyway… What I wanted to tell you… about is that I've changed. And I, uh, I'm good now. And, well I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending," Zuko adds quickly, his eyes zeroing in on Aang, "to you."

There's a long pause. Aang looks confused, Katara looks suspicious, Toph and Sokka just look plain angry. "Zuko," I choke out, too quietly for anyone to hear. The numbness fades and all the emotions I'm feeling come to me in a rush. Joy, relief, anger, fear, longing, sorrow.

"See, I, uh…" Zuko, for whom words always seemed to come so easily, stumbles now, struggling to convey his thoughts.

"You wanna _what_ now?" Toph finally blurts out. The others come back to life.

"You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you! I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" Katara hisses, looking furious. Though I respect and admire Katara, I instantly bristle with anger. It's like the first time I met Sokka and Aang and Toph, every time they said something negative about Zuko I would instantly try to refute their words. But now they're my friends. Now I like them, trust them even.

"Yeah, all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang," Sokka says, his voice matching his cold eyes. Zuko and I flinch together.

"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something." _And you took me in, Zuko. You went through a metamorphosis. You were always there for me. You've done lots of good things. Tell them that. _

Appa licks Zuko again.

"Appa does seem to like him," Toph says doubtfully.

"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it," Sokka says stiffly.

"I could understand why you wouldn't trust me, and I know I've made some mistakes in the past," Zuko begins.

"Like when you attacked our village!" Sokka accuses angrily.

"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us," Katara shouts. Zuko's golden eyes fill with pain. He's not looking at me anymore, so completely absorbed in trying to convince them that he's on their side.

"Just hear him out!" I say angrily. The others turn to me.

"That's right. You were his little pet for a long time, huh, Sunshine?" Sokka says, and for the first time since that first night, I hear malice and hatred in his voice, directed at me. "Of course you're going to agree with everything he says."

"Look!" Zuko says, taking the attention off of me. "I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try to stop—"

"Wait! You sent Combustion Man after us!" Sokka growls.

"Well, that's not his name, but—"

"Oh, sorry," Sokka sneers sarcastically. "I didn't mean to insult your friend!"

"He's not my friend," Zuko says swiftly.

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up! He burned Del!" Toph shouts. My hand automatically reaches towards my left side, which has begun to throb, as if it remembers the pain caused by the serious burn I'd received. I might have died if it hadn't been for Katara's speedy healing. Zuko's eyes flash up to mine, then back to Aang.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Zuko asks the silent Avatar. "You once said you thought we could be friends. You _know_ I have good in me." My heart and eyes clench at his words. I can hear Sokka shouting _Come back when it's outside him too, okay?_

Sokka is shaking his head at Aang. Aang's gray eyes cloud over and he says harshly, "There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."

Katara takes her cue. "You need to get out of here, _now_!" Zuko's face contorts in a variety of emotions. I can pick a few of them out. Anger. Confusion. A strange hungry look.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not person anymore," Zuko says. "Del, you—" Sokka slides in front of me, blocking me from Zuko.

"Leave her alone," he says, his voice calm and deadly. "Now, either you leave, or we attack." I nudge Sokka out of the way so I can see them. Zuko sighs and tries one last time.

"If you won't accept me as a friend," he whispers, getting on his knees and putting his hands out in front of him, "then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." Katara moves, and I recognize the beginning of a waterbending move.

I jump in front of her, taking the hit meant for Zuko. I'm thrown backwards. I skid on the floor, coming to a halt in front of Zuko. There's a moment of silence while everyone takes what just happened in.

"Maybe you should go with him, Del," Katara says icily. I get up, wincing, about to tell Katara that I will, in fact, go with Zuko, but Sokka just grabs my wrists and gently, but firmly, leads me away from Zuko.

"Get out of here and don't come back," Katara snarls furiously. "And if we ever see you again… well, we'd better not see you again."

"Del," Zuko says softly. I struggle to free myself from Sokka's grip, to see him, but Sokka is a firm, unyielding barrier.

"I told you to leave her alone," Sokka growls. I manage to prop my head on his shoulder so that I can see Zuko, who has gotten up, and, looking dejected, walks away. We watch him, the others making sure that he doesn't try to come back.

I have lost Zuko again.

* * *

**I wanted to have Del furious at Zuko completely, without all the happiness and oh, no I've lost him again! stuff, but I'M just so happy he's back. lol**


	36. Chapter 36

**Let's see how the whole Zuko thing works out!**

**P.S. I'm kinda in a bad mood, so you could really cheer me up by reviewing...**

**Yes, I'm using your pity to get reviews and made me smile... Is that really so bad? Lol.**

Chapter 36

Once he is gone Katara stalks right by me, not offering to heal the wound she gave me. That's how I know I am on her bad side. Sokka sits me down on the fountain, keeping a close eye on me. I notice that Toph and Aang are being suspiciously and uncharacteristically quiet.

"Why would he try to fool us like that?" Katara asks, sounding tired.

"Obviously he wants to lead us into some kind of trap," Sokka says, sheathing his boomerang.

"Or maybe he actually wants to help us," I snap. But no one listens to me.

"This is just like when we were in prison together in Ba Sing Se. He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings," Katara says, sounding disgusted. This is too much for me. I jump up.

"That's because he is, you heartless witch!" I hiss. Sokka steps between me and his sister and sits me back down again with a stern warning to 'keep quiet.' "I'm not a child, Sokka! I'm not going to sit here and let _her_ attack him like that!"

Sokka ignores me. "He wants you to trust him and feel sorry for him so you let your guard down. Then he strikes." I flinch, because, in a way, this is what he did to me. I met him, learned who he truly was, and, just as Sokka said, let my guard down. Then he wormed his way inside of me, and made me fall in love with him.

"The thing is," Katara says, sounding sad, "it worked. I _did_ feel sorry for him. I felt like he was really confused and hurt." She meets my gaze now. For a moment, we are the same. We do not know what to make of this perplexing, handsome firebender. But then her eyes and voice harden, and she stares me right in the eye when she says, "But, obviously when the time came he made his choice, and _we _paid the price. We can't trust him."

There is a moment of silence, because I cannot argue this point. No, I cannot trust Zuko. Not anymore. Because he has what's left of my heart, and it's fragile and precious, but he does not seem to realize this. Because I am nothing to him. Because he is with Mai.

"I kind of have a confession to make," Aang says softly. "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?" By the look on Toph's face, she is as confused as I am.

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs down from the back of my throat for a _month_." For a minute, he is back. The goofy Sokka who is my friend. Who calms me down since Zuko is no longer there. Who protects his sister, and leads Toph, and plays with Aang.

"Sokka," Katara says impatiently, "I looked at it and told you there was nothing there!"

"I could feel it. It's my throat-hole flap!" Sokka protests. There's a pause, then Aang clears his throat.

"Anyway, when Zhao had me chained up it was _Zuko_ who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." Yes! Go Avatar! I look over at Katara smugly.

"No way," Katara says, waving her hand. "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself."

"Yeah, face it, Aang. You're nothing but a big prize to him."

"You're probably right," Aang says sadly. This is something I cannot argue against, because Aang was the prize to Zuko, and the reward was his honor, and his father's love, and the respect of his nation. And can we really blame him for wanting that?

It appears we can.

Appa groans loudly, and Katara points at him, "And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar." I'm about to open my mouth, to point out that I actually _know_ that he was telling the truth, but someone beats me to it.

"Actually, he wasn't lying," Toph says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, hurray. In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list," Sokka says sarcastically. I wrap my arms around myself. The pain stirring inside my chest is threatening to explode out of me. Honestly, any minute now I may spontaneously combust, just like Combustion Man, except my actual body may be the bomb. I can't take much more.

"I'm just saying... that considering his messed up family and how he was raised, he could have turned out a lot worse." I'm confused. Defending Zuko is _my_ role… what is Toph doing?

"You're right Toph. Let's go find him and give him a medal. The not-as-much-of-a-jerk-as-you-could-have-been award," Katara snaps.

"All I know is that while he was talking to us he was sincere. Maybe you're all just letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly," Toph says logically, and I could kiss her. She's on my side! She's defending Zuko!

"Easy for you to say!" Katara laughs angrily. "You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates."

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island," Sokka remembers.

"_Or_ when he tried to capture me at the fire temple," Aang adds. Hearing Zuko's crimes like this, one after another… It's a little overwhelming.

"Why would you even try to defend him?" Katara voices the question bouncing around my skull. I stare at Toph intently while she explains angrily.

"Because, Katara, you're all ignoring one crucial fact!" She jabs her finger at the Avatar, who shrinks away. "Aang needs a firebending teacher. We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job, now one shows up on a silver platter and you won't even _think_ about it?" It seems that Toph's thoughts have been mirroring my own.

I lean down and scoop up my bow, slinging it onto my shoulder, keeping silent for the time being. The Avatar steps forward, his gray eyes cold. "I'm not having Zuko as my teacher."

"You're darn right, you're not buddy." Sokka slaps Aang on the back.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Katara says, shooting me a look. I give her a glare that clearly says _this is not over_. She flinches. Toph stares at us all for a moment with her sightless eyes, then stomps off furiously.

"Urgh! I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here," she says.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

That night I toss and turn, unable to get to sleep. I try all sorts of positions, try multiple techniques, but sleep eludes me. One time my door opens, and I see Katara stick her head in my room. I lie still and take deep, even breaths.

"She's in there," I hear Katara hiss. Sokka pops his head in too, and then they leave. I flush, angry that they don't trust me. I sit up on my bed, unable to keep Zuko's face from flashing behind my lids every time I blink. I need to get help.

Katara and Sokka would just tie me up if I admitted to wanting to see Zuko. Aang would give me that reproachful look and tell me to forget about it. Toph… Toph might help. I remember how angry she was that the others wouldn't at least _consider_ Zuko, and he has done the least amount of harm to her.

I stand up, wrap a robe borrowed from Katara around my body, and slip silently from me room. My feet make no noise on the cold stone floor, and I slide through Toph's door, which is slightly ajar. I walk over to her bed, but before I can shake her awake, she says, "I was wondering when you'd come see me."

I jump, and a startled noise comes from me. I quickly quiet myself and ask calmly, "Yeah? How'd you know?"

"I've got you nailed, Sunshine," she says, sitting up. "You want me to talk to Sparky for you, don't cha?" Sparky can only be one person.

"I just need you to get him to hang around, to try again," I say. "I—I don't think… I can't lose him again." My voice breaks and I blush, ashamed at myself.

"How can I say no to you, Sunshine?" Toph asks, her tone teasing. I look up and see that she's smiling. I can't help but smile back.

"So you'll do it?" I whisper. She stands, and even though she is a head shorter than me, it strikes me that she may really be the best earthbender in the world. And once she matures a little, learns to hold her tongue during appropriate occasions (though I never did), she will be a fine young lady. Perhaps an ambassador, or a leader of some sort.

"Sleep here tonight," Toph says, patting her bed. "I'll be back before you wake up." I give her a long, tight squeeze. "Yeah, I get it, you love me," she grumbles, sounding like Sokka. She pulls on her cloak and leaves the room. I lie down in her bed and pull up the blanket, but my heart is beating too rapidly for sleep.

In my dream everyone who I have loved and lost visits me. My mom, my dad, the servants back home, particularly the Cook and Kayla, Iroh, Zuko, even Theo. Each conversation tears me apart more and more, and while I don't wake up screaming, I am making distressed sounds of pain as my heart twists painfully.

Tonight Aang finds me, which is a fairly rare occurrence, and calms me. We are leaving Toph's room when we catch sight of Katara hurrying down the hall. Aang calls her name and she turns around. She locks eyes with me and then relaxes.

"Why were you in Toph's room?" she asks, smoothing a piece of hair that has come out of place during the night.

"The usual," I shrug. Meaning nightmares. Katara nods.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. Sokka, too. He'd tell you himself but he's trying to get Haru and The Duke up. Why don't you and Aang join Teo in the courtyard?"

Her apology is sweet, but for some reason her motherly tone irritates me. After all, I am almost two years older than her. But I smile at her and accept her offer, pleased to be on friendly terms again. Aang and I head down to the main courtyard. Aang joins Teo by the pot from which a delicious smell rises, while I head over to the fountain to inspect its draining system.

_I'll be back before you wake up_.

Toph's words ring in my mind and I frown anxiously. Where is she? What happened last night? Has Zuko hurt her?

My hands start to sweat. Surely there was plenty of time for her to get back here? I am on edge and worried as the others arrive, and as Katara and I serve breakfast. I am just ladling my own portion when Katara asks, "Has anyone seen Toph?"

I flinch, but Sokka just says, "I haven't seen her since she stormed off yesterday." I nod in agreement, and Haru waves his spoon around.

"Maybe she's just exploring the air temple. There are some pretty fun spots to practice earthbending," he suggests.

"Yeah… maybe she went over the canyon wall to practice. I know these vibrations were getting annoying to her. Do you want to go with me and find her?" I ask Katara.

She hesitates, and then agrees firmly, "I think we should look for her." I nod. Though I'm afraid of finding Zuko with Katara, I also feel responsible for Toph. After all, she only went on my request… not that I can admit that.

"Aah, let her fun with her rocks," Sokka says, rolling his eyes. "I'm in no rush to have her yelling at us again."

The Duke pushes back his helmet and pipes up. "We can go check for her!" By the way Haru and Teo agree, I think that they really just want to explore some more. My suspicions are confirmed by Teo's reply.

"Yeah, I want t ride that tunnel down at the hall of statues again. It'll work a lot better now that I fixed my brakes." The three boys run/wheel off before Katara and I can reprimand them, and tell them to be careful.

I sip my breakfast. I've just slurped up the last of it when there's a loud explosion. I jump up, shattering my bowl on the ground. I look over and see Toph fall out of hole she made in the wall. I am the first to rush over to help her, although Sokka, Katara, and Aang are close on my heels.

"Toph, what happened?" I ask, leaning down to help her into a more comfortable position than her awkward belly slide.

"My feet got burned," Toph says, and I flinch, knowing who exactly must have burned her feet. Has Zuko really not changed then?

"Oh, no! What happened?" Katara asks, sounding alarmed. Toph's face takes on an exasperated expression.

"I just told you. My feet got burned!" she repeats. I know that she is trying to keep the secret for my sake, but that she will have to give it up.

"I meant how," Katara scolds.

Toph looks up at me, staring more at my mouth than my eyes, but I know that she means to look at me when she says, "Well, I kind of went to see Zuko last night."

"You what!"

"Zuko!"

"Aah!"

I roll my eyes at their reaction as Katara takes out some water from her bag and begins to gently heal Toph's feet.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us, and, if I talked to him maybe we could working something out," Toph says, and I'm very grateful that she's not ratting me out.

"So he attacked you." Sokka does not sound surprised, merely a little smug.

"Well, he did… and he didn't. It was sort of an accident," Toph says. I rub my temple because really, how much of an accident could it have been? It's not like Zuko can _accidently_ firebend. I sigh.

"But he did firebend at you?" Aang confirms.

Toph sighs, then admits reluctantly, "Yes."

"See! You trusted Zuko, and you got burned. Literally!" Sokka throws his hands in the air. Katara finishes her healing.

"It's going to take awhile for your feet to get better. I wish I could've worked on them sooner," Katara says.

"Yeah, me too," Toph mutters.

"Zuko's clearly too dangerous to be left alone. We're gonna have to go after him," Sokka decides, and I bite down on my tongue so hard that I taste blood. I've managed to stay silent this whole time, but if I open my mouth I'm going to erupt and scream out all the things that are on my mind.

"I hate to go looking for a fight," Aang says, "but you're right. After what he did to Toph, I don't think we have a choice."

"He's crafty, but we'll find a way to capture him," Sokka says.

While Aang and Sokka pick up Toph and carry her, she says, "Maybe just invite him back here. He's already offered himself up as a prisoner once. And if Del asked him, there's no way he could say no."

"Yeah," Sokka says thoughtfully. "Get him to come back, and say he'll be our prisoner, then we'll jump him and _really_ make him our prisoner! He'll never suspect it!"

"You are a master of surprise, Sokka," Katara says sarcastically as the boys put Toph down at the fountain, letting her feet rest in the water.

"Aah, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks." I turn away from the others so I can let my emotions shine on my face.

I can't believe. _Won't_ believe it. But Zuko hurt Toph, and it seems that the others are right. When Zuko comes back here, I will have to go along with their plan.

Because Zuko, it seems, is the enemy.

* * *

**Del's done a 180! Lol.. BTW... I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! i was in a sad mood and you cheered me right up!**

**Soo i totally reccommend anyone who has never watched them to go on youtube and watch monty python! so frickin funny. and that michael palin is a cutie! too bad he's old now! my favorite is the spanish inquistion! "Nobody expects the Spanish-oh bugger!" ahahahaha. and check out Palin and Cleese's LIVE dead parrot sketch for the secret police thing or something. also GREAT and palin is so adorable in it!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Zuko is the enemy! Tee hee. Lol. I had fun with that. Anyway, the dark days are passing... read on and you'll understand!**Chapter 38

* * *

As soon as I have this realization, I look to my left and see him. "Combustion Man!" I scream. The others jump up and stare where I point. Combustion Man inhales and just as he fires, someone, swinging from a vine, knocks into him.

His blast is knocked astray, harmlessly hitting the cliff next to us. Our savior stands up, shaking back his dark hair, and my stomach clenches. Zuko! Aang and Sokka grab Toph, and Katara snatches my hand, dragging me around the corner to safety.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Zuko's voice rings across the canyon. Aang stops, staring at Zuko in surprise. I'm screaming my head off, trying to get Katara to "_let go of me!_" Because Combustion Man is dangerous, and Zuko is there, alone, trying to take him on.

"The mission is off," Zuko growls. "I'm ordering you to stop." Combustion man shoves Zuko out of the way and attacks again. I'm forced to duck for cover, but when I look again, Zuko is attacking Combustion man, shouting, "If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Combustion Man grabs Zuko and I can see the muscles in his arms flex. Zuko makes a strangled sound of pain and corrects himself. "Alright, I'll pay you double to stop."

Combustion Man shoots at us again. I dive behind the wall, and when I look again, Zuko is being blown back, over the cliff wall. I scream again, trying to run at him, but Sokka loops his wiry around my waist and drags me back, but I see with relief that Zuko has clung to a vine. Aang and Katara launch bending attacks at Combustion Man, but apparently they don't work, because they dive back into cover with us.

"He's going to blast this whole place right off the cliff side!" Toph shouts over the noise of the explosions.

"I can't step out to waterbend at him with getting blown up. And I can't get a good enough angle on him from down here."

There's a pause, then Sokka exclaims, "I know how to get an angle on him!" Sokka takes out his boomerang and watches Combustion Man in its reflection. "Alright buddy, don't fail me now." He throws his boomerang.

It whizzes out and hits Combustion man right in his freaky tattoo. He falls to the ground.

"Yeah, boomerang!" Sokka shouts, jumping to catch his boomerang. Then, staggering, Combustion Man regains his feet. "Awh, boomerang," Sokka says sadly. I'm tugged behind the wall again, so I don't see it, but I hear it.

There's a loud popping sound, then the loudest explosion yet. I peek around the corner to see that the part of the cliff wall that Combustion Man was standing on has exploded.

Combustion Man… _imploded._

I stifle a giggle, but then turn serious when I see that Zuko has finished climbing his vine. With some tricky earthbending, we get Zuko over to our side of the gorge. I'm not sure what to feel. I'd just decided Zuko was the enemy, and now he's saved us.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… thanks Zuko," Aang says, sounding stunned.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing," Sokka says, looking proud. Zuko's face is earnest, and his tone is urgent.

"Listen. I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world," he says. He turns to Toph, "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally."

I look over and see the surprise register on Aang's face. "I think you_ are_ supposed to be my firebending teacher."

Katara and Sokka give Aang horrified looks, but Toph just looks smug. I'm a little more cautious, waiting to see whether the Avatar truly means it or not.

"When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara," Aang continues, "and after that I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Is it just my imagination, or do everyone's eyes flash over to look at me. Aang gives Zuko a bow. "I'd like you to teach me."

Zuko responds with a bow, "Thank you. I'm glad you're allowing me to help you."

"Not so fast," Aang says, and my heart sinks. How can all that be followed by a 'not so fast'? "I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one Zuko burned. What do you think?"

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet," Toph says maliciously, wiggling her toes. I hold my breath. I had no doubt that Toph would reject him, but now we move on to the Water Tribe siblings.

"Sokka?" Aang asks. I turn my head, staring intently at Sokka, the boy in blue, who I have come to consider a close friend, someone I can trust, rely on. I feel safe with him. Maybe not as safe as felt with Iroh and Zuko in Ba Sing Se, but I know that when the nightmares wake me I can go to him, and he will calm me down with soothing words and logical explanations. But here, faced with an enemy he so desperately hates, will emotion overrule logic?

Sokka looks at his sister, and then me. He shrugs and says, "Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." His eyes meet mine and I know that he's doing this for me.

"Katara?" Aang asks. My heart clenches, but for some reason, though Katara hates Zuko just as much as Sokka does, I am not as nervous. Katara loves Aang more than anything, and if she thinks he wants Zuko, then she will give him Zuko.

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right," Katara says reluctantly, looking at the ground. I grin, thrilled that Zuko is suddenly back in my life. I thought that my answer would be so completely obvious, so I am startled when Aang turns to me.

"Del?" he asks softly. "Zuko's done a lot to you. Are you okay with him staying here?" I'm confused by Aang's wording. He's so wrong, Zuko has not done a lot _to_ me, he has done everything _for_ me. But despite my excitement and joy earlier, when I lift my eyes and see Zuko's golden ones staring at me, I feel a stab of anger.

Immediately I'm ashamed. Zuko housed me, fed me, protected me, befriended me. But he also left me, scarred me, hurt me. I fell in love with him, and now he's with Mai. Though I've longed for him all these weeks, now that he's here in front of me, I realize that, though I still want him here, I'm mad at him.

When I meet Aang's eyes, I realize that he knew this long before I did. "It's fine, Aang. It's for best, after all," I say neutrally, trying to work through all the new emotions brewing inside me. Why did I not realize this before? Why has it suddenly struck me now, just as I was about to get what I wanted?

"I won't let you down. I promise," Zuko says seriously, and his eyes are locked on my face. Aang nods, and to my right, Sokka picks up Toph and leads her over to the fire pit, where they wait until Katara can join them for another healing session. Aang nods at Zuko once more then heads over to check Sokka for mosquito-ticks.

Zuko does not move. I stare awkwardly at my feet until he speaks.

"Hey."

"Hi," I reply.

"It's nice to see you," he says.

"It's good to see you, too," I answer politely, disturbed by our exchange. We sound like two people who barely know each other, not friends who lived together for a month.

"I was surprised when I heard you were with the Avatar," Zuko says. I wince a little, remember that I betrayed Zuko, and that he might be angry at me, just as I am mad at him.

"How'd you find out?" I mutter.

"The hair, the bow. You're a one-of-a-kind, Del," Zuko laughs lightly, and I finally gather the courage to look up from the ground at him. He's looking very intently at me. I flush and brush my hair back behind my ears.

"How's Iroh?" The question comes out of my mouth without permission, and Zuko flinches. I have officially launched us into the stressful time when we figure out what happened, and how to fix it, and things won't be the peaceful until we finally get closure.

"I saw him a couple times in prison. Then he broke out," Zuko says stiffly. I lift my head again, and feel my spirits lift a little.

"He's out? He's free?" I ask, and Zuko nods. "That's great!" Zuko shoves his hands into his pockets and takes a small step towards me. I automatically respond with a small step back and he backpedals.

"I… uh… I guess I'll see you later then, Del," Zuko mutters. I nod and turn around, fleeing from the courtyard, embarrassed by my words and my actions and my emotions. I wander around for awhile until I hear Sokka coming down the hall with Aang and Zuko. I go out to meet them. Zuko's eyes flash up, and then back to the ground.

I stand by Aang in the hallway while Sokka leads Zuko into his room. I can hear Sokka awkwardly saying, "So, here you go. Home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack. Lunch, soon? Uhh. Welcome aboard? Yeah."

Sokka practically runs from the room and comes to a stop in front of us. I arch an eyebrow and Sokka says to us, "Okay. This is really, really weird." They begin to walk away, but I linger, unsure whether I should go and talk to Zuko. I finally decide that when the time is right I will talk to him, so I'm beginning to walk away when I hear Katara.

I stick my head around the corner and see her leaning in the threshold of Zuko's room. "—your 'transformation', but you I know both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something _right now_. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I will make sure you destiny ends, right then and there. _Permanently._"


	39. Chapter 39

**Zuko Zuko Zuko! Lol! '**

**Also I'd like to give extra special thanks to: Emma Fried, superhapagirl, Joalohn10, and MissRhiain because they have reviewed the most out of everyone and really inspired me to keep writing! Of course I love all the other comments, and there have been some particular great ones! **

**So here we go!**

Chapter 39

Zuko sits next to me during breakfast the next morning, but neither of us make an effort to speak. Everyone is watching Zuko warily, and I notice that some of the upset glances are directed at me as well. I just eat my mush in silence.

Later, Zuko takes Aang to a part of the temple where they are in no danger of accidently burning one of us. I know Katara wants to watch, but apparently Teo and Haru blew up some part of the temple, so she rushes off the yell at them.

Before she goes, she catches my sleeve. "Watch their lesson. Make sure Zuko doesn't try to hurt Aang. Shoot Zuko if you have to."

I agree to watch their lesson, but I don't bring my bow. Zuko and Aang look a little surprise when I show up and silently sit down against a railing. They both shoot me anxious looks, but then begin.

"I know you're nervous, but remember, firebending in and of itself is not something to fear," Zuko says.

Aang exhales shakily and says, "Okay, not something to fear."

Suddenly Zuko barks out, "But if you don't respect it, it'll chew you up and spit you out like an angry komodo-rhino!" Aang jumps back with a startled exclamation. Zuko continues, "Now, show me what you've got. Any amount of fire you can make."

Zuko gives Aang a couple minutes, but all the Avatar manages to do is make some smoke. "Maybe… I need a little more instruction? Perhaps a demonstration?"

"Good idea," Zuko says, and his eyes flit over to me and then away again. "You might want to take a couple steps back." Aang comes to sit by me. Zuko takes a deep breath, shouts, and kicks. A small wisp of fire emerges from his foot.

Zuko stares in shock for a moment and then shouts to himself, "What was that? That was the worst firebending I've ever seen!"

"I thought it was… nice," Aang says helpfully. For a few minutes more, Zuko launches into a complicated series of kicks and punches. He growls in frustration and the sound sends a small shiver down my back.

"Why is this happening?" Zuko shouts angrily. I get up and lean against the wall, suddenly a lot more interested in their lesson.

"Maybe it's the altitude?" Aang suggests generously.

"Yeah, could be," Zuko mutters sullenly, sounding like he doesn't believe it. Zuko continues to try and firebend, and about an hour later I get bored and wander off. I head to the main courtyard, where Top is sitting with her feet in the fountain.

"Hey, Toph. I wanted to say thank-you, and I'm sorry. It's my fault your feet got burned, I sent you out there to talk to Zuko," I say, sitting down next to her. She waves my concerns away, but I persist. "Really, I'm sorry."

"I'm glad Aang has a teacher. And I'm sure you missed him," she says, nudging me, grinning mischievously. I don't like the implications in her voice, but before I can point out that Zuko and I are barely on speaking terms, Katara is screaming.

"Del! You're supposed to be watching them!" she runs over to me and grabs my shoulders. "Where are they? Is Aang okay? How do you know Zuko hasn't killed him? I told you to STAY WITH THEM?" I knock her hands away.

"They're fine!" I snarl. "Zuko won't hurt him."

"How do you know?" Katara frets, glaring at me. "This could all be some huge ploy to get Aang! I know you're in love with him, but that doesn't make him safe!"

"If you _ever_ imply that I love Zuko again," I growl, "I will hurt you." Her face pales slightly, then her eyes narrow and she gets ready to yell again, but Sokka slides in between us and takes my arm.

"We'll go check on them now, Katara," he says, and pushes me along. I scowl and cross my arms. "What are you doing, threatening Katara? We're all on the same side, Del," he chides. I push my legs harder and climb ahead of them.

I turn the corner to see Aang lounging across my seat and Zuko punching out a tiny wisp of fire. "That one kind of felt hot," Aang says hopefully.

"Don't patronize me!" Zuko snaps. "You know what it's supposed to look like."

"Sorry Sifu Hotman."

"And stop calling me that!" Zuko growls. Sokka lightly touches my shoulder as he catches up to me, munching on an apple that I have no idea how he got.

"Hey jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerkbending?" Sokka asks, laughing at his own joke.

"Get out of here!" Zuko shouts at him, seeing us for the first time. Sokka laughs and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, take it easy. I was just kidding around." He turns away to leave, chuckling, "Jerkbending! Still got it." Zuko slides down to the ground.

"End of lesson," I say sardonically. Zuko sighs and nods, waving Aang away. "Better go prove to Katara that you aren't burnt to a crisp, Aang," I say, and he bounds away. I sit down next to Zuko.

"This sucks," he says.

"Now you know how it is for us nonbenders," I tease, trying to get him to lighten up. He looks up at me, and his intense eyes are only a couple inches from mine, locking me in place.

"I wasn't talking about that," he whispers. "I was talking about you and me." My heart kicks into overdrive. "We can barely look at each other," he says, sounding tormented. He looks away, and I take a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"We went through a lot the last couple hours in Ba Sing Se. We've been through a lot since we've been separated," I say, and I can hear the bitterness in my voice. Zuko hears it too and looks at me again. He reaches up to touch my face. I flinch away, but he doesn't withdraw his hand. His fingers lightly trace the dark purple circles underneath my eyes.

"You're still having nightmares?" he asks. I don't say anything, not wanting to tell the truth, but knowing he'll catch my lie. "Every night?" he persists. I shrug. "I bet I made them worse." It's his turn to be bitter.

"They're no big deal," I say. For some reason this makes him mad. His hands clench into fists and his jaw clenches and unclenches. I reach up to trace his scar, but he catches my hand before I can touch him. I sigh.

"We should head down," he says. He stands and offers me a hand up, I take it, and clutch to his hand longer than necessary before he pulls away. I sigh again. _He's with Mai_, I remind myself. As we walk down the canyon, he blurts out, sounding frustrated, "You've… been okay? I mean, you've been fine, right? You aren't… suffering?" he asks, struggling for words.

I stop and he stops beside me. I smile gently and say, "No, Zuko. I'm okay. It's better now that you're here." He nods, and looks away, but I think he might look a little happier. A little more relieved.

At dinner we gather together and eat. I notice that Zuko keeps his distance, leaning against a wall rather than eat with us. I don't ask him to join the group, knowing it will only create tension and probably lead to a fight.

Finally though, Zuko does come over and says dejectedly. "Listen, everybody, I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."

"Don't look at me," Toph says instantly. "I didn't touch your stuff." Which makes me think that she went through his room earlier in the day, but I don't mention that, because Zuko's confession is coming now.

"I'm talking about my firebending. It's gone." There's a pause, then laughing. We all turn to Katara who laughs for several seconds more before explaining.

"I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

I can see Zuko struggle to not get offended and just continue with his story. "Well, it's not lost; its just… weaker, for some reason."

"Maybe you're not just as good as you think you are," Katara says loftily.

"Ouch," Toph says, smiling a little.

"Oh, shut up, Katara," I say. "This is serious. Zuko's the only one who can teach Aang firebending, so unless you to be hunted down while you watch the entire world burn, I suggest you take this seriously." That shuts her up.

"I bet it's because I changed sides," Zuko says thoughtfully. This makes everyone anxious, because what is more important to Zuko: his firebending or Aang defeating his father?

"That's ridiculous," Katara snaps, still glaring at me. Her eyes trace over to the Avatar as he begins speaking.

"I don't know, maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you use to," Aang says. This sounds silly to me, but I'm not a bender, so what do I know about the ability to create fire from one's bare hands?

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough," Sokka chimes in, and I roll my eyes at Sokka laughs, poking Zuko repeatedly with the hilt of his sword. He is about to ramp up his taunting until Zuko finally knocks his hand away.

"Okay, cut it out! Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way," Zuko says. Though he's not saying it in a deep or philosophical way, I realize just how much Zuko has changed. Last time I was with Zuko, he would have had no problem using his anger to burn his enemies to a crisp.

"You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source," Toph says. My brain whirls as I try to think of the original sources for _any_ of the elements. Water would be the… ocean? Like I said, what do I know about bending?

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asks, and we turn expectantly to Toph.

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is," Toph explains.

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" Sokka and I ask together, curiously cocking our heads while we try to work out how that will help Zuko firebend. Toph shrugs.

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles," Toph explains. "One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave… That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthebenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."

"That's amazing, Toph!" Aang chirps, though I'm wondering how the heck a little girl learned to move rocks from animals. "I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the skybison." The Avatar turn to Appa, "Maybe you can give a lesson sometime buddy!"

Appa gives a dull roar in response.

"Well this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct," Zuko says sullenly.

"What do you mean?" Aang asks."Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid.

"Well they aren't around anymore, okay?" Zuko shouts angrily. Katara makes a move towards Zuko, but Haru holds her back subtly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Aang says, but Zuko isn't listening. He's lost in thought.

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors," Zuko says.

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid," the one hundred and twelve year old kid says.

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me: sometimes the shadows of the past can be filled by the present."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?"

"That sounds… unreliable," I mutter, but no one's listening to me.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend," Zuko says grimly, looking at Aang, "or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Aang looks away worriedly and there's silence as this sets in.

People who have been dead for the last thousands of years are our only hope.


	40. Chapter 40

****

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the love! So I'm kinda behind right now. I normally write seven or eight chapters in advance, but I'm posting Chapter 40 right now and I'm only working on Chapter 43. The first Zuko POV is ready, and I'm wondering what you guys want: Do you want instant gratification and have me post it tomorrow, or do you want to be good people and wait until the story is done? **

**Also, quickly outlined the first couple chapters of my Hunger Games story, where I'm going to tell Haymitch's games, and I didn't really like it, so I'm thinking of warming up with a Finnick tribute... How's that?**

**Once this story is done, I'm not really sure what to write about, so if you have any requests, PLEASE tell me! I take Last Airbender requests as well as any books/movies/games/tv shows/etc... that you want. If I've seen/read/played it, then I'll try to write it. If I haven't, maybe I'll see/read/play it and write it for you ! Lol.! thanks again.! here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 40

"I want to go!" I shout. "And, you know what, you can't stop me!" Zuko glares at me, his arms crossed, his pale face set.

"There's no reason for you to go," Zuko says.

"You promised Katara that it wasn't going to be dangerous. If it's not going to be dangerous, then why won't you let me go?" I ask, smug.

"On the very _slim_ possibility that something might happen, I don't want you there," he says, his golden eyes narrowing. I shove him in the chest, frustrated when he only falls a small half-step back.

"She's going," Sokka says, appearing almost magically by my shoulder. "We'll all feel better if someone we trust goes with you, in case this weak firebending thing is a trick." I grin triumphantly.

"Then you come. Or Katara. Toph. I don't want her," Zuko says, glowering down at me. I flinch on the inside, but on the outside I just stick out my tongue and jump up on Appa, pulling the hood up on cloak and laying my bow out beside me.

Aang airbends himself onto Appa, but Zuko keeps his feet firmly planted on the ground. "Come on Zuko, this is all for you, after all," I remind him, and he sighs and climbs into the saddle, as far as possible away from me.

"Yip, yip!" Aang says cheerfully, and with a mighty shove of his tail, Appa takes off. I wave back at Sokka before falling back into the saddle, settling into a light banter with Aang. As we are over the ocean, I realize that Zuko's version of close could be a day away.

After Aang and I stop talking, there's silence for a very long time, finally broken by Zuko's grumbling. "We've been riding for hours. I don't know why, but I thought this thing would be a lot faster." I frown reproachfully and Appa roars.

"Appa's right, Zuko!" Aang says, as if the skybison could talk. "In our group, typically we start out our missions with a more upbeat attitude!"

"Yeah, we only get grouchy at the end, after we've gone thirty-two hours without sleep!" I say cheerfully.

"Awr, I can't believe this," Zuko says, leaning over the saddle.

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it!" Aang says, and I laugh.

Several hours later we fly over a mountain range. I hear the boys say together, "Whoa," and I look at what exactly lies behind the mountains. We fly over a sprawling, ancient city, and Appa begins to descend.

Once we land Aang airbends off and Zuko lightly jumps down to the ground. I sigh, remembering how graceful he is, and how he makes me look clumsy and weak. I'm surprised when he's standing by Appa, waiting me for.

"I'll catch you," he says, smirking, and for a moment I have him back, that protective, ill-tempered boy in Ba Sing Se. I grin and lower myself down, eventually having to drop from the saddle. He gently catches me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He holds me up easily and I try to ignore the warmth of his hold.

I look down at him, and he looks up at me. I feel my heart pounding as he lets me slide down. My feet lightly touch the ground, but he keeps his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Hey, Del," he whispers.

"Yeah?" I manage to breathe.

"Stay with the bison?" he asks, his nose coming down to skim my cheek. It's getting kind of hard to breathe, let alone think. What did he say? Something about bison. "Stay here, Del," he murmurs, and suddenly my synapses start firing again and I yank myself away.

"That's cheating!" I growl, and he holds his hands up in surrender. "I'm coming, and you can't stop me!" I stalk past him and catch up to Aang who has been staring at us with a blank, perplexed stare. As we walk through the city, I notice Zuko keeps looking around.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them. I can tell the fire sage's temples are somehow descended from these," Zuko says eventually.

"Okay, we learned something about architecture. Hopefully we'll learn something about firebending too. The past can be a great teacher!" Aang chirps. Suddenly the ground in front of us sinks, and a pit of spikes.

Aang falls forward. I shriek and grab the back of his shirt, but he's too heavy… we're going over. Aang manages to airbend and clear the gap, but I'm still teetering on the edge. I'm just about to go over when a pair of strong arms wraps around me from behind and yanks me back.

Zuko and I collapse against a wall, breathing heavily from panic, with his arms still wrapped around me from behind.

"Zuko, Del," Aang calls anxiously, "I think the past is trying to kill me." I snort, and Zuko lets go of me, kneeling down next to the pit of spikes and examining it closer.

"I can't believe it. This booby-trap must be centuries old, and it still works," Zuko says, fascinated. It seems my friend, who can fight off five Earth Kingdom soldiers and carry me easily, is a bigger nerd than I realized. The thought makes me smile.

"There's probably a lot more. Maybe this means we shouldn't be here?" Aang asks hopefully. Zuko just takes a few steps back before charging forward, and running for a few steps _on the wall_, in order to get over the trap.

"Guess you'll have to stay there, sweetheart," Zuko taunts. I roll my eyes at him and pace along the edge of the pit, trying to think of a way over. I could try and jump, but I would never make it. Would Zuko's reflexes be quick enough to allow him to haul me over the edge?

Suddenly Aang is beside me. I loop my arms around his ribs and he carefully airbends us over. I grin smugly at Zuko, who glares dully at the Avatar. "What? Sokka said she had to come," Aang reminds him. I take point as we continue walking, pleased by my good fortune. "Seriously, though," the Avatar says from behind me, "maybe we should go back if this place is laced with traps."

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about?" Zuko teases, but then his voice grows serious. "Besides, people don't make traps unless they've got something worth protecting." We continue walking.

We reach what we think might be the center of the city. We walk up some stairs to a large, ornately carved wall. The picture carving is off two dragons breathing fire at a dark-skinned person. Zuko frowns as he examines the wall.

"Look, this seems promising. Though I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending," Aang admits. Neither do I, though I don't really know anything about bending at all. It's mysterious, something to be respected, though not feared. Because really, benders are just as mortal as nonbenders.

"They look pretty angry to me," I say, and Zuko nods, crossing his arms over his chest. His shirt is a V neck, and the muscles in his chest and neck are tight with frustration.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors," Aang says.

"Well, they had a funny way of showing it," Zuko says bitterly, turning away from us. Aang and I share a confused look. There's a pause before Aang speaks, sounding unsure and upset.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years. Something you're not telling me," Aang says. We continue walking, towards a stone bridge. As we are on the bridge, Zuko tells his story.

"My great grandfather Sozin happened," Zuko begins bitterly. "He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate firebenders, and if you could conquer one your firebending talents would become legendary and you'd earn the honorary title 'Dragon.'"  
_Did I tell you how I got the name the Dragon of the West?_ Iroh's voice rings in my ear, and I know what Zuko's going to say even before he says it.

"The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born… by my uncle," Zuko lays his hand gently on the eye of a dragon statue that guards the end of the bridge that we stand on. I stare at his hand. It's strong, scarred, calloused, warm, gentle, firm. Just like Zuko himself.

"But, I thought your uncle was… I don't know, good?" Aang suggests, and I can't help but agree.

"He had a complicated past. A family tradition, I guess. Let's just move on," Zuko's voice is strained, and he walks off towards a large, beautiful building. I leave Aang where he is, thinking about Zuko's story, and catch up to the banished Prince. I take his hand quickly. He doesn't withdraw, maybe because he knows I love Iroh, too, maybe because, like me, he needs to hold on to someone so that he doesn't shatter until a million painful pieces.

Maybe Zuko knows that we are the same.


	41. Chapter 41

**Remember to review because I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, so I want your opinions.**

**At the moment, once the story is done (and I'm not sure when that will be or not, because I know I want to go at least a little beyond the third season finale, but I'm not sure how much), i'm considering the Finnick tribute, the Haymitch story, perhaps a Mahariel Dragon Age fic, and hopefully a Jet story.**

Chapter 41

Aang struggles to open the door again. We've all taken turns, but the big stone door refuses to budge. "It's locked up," the Avatar concedes. After thinking for a moment, Zuko points to the different markings around the door and groud.

"Wait. It's a celestial calendar, just like the fire sages have in their temples. I bet that sun stone opens the door, but only when sunlight hits it at just the right angle, on the solstice," Zuko muses, and I grin again at this clever, smart side of Zuko that I've never seen before. I doubt that I could have ever figured that out.

"Monkey-feathers!" Aang exclaims, upset. "The solstice again! We can't wait here that long!" He begins to pace, but Zuko still has that cool, calculating look in his eye, so I just watch him.

"No, we can't," Zuko agrees, unsheathing his sword. I stiffen and subtly adjust my grip on my bow in case he decides to go after Aang. But Zuko is squinting into the sun. "But we might be able to speed time up. Let's see if we can outsmart the sun stone." Zuko takes his sword and directs it to the patch of red light created by the reflection of the sun on the stone above the doorway.

He carefully adjusts the way he's holding his sword until the red light reflects again off his sword and hovers over the sun stone. "Nothing's happening," Aang whines. I shush him as Zuko's eyes narrow in concentration.

"Come on," Zuko groans, his knuckles stiff and clenching the sword so tightly that they turn white. Then, the ground subtly shakes, then more and more, until I'm knocked off my feet. Aang keeps his feet using some combination of earth and airbending, and Zuko out of pure determination and natural grace. From my spot on the ground I see the door begin to open, and once it's all the way open, the ground stops shaking.

"Up you go," Zuko says, wrapping one arm around my waist, and taking my hand in the other. He lifts me up and immediately lets me go. I take an awkward step back, away from him. We slowly approach the black doorway.

"You know, Zuko, I don't care what everyone else says about you, you're pretty smart," Aang says, bounding into the room. Zuko smiles for a moment, before his face registers what Aang said.

"I bet _you_ told him I was stupid," Zuko accuses, and I turn to retaliate angrily, only to see that he's smirking. I shrug.

"You never showed me nerdy Zuko," I remind him. He snorts.

"Nerdy Zuko," he repeats, laughing a little. We follow Aang in. As we enter a small semi-circle of light, we're faced with a snarling statue of a furious man. Aang jumps back, right into me. Zuko and I steady him as he stares, horrified.

"Relax, they're just statues," Zuko says, sounding irritated. But underneath that irritation is a hint of something else. Something softer. Something protective and gentle and fatherly. For some reason, a picture flashes behind my lids.

Zuko, teaching Aang to firebend, in front of a cute little house, giving him an approving slap on the back or affectionate ruffle of the hair (because Aang has hair in my fantasy) every now and then. I step out of the house, wearing an apron, which I've never worn before, shouting a reprimand. "Don't burn my garden!"

"Awh, Mom!" Aang calls back. Though the title surprises me, I let my mind carry out the daydream, not entirely sure where it's headed.

"Come on in and wash your hands. It's almost time for dinner, anyway," I say. Aang bounds up the stairs, gives me a swift hug and disappears into the house. Zuko takes his time, is a little slower, but eventually makes his way onto the porch to stand next to me. He stares down at me.

"You wash your hands too," I remind him sternly, poking him in the chest. He catches my hand and presses it to his mouth. I stand on my toes and kiss him. His hand reaches up to cup my cheek, and I notice the gold band around his ring finger on his left hand.

I jerk myself out of this disturbing daydream. Zuko is staring down at me, looking concerned. "Whoa. Where'd you just go?" he asks teasingly. I just wrinkle my nose and take a step away from him. Zuko… as my husband. Eugh.

I catch an upset look on Zuko's face before it's replaced by his usual impassive, bored expression. I look around the room that we are in. In a circle, there are there male statues, each looking fierce and arranged in a circle. The boys separate, looking at different sides of the statues. Since I'm in no mood to face either—the boy I imagined as my son or the man as my husband—I head off to the very edges of the room, tracing my hand along the side.

"It says this is something called The Dancing Dragon," Aang says. "Zuko, get over here. I want you to dance with me."

"What!" Zuko asks, alarmed. I snort, but continue just tracing my hand along the outer wall, when it suddenly disappears. There is a small hallway leading off this room. I look behind me, and sure enough, the boys are 'dancing,' mimicking the poses on the statues. Not wanting to distract them, I head down the small hallway.

I have gone only a short way when I hear Zuko's wordless cry. Immediately I turn around and begin to race back, trying to hear the boy's shouts. But I am just about to burst into the other room when a wave of grayish, smelly matter comes rushing towards me.

All thoughts of Zuko and Aang flee from my mind, and I whirl around and begin running the opposite direction, drove on by self-preservation. The glue-like substance behind me smells noxious, and couple with the exertion, I'm soon out of breath. I'm barely out of the tunnel and into the twilight air with the setting orange sun when I collapse, coughing and retching, but there's nothing my stomach and my throat is burning.

When I finally get enough air into my system and I roll onto my back, I scream. Tall, half-naked men are looming over me, blocking out the orange sky. One man yanks me up and covers my mouth. I scream and thrash, but I'm weak from the fumes and I soon give up, panting.

All I can think is _I left them. I left them, and now they might be dead. Killed by that glue. Suffocated, poisoned, crushed._

They lead me over to a stake in the ground and tie my hands to it. "Fight me! Fight me, dammit! Be a man!" I snarl at them once I've regained my breath, but they just ignore me. I eventually realize that I'm making a fool out of myself, so I fall silent and watch the orange sky become blue, then navy, then black, with twinkling stars.

"You be silent or we'll kill you friends," one man says, the first time I've heard one of them speak. I stiffen but nod in agreement, secretly relieved knowing that Zuko _and_ Aang are both alive. The untie me and firmly lead me over to the building from which I escape. They lead me onto the roof, and I can see a grate, with the tips of the boy's noses sticking out of it.

My captors are silent, listening to the boys talk.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang asks accusingly. I stifle a laugh. Of course hot-tempered, impatient Zuko would be the one to pick up a… _glowing egg?_

"At least I made something happen!" Zuko growls. "If it were up to you we'd never have made it past the courtyard!"

"If it were up to me, Del wouldn't be de—missing," Aang says. Oh God, they think I'm dead. The very idea makes me throw up again, though all that comes up is bile that tastes suspiciously like the glue that chased me smelled.

"Help!" Aang shouts. Zuko reprimands him, and Aang replies, but I've stopped listening. One of the men approaches Zuko and Aang. I'm led away and retied to my post. I guess the men just wanted to show me my friends to ensure my cooperation.

Awhile later Zuko and Aang are led towards me. Aang sees me first and shouts, "Del!" Zuko jerks his head, and his eyes meet mine. Suddenly, with an impressive show of strength, Zuko yanks himself free of the two men pinning his arms behind his back and runs for me. The men don't try and stop him as he slides to his knees in front of him.

"Del!" he says. "You're alive!" I nod, and he brushes away the tears on my face I hadn't realized I was crying. "Did they hurt you?" he asks urgently, a low tone of fury in his voice. I shake my head quickly, pressing myself towards him though my arms are still tied behind me. He hugs me tightly.

Awhile later, while strange anteater things lick the glue that has clung to Zuko and Aang, the men—who we have discovered are actual Sun Warriors—mutter anxiously until their chief steps forward and stares sternly at Zuko and Aang.

"For trying to take our sun stone you must be severely punished," Chief growls.

"We didn't come here to take your sun stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all firebending," Zuko explains.

"Yeah, right," Ham Ghao, one of the bigger, meaner men who captured me, says. "They are obviously thieves, here to steal the Sun Warrior treasures."

"Please," Aang says, "I don't normally play this card, but… I'm the Avatar." Aang smiles timidly, but then frowns anxiously. "Just… hear us out."

"Please," I add.

"My name is Zuko, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation… or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of firebending to be fueled by anger and rage, but now I want to learn the true way, the original way. When we came here, I never imagined the Sun Warrior civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humbled to be in your presence. Please… teach us," Zuko says, years of Prince training kicking in and paying off. The Chief looks a little flattered, a bit impressed.

"And who are you?" the Chief asks, eyeing me. "Why do you wish to learn the old ways?" I want to raise my arms in surrender, but they are still tied behind me back.

"Oh, no! I'm not a firebender… I'm not a bender at all! I'm not really important," I admit. The Chief gives me a suspicious look before retuning his attention to Aang and Zuko.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the Sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao," the Chief rumbles. There are furious mutterings from the Sun Warriors, but the Chief waves them off.

"Ran and Shao?" Aang asks. "There are two of them?" I can see Zuko's eyes narrow suspiciously, but he says nothing.

"When you present yourselves to them they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and you ancestry," the Chief says, throwing Zuko a strange look. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."


	42. Chapter 42

**REVIEW OR I'LL SEND DEL AFTER YOU! SHE'S NOT AFRAID TO SHOOT YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 42

"We have to try," Zuko says, looking at me. The Sun Warriors are allowing us ten minutes of privacy to make our decisions.

"You heard them! They read your ancestry! No offense, but you don't have the best family tree, Zuko! I'm not going to stand by while some masters make you spontaneously combust!"

"They read your heart and soul, too," Aang says meekly. "Maybe Zuko has changed enough that they'll—"

I interrupt, addressing Zuko. "I have no doubt that your heart and soul are… perfect," I hold back a sigh as I place my hand over the spot where Zuko's heart is. I can feel it beat, strong and steady, and cringe at the idea that it might stop soon. If not because of the masters, then because of his father or sister, or anyone else who wants to kill us.

"No, Aang's right. I could be blasted to pieces just as easily for my heart or soul as I could for my ancestry. I've done… a _lot_ of bad things," he says, looking upset. I move towards him and extend my arms, which were finally untied, and hug him. He resists for a moment, but then relaxes, hugging me back.

"I can't lose you again," I whisper. His hands clench into fists. I'm not sure what I mean by again. When he left me in Ba Sing Se, when Katara and Sokka sent him away in the air temple, when I thought he'd been suffocated by the glue?

"This isn't about me, though! It's about Aang, and the world, and defeating my father," Zuko growls. I free myself from our hug and cross my arms.

"I won't let you," I say.

"It's not your choice," he growls.

"Uh, guys," Aang says nervously.

"I _will_ stop you," I snap.

"You can't even protect yourself!" he shouts, gesturing to the cut ropes beside me, then moving his hand to my ribs, where he lightly touches my burn. His gentle hands don't match his angry voice, but he is careful when he touches my side, and his eyes soften a bit.

"_Guys_," Aang says again.

"So don't leave me," I whisper, wanting to deny his words but unable to. He sighs, biting the inside of his cheek as he thinks. "Let's just go back, find another way."

"Have you made your decision?" the Chief's voice comes from above us. Zuko's eyes lock on mine, and he stares right at me as he speaks, never breaking our gaze.

"Yes," Zuko says. "We'll meet the masters."

I sigh, more tired than angry, as Zuko and Aang get up. I ignore Zuko's offer of a hand up and stand on my own. I walk next to Aang, ignoring Zuko. "You will sleep here for the night. We shall retrieve you in the morning," the Chief says, gesturing to a small mud hut.

We head into the hut. There's a bed meant for two and a table, leaving barely any free space on the ground. "It's going to be a tight squeeze," Aang says, squinting. "I guess we could all fit on the bed. Or I can sleep on the floor, since I'm the smallest. You and Zuko can fit, right?" I cringe at his innocence.

"Ah," Zuko and I say together.

"I'll sleep on the ground," I say quickly. "Makes more sense for you two boys to get the bed. Besides Aang, you've grown. You're probably bigger than me now," I remind him. The boys sit on the bed while I struggle to find a space big enough to lay down.

Eventually I curl up on the ground like a poodle-monkey, wrapped around myself. The boys stare at me for awhile before I stand up and suggest, "How about I sleep outside?" Before they can protest, I leave the hut.

I planned on lying down just outside the door, but someone catches my arm. I flinch as Ham Ghao sticks his dirty, smelly face in mine. "What are you doing, girl?" he hisses, and I wrinkle my nose at his foul breath. "Looking for a little company?"

"No," I say firmly. "I'm just going to—let go!" I snarl as he loops one arm around my waist. Almost immediately Zuko bursts out from the hut, and tackles Ham Ghao. The other Sun Warriors guarding our hut yank Zuko off Ham Ghao and force Zuko and me back into our hut. Aang watches us with wide eyes.

"I think," I begin, "I'll sleep in here." Aang and Zuko laugh while I steady my breathing. Eventually we align ourselves on the bed, after the boys override my protests, so that we are lying the wrong way, but so that we all fit.

I wake up around midnight screaming, and for the first time in many long weeks, Zuko is there to comfort me. He wakes me, brushes some hair off my forehead, and murmurs softly to me until I relax. I wonder why he didn't take me in his arms like he used to so long ago when I see Aang watching us with wide gray eyes. Maybe he didn't want an audience… or maybe he just didn't want to feel bad about cheating on his girlfriend.

The next morning I find myself burrowed into Zuko's side. I hesitate, not wanting to get up, because he's just so _warm_, but knowing that I don't want him to wake up and find me like this. I scoot over a little and, on my other side, Aang's eyes blearily open.

"-wha'?" Aang asks, rolling over a little.

"Time to go," Zuko says. I flinch away from his nearness. His eyes are already open and he looks alert. I slide off the bed and stretch. I can feel Zuko's eyes on me as I exit the tent, my bow notched in case Ham Ghao is waiting for me again.

Eventually the Chief and several other Sun Warriors come to collect us. They prod Aang and Zuko along, but the Chief catches me by the arm and ties my arms behind my back.

"Let her go," Zuko growls.

"Not until you have faced the masters," the Chief orders. The Sun Warriors prod him on. He seems reluctant to keep moving, but he continues walking up the hill.

That is until Ham Ghao snickers evilly, and says, "Then she's all ours." Zuko and Aang whirl around and Ham Ghao jumps back, his hands alight. Zuko's nostrils are emitting smoke and Aang's face is paler than normal.

"If you perish, the girl shall be set free," the Chief reassures them, and our procession gets moving again. Eventually we reach a large temple. We come to stand in front of an enormous fireplace with a huge fire burning inside it. The Chief begins to speak, "If you're going to see the masters, you must bring them a piece of the eternal flame. This fire is the very first one. It was given to man by the dragons. We have kept it going for thousands of years."

This gets nerdy Zuko's attention and he stares at the fire, awed. "I don't believe it."

"You will each take a piece of it to the masters to show your commitment to the sacred art of firebending," the Chief instructs. Zuko has replaced his usual bored expression on his face, but Aang looks anxious.

"Um, mister Sun Chief, sir… yeah. I'm not a firebender yet. Couldn't my friend here carry my fire for me?" the Avatar asks hopefully.

"No." The Chief takes some fire from the flame, separates it into two pieces, and holds them. "This ritual illustrates the essence of Sun Warrior philosophy. You must maintain a constant heat. The flame will go out if you make it too small," the Chief warns while looking at Aang. Then he switches his gaze to Zuko, "Make it too big and you might take control."

Zuko lifts his chin arrogantly and takes his flame. Aang hesitates, wipes his hands on his shirt, and holds out his shaky hands. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous." He takes the flame from the Chief, and he scared expression slowly fades into something new. Something happy. "It's like a little heartbeat."

"Fire is life, not just destruction. You will take your flames up there. The cave of masters is beneath that rock."

The Chief leads me and his people up to the mountains separately from Aang and Zuko. So while Aang shoots me a nervous glance, then struggles to keep his fire big, Zuko just walks away without a backward glance, and I am left with Ham Ghao, the Chief, and the other Sun Warriors.

The place where we meet has two mountain cliffs, a natural bridge between them, and a steep sculpted staircase leading up to it.

The Chief turns to Zuko. "Facing the judgment of the firebending masters will be very dangerous for you. Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragon's disappearance. The masters might not be so happy to see you."

"I know I wouldn't be," Ham Ghao snickers. My heart squeezes nervously as I stare at Zuko's impassive eyes. He looks completely and utterly bored, but I know how good he is at hiding his emotions.

"But once they find out I'm the Avatar…" Aang begins.

"Have you forgotten that you vanished, allowing the Fire nation to wreak havoc on the world? The decline of the dragons is your burden too." Aang and I share an alarmed look. This was not an angle we considered.

With much flourish and some fancy firebending, Aang and Zuko mount the stairs and begin to climb. When they reach the top, they present their flames, and _dragons_ fly out.

Dragons!

There's a red and a blue, and they begin to circle Aang and Zuko. Ham Ghao makes some nasty comment I ignore. There's a long period of silence, and just when I think my friends are about to be blasted into bits, they begin to move.

Together they go through the motions that the statues in the glue room were in. Suddenly fire blazes up around them. "No!" I scream. The fire forms a vortex that I can feel the heat from down here. All sorts of colors swirl in it. Orange, yellow, red, blue, pink, green.

Then the vortex disappears, and Zuko and Aang are safe.  
In the conversation that follows, I discover that Iroh was innocent, he lied to protect the dragons, that Zuko's firebending has returned, and that we must keep the Sun Warriors a secret. Now even Aang can firebend.  
When we return home, the boys immediately show everyone their Dragon Dance, the motion that saved their lives when facing the masters. When they are done, everyone except Katara applauds. "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there," Sokka says teasingly.

"It's not a dance, it's a firebending form!" Zuko growls.

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the firelord!" Sokka announces and Toph giggles.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!" Zuko protests.

Katara speaks up. "Oh yeah? What's your little form called."

Zuko flushes and averts his eyes. "The Dancing Dragon." Everyone erupts into laughter, and I catch the tiniest hint of a smile on Zuko's face.


	43. Chapter 43

**Here you go, Jo. the chapter with only Zuko and Del, just like you asked for :)**

Chapter 43

"Sokka!" I call his name and rush up to him. "Look what I found!" I hand out the bag of smoked jerky. I found it in my bag, forgotten during one of the times we'd had to pack up and leave in a matter of seconds.

"Cool," he mutters, and I stop in my tracks as he continues walking. Sokka… not psyched about meat? Weird.

"You okay?" I call after him.

"Fine," he replies.

"That was weird," I say to myself.

"Maybe he's on his period?" Zuko suggests. My heart leaps and I whirl around, breathing heavily. He raises an eyebrow at my reaction.

"You can't sneak up on me like that!" I protest.

"I wasn't sneaking," he says. "I wanted to show you something." I wait. "Well, it's in my room. Come with me?"

"I'm not sure how appropriate it is for me to be in your room," I say evasively. He rolls his eyes, probably remembering how we slept in the same room for a month, and in the same bed not two nights ago.

I follow him into his room, which is dark and cool. He heads over to the bag on the foot of his bed and yanks out a large piece of dark fabric. Then he heads over to the corner of the room and grabs something saying, "I know you got a new one, but in case you ever need a backup…"

"My bow!" I snatch it from his hand and press it into my chest. The worn, smooth wood feels like home in my hand. Sure, my new bow is a bit more appropriate while fighting firebenders, but having my old bow back makes me feel… happy, safe. It reminds me of home. Home with my parents, home with Zuko and Iroh, home with those I love.

"And Katara and Sokka already got you a new cloak but…" he holds out my old cloak. I take that as well, running the coarse fabric through my hands. "I left the rose and the fur, but I found this."

I take the slip of paper in my hand and see my parents and my baby-self staring back at me. I have to swallow a couple of times and close my eyes before I whisper, "Thank you, Zuko." He brushes my hair back from my face and I lean into his touch briefly.

I tuck the article about my birth into my cloak, then I clear my throat awkwardly. "I don't suppose you have… I mean, did you find… my drawing?" I ask.

Zuko scowls. "No," he says. "I didn't find the drawing." I sigh and nod slowly. "Sorry," he says. I shrug.

It's weird that he didn't find it. It was with the rest of my things, tucked into the pocket of my old cloak. For some reason the idea that it wasn't there makes me paranoid. Who was going through my stuff? Iroh? Azula? Someone else entirely?

"So that's it. The bow, the cloak, and the article," he says, shoving his hands into his pockets. I smile and shake my head, unable to articulate what I'm trying to say. "What?"

"You brought me you," I say, reaching out to touch his cheek. He lets me stroke his scar softly, and I feel a small thrill of triumph. "You brought me," I stop, choosing my words carefully, "hope."

"I brought you nothing but pain and nightmares," he snarls. I eye him sternly and take his cheeks between my hands. His skin is soft but tight, anxious.

"That's a lie," I whisper. His golden eyes close, but I keep mine trained on his face.

"Del," he says hoarsely, "don't touch me." I immediately step away from him, my face flushing. His eyes flash open. "It's just… I think it means something different to you than me," he admits. I freeze, my eyes widening slightly in fear.

He knows. He knows my most carefully guarded secret. He knows that I love him, and he doesn't feel the same for me. I breathe in raggedly.

"I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I know I misled you, but…" I shake my head.

"It's alright," I say, and I'm proud that my voice is strong, not shaky at all. "I understand. It's no big deal." I start to turn around, to flee from the room, but his voice stops me, and a light touch on my shoulder that's immediately withdrawn.

"It is for me," he says, and I'm surprised to hear that he's a bit angry. When he speaks again, his voice is gentler. "You don't think that your feelings could… change?" he asks hopefully. I flinch. Could my feelings change? Could I feel for Zuko as he feels for me? Just… friends?

"I don't think so. It's just too hard… being around you… knowing you feel this way," I say, and his eyes tighten with pain.

"So what will you do?" he asks. What can I do? I'll never stop loving Zuko, I know that, but I don't think I can watch him love Mai, not love me, marry Mai, forget me.

"Once Aang defeats your father… I'll leave," I say. "Go back home. Rebuild. Maybe find the servants that are left and enlist their help." Lies. All lies. I could never go back to that burnt place, with all the ghosts crawling around and all the memories stinging the air. Where can I go? I belong to no one, I belong to no place.

"You could just do that? You could just… leave me?" he asks. He must be questioning not only my love for him now, but our friendship. Maybe Zuko doesn't love me, but he does care for me, and we are close friends. But if I leave, that will change everything.

"If that's what it takes," I say. His jaw clenches and he nods. "I'd better… go," I say, my hand resting on the doorknob.

"Katara wants to go on a quick scavenging hunt up to the forest. Berries and stuff," Zuko mutters as I leave. "Two hours." I hesitate, then close the door.

I manage to make it halfway down the hall with slow, steady steps before I break into a run. The sobs are already breaking out of my chest, and my arms are locked around my torso to keep myself from falling apart. I shoulder open the door to my room, kick it closed, and collapse against the wall.

My throat is scratchy, and I'm attempting to take in breaths that my lungs just don't want. I'm shaking, and I can't seem to stop. Warm tears trace their way down my cheeks. Zuko does not love me. Never has, never will.

Never has, never will.


	44. Chapter 44

**i hope you like this chapter. i had a very fun time writing it... :) PLEASE REVIEW! i might not update every day this week b.c. i've startedd drivers ed (which is terrifying). and u will bring me a small sliver of happiness by reviewing :) thank you**

Chapter 44

My black bow is wrapped up in my old cloak on my bed, with the article safely tucked inside of it. My new cloak covers my body, the hood up, the soft red lining brushing against my arms. In my hands I'm holding the warm, smooth wood of my old bow.

As much as I love and respect my new, fire-proof bow, this isn't a mission that requires fireproofing. This bow is only a precaution, in case we see any edible animals out in the woods. Sokka, who seems a bit depressed, would probably get a huge boost in morale if I were to bring back a rabbit-squirrel or a raccoon-deer.

Katara, Zuko and I head to the clearing where his old campsite is. There's a fire pit with cold ashes ringed by mismatched stones, a makeshift tent with a fire-red tarp, and a hot-air balloon basket tipped on its side.

"Medical supplies in the basket," Zuko directs. "I'll go find those berry bushes I told you about. Come with me, Del?" He looks at me questioningly but I just shake my head.

"I'm gonna make a loop. See if there's any game around," I say. He scowls but nods and I set off into the forest.

The trees provide a quiet, cool cover and I walk over the damp ground with silent feet. The air is humid and heavy, and I'm soon covered in a layer of sweat and dirt. I remove my hood and brush back my hair off my stick forehead.

That's when I hear it. A furious hiss, a sharp inhale, and, the practically inaudible sound that only an experienced archer would recognize, the drawing back of a string on a bow. I raise my bow defensively, yanking back my string.

That's when I see it. The shiny pair of eyes glaring at me with startlingly dark irises, the shift of limbs obscured by fresh leaves, the nearly invisible point flying straight at me.

That's when I feel it. The arrow pierces my right shoulder, sliding in sharply, feeling like the most painful, intense pinch in the entire world. My hands unclench around my weapon, and my bow falls to the ground. I hear it again, the sound that should not be heard, the arrow being drawn back on the bow, but this time I'm expecting it and I roll on the ground. The arrow flies over my head and lodges into the ground.

The third arrow flies at me as I lunge for my bow, and this one hits me in the calf, skimming the skin but not getting stuck in. This time, since the pain of the arrowhead is less, I feel it. The searing, sizzling pain against my skin. I shriek in surprise and pain and anger and fear.

"Del!" I can hear Zuko's shout as he comes crashing into view, his broadswords out and his blades shining with fire. "Where is he? Where is he?"

"Tree!" I gasp through the pain. "Tree!" I point, and Zuko yanks his foot into the air and swings into a perfect high kick. Fire arches through the air, cutting through the leaves as a cry of human agony splits the air.

"Del!" Katara is the one calling my name now as she drops to her knees beside me. "Did he hurt you?" I nod, gesturing to my calf, the arrow sticking out of my right shoulder. Katara jumps up and water whips Zuko in the back of the head.

"What did you do?" Katara screams, her voice breaking. I'm trying to protest, but I'm still just struggling to breathe. The raspy inhalations hurt my throat, and the jerky exhales just move the arrow in my shoulder painfully.

"It wasn't me!" Zuko shouts, just as my attacker, the left side of his face burned and his hair sizzling, comes barging towards me, screaming unintelligible things. "Del!"

"Ha!" the cry comes from both Zuko and Katara as they launch their elements at him. He goes down in a mixture of steaming fire and water. The smell of burned flesh hits my nose and I lean over, retching. When I'm done, my hand clutches at the arrow in my shoulder. I know I'm not supposed to do this, something about this is wrong, but still my hand tightens around the shaft of the arrow, ready to yank it out.

"No, Del," Zuko says calmly. The man who doesn't love me stares down at me with worried golden eyes. "Don't pull it out."

"What do you care?" I spit out, coughing up blood from my scratchy throat. His eyes tighten.

"I told you before," he whispers. "I care about you."

"Not enough," I say. My vision starts to blur, and the panic that sets in clears my mind enough to remember that I have to tell Katara. I _must_. "Katara!" I croak. "Katara!" The waterbender shoves Zuko out of the way and leans over at me.

"I can heal you," she says frantically, unreassuringly. "I can heal this!" I take a deep breath. I want to live. I want to live. I want to live. I remember the sizzling pain that I felt when the arrow grazed my calf, the realization that set in as I felt the burning course through my veins.

"Poison," I croak. "Poison." That's when I pass out.

The pain wakes me as Zuko carries me back to the Air Temple. I beg him to kill me. The man who doesn't love me stares down at me with reproachful golden eyes. Then the same pain that forced me out of blissful unconsciousness drags me down again.

I wake up when they take the arrow out. Zuko, Sokka, and Toph have to hold me down as I thrash around, screaming. The arrowhead does not hurt half as bad as the hot poison rushing through my veins. "Please, Del, please! Calm down!" The man who doesn't love stares down at me scared eyes.

I wake up when I'm lying under clean white sheets, aching and sore and weak. Katara sits in a chair in the corner, her head dipped in such a way that I know she's asleep. "Del." The way that voice caresses my name and softens in a way I've never heard that voice soften before makes my heart squeeze angrily. The man who doesn't love me stares down at me with relieved golden eyes.

"I… what happened?" I mutter.

"You've made a fool of me," he laughs. I frown, too weak to ask what he means. Luckily, he explains. "I've spent all these days with you guys loathing Katara, and now… she saved your life. How can I hate her after that?"

"Poison," I say. His eyes darken and he bits his lip. My eyes zero in on his mouth. He's been gnawing on his lips. They're chapped and when I realize that he's holding my hand, I look down and see that he's been biting his nails too. "You're worried."

"The poison is still in your bloodstream, but Katara hopes that you'll fight it off and be back on your feet soon," he says.

"How soon?" I ask. He hesitates. "_How_ soon?"

He has the decency to drops his eyes to the ground as he says, "Four weeks." Four weeks! No, no, no, the comet will have come and gone in that time!

I try to push myself up, but even the simple motion of sitting up is too difficult for my ravaged body to manage. "I can't… have to… comet will…"

"Stop!" he says, and the man who doesn't love me stares down at me with alarmed golden eyes. "Take it easy, okay? Now, I have to go stop Sokka from doing something stupid." He winks at me, leans down and kisses me on the forehead before he leaves the room.


	45. Chapter 45

**whoa whoa WHOA! DEL IS NOT PREGNANT! SHE IS A VIRGIN!**

**DEL IS A VIRGIN! NOT PREGNANT? GOT THAT?**

**Okay, good. I have NO CLUE where any of that came from, but Del is a virgin, and, for my story, Zuko is too. Not much time to fool around when your on a ship with a crew of all men chasing the avatar 24/7. **

**DEL IS NOT PREGNANT! THERE IS NO BABY!**

**but please please please telll me where you got that idea so i can fix it. thanks. please review. **

**drivers ed is going well. i have it again today. i didnt die yesterday so i guess thats good:)**

**NO BABY! NO PRE-MARTIAL SEX FOR MY CHARACTERS! THERE ARE GOOD LITTLE CHURCH CHILDREN (except when kicking firenation butt! lol, then they can be hateful and mean and murderers and all that. lol.) **

* * *

**no baby.**

* * *

Chapter 45

The next time I wake up I'm screaming from pain. The poison sends hot waves of furious agony through me. "Where the hell is Zuko?" Katara screams at Toph as the young earthbender tries to hold my bucking form down.

"He and Sokka are gone! On that fishing trip!" Toph shouts.

"Please!" I beg. "Let me die! Let me _go_! I can't… do it!" I choke out. I am burning. Burning alive. Burning dead. It doesn't matter anymore. I wish I was dead. Better than this painful in-between phase I'm stuck in now. "Let me die," I whisper, the tears falling down my cheeks.

The nightmares that accompany me when I try to escape into unconsciousness are much worse than my regular nightmares. Full of blood and darkness and sinful secrets whispered in the night. I'm burned, shot, stabbed over and _over_ again.

My father and mother are killed before my eyes three million different ways, Theo gets arrested more times than I can count, Jet falls in combat defending me, Iroh is blown into a million tiny bits, Sokka and Katara get thrown off of cliffs, Toph is drowned into scalding hot water, Earth Kingdom children are massacred by the thousands, the Avatar shot down with lightning.

But Zuko never dies. He always lives, happy, his honor restored, his father's proud hand upon his shoulder and Mai's loving arm wrapped around his waist. I hate him. I hate him, I hate him, IhatehimIhatehimIhatehim!

_Please_, I whisper to the moon spirit, the girl with white hair that stares down at me as I thrash and cry out. _Why won't you let me die?_

She never answers me. She simply croons, _Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. I love you._

When I wake, they tell me I have been unconscious for thirty-two hours. They are wrong. I have been unconscious for thirty-two lifetimes. "Stay and rest. We'll come see you later," they tell me. They tell me this again and again. "Stay in bed. Stay and rest."

Four weeks. That's what _he_ told me. I think that's what he told me. I don't think I imagined it in the painful dreamland that I live in for _thirty-two_ hours. Lifetimes. Lifetimes. Lifetimes.

I think I'm going stir-crazy. I need to get up, to move. I swing my legs out of bed. My arm automatically clutches at my shoulder, the bandaged area where my wound is. My calf burns where the poisoned arrow grazed it, but it supports my weight.

I am trembling violently. My shaking does not stop as I hobble out of my room, down the cold hallway, and out into evening light. The courtyard is empty. So empty. My shivering increases as my arms wrap around myself. This is wrong. It should not be so empty. They've left me. Everyone has left me. Where have they gone? Where have they gone?

"I thought you were supposed to be on bed rest for four weeks, not four days." His voice makes the trembling stop, makes me stand straighter, makes me feel not quite so alone. I swallow with much difficulty and turn to Zuko. "You're too stubborn for your own good. Can't you just follow orders?"

"You wish," I croak. For some reason, my words invoke a powerful reaction from him. His head jerks up, and his golden eyes meet mine with a strange, sad, longing look. My mouth opens. "I love you."

Wait, what did I just say?

"You already know how I feel," Zuko says. Though he sounds happy, the words sting. Of course I know how he feels. He doesn't love me. He just… we are friends. Friends, friends, friends. The poison seems to make my mind work a little slower, because I do not realize what I am saying until the words leave my mouth.

"I hate you."

"You have every right to," Zuko says. "Every right in the entire world." He steps towards me a few times until he is entirely too close. I take a few steps backwards until I feel the pillar press into my back. Still he advances. "But, you have to pick."

"I don't feel so good," I mutter, and I press my hand against my head. The dark, pining look leaves his eyes immediately, and he frowns, looking normal again.

"I told you four weeks, not four days," he says, slipping an arm under my shoulders and supporting my weight as I limp back to my room. I don't reply, trying to figure out who the _hell_ that person back in the courtyard was.

"Zuko. What did you mean, when you said that when I touch you… it means something different to me than you?" I ask as he sits me down on my bed. The poison is quickly wearing me out, but I have to ask before I fall asleep.

"I just don't want to… get my hopes up. I don't want you to…" he sighs, frustrated.

"But…" I'm confused. "I'm your friend." The tender smile on his face disappears.

"Of course," he says gently. "And if you want to keep it that way…" he trails off again.

I shake my head. "You're making no sense," I say. I want to interrogate him more, but my eyes are too heavy, and my mouth can't seem to open.

"Never do," he chuckles. Then his familiar touch leaves me and I'm left alone again.

After the new round of nightmares, new waves of poison-induced pain, and new trips to my dream world, I wake up to Zuko's face again. "I'm sorry," he says immediately. "I shouldn't have behaved like I did." He clears his throat. "I had a run-in with Mai and let my emotions get the better of me. I won't pressure you again." In my foggy, groggy state, the only thing I pick up is Mai. He was with Mai. He is with Mai.

"Oh, God," I mutter, rolling over and throwing up all over Zuko's shoes.

"Um. Thanks?" he says. Katara chuckles from the doorway and comes in. Zuko regards her warily, like a venomous snake that might lash out at any second. "I guess I'll go then."

"Wait!" I protest. Zuko comes back to my side and takes my hand again. I clutch to him as tightly as I can, which isn't much considering I'm weaker than ever.

"Go," Katara says. "I need to talk to Del privately." Zuko nods, stares at me for a moment, and then leaves. Whatever Katara needs to talk to me about, it doesn't seem to be a priority. She cleans my vomit up off the floor, gives me a brief healing session, then draws up a chair and sits next to me.

"What?" I ask, feeling a little stronger thanks to her healing. She purses her lips, then reaches into her bag and pulls something out. A piece of paper. She unravels it and dangles it in front of my nose.

"I was tidying up Zuko's room when I found this. I remembered you mentioning a… drawing." In her hand is my drawing. Theo's lightly done sketch, with the beautiful words scrawled across the bottom 'I like your hair.'

My drawing. The one Zuko said he didn't find.


	46. Chapter 46

**here we go. this chapter is kinda awkward cause i have a hard time writing loaded, emotional scenes.**

**really, really stressed out now between school, drivers ed, horseback, and parents... so... be kind in ur reviews.. lol**

Chapter 46

It's several days before I am strong enough to get up and walk around the house on my own for an extended period of time. Even though they've told me to stay in bed, I get up anyway and wander around the hallways.

As I turn the corner that leads to the courtyard, I run into someone impossibly large. I look up at the heavily muscled man, the redness of his clothes, the burns on his body. I shriek and try to back pedal, but only end up on the ground. "Help!" I shout. "Help!" But where will help come from? The Fire Nation has surely invaded this place!

Another man turns the corner. He's also dressed in red clothing, I'm about to try and scramble up off the ground when I see his face. The blue eyes, the tan skin, the gentle smile. "Hakoda?"

"Hello, Del," he says, helping me up. "I see you've met Chit Sang." The large man smiles at me and I smile back warily.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'll let my son explain," Hakoda says. Chit Sang continues on his way but Hakoda leads me out the courtyard. Aang and Zuko are working on some intense firebending move, Katara's cooking, The Duke and Teo are harassing Haru, and Sokka has his arm wrapped around a beautiful girl I've never seen before.

"What's going on?" I ask. I see Zuko dismiss Aang and head over towards us. He stands right next to me, surprisingly close, as close as Sokka stands next to the beautiful girl.

"The fishing trip Sokka and I went on wasn't exactly a fishing trip," Zuko grins down at me. I'm uncomfortable being next to him, because of the drawing, and because of my memories of certain conversations.

"We broke into the Boiling Rock, the most guarded Fire Nation prison, and got out Suki, a Kyoshi Warrior who risked her life saving Appa, my dad, and Chit Sang, a Fire Nation… warrior," Sokka finishes, looking pleased with himself.

"Suki," I say, looking at the girl. "I'm Del."

"Sokka's told me a lot about you," she says, smiling warmly at me. I'm startled into a grin.

"Hey!" Sokka says. "You made the most _not_ friendliest person in the world smile!"

"I'm not that unfriendly," I pout, frowning. Zuko smiles gently at me and snakes his arm around my waist the same way Sokka has his arm around Suki. I immediately jump away. "I… uh… need to… ugh," I moan as the world swirls around me. I press my palms against my head. "Lie down."

I crumple to ground. Zuko catches me just in time to prevent my head from smacking on the stone floor. "Katara!" Sokka cries, kneeling down next to me. I notice that he keeps the hand of Suki, not letting her go.

Katara kneels down next to me, ready to heal me, but I wave her away. My eyes lock on the other person leaning over me, eyes narrowed anxiously.

"Zuko," I whisper. "I need to talk to you." He nods, leaning over me expectantly. "Alone." He helps me stand up and leads me into the hallway adjacent to the courtyard.

"What is it?" he asks. I reach into my cloak and yank out my drawing. "What is that?" he asks, then his eyes widen in recognition.

"Why?" I ask, trying to keep my tears back. "Why'd you lie to me?"

"I didn't want—"

I interrupt him. "Didn't want what? For me to have one of the last shreds of happiness I have left?" I demand, my hand turning into a fist and adding further wrinkles to already the half-destroyed piece of paper.

"You know that's not true!" he snarls. "You know—where are you going?" I begin to limp down the hall back to my bedroom but he grabs my elbow and spins me back to face him. I stagger and he catches my arms.

"Let go!" I snarl. "Let go of me!" He looks conflicted, but finally he holds his hands up in surrender.

"I was jealous," he says.

"What?" I breathe, narrowing my eyes.

"I was jealous of Theo. I was jealous, _so unbearably jealous_, when I found out you spent the night at his house, when I saw how often you stared at this picture, when I heard how often you whispered about him in your dreams," Zuko sighs. "I was jealous."

"Okay," I say. "Fine…" We stand in silence as these words sink in. I'm getting sick of Zuko contradicting himself. First he tells me not to touch him, then he kisses my forehead, then he disappears with Sokka on some crazy rescue adventure, and now he's telling me he's jealous of someone I know he thought I liked.

I can't help but hope that maybe he's lying to protect me. Protect Mai. Protect himself. Maybe he does love me. That's certainly what the signals he's giving me are saying. What's the saying? 'Actions speak louder than words.' Yeah, Zuko. Actions speak louder than words.

The silence is becoming awkward so I think of the first and easiest of my many questions that I have for him. "Hey, Zuko? Why did that man shoot me? I mean, who was he?" Zuko flinches.

"He was speaking in patois, a corrupted form of language used only in the rural parts of the Fire Nation. Some of the older people who live in these rural areas only speak patois, but the younger tend to know patois and Common."

"You understand him?"

"Yes… I learned during my studies. He… he saw your hair and thought you were an evil spirit. He was screaming 'Spirits of my forefathers, slay this golden-haired beast with my humble arrow!'"

"Great," I mutter. "Another reason to love my hair."

"_I_ love your hair," he mutters sullenly. I reach up and touch his cheek.

"You're sweet," I say. "But I'm still mad at me you."

"Of course," he says graciously. "Now, come on. Katara said you could sleep out in the courtyard with the rest of us, tonight. If your injury is feeling okay, that is," Zuko adds, his hand brushing my hair off my shoulder and caressing my wound. I wince, and he yanks his hand away. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Actually," I frown, counting hours in my head, "could you get Katara for me? I need to change my bandage."

"I can do it!" he says quickly. I frown, and he struggles to compose his expression into something impassive, bored. "Come on."

He leads me back to my room and sits me on the bed. As he rummages through Katara's bag, he says, "Makes me miss Ba Sing Se."

"What?" I ask, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

"You getting hurt, not having any privacy, looming threat of the comet hanging over our heads… I miss our apartment, waking up to Iroh making tea and the chatter of the people in the apartment next to us and _you_."

"I'm here," I say.

He smiles, "That you are." He sits down next to me on the bed and tugs at the sleeve on my right shoulder until it falls off. I flinch away from him as his warm fingers skim my shoulder. I jump, and feel my stomach contract as he puts a little more pressure, easing my shirt down.

Slowly, he reaches in and peels off the tape that plasters the gauze patch towards my wound. I whimper as it tugs at already irritated skin. He shushes me gently, pressing his lips to my shoulder. I jump away in surprise and the bandage rips off with a loud sound and jagged feeling of pain. "Oh!" I hiss.

"I…" Zuko hesitates.

"You said… you said you didn't love me!" I cry out, unable to stop the words from tumbling out. "You said that you felt differently, and-and-and if you feel differently then you can't kiss me!"

"I never said I didn't love you," he says, narrowing his eyes. "I said that I did."

"No, you said that I can't touch you because it means something different to me than you. So if I can't touch you, you can't touch me," I say. "And I get it, because if I didn't love you and you loved me than maybe it would be awkward, and I get it, but… but…" I'm rambling now.

"Del… I think," he lets out a startled laugh, "you misunderstood me. When I said that, I thought that you didn't love me… because I'm the bad guy."

It takes me a minute to understand what he's saying. He thought that… I didn't love him. That I only love him as a friend. He thought that I cared for him, the way that I thought he cared for me. He… loves me?

"Don't patronize me," I say.

He smiles, "Never."

"I don't believe you."

"I've got time to change your mind," he winks, then he reaches out for me. "You're bleeding again." I look down at my shirt. Sure enough the front of it is soaked with blood, and the sight of it makes me dizzy. I sway, and he reaches out and catches me.

As he tapes a new gauze patch over my shoulder, I watch his face, his intent golden eyes, the soft smile at the corner of his mouth. I'm not sure I believe him. I know Zuko, and he knows me, and I know that he doesn't want to cause me pain. Enough so that he might lie to make me feel better.

He was with Mai, and I'm from the Earth Kingdom, and I'm weak, and bossy, and he's a Prince, and handsome, and amazing. All reasons he has for not loving me.

But I traveled with him, and lived with him, and I love him, and sometimes he looks at me weird, and sometimes he kisses my shoulder or my forehead or my neck, and he hugs me when I'm scared. All reasons he has for loving me.

As Zuko leads me out in the courtyard, I decide to be careful, very careful, because I know how fragile hearts are.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"So."

I look over at Sokka's girlfriend (girlfriend?) Suki as she leans next to me. I look up at her from where I kneel over my makeshift bed out in the courtyard. Now that the worst of the poison has worked its way out of my system, though I'm still terribly weak, I'm being allowed to sleep outside with the others.

"So what?" I ask, trying not to sound hostile and failing. She grins at me, and I size her up. She's obviously a fighter, a legendary Kyoshi Warrior according to Sokka. I bite back a sassy remark about 'where's your make-up?' because she seemed friendly enough earlier.

"I'm trying to decide… what you are," she admits. I scowl.

"Oh. My hair," I realize, instinctively drawing up my hood. She cranes her neck to catch a final glimpse of my hair and her lips press into a grim smile.

"No, actually. I was thinking of… Zuko," she says. I open my mouth to ask what she means, but she continues without extra prodding. "He's the Fire Nation prince, and… I've heard of your family. A respected Earth Kingdom noble family. I don't know how you met, and under what circumstances, but I need to ask… Can he be trusted?"

"Trusted? Of course. Why… why would ask that?" I stutter.

"He burned down my village. He tried to capture the Avatar and kill Sokka and the others. His sister and her friends attacked and captured me and my fellow Kyoshi Warriors. Put me in the Boiling Rock. His family—"

"I know what his family did," I snap. "And I know what he's done. That was his past. This is his present."

"Are _you_ his present?" she asks slyly.

"I'm as much a part his present as you are," I say evasively. She smirks ands and slaps me on the back gently. I know it was meant as a friendly gesture but with the poison still attacking me from the inside, the blow is overwhelming.

"I like you," she says.

"Good to know," I wheeze, and she leaves me. Katara appears just as soon as Suki rejoins Sokka by Aang, the Duke, Hakoda, and Appa. "Katara," I say stiffly, lying out my bedroll.

"Inside," she orders. I whip my head up. "You're still too weak. Sleep inside tonight."

"No!" I protest instantly. "Please, Katara! Let me stay out here! I need some fresh air!" I'm perfectly aware that I sound like a whiny child, which is obnoxious since Katara is younger than me, but she _is _the healer and she _does_ get final say and I _need_ to sleep outside tonight. I'm going insane alone in my tiny room.

She nibbles on her lip. "You're still weak…"

"Let her stay. I'll keep an eye on her." Zuko, of course. I glare at him, and when Katara's back is turned, he makes a face at me. I roll my eyes.

"Fine," Katara snaps. "But I want a healing session first." I sigh but concede, lying down on my bedroll. Katara starts on my calf, which is the most painful part because even though it's barely a scrape, the skin is irritated and infected from the poison. I clutch at my pillow and Zuko's hand as she slowly moves the water over the wound.

I let loose a very unladylike groan as a particularly nasty lance of pain shoots up my leg. Katara immediately withdraws as Zuko squeezes my hand reassuringly. "Shoulder time," she promises me. I flip over willingly.

Thankfully the arrow that stuck in my shoulder wasn't poisoned or else I wouldn't be alive. Having that potent poison so close to my heart would have killed me. As it was, I'm supposed to be on bed rest for… you guessed it, four weeks. The only reason I'm walking around is because of Katara's expert healing and what Katara calls my 'stupidly stubborn jack ass-ery.' Meaning I'm hard-headed… and dumb.

I don't need to clutch to Zuko's hand during this part, so instead his long pale fingers trace patterns up and down my left arm. Katara finishes by taking water and placing it over my ears, blocking out the sounds of the world around me. She says this will help me focus and find peace of mind, but all I can see are flashes of faces. My parents, Iroh, Jet, Zuko, Sokka, The Duke, Azula, Theo, the lead firebender who killed my parents, Katara, and so on and so on.

When she finally pulls away I visibly relax and Zuko's hand moves to my face, creating invisible patterns on my cheeks, across my foreheads, and over my nose. Katara shoots me and Zuko, who she hasn't fully trusted yet, a dirty look and walks away.

"Feel better?" he asks, brushing loose stands of hair off my face. He helps me sit up and lean against the wall. He sits next to me, close enough that I can feel the heat radiating from his firebender body, though I'm in no danger of getting cold here, so close to the Fire Nation, in late spring.

"Katara's healings always make me feel better. She's talented," I admit, and Zuko hums in agreement. "You'd better get some sleep," I say. He frowns in confusion.

"It's barely dark out," he says.

"Yeah. But I'll be screaming at three in the morning," I remind him. His lips twitch in a minute smile. The others haven't let him come in my room and comfort me after nightmares leave me crying and shouting, but now he'll be there. Like the old days. The thought comforts me and I snuggle into Zuko's chest, my eyelids drooping. His arm wraps around me as I begin to drift off.

"Fooled you," Zuko says in my dream. "Fooled you, fooled you, fooled you. Who could love a freak like you?" he asks, going to stand beside Mai, who has hair blacker than black. I yank at my blond locks, willing them to tear right out at the roots. I grab a knife and start to hack at my hair. I miss, and the knife jerks right into my shoulder. I stare down at it before the burning of the poison begins to set it. I writhe in pain.

"So close to the heart… the poison will kill her," Katara says solemnly. Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, Momo, Appa, Zuko, Suki, Haru, Teo, The Duke, Hakoda, and Chit Sang watch as I begin to die.

I scream.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zuko shakes me awake. "Easy." I draw in a ragged breath, press my face into Zuko's shirt, and refuse to come out for a long time. He eventually coaxes me out, gets me to rest against his chest in a more comfortable way, and whispers gently to me until I fall asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 48

I wake up in Zuko's arms, which is nice.

I also wake up to the Western Air Temple being bombed, which is not so nice.

Zuko immediately jumps up, helps me up, and then stands half in front of me, shielding me in a minimal way from our attackers. Screams and shouts echo around me. I clutch at the back of Zuko's shirt for a moment to steady myself before I jerk up my hood and strap my old, brown bow to my back and take my fire-proof bow in my hands.

Zuko growls, and I look up to see three Fire Nation airships taking shape from the fog that surrounds us. Another cannon fires and the entire mountainside shakes as it blows up a nearby bridge. Aang shouts and airbends the tall, stone doors shut, giving us a brief protection from the now-constant bombing.

My world is crumbling… literally. Small pieces of dirt and dust fall from the ceilings. Then Zuko darts away, shouting, "Watch out!" He tackles Katara, and they tumble out of the way mere seconds before a large piece of ceiling lands where Katara just stood.

Zuko's lying on top of Katara, still shielding her. I rake my eyes over his body, making sure there's no blood on him. He and Katara exchange heated words I can't make out over the bombing, then Katara slides out from under him and Zuko stands up, meeting my eyes for a brief second.

I can hear earthbending and Toph shouting, but I wait for Aang, who is pulling Appa onward, and Zuko, whose standing still, facing the airships.

"Zuko!" I call out to him, but either he can't hear me, or he's ignoring me.

"What are you doing?" Aang demands, urging Appa on.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think is a family visit," Zuko growls, his hands beginning to smoke.

"Zuko, no!" Aang and I shout. Then Katara grabs me around the waist and begins hauling me back. On a normal day, I would have easily fought her off and gone to Zuko. But today, on minimal sleep, starving, and almost deadly poison still in my bloodstream, I can barely resist.

Sokka's helping to pull Appa along, and I'm being pulled backwards, stumbling as I watch Zuko leap over a pile of rubble and run straight towards the airships. He launches a firebending attack at it, and as the largest airship soars through the smoke into view, I recognize Azula on the balcony of it.

"What are you doing here?" I can hear Zuko say. Azula's grin is wide enough that I can see it from here.

"You mean it's not obvious yet?" she asks, spreading her arms out happily. "I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

"No!" I shriek, as flips over the balcony railing and fire shoots out of her feet, straight at Zuko. That's when Katara pulls me around a corner and Zuko disappears. I groan and make one last escape attempt, but my feet slide out from under me, and my legs are too weak to support myself.

Aang airbends me onto Appa's saddle, where I lie, limp, as the others struggle to force Appa into tunnel that Toph and Haru earthbended. "I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels," Aang says finally. No duh. I can feel the sky-bison quivering and moaning in fear underneath me.

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here," Katara says. I scoot myself up so I am sitting against Appa's saddle, which sadly takes all my strength, and stare down at them. To fly out of here we will need to go back to the airships, back out to Zuko. Now _that_ sounds like a good idea.

"We'll have too. We can't leave Appa behind," I say.

_We can't leave Zuko behind_, I think.

"We need to split up," Sokka says, his icy eyes fearful, sorrowful, determined. "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship," Sokka tells Hakoda, Chit Sang, The Duke, Teo, and Haru.

"No!" Katara protests, looking like she might cry. "The Fire Nation _can't _separate our family again."

"I'll be okay. It's not forever," Hakoda promises, hugging his daughter. Katara reluctantly returns to Appa. Sokka hugs his father and then grabs Suki's arm, pulling her over to Appa. I hadn't realized she was coming with us, but I guess it's not my call, especially when I can barely move.

"I can clear that away, and we can fly out through there," Toph says, nodding her head a large pile of rubble. She earthbends herself onto Appa, right next to me.

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Suki reminds us. We all flinch as the ceiling shakes. Zuko! What's happening out there?

"We'll get through," Aang promises. "Let's go." As we break through the rubble, Toph performs a series of complicated earthbending, and we crash forward, but a rock shield covers Appa's face. I can see Azula, standing by the tall stone doors, as she turns around and sees us. We fly straight towards her as she sends a long stream of fire at Appa, but the earth shield holds. We fly right over her and she ducks.

Toph releases the earth shield and we all look back at Azula, whose spinning around to face the air ship that is rising behind her. And standing on that airship… is Zuko. Suki and I make sounds of surprise while everyone elses' faces mirror the emotion.

Suddenly Zuko begins to run, picking up speed until he leaps. He soars over the open space between two airships, and my stomach squeezes, and when he's in the air it's like slow motion as he kicks aside the flames that Azula shot and him and returns them, but then his feet touch the other airship and time speeds back up again.

Azula avoids Zuko's flame, then swipes away another of his attack. Zuko punches fire then runs at his sister. Stray jets of flame from the airships or from the fighting Fire Nation siblings assaults us, and Katara forms a bubble of water around us to deflect the fire.

Then I'm distracted from Zuko's fight because the firebenders, with their faceless masks, are appearing on the various balconies lining the airships and it's clear that they mean to attack us. When they do attack, Aang jerks Appa up, and we all cling tightly to the saddle to avoid being thrown off.

We soar up and over the airship, coming down on the other side as we resume watching Zuko and Azula's fight. Azula launches a brief burst of flame to distract Zuko, then sends her flaming fist at him. Zuko deflects the flame, and mimicks Azula. As their fists, covered in blue or orange flame, collide, they explode.

A mushroom of black smoke blooms upward. I can see Azula struggle to hold on to the airship but fail and fall through the empty space, but my eyes search for Zuko. When I find him, I see that he's tumbling across the airship, unable to even search for a hold as he flies off into open space as well.

"Aang!" I scream. "Get him!" Aang jerks Appa towards Zuko. Zuko can either hear or see us coming because he reaches an arm out to us. I want to reach for him myself, but I'm too slow, and Katara reaches up her arm, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the saddle.

He collapses, breathing heavily, but brushes off my hands, Sokka's hand, and Katara's hands, spinning around to watch Azula tumble towards the ground. He's eyes widen with fear.

"She's not going to make it," he realizes, his fists clenching, the knuckles white as bone as he watches his sister fall to certain death. That's when the jet of blue fire erupts from her feet and she propels herself to a nearby cliff, catching and holding onto it either with a knife, or hairpin, or maybe just those nasty, back-stabbing claws.

"Of course she did," Zuko says, his head bowing. He leans back against the saddle and takes my hand.

* * *

**READ! READ! READ THIS! **

**UNLESS YOU HAVEN'T READ THE END OF MOCKINGJAY AND DON'T WANT IT SPOILED! THEN DON'T READ!**

**For everyone who has actually read fourty-eight chapters of my first story ever, thank you! You've sent my ego through the roof. Lol, jkjk. **

**Now, here are the fics I'm considering when this is over around chapter sixty-five: one about Jet, hopefully SOMETHING about Dragon Age, perhaps something about Kate and Garrett from Twilight cause they are so adorable and don't get nearly enough book time, AND as you know my next long fic will be the Haymitch story, but before that i will do the Finnick thing. **

**I'm working on titles for the Finnick tribute. So which is your favorite:**

**Because Finnick Shouldn't Have Died**

**The Man With Sea Green Eyes **

**He Came From The Sea**

**Vote for your favorite or submit your own. Love you all!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to MEEEEEE, happy birthday to me.!**

Chapter 49

We find a nice hill, big enough to hide Appa behind, so we land there, and swiftly set up camp. Toph helps me with my tent, then goes to make her own earth tent. When we're all done, we sit in a close circle around a campfire Zuko started, eating food Katara prepared.

"Wow, camping," Aang muses. "It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

Zuko rips a biscuit in two and gives me half. He waves his half around and says, "If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uhhh… chase you around a while and try to capture you?" The others laugh and I smile too, though the words should make me wince, remind of Zuko's shady past.

"Ha, ha," Katara says, her face darkening, but I'm not sure the others hear her.

I sigh, and Zuko looks at over at me, concerned. He takes my left hand in his right and asks, "Are your wounds hurting you?"

I shake my head, but he persists. "Are you sure? Do you want to go to bed?" he pulls down the hood on my cloak so that everyone can see my hair. I scowl, but he just kisses my hand. We both look at Sokka as the Water Tribe boy raises his cup of water.

"To Zuko!" he announces, and I see a startled smile cross Zuko's face. I like it when he smiles, it makes his whole face light up, and his golden eyes twinkle. Of course he looks amazing no matter if he's smirking, smiling, or scowling. He's always… _Zuko_. Sokka continues his toast, "Who knew all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be out hero?"

"Hear, hear!" everyone cries, though I'm surprised by Sokka's choice of words. Snuff us out? Hero? I grin and look at Zuko to find that he's looking at me. "Hear, hear," I whisper, and he tips his forehead forward so that it touches mine.

Then Zuko looks backing at the group, smiling as he says "I'm touched. I don't deserve this." In that moment, that second, I'm the happiest I've been since my parents died. No. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I'm holding the hand of the most amazing masterpiece of a boy the world has ever seen, I'm surrounded by a group of people who love me, blond hair or not, and I'm helping the Avatar!

Then, Katara has to burst my pretty little bubble of happiness. She glares at Zuko and says, "Yeah, no kidding." Zuko gives her a surprised look as she gets up and stalks away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asks, shoving an entire leg of meat down his gullet, and I watch, slightly amused, at the startled look on Suki's face. I guess she got a little more than she bargained for when she started dating (dating?) Sokka.

"I wish I knew," Zuko says grimly, standing up. I'm still holding his hand, so he looks down at me and says, "I'll be right back." Reluctantly, I let go, and Zuko walks away.

Toph laughs suddenly. "Careful Sunshine, or Sugar Queen might steal your boyfriend!"

"What?" Aang and I demand at the same time. We glare at the blind Earthbender, who refuses to elaborate. I cross my arms. I'd go after Zuko but I have to respect his privacy, thanks to everything he's done for me, and Katara's, because I'm afraid she'll stop giving me healing sessions, and then I _definitely_ won't be ready to fight before the comet comes.

It's a couple minute before Zuko returns to the fireside, looking upset and pale. Well, paler than usual. He sits down next to me and we all finish our meals silently. Katara never returns. I assume she's gone straight to her tent.

Finally, when my eyes begin to droop and I can no longer stifle the yawns, Zuko says, "That's it. Time to sleep for you." I feel like a child as he pulls me along to my tent. He leads me in and tucks me in.

"Stay," I order tiredly. He smiles gently and shakes his head.

"That might give others the wrong impression," he says, beginning to back out of my tent. My eyes close, though I fight to keep them open.

"Don't care what they think," I mumble. I can hear Zuko chuckle lightly.

"You will in the morning," he promises. "Good night, Del. I love you."

"Love you too," I sigh as sleep begins to settle in.

I wake up silently, happily. The sun filters in through the tent flap and I can hear birds chirping outside. I smile, unsure why I feel so happy, when it hits me. I sit bolt upright. No nightmares!

No nightmares! Not even a dream! I had a full night's sleep… A FULL NIGHT… without images or sounds or sights or smells assaulting me! I scramble out of the tent, looking for Toph, Zuko, Sokka, anyone!

I bump into Suki and Sokka first, who are reminiscently about a time Suki got Sokka into a dress. I skid to a stop beside them and grab Sokka's shoulder with one hand, and Suki's arm with the other. "I didn't dream! No nightmares, no dreams, nothing!" I run off again.

Behind me I hear Suki ask tentatively, "Is she mad?" I just laugh. I turn the corner to see Aang brushing Appa and Toph lounging lazily on the ground.

"Aang! Aang! Appa! Toph!" I shout. "I didn't have a nightmare! I slept all night!" I cry triumphantly. Toph smiles condescendingly, but Aang's smile is genuine and congratulatory. I continue on to the main part of camp, where everyone else's tents are. Mine was far away from everyone else, with Zuko's close to me to protect me, because my screams would wake everyone up. But I didn't have nightmares!

However, the sight that pierces my eyes confuses me. Katara and Zuko are standing very, _very_ close to one another and Katara has those big, beautiful blue eyes trained on Zuko's face and Zuko's staring down at her and…

I feel dizzy. I could blame it on the poison and all the running I just did, but I know it's seeing them so close together, with them sharing such an intimate stare, that makes the world swirl around me. "Hey!" I say, slightly woozy. Zuko sees me and looks back to Katara.

"Think about it," he says, and then he comes over to me, taking me by the arm. "Hey, there." He smiles, and his golden eyes warm.

I get lost for a moment, but then I remember exactly why I wanted to see Zuko. "Ohmigosh! Zuko! I didn't have any nightmares! No dreams, no nightmares, no screaming!" His expression freezes and then a slow smile spreads across his face.

"You're kidding me?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around, which makes me even dizzier. "That's great! Makes me feel like whatever damage I did to you can be healed."

"You did no damage to me, Zuko," I remind him. "You healed me." I put my hand over his heart and feel it beat, steady and strong and warm. He presses a kiss to my hair and embraces me, holding me for a long time, not letting go.

Zuko will never leave me again.

**REVIEW.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I know it's been awhile. I have a lot of projects going on at school but hopefully after this next week I will be back to updating almost daily. So this chapter is kinda boring, just a set up for what's going to happen next. :)**

**(I like reviews.)**

Chapter 50

Zuko's left me again! He said that I'm too weak from the poison to go chasing after crazy Fire Nation murderers. I told him that I had just as much right to go because firebenders killed my parents too, but he told me no. When Katara, stupid healer, also said no, it was all over. There was no way I was going to get to go.

"Stop sulking," Sokka teases.

"I'm not sulking," I growl, but really, I'm sulking. How can I help it? Zuko and Katara are off, _together_ flying around, _alone¸_ learning about each other, _bonding_, without ME! I feel like a witch. Some jealous, insecure girlfriend. Which is pathetic since Zuko's not my boyfriend.

My, aren't I angsty today?

Suki offers to teach me a little bit about the way of the fan. I refuse to get in a dress, which upsets her, and have no idea how to use any close combat weapon, which delights her. After a few hours of hard work with the fans, I've only mastered the basic forms.

"Don't worry," Suki giggles. "You're doing _way_ better than Sokka." Sokka scowls and crosses his arms, but I can see the affection masked in those icy blue eyes. I sigh. Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. What I wouldn't do to have someone like him? Not _him_, exactly. Someone like him.

Someone who would never consider leaving me. Someone without a messed up past. Someone without a messed up _family_. Someone without moral ambiguity. Someone without an uncontrollable temper. Someone without too much pride stuck up his butt.

Someone who would accept that I could take care of myself, someone not so overprotective, who would let _me_ be the guardian angel for once. Someone who I could trust completely. Because I definitely don't trust Zuko. At least not completely.

Of course, someone like this, someone kind and understanding and calm and _not Zuko, _would be someone who could never make me feel as safe and secure as Zuko does. When I'm with Zuko, no one can hurt me. Not Azula, not Ozai, not the lead firebender who killed my parents.

No one except Zuko himself.

Another lance of hot, irrational rage jolts through me and my hands clench into fists. "Stupid boy," I snarl, throwing the rock I'd been fingering at the ground. It bounces and rolls away. I watch as someone leans down and picks it up.

"Zuko's tried to capture me more times than I can count," Aang muses, focused intently on the rock, not looking me in the eye. "Tried to burn down both Water Tribes, _did_ burn down Kyoshi island. Nearly killed all my friends several times over. Attacked me in a sacred temple. Attacked us in cities, villages, out in the middle of nowhere.

"But I forgave him," Aang finally looks up, and his cloudy grey eyes are hard. When he speaks again, his voice is flat. "But if he takes Katara from me… I _won't_ forgive him again." The rock in his hand shatters.

"Zuko doesn't love Katara," I say uncertainly, because really, what do I know?

Aang laughs coldly. "Zuko doesn't know what he loves. Neither do I or Katara." He looks at me again. "Neither do you." We stare each other down for a moment, sizing one another up. I know he's thinking what I'm thinking. _Can you hold on to the one you love? Because both our happiness depends on you doing that._

"I can't force Zuko to do anything he doesn't want to do. He's very much his own person," I say evasively.

"What you mean is fickle and self-centered," Aang says. Slowly, his eyes loosen and he slowly transforms into the sweet little kid I know him to be. He gives me a properly worried look and says, "Let's just… be on guard."

I nod, and walks away, over towards where Sokka is insisting that Momo would look lovely in purple ribbons. Momo's trying to fly away, but Sokka's grabbed his tail and isn't letting go. I smile a little before rubbing my eyes unhappily.

It's almost sunset, and even though we haven't had dinner, I'm not hungry, so I crawl into my tent, which is still on the outskirts of camp, and drift into an uneasy sleep.

_It's a dream, it's a dream, it's a dream!_ I scream at myself as I watch horror after horror unfold. Aang killed in a blast of hot fire, Sokka maimed and beaten, Katara defiled and thrown into a gutter, Suki tied to a stake and burned slowly, Appa slaughtered, Zuko happily alive and married to Mai.

"Hey," Zuko whispers, brushing my hair behind my ears. "I love you," he says. "More than life. More that honor. More than Del."

"More than Del?" I say. He nods and brushes my hair back again. It's fluttering in the wind. I grab the fine strands that slip between my fingers. Brown, my hair is brown.

"I love you, my little waterbender," Zuko says, and then he leans down to kiss Katara.

My dreams and my worries make me surly the next day. Katara and Zuko still aren't back, and I'm not pleased about it one bit. I stalk around camp, throwing dirty looks at anything in my way: Suki, Appa, the tree that Sokka had been using earlier for sword practice.

"Relax, they're fine," Sokka says. "Maybe a storm delayed them." But I see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're probably huddled in a cave together, waiting out the storm. Don't worry, Katara won't freeze," Toph assures us, "Zuko's very warm." I would really, really like to shoot her at the moment.

I make dinner, since Katara isn't here, and just as I'm trying to get everyone seated, Suki cries out, "There! There they are!" Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all jump up to greet them. I move slower, pouring the soup I'd just ladled out back into the pot, sauntering to grab my bow and my cloak, slowly meandering back towards where Zuko and Aang are deep in conversation.

Katara's sitting on the edge of the dock, dipping her toes into the water as Aang breaks away from Zuko and runs over to her. He seems excited. They speak as Zuko walks towards them. I see Katara turn away from Aang, face Zuko, and then throw her arms around him. Zuko's arms wrap around her as well, and I have to turn away from their embrace. My stomach feels rocky.

Katara says something else and begins to walk away, but Zuko and Aang are still talking. Furious, I stomp back over to the fire pit where Katara is poking at my soup. "Don't touch that," I snap. "Wait for everyone else."

"I was just looking at it," Katara says calmly. This bugs me. I get right in her face and growl.

"You were stirring it! It doesn't need to be stirred!" I yell. Her wide blue eyes get wider, and then narrow spitefully. She starts to yell back but I cut her off. "Go ahead! Kill me! That's obviously what you and Zuko just did! What you and Zuko won't let _me_ do! Go ahead, you filthy murderer!"

That's when Katara's eyes fill with tears. That's when she runs away. That's when I realize what a bitch I truly am.


	51. Chapter 51

**So I've been a bit angsty lately, as I'm sure you've noticed. Today I got about one and a half of my two projects done. :) yay me. tomorrow I'm getting the rest of the homework, adn the last bit of the project.**

**this week i've got two tests, and three quizzes. just a heads up that you might only get two or three updates this week. but i'll try really really hard to get them up! and after this week hopefully I can start doing daily updates again! wouldn't that be amazing?**

**So here we go...! **

***If I get six reviews from this chapter I'll tell you a cheesy joke!***

Chapter 51

"It's the nightmares."

"What?" I snap, without turning around. I know who it is. I know it's _him_. The one who makes me weak when I want to be strong. I feel him step closer to me and it takes all my willpower not to cower away, scream at him, or kiss him. I feel like doing all three.

"You're feeling so irritable because of the nightmares. I know that you didn't have any the other night, but then I… I went and left you and made them worse!" He sounds frustrated, angry with himself. I don't reply. I don't want to say something stupid.

"I don't see how you have anything to do with my nightmares," I lie, stirring the soup that I had just told Katara to not stir. He's moving now, not towards me. Back and forth. Pacing. Upset.

"I think… you were right before. About me not being in your life," he admits.

My heart just stopped, I think. Yes, it stopped. I'm dead? Please let me be dead. But I'm not, so I say icily, "I don't remember saying anything like that."

"You said that after all this was over, you'd leave. Go back home," he says. Ah, yes, those lies that I told him to ease his fears and his guilty mind. "I think maybe that was a good idea."

I freeze. He wants me… to leave? I laugh. "What?" he asks, startled. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Zuko. Now I see. I get it now. Mai, Katara, me. We're all the same. We think you're different, we think you're special. But you're not. You're a fat pig, just like the rest of them," I say in a sing-song voice. I laugh again. I think I'm going crazy. "You are a piece of work."

"Del—"

"Don't talk." And for once, he obeys. He falls silent, continues pacing. Then he becomes very still, and I can feel his eyes locked on me, watching me, boring a whole in the back of my head. Then he walks away, and everything is silent.

"We're going to Ember Island."

The voice makes me jump. How long has it been since Zuko walked away? Two minutes? Twenty? I turn to face Sokka and say, "What?"

"Pack up. Zuko's knows a place we can stay on Ember Island," Sokka says.

"Of course he does," I say stiffly. Because Zuko is perfect. He can get any pathetic sap of a girl he wants. He knows people, knows places, knows secrets. Zuko is sooooo perfect, and he must be laughing at me now, silly Earth Kingdom girl that I am, to think that he might have loved me. I laugh again, at myself, at my stupidity, at the world.

Appa's saddle is not the largest, and though I'm not sitting next to either of them, Zuko and Katara are very close to me, sitting next to each other, in fact. Both of them hate me at the moment, and I hate them, and they love each other. Isn't that nice?

Suki and Sokka are making goo-goo eyes over my head, and I'd really like to throw up on both of them, but I can't. I need…

I need some sleep.

Maybe then I can get out of this funk, this depression and fury that seems to have taken hold of me. Then maybe I can be normal Del again. Del, who cares about people, and protects them, and fights for them. Not Del, who is suspicious, and yells at her friends, and harbors grudges.

Sleep…

Nightmares…

Screaming…

"Del," Sokka says frantically. "Del!" I snap awake, aware that the screaming comes from my own throat, and silence myself. There are goosebumps up and down my arms, my hands seem to be clenched into permanent fists, and my face is sticky with sweat.

It takes a while, but slowly Suki massages my hands out of their clenched forms. She drapes a blanket over me and takes a cool washcloth and wipes my forehead. I'm still shaking, but I feel calmer, better. Suki should be a mom.

Mom… great, now I'm crying again, ruining all her hard work. This time, the others ignore me, except for Suki, who takes me in her arms like a mother and rocks me. But this makes me sob harder, and I have to cry myself out, drift into an uneasy half-asleep, half-awake period, and wait for Ember Island to come.

I feel when we land, I hear the others unload, but I can't seem to rouse myself. I'll just sleep up here tonight. It's nice and warm, and there are no bugs, and I can be alone. _Alone_.

But someone won't leave me alone. Someone picks me up in their arms and carries me. And judging by that delicious, masculine scent, that someone is Zuko. I'm gently lowered into a bed, a real bed, then the covers are drawn up over my head and I'm locked in darkness.

Morning brings no relief from the nightmares. I'm just as uneasy and upset awake as I am asleep. I kick the covers off of me, panicking a little as I get tangled in the covers and can't get out. By the time I'm out the door I'm paler and sweatier than when I woke up.

I wander down the halls, instantly getting lost, but I manage to catch a glimpse of the ocean out of the window at the end of the hallway. I climb out the window, hand from my fingertips on the ledge, and lower myself onto a cart that's directly below me. I scramble to the ground and take off for the beach.

When I get there, it's empty. I guess wherever we are is private property. I strip down to my underwear and breast binding and wade into the ocean. It's only morning, but summer, in the Fire Nation, makes everything so much hotter than it should be. The water, salty and cool, hits me in large waves, knocking me over once.

I emerge, spluttering and freaking out. I shoot back to the safety of the beach. A memory hits me.

"_Do you know how to swim? Will you teach me?"_

"_Here, in the middle of the desert?"_ _Zuko's golden eyes, so warm and concerned for me, make me shiver. I turn away._

I lie out on the sand, waiting for the sun to dry me. It does, and very soon my skin feels warm to the touch. If I'm not careful, I'm going to be sunburnt. If I _am_ careful, maybe I'll get a nice tan. Okay, well not a _nice_ tan, since my skin is very fair, but at least I'll get a little darker. Less like paper, more like my mother's light brown eyes.

"Wondered where you were," Zuko says, sitting next to me. I shriek and roll away, quickly covering myself with my clothes. I slip the shirt over my head and pull my shorts up, shaking furiously.

"What is your _problem?_ Why are you sneaking up on me? You're a pervert! A sick, twisted pervert!" I say, and I don't think my hands have ever been clenched into tighter fists than they are now. My breathing is ragged as I loom over him. He stands too, and I can see him fight back his own anger, which was sparked by mine.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you," he says, and his voice is deadly calm. "I was trying to apologize." I want to accept, but honestly, I'm humiliated. Zuko just saw me in my underwear, for spirit's sake!

"Just-just go away! No! I'll leave. I'll see you later," I say. I walk away, blushing and shuddering. It shouldn't bother me, it shouldn't. But now all I can see is the lead firebender that killed my parents as he took my hair in his hand and his eyes roamed over me.

I've calmed down by the time I get to the house we are staying at, though my legs are still shaky. Katara steps on the front porch, sees me, and tries to go back inside, but I catch her arm. "I am so, _so_ sorry, Katara. I don't know what's gotten into me."

She looks at me warily, and nods. "Okay." Then she turns back inside the house. I understand. She's forgiven me. Not entirely, but I would never expect her too. She'll give me a chance again. A chance I'm not so sure I deserve.

I sigh and hesitate, not wanting to go into the house and face the others. But when I see Zuko's lean, muscular form heading towards the house, shirtless, I quickly slip inside, thinking of places where I could hide.

**Six reviews and you get a joke!**


	52. Chapter 52

**And now we come to what could possibly be my favorite episode. The Ember Island Players! Ah. It makes me laugh. :)**

**Enjoy, review, and I'll give you the joke:**

**Why does it take so many sperm to impregnate one egg?**

**P.S WE HAVE REACHED ONE HUNDRED PAGES ON WORD. Holy Cow.**

Chapter 52

Katara and I watch Aang and Zuko's every training session for two very different reasons. Katara watches because she's a good friend and is still mildly concerned, despite her and Zuko's little adventure, that Zuko might try and kill Aang at any second.

I watch because I'm a drooling lecher and take any opportunity that arises to see Zuko without his shirt off.

When they finish, they bow, and I watch Zuko out of the corner of my eye as he links his hands together, stretches his arms out in front of them, and then raises them above his head, giving me a spectacular view of his torso.

Toph naps beside us, and Katara and I aren't really on speaking terms, so I assume she's talking to Aang and Zuko when she says, "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?"

Zuko is drying his hair and neck, which glisten with sweat, with a towel as he says, "I told you, my father hasn't come out here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago." Zuko's eyes are very far away. "This is the last place anyone would think to look for us."

"Relax, Katara," I say, leaning back in my visual example of relaxing. "It's nice here. The view is amazing," I say, gesturing at the ocean but keeping my eyes on Zuko.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Sokka's voice floats from up the path and he and Suki, laden with groceries, appear. "There's a play about us."

"A play?" I ask. "Like a theater play?" Suki nods and rummages around in one of her baskets.

"We were just in town and we found this poster," she says, holding it up. I laugh when see that Zuko's scar is on the wrong side, but I don't bring it up because it's clear by his scowl that he's seen it too.

"What?" Katara asks, coming to stand behind me. "How is that possible?"

"Listen to this," he says, and then he begins to speak in his 'reading voice' as he calls it. "'The Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage." I giggle. "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

Zuko groans suddenly. We all turn to face him. My eyes drift down to his chiseled stomach, but I jerk them back up again. Oops.

"Ugh," Zuko says again. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst the Dragons" every year." I laugh, realizing that nerdy Zuko has once again made an appearance.

"Sokka," Katara says in her "reasoning, motherly voice" that annoys everyone, "do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves?"

"Especially when every single one of us is a wanted criminal," I say, and it's obvious that I couldn't be more delighted about that fact. My life has turned out great. Instead of being tortured at some boarding school, I'm a fugitive, with the Avatar, with nobody to tell me what to do… with my parents dead, nightmares plaguing me every night, and leftover poison running through my veins.

Right.

"Come on! A day at the theater? This is exactly the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" He grins. So, with much complaint and excitement, we head to the theater.

Zuko and I are forced to wear cloaks, and Aang wears a hat that looks like a sock atop his head to hide his tattoos. Sokka and Suki sit on the top row of our balcony seats, while Toph and Katara sit on the bottom. I hesitate, wanting and not wanting to sit next to Zuko. I watch as Aang tries to sit next to Katara, but Zuko takes his spot instead.

"Hey, uh…" I can hear Aang say awkwardly. "I wanted to sit there." He wrings his hands together. Zuko lowers his hood, feeling a little more secure in the darkness of the theater.

"Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?" Zuko asks. Oh, Zuko, so blind. Or maybe he just wants to sit next to Katara. My insides squirm unhappily as I take my seat next to Suki. She's curled up against Sokka's side, looking peaceful and happy.

"I was just… I wanted to—okay," Aang sighs, sitting next to Zuko.

"Why are we sitting in the nose-bleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here," Toph says as the lights dim. I slump in my seat, wondering whether or not it would be safe for me to pull my hood down. Finally, I compromise by pulling back slightly, but not all the way.

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening," Katara says, and Toph smiles.

The play begins in the Southern Water tribe. The Katara actor is very… curvy, to say the least, and Sokka's character is hollow-cheeked and goofy looking. I can't but think that the actors are very ugly compared to the beautiful siblings. However, Sokka is ridiculously excited and I can't help but feel glad that we came.

Just then Katara's actress give a huge, enormous exaggerated sigh and I already regret the decision to attend. "Sokka!" Actress Katara says. "My only brother! We constantly roam these icy South Pole Seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling!" I hold back a snicker. She _does_ kinda sound like Katara.

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach… I'm starving!" Actor Sokka says and the audience rumbles with laughter. As Katara and Sokka share alarmed glances, I allow myself a chuckle. This is going to be great.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Actress Katara demands, and I wonder how many containers of blush they put on that woman.

"Well I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving!" The audience laughs again, and now I understand what Zuko meant about the actors butchering the "Dragon Love" play or whatever it was called.

"This is pathetic," Sokka pouts. "My jokes are way funnier than this!" He gestures towards the play.

Toph laughs. "I think he's got you pegged." I slap her on the back approvingly and she turns to me. "We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we, Sunshine?" We turn out attention back to the play.

"Every day, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope! For hope, is all we have, and we must not relinquish it. Even—even to our dying breath!" Actress Katara wails, throws herself onto the railing of the boat, and begins sobbing. Everyone in our little sections begins laughing, except for the Sugar Queen herself.

"That's just silly," Katara sniffs, sticking her nose in the air. "I don't sound like that." Her tone sends Toph and me into new rounds of giggles.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius!"

Actress Katara is still sobbing as a strange blue-white light fills the entire stage.

Suddenly, we see a perfectly circular iceburg, and behind it the silhouette of a person is swinging back and forth like a pendulum. "It appears to be someone frozen in ice!" Actress Katara, who is apparently not all boob and no brain, realizes. "Perhaps for a hundred years!"

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceburg?"

Aang leans forward, his grey eyes wide. Since I'm already looking at him, I allow my eyes to casually glance at Zuko. He looks completely and utterly bored. Actress Katara, with some ridiculous sound, 'waterbends' the iceburg open, and cracks appear in the fake iceburg. Aang is quivering with excitement.

Then, a small girl with too much make up leaps out from the iceburg.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" Actress Katara asks.

"Not much of a boy, is she?" I mutter, and Toph and Zuko permit themselves small grins.

"I'm the Avatar, silly," Actress Aang says, dancing around daintily. "Here to spread joy and fun!" At the look on Aang's face, I can't hold it back anymore. Toph and I burst into uncontrollable laughter, Suki and Sokka giggle, Katara looks like she might explode is she doesn't at least smile a little, and Zuko… looks bored.

"Wait? Is that a _woman_ playing me?" Aang asks, a little slow. An odd, scruffy white creature made of paper and fake fur dances it's way onto the stage. Aang looks more upset at seeing Appa this way than he does at realizing he's being played by a woman.

"An airbender! My heart is so full of hope that it's," Actress Katara drops to her knees, "making me tearbend!" She grabs Actress Aang's leg and holds on for dear life as she sobs.

"My stomach is so empty it's making me tearbend!" Actor Sokka says, grabbing the other leg of Aang's actress not quite as tightly. "I need meat!"

"But wait!" Actress Aang says, pointing right at us. We all cower back, Zuko and I yank up our hoods, and everyone slumps down considerably. "Is that platter of meaty dumplings?" We all relax, giggle at our overreaction, and continue watching as Actor Sokka freaks out, looking for the meat. Actress Aang giggles and crosses her legs. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?"

"I don't do that," Aang says, irritated. "That's not what I'm like. And I'm not a woman!"

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes!" Everyone turns to stare at us as Toph and I laugh again.

"Sokka, I'm so glad we came!" I say.

"Just wait till it's your turn," he threatens. "_Sunshine_." That makes me shut up. Then I'm very much focusing on the play, because here it is. The Fire Nation ship. That's when I realize that this might be a chance to learn a little more about Zuko's past, through this ridiculous, exaggerated play.

I see the Zuko actor, who is not nearly as handsome as the real Zuko, with the scar on the wrong side. Then Iroh appears, bearing cakes, and my heart swells with so much love and grief that I think I might burst.

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" Actor Iroh says.

"I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" Actor Zuko says. His voice is rougher and deeper than Zuko's usual seductive purr. Ugh. I did _not _just think that.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice!" Actor Iroh says, loudly munching down the fake cake. I feel a startled giggle burst through my chest, and I'm horrified when I realize that it is clogged and watery, revealing to everyone that I'm about to cry. They all politely ignore me, except for Zuko, who spins around, gives my arm a reassuring squeeze, then spins forward again, looking embarrassed.

"You sicken me," Actor Zuko says. Zuko and I both flinch.

"They make me totally stiff and humorless," Zuko complains.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on," Katara says, and is it just me, or is that smile she's giving him very flirtatious?

"How could you say that?"

"Let's forget the Avatar and get massages!" Actor Iroh suggests.

"How could you say that?" Actor Zuko bellows.

Oh yes, Katara's smile is definitely bordering on flirtatious. Zuko slumps in his seat.

Next we watch Actor Aang discover Puppet Momo, then Actor Sokka questions Actress Suki about the state of his hindquarters while wearing a dress, and watch some crazy old king challenge Actress Aang.

Actress Katara steals a waterbending, scroll, and they are chased down by pirates. When Actor Sokka asks her what she was thinking, she cries out, "It just gave me so much hope!"

Later, Actress Aang is captured by Actor Zuko. After Actor Zuko boasts for a while, the Actor Blue spirit dances onto the stage, proclaiming, "I am the Blue Spirit! The scourge of the Fire Nation! Here to save the Avatar!"

After the Actor Blue Spirit fake kills all the soldiers on screen except for Actor Zuko, who spins gracefully out of the way, Actor Aang jumps into the Actor Blue Spirit's arms and says lovingly, "My hero!"

Aang and Zuko glance at each other, horrified, and scoot away from each other slightly. This motion brings him about an inch closer to Katara. My insides boil and my hands clench and _I don't care. I'm better than this. It means nothing. I don't care._

I bit the inside of my cheek and focus on the metallic taste of my own blood for a while. To my intense surprise, there is an Actor Jet. Just seeing him makes my heart squeeze regretfully. Tears fill my eyes and I wipe them away before anyone sees.

I manage to calm myself in time to see Actor Jet holding Actor Katara very closely. "Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for youuuuuuu!" I have to chuckle a little at this.

"Oh, Jet," Actress Katara says sexily, making Katara flush, "you're so bad." Katara, Katara, Katara. Aang, Haru, Jet, possibly Zuko… the men fall all over you, don't they?

I go back to nibbling on the inside of my cheek.

"Look!" Actress Aang exclaims, and the play gains my attention again. "It's the Great Divide! The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom!"

"Meh. Let's keep flying," Actor Sokka says. This makes me think of his ridiculous schedule preluding the invasion, and I laugh again, but the sound is shaky and I can see Toph's head cock towards me as she picks up the out of place sound.

During the gAang's time in the North Pole, old memories and nightmares threaten to drag me down. The blood rushes into my ears and I realize how weak I still am from the poison. This is because Yue is very prominent during these parts. This girl with white hair who turned into the moon who frequented my visions when I was attacked by the poison in my blood system.

Aang gets particularly testy when Actress Aang, dressed as some monster, giggles and squashes Fire Nation ships. Even this is painful to watch, because I remember Fattie—Lady Aiya—and my mother gossiping about this very event. Ah, my silly mother. My stern father. I miss them so much.

As the intermission comes, the only one out of group who applauds is Toph. Suki and Katara looked irritated, Aang throws himself forward onto the railing, Zuko draws up his hood, and Sokka's eyes are a million miles away, up with the moon spirit.

Maybe coming to this play wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

**Punchline: Because they won't stop to ask for directions!**


	53. Chapter 53

**I hope ya'll are enjoying the long chapters. Writing 2000 words in one chapter is exhausting. the authors who have like 10000 in one impress me. lol. wow, onehundred and six pages on word. craziness.**

**thanks for your reviews. you make me so happy.**

**im glad you liked my joke. :) for those of you who did.**

**If you've read 53 chapters of my writing: **

**A. I think you're very patient to read my terrible writing. I've never, ever written a story in order like this. Only ever written one-shots. I suck at both.**

**B. I think you're very nice and kind to put up with my terrible writing and pathetic romantic fantasies. Lol.**

**C. I think you're awesome. Period. End of Story. EXCLAMATION MARK!**

**D. I think you're freaks. Which means you're my type of people! LOL! Jk! Love you all!**

Chapter 53

I cough and wipe my nose across my sleeve. My nose feels congested and I think I might be getting sick. My throat is sore, so I mostly listen to the others gripe about the play, rather than participate in the highly amusing conversation.

"So far, this intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko says bitterly. We all look up as Sokka and Suki walk down the stairs we are sitting on, returning from the concession stand.

"Apparent, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!" Sokka complains, drawing out a strip of delicious-smelling jerky and ripping into it angrily.

"Yeah," Suki says mischievously. "You tell bad jokes about plenty other topics."

"I know!" Sokka says passionately, waving his jerky around.

"At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you," Aang says, sounding furious. I snort, which turns into a violent sneeze. I try to clear my sore throat, and when I fail, I groan loudly. Zuko's hand reaches out to me before he hesitates and drops his hand lamely back into his lap.

"That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all!" Aang is protesting.

"I don't know. You _are_ more in touch with your feminine side than most guys," Toph says reasonably. Aang jumps out with a sound of protest.

"Relax, Aang," Katara pipes up from the top of the stairs. She's sitting on the step right above Zuko, and I'm sitting on the ground just below Zuko's step. Ah, the irony. I cough again. "They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time." We all give her skeptical looks. "What?"

"Yeah," Aang mutters sullenly. "That's not you at all."

"Listen, friends," Toph says, failing to mask the unmistakable glee in her voice. "It's obvious this playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth. Hey, they're telling us to go in!" Toph jumps up and rushes in. The rest of us follow a little slower. I pause and double over with sneezes, coughs, and sniffles.

"Sick?" he asks. Him. Zuko. I shake my head stubbornly. He chuckles. "Excited about your part in the play?"

"What? So I can listen to the audience gasp and laugh at my hair?" I ask. I cough again and shake my head. "I don't think so." He leads me in and we all sit in our original seats.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom!" Actress Katara begins the second act.

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher!" Actress Aang says, attaching herself to a rope and flipping out a mini glider. She's pulled into the air and swung over the crowd. We all cower back. Luckily I still have my hood on, but Zuko pulls up the pamphlet we got about the play closer to his face, pretending to study it closely.

"This is it!" Toph is the only one who leans forward. "This must be where I come in!" Actress Aang returns to the stage with a slight frown.

"I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earthbending master!" Actress Aang says. I can vaguely hear Toph make some excited comment.

Suddenly, the rock prop to the right of the actors trembles, and is then lifted up but the most muscular man I have ever seen dressed in a green dress. "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky! You have to look underground!" Actor Toph booms.

In our box, everyone breaks into laughter. I can see Zuko drop the pamphlet in shock. I laugh, then cough, and then just wheeze for awhile.

"Who are you?" Actress Aang asks, sounding hopeful.

"My name is Toph, because it sounds like tough. And that's just what I am!" Actor Toph booms in his deep voice, flexing his muscles. Wow. I didn't known it was exactly possible to have muscles like that.

"Wait a minute!" Toph hisses. "I sound like… a guy. A really buff guy!" Though I can't see her face, she sounds shocked.

"Well, Toph," Katara says smugly, "what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Toph throws her arms in the air. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady!" I see Aang jerk to stare at her, annoyed.

"So, you're blind?" Actress Aang giggles, fueling Aang's irritation. Actress Aang waves her hand in front of Actor Toph's face. I give a particularly violent sneeze, rub my nose again, and sniffle. Actor Toph laughs and catches Actress Aang's hand.

"I can see you doing that," he says. "I see everything that you see except that I don'tsee like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth." Then Actor Toph releases the highest-pitched, most shrill scream I've ever heard. I had no idea a grown man could make that sound. "There. I got a pretty good look at you." The audience applauds, and then we watch the exploits of the gaang in the Earth Kingdom. I realize that at this time I was still at home, my parents were alive, and I was probably having my ear talked off at the Ba Sing Academy for Gifted Young Ladies.

I see Actor Zuko and Actor Iroh again during a particularly amusing scene. "Zuko. It's time we had a talk. About your hair! It's gone too far!" Actor Zuko is wearing a long wig. I immediately crack up, and Zuko turns to glare at me. I'm still laughing breathlessly, but another thing has taken my breath away. Zuko himself.

He does have nice hair. It's grown so long, so much longer than when I first met him, and it falls, deep black, against his pale face. Glints of golden eyes are always visible. I sigh, and he's noticed, and we both flush and look back to the play.

"Maybe it's best if we… split up!" Actor Zuko turns his head away, then his whole body. The two actors walk away from each other and I can see Zuko's entire body stiffen. I start to reach over to place my hand on his shoulder, but Katara beats me to it. I withdraw, scowl furiously, and glare daggers at her until she returns her hand to her lap, though she never notices my glower.

When I see the scene where all six of them have cornered Actress Azula, I know that I must almost be there. I watch as she escapes, and notice that they forgot the part where Azula shot Iroh with lightning. In a way, I'm glad she did, or else Iroh and Zuko would have never stopped to take a break, I would have never caught up with them. I would have died on my way to Ba Sing Se, or maybe I'd be living in the refugee camps now.

But I don't appear, and Actors Zuko and Iroh disappear for a while. Instead, I watch Jet die. He seems to have gone insane before he died. My throat gets even sorer, and my sniffles become a little more frequent as we watch that rock smash—okay, flutter. Stupid play- down on Jet.

"Did Jet just… die?" Zuko asks, eyes wide, confused.

"You know, it was really unclear," Sokka says glibly, and I wonder if he's pretending like it's no big deal, or if to him it really _is_ no big deal. Zuko seems to remember something and turns to me. I turn my face away from him.

"That's what Smellerbee and Longshot…" Zuko's voice trails off. "Why didn't you… You said she knew I was a firebender. She…" he trails off away. I cough, hide a sob, and sneeze. I feel a little touch on my arm, and I know it was Zuko attempting to comfort me, though he's already turned around by the timeI look at him.

So apparently that playwright lost track of Zuko and Iroh from the time that they last attacked the Avatar till when the Dai Lee imprisoned Zuko and Katara in the crystal catacombs. I suppose this is a good thing, because it is exactly what we had been trying to do—disappear. But it also means that I haven't appeared yet. I wonder if they even know who I am. The thought that I might not be in the play at all, that I might not get credit for everything I've done, is a bit irritating. I'd rather have a freaky actor like the others than not have anyone at all.

The worst scene in the play is the crystal catacombs. Actress Katara pops her hip out the side and says, "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I find you really attractive."

"You don't have to make fun of me," Actor Zuko spits out harshly. I want to look away from the play, drown this scene out but my eyes are glued to the stage. As are everyone elses.

"But I mean it," Actress Katara purrs. She sits down slowly, provocatively, next to Actor Zuko. "I had eyes for you since the day your first captured me." Aang and both frown, and I see the Avatar grab the balcony railing in front of him. Zuko and Katara slide away from each other awkwardly, and I nod approvingly.

"Wait!" Actor Zuko jumps up, and Actress Katara follows suit, moving up slower, slinking her way up to her full height. "I thought you were the Avatar's girl." Aang and I both nod happily, then we seem to realize what we're doing. Aang flushes and I hide in the shadows of my hood as Actress Katara laughs.

"The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides… how could he ever find about this?" The actors embrace. Aang and I both jump up.

"Oh, you're getting up?" Sokka whispers to us. "Can you guys get me some fire flakes? Oh! And fire gummies." I sit down, not wanting to appear awkward, and watch as Aang stalks down the stairs. I have to stay. I should be in the play soon.

I appear soon enough. Actress Azula, with the Fire Nation banner behind her, and Actor Iroh with an Earth Kingdom behind him stand on either side of Actor Zuko.

"Well, my brother. What's it going to be? Your nation? Or a life of treachery?" Actress Azula taunts.

"Choose treachery!" Actor Iroh slurps noodles from a bowl. "It's more fun!" He gives us the audience a thumbs up. Slowly, Actor Zuko walks over to Actor Iroh.

"No way!" Actress Azula freaks out, but I know what's going to happen, so I cringe back. Suddenly, Actor Zuko shoves Actor Iroh over. He falls to the ground and struggles to get up. Actor Zuko stalks proudly over to his sister.

"I hate you," Actor Zuko points accusingly at Actor Iroh, "Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time!" The Fire siblings walk off the stage, and I clench my hands together. Katara is looking at Zuko in shock and Zuko looks upset.

"You didn't really say that, did you?" Katara asks softly. Zuko regards her with calm golden eyes before turning his head away.

"I might as well have," I hear Zuko say. Then it's my turn.

Actor Zuko is walking alone somewhere alone in the crystal catacombs when suddenly there's a puff a smoke. When the smoke clears, there's a figure completely covered in a black cloak, but I know it's me because there is a large black bow strapped to its back.  
"Who are you?" Actor Zuko demands, looking startled.

"Are you really going to do this?" a pretty female voice asks. I can tell it comes from the cloaked figure.

"Do what?" Actor Zuko asks, just as dense as the real Zuko.

"You're going to help the Nation that gave you that scar and kicked you out? You're going to help the Nation that hurt you!" The girl is shouting now. Actor Zuko grabs the cloaked figure and pushes her against the wall. I flinch, remembering that _is_ what Zuko had done to me.

"I am Fire Nation!" Actor Zuko shouts.

"You're a fool!" the girl says coldly. Actor Zuko reaches out and yanks the girl's hood down. The wig is almost a perfect match in color, though not style, to mine. The girl must be very, _very_ pretty when she's not being forced to wear the awful wig. I'm a bit flattered. I cough again.

Actor Zuko jumps back like he's been burned. "Your hair…" he stumbles back. The girl frowns. "It's beautiful." I flush, and Actor Del crosses her arms.

"Don't do it, Zuko," she whispers, stepping closer to him. "Think about what you're doing." She leans forward, gives Actor Zuko a quick kiss on the check, then disappears in another puff of fog.

Only the echo of her voice is left. "I love you, Zuko."

**REVIEW! And if I do say so myself, go back and read the part where Del tries to convince Zuko to not betray Iroh. I have to admit, it's some of my best writing. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Your comments made my head inflate and my ego go through the roof. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Wrote a new fic for Dragon Age. Kinda confusing if you haven't played the game, and it's not a chronological story, I just needed to get some of this _crap_ out of my head and onto paper. Hahaha.. So yeah.**

**BTW Del is sick because I'm sick and everything I cough, sneeze, sniffle, or struggle to clear my throat, I make Del do something similiar. Lol. I wanted someone to suffer with me. Lol. So I'm hoping for some more Del and Zuko loving. Bout time they get along. Stupid characters who don't do what they're told. **

Chapter 54

Everyone gives Zuko and me smug looks, but I avoid their eyes. However, I'm forced to look up at the stage when I get the first glimpse of Mai, even if it is an actress playing her. Her hair is, like in my dream, black as black can be. She's handy with a knife apparently. She takes out several Earth Kingdom soldiers with another girl dressed in pink.

Watching Actress Aang get shot with lightning is painful, but I get to make another appearance. We watch Actress Katara catch Actress Aang, and then totally freak out as Actress Azula and Actor Zuko advance on her. Then I appear in a puff of smoke again and shout, "This way! With me!"

"The Avatar is no more!" Actress Azula announces, and the audience bursts into cheers. Sokka looks offended, Toph looks bored, Katara looks disturbed, and Zuko's hand is pressed against his face as he obviously remembers the day that he'd probably rather not remember. Aang hasn't returned yet.

Another intermission, I guess.

We wait for the play to resume in a hallway. We all lean against the wall, except for Zuko, who sits. "It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot," Suki murmurs. I snicker.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" Sokka sticks his face very close to Suki. Suki pretends to act serious and glares at her boyfriend.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" she questions, trying and failing to suppress a little half-smile that forms on the corner of her mouth.

Sokka raises his arms placating. "I'm just saying."

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asks.

"He left to me fire gummies like, ten minutes ago! And I'm still waiting," Sokka growls, crossing his arms across his chest. I wonder if Sokka is really so dense to believe that Aang went to go get him food from the concession stand.

"I'm going to check outside," Katara says worriedly.

While we wait for the play to resume, we watch a little boy run by, his dark hair sticking out from under the tight hat with fake airbender tattoos on it.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I want to give to the actor me," Sokka says offhandedly. Suki's eyes narrow and Sokka looks at her, obviously wondering what he said to offend her.

"I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth," Suki reminds him. Then she beams at him and says happily, "I think I can get you backstage." I look around. I'm left with Toph and Zuko. Not exactly a trio I want to be a part of.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I lie sullenly. Really, I just walk around the corner and slide down the wall. Hopefully in the crowd of people Toph won't be able to pick me out. I sigh,

"Jeez," I hear Toph say. "Everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down that usual… and that's saying something." I smile a little. Yes, Zuko is a bit… dark.

"You don't get it," Zuko sounds upset and my arms long to go back to him and hold him. In fact, my whole body wants to go back and hold him. But I resist. Somehow… I resist. "It's different for you. You get a muscley version of yourself taking down ten bad guys at once and making sassy remarks."

"Yeah…" I can picture the smug look on Toph's face. "That's pretty great."

But Zuko's voice is full of regret. "But for me, it takes all the mistakes I've made in my life and shoves them back in my face. Del… I hurt her so much, and I can never take it back, or make our… relationship right again. My Uncle… he's always been on my side even when things were bad. He was there for me. He taught me so much and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret and I may never get to redeem myself."

My heart is beating so loud Toph must surely sense me, but if she does, she doesn't point me out. Instead she says quietly. "You have redeemed yourself to your Uncle. You don't realize it, but you already have."

"How do you know?" Zuko asks, too tired to even put much emotion into the question.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy and all he would talk about was you," Toph says. I believe her, because I have conversations with myself in my hand and all we ever talk about is Zuko. Okay, maybe not a fair comparison, maybe just proof that I'm going insane, but still.

"Really?" I can hear the smile in Zuko's voice.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying."

"Oh. Sorry."

"But it was also very sweet. All your Uncle wanted was for you to find your own path and see the light. Now you're here with us. He'd be proud… And I think that maybe your relationship with Del isn't quite as messed up as you think. I can feel her heart when she talks to you, after all," Toph says, and I flush.

I can hear the punch that Toph gives Zuko, and the slight exclamation of surprise that comes from Zuko. "Ow. What was that for?"

"That's how I show affection," Toph tells him. The little boy in the Aang costume from before runs by me and around the corner. I can hear him stop to talk to Toph and Zuko.

"Your Zuko costume is pretty good but your scar's on the wrong side," the little boy says. I stifle a chuckle, get up, and walk around the corner just in time to see the little boy running away and Zuko pointing at his face—his scarred, ridiculously handsome face.

"The scar is _not_ on the wrong side!" Zuko shouts, flipping his hood up again. I roll my eyes, and by the look Toph's giving me… she knew I was there the whole time.


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry for the uber-long wait. First I just didn't feel like writing. Then I caught a cold and didn't feel like writing even more. Then, once i started to get over my cold i got a very, very nasty stomach flu and COULDNT write for fear of throwing up all over my computer. **

**isn't that lovely?**

**so here's an okay chapter. things have been a little crazy lately. except next chapter up on thursday or friday if we r lucky cause i have soooo much schoolwork to catch up on. ughhh. well... enjoy.**

Chapter 55

The play continues in rapid succession after that. Aang returns later and Sokka fills him in.

"Here's what you missed. We went to the Fire Nation, and you got better, and Katara was the Painted Lady, and I got a sword, and Del is a complete _bad-ass_, and I think Combustion Man died. Ooh, look the invasion's about to start! Shhh," he shushes himself. He's right, though. The playwright has portrayed me as one of the best fighters in our group, despite me not having any bending, or maybe because of that.

I almost always take down the most firebenders, and my actress's lines are always witty, charming, and completely sexy. Honestly, I'm not of those things, but whose complaining?

I guess that Actor Sokka took some of real Sokka's jokes, because about half-way through the invasion Sokka starts blabbering, "I told him to say that!"

We watch Actor Zuko join the main group, and that is mostly boring until there's a scene where Actor Zuko and Actress Del have a private reunion.

"You said you loved me!" Actor Zuko shouts. "What did you mean by that?" Actress Del blushes and ducks her head.

"Zuko," she says, her melodic voice making me feel that _I_ am a poor representation of her, not the other way around. "I'm your mother. In reincarnation." Everyone in our group turns to stare at me in shock, their mouths open wide.

"Are you?" Toph cackles.

"'Course not!" I say, my eyes locked on Zuko's. He shakes his head with a bewildered expression that looks so unbearable handsome on him and returns his attention to the play.

"Well I guess that's it," Sokka says, standing up and stretching. "The play's caught up to the present now."

"Wait. They play's not over."

"But it is over. Unless…" Sokka's voice deepens ominously. "This is the fuuuuuuuture!"

That's when we watch Actress Azula kill Actor Zuko. Actor Zuko drops dead with one last shout of, "Honor!" Now everyone in our group turns to Zuko with horrified looks. Zuko looks stunned.

That's when we watch Actor Ozai kill Actress Aang. Actress Aang dies with one last, "!" that seems to go on forever.

When the audience erupts into applause we all jump up and flee the theater. As we walk home, Zuko mutters, "That… wasn't a good play."

"I'll say," Aang says.

"Totally unrealistic," I gripe.

"No kidding," Katara murmurs.

"You said it!" Toph celebrated.

"But the effects were decent," Sokka shrugs. As we file into the house, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, and I end up in the living room, half-asleep, running back the play through our mind.

"Your character was very… _interesting_," Suki says, and she _must_ mean me. After all Zuko and Sokka's actors didn't wrap themselves around a firebender, purring dirty one-liners before they killed their enemies. Yeah, I wasn't exaggerating.

"Speaking of the play… you didn't tell me about Jet," Zuko accuses. I sigh and my head falls forward. Zuko also sighs and slides closer to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders and coaxing me against his chest. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I launch into a coughing fit against his shirt. I struggle to apologize but he just waves my concerns off. "I don't think Smellerbee wanted me to tell you," I mumble against his shirt. My words are muffled against him but I think he understands.

"That's what you meant," Zuko realizes, and his voice reverberates through his chest and into me, "when you said she knew I was a firebender." I nod, and his other arm curls around me, squeezing me tighter.

I hear Suki and Sokka leave the room with a few giggles and startled hisses as they poke and prod each other along. I'm alone… with Zuko. Against his chest. Alone. For the first time in so long. A shiver runs through me.

"Cold?" Zuko asks. I shake my head. How could be cold in my firebender's arms? He's always warm, but he doesn't seem to believe me. For a moment his arm leaves it's place as he reaches over, snags a blanket, and drapes it over me. Then he shifts me over a little, so that I'm not just curled against him, I'm practically in his lap.

"I want to go home, Zuko," I whisper before I can stop myself. I'm not sure where home is. The estate where I lived with my parents? Our apartment in Ba Sing Se? Somewhere new? Zuko obviously doesn't know what I mean either because he hesitates.

"I know, love," he says finally. "I know."

"Zuko! Del!" Aang's voice rings through the house. "Come on! We're all going outside to look at the stars!" I look up at Zuko, who shrugs and helps me out. He keeps my hand and leads me out to the fornt yard. Sure enough, everyone is lying down on the grass, staring up at the bright pinpricks of light in the dark sky above.

Zuko flattens out the blanket that he brought from inside and we both lie down at it. There are a few moments of lovely peaceful silence, and then Suki asks, "What do you think the stars are?"

"My gran-gran always told me that they were holes in the floor of heaven where those who have passed on can look down upon the ones they love," Katara says. I look up at the stars, and wonder if my parents are looking down on me. If they are, they're probably horrified by my actions. Or… maybe they're proud. Maybe.

"Iroh says that they're portals to the spirit world," Zuko adds, sounding like he doesn't really believe it himself.

"My father taught me that they were the spirits of Avatars that have come and gone," I whisper. Zuko coaxes me into his side, my head resting against his outstretched arm.

"Cool!" Aang says cheerfully. "I'm the stars?"

"I think stars are enormous balls of fiery gas millions of miles away," Sokka says. Everyone gets really quiet and stares at him. "What? That's just what I think." Ah, well. Sokka's always been a little odd.

"Maybe they're other worlds, and if you fall off the edge of this earth, you go to one of those," Toph suggests.

"I don't think you _can_ fall off the edge of the world," Zuko says. "I think that we're stuck under a dome, and you'd just smack against the wall or something if you tried."

"If you go all to the way to the edge of the world you fall off and die," I state simply. "There's no way around it."

"I think the earth is round."

"Shut up, Sokka!" We all shout laughingly. I yawn, and there's silence once more. For a while, I think. I realize, _this_ is what we're fighting for. Peace. Love. Friendship. And that'll never change.

* * *

**Lol i've had that stars convo in my head for a long time. sounded better in my head.. oh well. for anyone who plays Dragon age,... i just got awakening. ehhh. boring. woulda been waaaay cooler if the companion convos were better. anders was a not as good copy of alistair, but still amusing. nathaniel was a little more interesting. liked him. wished i coulda had more conversations with him other than him going "i should apolgize to you. my father was a monster" or "i must regain honor for my family" every other conversation. he's kinda like season 1& 2 zuko in that aspect. lol.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry for my awkwardness... I've never been a romance writer (you'll understand what I'm talking about when I get there)... Lol. Read on! And I'm giving you something that I didn't want to give (again you'll know it when you see it) so be grateful! lol..**

Chapter 56

Zuko and I fall into that uneasy truce we had in Ba Sing Se. We try to give the other space, to avoid the awkwardness that too often plagues us. But there are times when I can't resist taking his hand, when he lets himself pull me down to sit against his side on the couch, when we know our hugs are a little longer than the situation calls for.

But I know. I know that the end is coming. I know the comet is coming. Then Aang will face the Fire Lord, and my perfect little bubble will be shattered. What happens if Aang fails? We can try to run, but I know Ozai will hunt us down, and when he has control over the entire Earth Kingdom, will he be able to find us?

And, even more frightening, what happens if we _do _win? What if Aang defeats the Fire Lord, becomes a hero, and life is perfect. Perfect…

What will Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph do? I have no idea. Zuko will become Fire Lord, and be with Mai. My heart clenches, but I ignore it. I knew this was coming, there's no use pretending it's not. I plough on in my thoughts.

Me? Me, me, me… What will I do? I can't stay in the Fire Nation, I don't want to go to the Earth Kingdom, and what's the point in going to Water Tribes? My life has seemingly fallen apart. I roll my eyes at my dramatics.

"Copper coin for your thoughts," Zuko says, sitting down next to me. I'm basking in the sunlight out in the courtyard. Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph are down at the beach, but Zuko, Katara, and I remained at the house.

"I was just wondering… what would happen if Aang failed. That's a silly thought, I know, but…" I shrug. I look at Zuko. His expression has darkened, and his golden eyes are narrowed. He looks… dangerous. I shiver.

"I won't that happen. I'll kill anyone who touches you," he snarls.

"I…" my eyes widened. "Zuko," I reprimand.

"I mean it," he sulks. I touch his cheek lightly, and he leans into my hand. "I'll keep you safe." I purse my lips.

"I believe you," I say gently.

"You'd better," he growls, but I can tell he's teasing. There's a glimmer in his eyes and his lips are twisted into a smirk. I brush some of his dark hair out of his face and suddenly the glimmer dies and his golden eyes darken. I'm about to apologize when his hand, calloused and warm, comes up to caress my jaw.

He starts to lean in, and my eyes flutter shut. His presence, so close to me, is a little overwhelming as his he tips my head up. His lips, warmer and softer than I could ever imagined, lightly touch mine. They linger for a moment, his warm breath lightly hovering over my cheeks.

"I…" I'm speechless.

"Sorry," he mutters, sliding away from me.

"That's—I—it… I didn't mind," I mutter. A little smile crosses his face and then he stands up abruptly. He shuffles his feet for a moment.

"Aang and I have got to go train," Zuko says. I nod and hold my breath as his hand lightly traces across my forehead before he walks away. I grin, and get up, stretching. Katara comes out of the house just then.

"DEL AND ZUKO SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Katara begins shouting as loud as she can. I rush over to her and try to slam my hand over her mouth, to make her shut up, but she holds me off with one hand, cups the other around mouth to amplify her voice, and continues, "FIRST COMES LOVE—"

"Katara!" I protest, my cheeks flaming red.

"THEN COMES MARRIAGE—" she screeches.

"Please stop!" I beg.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAGE!" Katara finishes, punctuating the end with a little twirl.

I groan.

"That… was so sweet," she say, sighing. I roll my eyes. "It's like one of those stories my gran-gran always used to tell me. The Prince has come to save his princess!"

"I never pegged you as a hopeless romantic," I mutter. Katara flashes me an impish grin. "Besides, I thought you didn't trust Zuko." _Either that or you're madly in love with him…_

"He's proven to be… _mostly_ trustworthy. Besides, ever since the play Sokka has been accusing me over having a secret love affair with Zuko." She must catch the expression of pain on my face and misread it because she adds, "I know, _ew!_ But anyway, now he can't say that anymore!"

"You're acting… weird," I mutter. Her bright eyes darken a little and her smiles fades. She shrugs and heads back inside the house. Immediately I feel weird. Sometimes I forget that Katara is only fourteen years old. Sometimes I forget I'm only sixteen…

No… I'm seventeen now. Seventeen years old now. Seventeen years old with a first boyfriend. Sad, yes, but with hair like mine, what else can I expect. But Zuko told me my hair was beautiful. I feel a tender smile start to cross my face and immediately wipe it off.

Na-uh. Noooo way. I'm not turning into some lovesick fool. Not now. There's still too much that can go wrong. Too much standing in our way. Mai, the comet, the Fire Lord, my stubbornness, his temper, our very different pasts. The fork in our futures. I get up and head to the other courtyard, where I Aang and Zuko will be training.

"More ferocious!" I hear Zuko snarl as Aang puffs fire out of his fists. Zuko's got that stern I'm-teaching-and-if-anyone-bothers-me-they-will-be-turned-into-a-pile-of-ashes look on his face as he focuses intently on his pupil. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart."

Aang tries again and it's clear by Zuko's expression that he's not pleased. Aang throws his skinny arms into the air. "Ugh! I'm _trying_!" he complains. Zuko's face remains blank. Then he leans forward and shouts:

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!"

Aang turns instantly, stretches his arms out, and calls out rather softly, while gently streams of fire emerge from his hands, and surprisingly, his mouth. Aang gives Zuko a sheepish grin. Zuko scowls deeply.

"That sounded pathetic," he says. Then he shouts again, his voice layered with all Zuko's pent up anger and frustration, "I said ROAR!"Aang roars again, and judging by Zuko's slight, approving nod, I guess Aang did a better job. And, I must admit, he does look a bit ferocious.

"Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara calls from the doorway of the house. Aang's grey eyes widen and he darts toward her. He's making happy exclamations of greed, but is forced to a screeching halt as Zuko's hand shoots out and grabs the back our Aang's shirt.

"Hey. Your lesson's not over yet," Zuko rebukes. "Get back here." Aang wiggles crazily, but Zuko's grip is firm, and the muscles in his upper arm bulge as he gives one final yank and drags Aang back. Aang sighs as Zuko pulls the smaller boy, practically effortlessly, away from Katara.

"Come on, Zuko!" Suki's melodic voice comes from where she and Sokka are drinking the juice and lounging on the front steps. "Just take a break. What's the big deal?" I can see the conflict in Zuko's eyes as he finally lets Aang go. Aang jets away.

"Fine," Zuko says sullenly. Then he adds, his voice a little more heated. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail-sloths all day, then go ahead!" he stalks off.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy. But I know just the thing to change that. Beach party!" Sokka rips off his shirt, revealing that's wearing his swim trunks (thank spirits). Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph rush off to the beach, but I go to look for Zuko.

* * *

**So the thing i was talking about earlier if you didn't guess it was their brief kiss. never written 2 characters kissing before, so yeah it's a little awkward. I wasn't going to have them kiss at all but we are 56 chapters and 110 pages in on Word so i figured it was time :P**


	57. Chapter 57

**We're into the finale. ;( **

**Lol. Here is the next chap.**

**Your reviews gave me a HUGE grin and a big head :) Lol. Go my ego!**

Chapter 57

I look inside his room, knock on all the bathroom doors, check all the kitchens and living rooms, both outside courtyards, the patios, the jungle around the house, the trail that leads to the town, and finally zip down to the beach in time to see Aang and Toph staring at some sand sculpture that Sokka's made with sand, seaweed, stones, seashells, and a starfish. **(A/N How's that for alliteration?) **

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang looks genuinely confused as Toph snickers and falls onto her back laughing and rolling around. Sokka stomps his foot, pouting.

"No, it's Suki!" Aang's expression is priceless.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this," Toph snorts. Suki, resting on her towel in her bathing suit, smiles at us.

"I think it's sweet." Sokka runs over to her, wraps his arm around her, and gives her a prolonged kiss on the cheek. That reminds me…

"Has anyone seen—" I'm interrupted as a blast of fire hits Sokka's 'Suki' sand sculpture **(MORE alliteration. daaaaang. I'm good.)** and it explodes. Sand shoots out, and I managed to turn away in time to avoid getting the gritty stuff in my eyes, but I'm still knocked backwards. As I struggle to get up, I see Aang looking at Zuko in shock.

Zuko is standing atop a small cliff of boulders. What the _hell_ is that boy doing? Zuko jumps down from the cliff, firebending at Aang at the same time. Aang barely evades the flames, and they smack the sand two feet from me, roasting the sand. I shriek and roll away from it. Now? NOW he decides to betray us all?

I can see Aang running away as Zuko pursues, his stupidly handsome face deadly and furious. Zuko blasts more fire at Aang, who jumps out of the way. More sand flies up, like the boys had triggered a mine or something. Aang looks scared as he dodged behind his Appa sculpture.

"What are you doing?" Aang demands at the same time that I shout, "Zuko!"

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko snarls, skidding to a halt in the sand. A lesson! This is Zuko's teaching method? Well at least he isn't betraying us.

Zuko firebends again, a long whip of fire that slices the sculpture in half. It then crumples into a mound of sand again, but Aang has managed to leap away again, using his airbending to land quite a far distance away again. Zuko firebends at the cliff as Aang jumps atop it, blasting repeatedly until part of the cliff shatters and collapses.

"Zuko!" I reach out and grab his arm, but he just shakes me off and sprints for the cliff, using that unnatural grace of his to scale up it. Then he and Aang disappear, presumably back towards the house.

"What happened?" Katara demands, as she surfs back to shore on an iceboard. That's cool. I'll have to get her to teach me that. _After_ we save Zuko. I mean, Aang. I mean… oh spirits.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka exclaims, and that does seem to sum it all up. "I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!" Sokka looks devastated. Then he adds offhandedly, "Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

Katara shoots me a furious look, like it's _my_ fault Zuko's 'teaching Aang a lesson.' Without speaking again, we all rush off towards the house. I can hear shouts, the whoosh of fire, and the heavy footsteps of those around me.

We skid to a halt as we spot them, both crouched, standing atop the roof, "Get a grip before I blast you off this roof!" Aang threatens.

Zuko shouts and spreads his arms wide, "Go ahead and do it!" Then, in an amazing display of dexterity, he firebends first with his fists, then immediately after with his feet. Aang slides out of the way, catching the edge of the railing and swinging in through a window, into our house. Zuko follows. Great, those idiot boys are going to burn our sanctuary down.

Katara and I push everyone out of the way as we both rush inside the house and up the stairs, struggling to go either confront or aid the boy we love. I'm not sure what either of our plans are yet. We peek our heads in the doorway just in time to see Aang kick a dresser towards Zuko, who firebends it into ash nearly instantly.

"Enough!" Aang growls furiously. I think I see Zuko's face twist into a grim smile of satisfaction, but maybe I'm mistaken. Aang airbends a vortex at Zuko, which extinguishes Zuko's flames and continues advancing. Zuko's cry of shock pierces through me as he's thrown backwards.

He flies backwards, and goes right through the wall. "Zuko!" I shriek. I run to the hole in the wall. "Zuko!" I can hear him, moaning and swearing so colorfully that I blush as he crashes down through the trees, the branches slowing his fall. I watch as he falls from the last branch and lands on his back with a soft 'oomph.'

I see Zuko try to stand up, clutch his head, and wobble. His groan can be heard from up here. Aang airbends down through the hole, but Katara and I rush _back_ downstairs, pushing each other out of the way. She pushes me into a wall and gets ahead, but I'm a faster sprinter, and I reach Zuko's side first, tumbling onto my knees next to him.

I help him stand up, and he keeps his arm over my shoulders, both using me as a crutch, and subtly protecting me as Katara clenches her jaw, and her blue eyes burn brightly. "What's wrong with you?" she yells. "You could have hurt Aang!"

I can feel Zuko's entire body tense. "What's wrong with me?" He barks out a humorless laugh. "What's wrong with all of you?" The arm not wrapped around shoulders goes up into the air as he questions them furiously. "How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away?"

I see that they look guilty, but my head is spinning. _Three? Three days?_ No… that can't be right. I thought I still had at least three _weeks_ before my life was going to be turned on its head again. I feel woozy, and suddenly it's Zuko who's helping keep me up, not vice versa. He's not looking at me though. His eyes are scanning the gAang.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked.

"Well it's surely not because you just attacked the world's last hope for peace," I joke lamely, but I'm worried too, because the guilty looks are not just directed at Zuko, but at me too.

"About Sozin's Comet…" Aang steps forward warily. "I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After," Zuko repeats emotionlessly.

"What?" I snarl. "After the comet? And no one thought to tell me? What about all the crap about me being one you, and you all trusting me completely? But I guess I'm not trustworthy enough, huh? Because I'm… what did you call it Sokka? Zuko's little 'pet?'" My hands clench into fists, and then the world swims around me and I slump towards the ground.

Sokka, Aang, Suki, and Zuko all rush forward. They each catch a part of me, then the others awkwardly hand me over to Zuko when I grasp at the front of his shirt, unwilling to let him go. When Zuko's arm is wrapped under my arms, similar to how his arm was wrapped over my shoulders except now he's helping me instead of me helping him, Aang continues.

"I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending," Aang looks upset, guilty. He should be! He didn't tell me? None of them did! How—how could they? I blink back angry tears and focus on calming my heart rate or else I'm not going to be able to hear anything thanks to the blood rushing loudly through my ears.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too," Toph says bluntly. Aang looks, if possible, even more distressed. He's thirteen. Katara's fourteen. I'm seventeen. We're all just children! Why do _we_ have to deal with this?

"So, you all knew Aang was going to wait? Except me and Del? Even _Suki_?" Zuko demands. His arm tightens around me protectively.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war. But they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse," Katara looks devastated. It's not fair! She should be having her first boyfriend, and worrying about pimples, not trying to win a war and kill a tyrant.

"You're wrong." Zuko's voice is grave, and he sounds a million years older than he really is. Zuko turns his face away from all of us. "It's about to get worse than you can even _imagine._"

"Zuko," I whisper. "What are you talking about?" He turns to look at me, and his golden eyes are terrified.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I had dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back…" Zuko's eyes are a million miles away. "We were talking about Earth Kingdom rebellions. I remember saying… saying that the Earth Kingdom people were proud. That they would prevail as long as they had hope." Zuko looks ashamed.

He leads us over to sit on a rock, keeps his arm around me and continues, "Azula… that _monster_, she suggested that we burn it. _Everything_," Zuko's voice is anguished. "They decided to use the comet of the power… to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom and make Ozai the supreme ruler of the world." Silence. Horrified, disbelieving silence. Trembling. Terrified trembling. "I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. But I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was."

Katara drops down to her knees in despair, and I can see Sokka grab Suki's shoulder protectively. Aang and Toph seemed shocked, as if they think Zuko's lying. Like any minute he might shout 'fooled you!'

"I can't believe this," Katara's voice is tight with tears.

"I always knew that the Fire Lord was a bad guy," Sokka gives the understatement of the century, "but his plan is just pure evil." Suki shakes her head in disbelief.

"What am I going to do?" Aang's voice is hoarse, like he hasn't spoken in one hundred years. I wonder if that's what he sounded like when he emerged from the iceburg. Surely he hadn't sounded quite so hopeless as he does now.

"I know you're scared. And I know that you're not ready to save the world," Zuko gets up, leaving me sitting on the ground. He goes to Aang. "But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes… there won't be a world to save anymore."

Watermelon juice, anyone?


	58. Chapter 58

**So I'm watching Star Trek and I realize two things: Chris Pine is UNBELIVEABLY handsome. And I've heard his voice before. I knew it was in a cartoon. I look on the internet and couldn't find it, so I was thinking thinking thinking... then when future Spock and Kirk go to talk to the Irish guy who made the beaming equation, and the irish dude goes, "Are you from the future or something?" Kirk replies, "He is; I'm not" AND IT HIT ME.**

** CHRIS PINE SOUNDS JUST LIKE JOHN CUSACK IN THAT ANIMATED FILM ANASTASIA. Seriously. It's scary. Go watch a clip of each. You'll understand what i mean. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. This begins what I'm calling the angst chapters. You'll understand as you read.**

Chapter 58

"Why didn't you tell me about your Dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang demands angrily, pacing around. Zuko takes an angry, defensive step forward.

"I didn't think I had to. I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told us you decided to wait!" he snarls. Us? Zuko and me. Me and Zuko.

"This is bad," Aang moans. "This is really, really bad." He groans again, louder this time, and the sound is full of so much worry and despair. The poor kid's only thirteen! Tears fill my eyes again, and I want to scream, to shout, at God, at the spirits, at the Fire Nation, at Ozai and Azula, at the whole freaking world!

"Aang," Katara says gently. "you don't have to this alone." Zuko and Toph approach him, and Zuko offers me a hand up. I clasp Aang's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah," Toph says. "If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down."

"Alright!" Sokka pumps his arm. "Team Avatar is back!

"Air." Aang sets his jaw firmly, and his grey eyes, once filled with merriment and joy, are filled with a hard edge of determination and acceptance of the responsibility that has landed on his slender shoulders. This boy, this young boy, he might actually be able to do it. With help. Air is flexible. Air adapts. Air can extinguish fire, air can blow away the bad smell in the air, air can heal the sick.

"Earth." Toph looks as confident as she always does, dirt between her toes, and twigs in her hair. Her face is impassive, but I see something in her cloudy green eyes that lets me know that she is as unyielding and strong as any rock in this world. She's loyal, and strong, and if anyone can help get Aang through this, it's her.

"Water." Katara's fists clench when Sokka names her element. Her blue eyes sparkle, promising anyone who tries to hurt Aang a very painful future. She's his guardian. Water can heal, water can flow gently down the river and carry people along its current while they laugh and play, or water can flood through, eliminating everything in its path.

"Fire." Zuko, my love. His amber eyes hold all the pain he's gone through, and I know that he's ready to throw it all back, to let everyone whose every hurt him know that he's not a child anymore, that he can handle himself, that he's found himself, that he knows his own destiny. His passion and temper matches a flame. A flame, which destroys and burns anything that comes too near, but also that cooks the food that allows humans to live and go on, that warms the cold, dispirited heart with promises of sunny days and laughter.

"Fan." I haven't known this girl long, with her happy eyes and her lovely voice. I've never seen her fight, but I have seen her lithe warrior's body. She can protect Sokka as much as he can protect her. She will protect all of us. She can fan the fire, swirl the water, create the air, slice the earth.

"Sword." Sokka's icy eyes no longer seem cold. They comforted me. That sword was my friend when I had no other. The bane of its enemies, the sight of it, tall and gleaming, gives hope to its allies, and encourages us to go on with kind words and strikes called reality.

"And bow!" I'm here for them. They're here for me. I finally belong. I finally have a group of people to accept me for who I am, not who they want me to be, not who they think I am. I strike from afar, too fearful to get close, too afraid that I might actually let myself become friends and trust, just to have my legs cut out from under me. But distance can be a good thing too.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we've even done together… but I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Aang smiles. There's laughter, but it's not happy. It's not sad either. It's acceptance. It's knowing that we're actually going to do this, to go through with this, for better or for worse.

We push in together with murmured words of comfort. Sokka's arm sweeps around me, Toph burrows into my side, I tuck my chin over Aang's shoulder. We hold on to one another. I look over at Zuko, who's standing awkwardly off to the side.

"Get over here, Zuko. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs," Katara says gently. She smiles at him, and for the first time I don't feel jealous. It helps that he comes to fit into the small opening between Sokka and me. His arm wraps around my waist tightly.

We all scream, and true laughter comes out of us as Appa nudges one of us and we all tumble to the ground together. The sky bison licks us, Momo chatters happily, and Zuko's hand reaches out to intertwine with mine.

When Aang finally managed to get Appa to back off, I start to stand up, then I stagger and fall to the ground. Zuko catches me just in time. "Katara!" he calls, alarmed. I try to wave her off, tell her I'm fine, but I can only murmur incoherently.

"It's that damn poison!" the waterbender growls. She looks down at me furiously. "_This_ is why I said four WEEKS you stupid, pigheaded fool!" I would have gotten mad, but I can hear genuine worry in her voice, and I keep silent.

"Heal her," Zuko orders.

"I don't know how!" Katara says. "I healed her wounds, they're just scars now, but the poison is still in her bloodstream." I take some deep breaths, and slowly my head clears.

"I'm fine," I say, sitting up. "Think I just forgot to breathe." I give them a little half-smile but neither of them believe me because at the same time they're pushing me down, forcing me to lie down again.

"Can we take her to an infirmary?" Zuko asks. Katara glares at him. "Right. Guess not."

"I'm fine," I snap. "Let me up." When they both push me down again, I thrash around and shout, "Let me up! Stop babying me! Stop—" That's when the buzzing begins in my ears, like a horde of hornet-locusts, and my muscles become weak. The darkness covers my eyes.

When I wake, they haven't moved me, and Zuko's still shouting at Katara, so I've probably only been out for a few minutes. "—just because you're a shoddy healer doesn't mean that—Del?" his voice hitches in surprised when he sees me and the anger drains out of his eyes. He drops to his knees beside me. "Come on."

"Where're we goin'?" I murmur tiredly.

"A healer," Zuko says stiffly. I stop immediately, and he scoops me up, holding me like a child, one arm under my knee, the other supporting my shoulders.

"No! No, no, no!" I wiggle around. "They'll recognize you! They'll torture us and make us tell them where Aang is. No, no!"

A large boulder appears in front of us. "She's right," Toph says. "You'll stay here if I have to pin your limbs down with rock."

"Do it, then!" Zuko snarls.

"Drop the girl," Toph says back, cracking her knuckles.

"Quit it!" I hiss weakly. "Toph, stand down. Zuko, _put_ me down. Aang, finish your training session without argument. I don't care what the rest of you do." Zuko lightly sets me down then trudges off to grab Aang and steer him towards the courtyard again.

"Nicely down," Katara comments. From atop her shoulder, Momo chatters in agreement. I shrug and together we walk towards Zuko and Aang, resuming our earlier habit of watching their training session together. We sit down, spectating, as Zuko begins to talk in a very serious voice.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my Father. How to redirect lightning," Zuko says, and I realize that this was the exact same technique that I first saw him practice with Iroh, when I had been tracking Aang and instead found Zuko. I see Aang's grin, but I mostly focus on Zuko as he performs the movement. He's taken his shirt off, and I watch his abs tighten ever so slightly each time he breaths or speaks. I wonder if Zuko takes his shirt off to drive me mad, or is he completely oblivious. He can't be _totally_ ignorant. I mean, how would he feel if I took my shirt off?

Er… never mind. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Lady Delyssa. _

"If you let the energy in your own body flow-" he stretches out his left arm, and my eyes greedily take in his muscular upper arm and forearm. He reaches across his torso with his right arm, and points the first two fingers on both hands away from himself. He swiftly traces the familiar pattern down his arm, shoulder, stomach, and then back across the other side. His arms are stretched far apart, baring his torso for me to see. "—the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them." He repeats the movement the other way.

"That's like waterbending!" Aang says.

"Exactly. My uncle invented this technique himself _by_ studying waterbenders," Zuko nods in approval at Aang's insight. Honestly, most the movements look the same to me. I can distinguish some differences. Airbending is very similar to waterbending, but waterbending is more… fluid, no pun intended. The earthbender's moves are choppy, and short. Waterbending doesn't have to end if the waterbender is creative enough one motion can go on for long minutes. But earthbending is specific and choppy, quick.

Firebender's movements are the quickest, the fiercest, the most powerful. Zuko said to me once that a firebender's movements shouldn't come from their strength. They should focus on breathing and precision, knowing where to place their foot when, and exactly how hard to thrust their fist forward.

"So…" Aang hesitates. "Have you ever redirected lightning before?" His eyes are shining excitedly as he looks up at Zuko, whose dark hair hangs in his face. I remember Zuko standing atop the cliff, screaming at the sky, begging for it to give him lightning. I remember how surprised I was when I went to comfort him. I was even more surprised when he didn't push me away.

"Once," Zuko says. I look up in surprise. "Against my father." I shiver, picturing Zuko standing against that… monster.

"What did it feel like?" Aang asks in awe. Zuko's eyes are far away.

"Exhilaring," Zuko whispers. Then his voice returns to normal, "but terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body. But you know that you make the wrong move… it's over." Zuko's voice is dark, and Aang looks nervous.

"Heh. Well, not _over_ over, right? I mean there's always Katara and a little spirit water action. Am I right?" the Avatar turns to face me and Katara. I turn towards the waterbender, who looks up from where she's scratching Momo on the belly.

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you," Katara says matter-of-factly. Aang's face drops and the expression would be comical if we weren't talking about Aang _dying_.

"Oh," Aang mutters. Zuko seems to sense Aang's distress and grasps the younger boy's shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll just have to take the Fire Lord's life. Before he takes yours."

"Yeah… I'll just do that," Aang sighs before the boys begin a long training session of redirecting lightning.

Aang, the twelve year old regicide.

* * *

**OOh, oh ohoh! pick me pick me! so i was playing dragon age:awakening and the Dalish elf Velanna joined me and i was like her voice sounds SO FAMILIAR! And then it hit me: Azula! Yep, grey plays not only Azula but Velanna too. I felt so special.**

** I'm kinda hyper! Can you tell? Im sure you can tell., wow loook at all the spelkling and grammar issues in that last note.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Went from horseback to basketball. I'm exhausted. **

**Lol. Well enjoy.**

**Please review. It makes me happy.**

Chapter 59

"Gather round Team Avatar!" Sokka announces.

"Who died and made Sokka leader?" I gripe.

"Do _you_ want to run this training session, Sunshine?" Sokka asks, crossing his arms and looking at me sternly. "Last time I checked, you were still passing out from the poison in your system. AND you can't even bend!"

I throw my arms into the air. "Neither can you! Just because you carve a watermelon and put it on a stake doesn't automatically mean that you—"

"Um, guys?" Suki breaks in. "Can we focus now?"

"Right," Sokka nods. He points at what he's calling the 'Melon Lord,' a watermelon that he carved a face into and used as the head of a scarecrow. "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect. First, Suki and I will draw his fire." He draws a curved line on the ground. "Then Katara and Zuko charge in with some luquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted," he draws a straight line and then another curved one, "Aang swoops in and BAM!" He continues the second curved line so that it loops around and obliterates a circle meant to be the Melon Lord. "He delivers the final blow."

"In your oh-so-wonderful drawing, Sokka," I say, squinting at the mish-mash of lines, "I don't see where I come in."

"You just passed out," Sokka stares at me blankly.

"So?" I asked, confused. Suddenly, next to me, Zuko throws his hands into the air and turns around walking away for a few steps to collect himself before returning to my side.

"You see this? She's got a deadly poison in her bloodstream and she thinks she gets to fight? There is something seriously wrong with his girl! Tell her, Katara. Tell her that she doesn't get to fight. Not today and not in the final fight."

"What!" I shout. I straighten up from my crouch. "_Of course_ I'm going to fight! I've been training for this. There isn't any poison in my system anymore probably. I think I just forgot to breathe. Besides, Katara isn't the boss of me. Neither is Sokka. Or you."

"Well I should be the boss of you!" Zuko shouts. I flinch back, then glare and lean forward angrily. "You don't take care of yourself! If we didn't watch you, you'd be dead! You _can't _take care of yourself!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! I took care of myself after my parent's died! I took care of myself after you left!" I shout. Zuko flinches at the reminder of the crystal catacombs, but I can see he's not giving up just yet.

"_They_ took care of you! Thank Agni they were there! You run yourself into the ground, Del! You need to rest, relax!"

"While the Fire Lord tries to burn my people to the ground? Uh-uh! Nooooo way!" I announce, jutting my chin out stubbornly. Zuko's eyes darken and he steps closer to me. My breath hitches and my heart rate spikes.

"Del," he murmurs, looking down at me. His golden eyes burn into mine and I shut mine tight. "_Please_," his voice is agonized. I step away.

"I'm fighting. If you want to argue with me, talk to me later," I say, keeping my eyes sky bound. I can't look at any of them. Not now.

"Err… what about me?" Toph pipes up. My eyes flash back to Sokka.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces," Sokka says.

"So… I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asks uncertainly.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic," Sokka shrugs.

Toph grins wickedly. "Sweetness."

I scowl and go to sit on a rock while the others take their places. Once everyone is set, there's a sigh and finally Sokka comes to stand over by me. "Fine. You can help. Be on Toph's side. I… I knew you'd want to help. Here." He hands me some arrows. I examine them. The tops have been covered by soft rubber tips. They won't kill anyone, but man will they leave one helluva bruise.

"Thank you, Sokka!" I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly until Suki coughs subtly. I let go, give her an apologetic smile, then throw a smug gaze at Zuko. He's glaring at me furiously, his pale face and hands clenched. _I'm shooting every one of these at you, my friend,_ I think.

As I take my place next to Toph, ignoring Katara's order of "Del! Take it easy!", Toph gives the most spectacular evil laugh. "Muahahahahaha!" We are surrounded by a ring of huge boulders covered by leaves dipped in gasoline. Very flammable. We have a ring of fire around us, for protection, and to light said boulders on fire.

I keep my eyes on the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. He's standing next to Katara, and both of them are watching me and Toph. I watch Zuko turn his head, and my eyes follow his gaze. Aang appears from another hiding spot, Momo perched atop his shoulder. All the way on the other side, Suki and Sokka's heads peer from around the corner. Sokka is dressed in his wolf armor from the Water Tribe. Then Sokka raises his arm.

"They gave the signal," I whisper to the blind girl, who nods. Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki charge. Sokka and Suki are headed towards us, but I save my arrows because Toph has just constructed a small army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock in front of them. Sokka and Suki slice and dice the rock soldiers up, testament to how sharp their weapons are. I aim one arrow at Sokka. I let it fly, and it whacks him in the shoulder just as a flaming boulder crashes in front of the duo. Suki cartwheels over it, but Sokka tries to stop, ending up tripping over his feet. He lies on the ground, his face centimeters away from the flickering boulder.

He jumps up angrily. "Watch it, Toph!"

"I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord! Muahahahaha!" Toph grins. That is what I call getting way into character. I'm loving this. As I watch her she sends another flaming boulder towards Zuko and Katara, who were taking advantage of Sokka and Suki's distraction to run at us. A new ring of rock soldiers surround the benders. Zuko and Katara fight back to back against the soldiers, and I feel a twinge of that irrational jealously that I thought I had mastered.

My face set, I load my bow and release two arrows just as Katara and Zuko defeat the rock soldiers. Both whack Zuko in the chest and he falls back onto his butt. I shoot another at Katara, who swipes it away with waterbending. As she turns to help Zuko up, I shoot her in the back and she flips over, lying next to Zuko. They both groan. I thwack Zuko with an extra arrow, just for fun, as Toph keeps Suki distracted with more flying rocks.

"Now, Aang!" I glance at Sokka. He's sprinting towards us, waving his sword at the young Avatar. Aang propels himself towards us, his staff held up in an offensive position. I start to aim my arrow right at his determined face, but I'm distracted by Suki. As I knock her on her butt, I watch Aang descend. Aang swipes… then stops, inches from the watermelon head. I cock my head, confused, as Aang, looking miserable, pulls away.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko roars in his hoarse voice. "Take him out!"

"I can't," Aang shakes his head. I lower my bow, and the disappointment and shock in the air is tangible. I hear Sokka walking behind me, and turn to face him. He stalks right past me and goes up to Aang, pointing accusingly at the younger bow.

"What's wrong with you?" the Water Tribe boy growls. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now." The disapproval on everybody's faces, including mine, is stifling.

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself," Aang whispers. Sokka is pale with fury. He unsheathes his sword. Then, with a deadly precision, he slices off the top of the Melon Lord's head. Aang grimaces and closes his eyes, wincing.

"There. That's how it's done," Sokka says. Aang's grey eyes are shocked. Momo runs up and begins picking at the pieces of watermelon that fell to the ground. I scoop him up in my arms, stroking the top of his head gently as he continues eating.

Sokka stalks away. "Aang," I say gently. "It's alright. You'll get it next time." The Avatar shrugs, and he walks away, hiding his face.

"I'm going to have bruises, Del," Katara groans, rubbing at her arm and back. "Those arrows _hurt_."

"Yeah. They can kill, too," I hiss. "Which is why I'm going to help you fight the Fire Lord."

"No."

It's not Katara, but Zuko. He's approaching, and I see with satisfaction that a large purple bruise is already beginning to form on his calf from my arrows.

"Why not?" I demand.

"Azula and my father know that you're important to me and Uncle. They also know you're not a bender. Doesn't it make sense, then, that they'd try to hurt you to get to me?" Zuko asks. My heart thunders against my ribs. I'm important to him. Sure, he threw Iroh in there too, but still!

"Everything isn't about you, Zuko," I say uncertainly. "Besides, Aang is going to be their prime target, not you." Zuko just smirks at me.

"You keep telling yourself that, Sunshine," he says mockingly. I flinch away from the nickname. He's never called me that.

"I will," I snap.

"Fine!"

"Alright!" I spin on my heel and walk away. "I'm still going to fight!"

"No you're not!" Zuko calls after me.

"Just try and stop me," I challenge, yelling over my shoulder.


	60. Chapter 60

**Gonna be outta town for a few days, so enjoy this long chapter. I'll post again when I get back, which is monday.**

Chapter 60

I sit between Aang and Sokka at the moment, since I'm not really on speaking terms with Katara or Zuko. Sokka wolfs down his food like… well, like a wolf. But Aang doesn't touch his meal. He just pushes it around on his plate with his fork.

"You going to eat that?" Sokka questions, pointing at Aang's dinner. I smack his hand away and Sokka gives me a hurt look, returning to his own dinner. I look up as Katara returns, not with a second helping like I thought, but instead with a long scroll.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announces.

"I knew it!" Toph says through a mouth full of rice. "You _did_ have a secret thing with Haru!" We all stare at her blankly.

"Er, no," Katara says. We immediately begin eating again. "I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this. Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" I look at the scroll and giggle. It's a painting of a smiling, scar-less baby waving his hands in the air. The background appears to the beach just in front of the beach house. I look at present Zuko. His eyes are closed like he's keeping his temper in check.

"Oh, lighten up. I was just teasing," Katara says. Zuko opens his golden eyes, looking at her calmly.

"That's not me," Zuko says sullenly. "It's my father." Katara immediately rolls up the scroll. There's a perplexed silence as we all consider this.

"Kind of chunky baby, Ozai was," I comment. Everyone ignores me.

"But he looked so sweet and innocent," Suki protests. I roll my eyes. Of course, he did. He was a baby! Babies don't have monstrous plans in their heads to burn down an entire world.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko stabs his dinner with his fork.

"But he's still a human being," Aang mutters from next to me. I look at him in surprise.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko's voice makes it clear that Aang has just committed a sin that cannot be forgiven.

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world will probably be better off without him." As Aang's speaking his stands up and stretches his arms around pleadingly. "There's gotta be another way!"

"Like what?" Zuko asks.

Aang shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe… we can make some bug pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore?" he suggests. I snort into my bowl. Only Aang would think of something like that.

"Yeah," Zuko agrees sarcastically. "Then you can show him his baby pictures, and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Everyone laughs or snickers behind their hands, but Aang doesn't seem to notice. His face lights up.

"Do you think that would work?" Aang asks hopefully.

"No!" Zuko shouts. Aang flinches away from the angry Prince.

Aang sighs and bows his head. He begins pacing, watching his feet. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like!"

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you," Sokka suggests.

"The Universe will probably _thank_ you," I say, and Sokka and I snicker at our expert joke-making.

"This isn't a joke, you two! None of you understands the position I'm in!" They fury on Aang's face sobers Sokka and me up pretty quickly.

"Aang. We do understand. It's just—"

"Just what, Katara? What?"

"We're trying to help!" Katara retorts, looking irritated.

"Then when you," he jabs his finger at Katara, who scowls, "figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" He begins to stalk away. Katara follows furiously.

"Aang, don't walk away from this!" Katara comes to a halt as Zuko catches her shoulder, holding her back.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself," Zuko says, staring after the Avatar.

"This is just like Twinkletoes. He runs away from everything!" Toph complains, leaning back and beginning to pick the dirt out from between her toes.

"We've got two more days till the comet comes. He needs to figure what he's going to do. And quickly," I mutter.

"And we need to find a safe spot for you to stay while we fight," Zuko says. I glare at him but don't respond, not in the mood for a fight.

"Look, it's obvious that were are all pretty tired and grouchy," Sokka said, running his hand through his hair. He, like the rest of us, has dark circles under his eyes caused by lack of sleep and stress. "Why don't we all go to bed?"

I immediately follow his instructions, knowing that'll only get about five hours of tormented sleep before I wake up screaming. I throw my bow against the wall in my room, thinking about how I'm going to convince Zuko and Katara to let me fight. I don't even bother changing into more comfortable clothes, even though I know I have the nice, soft outfit Katara bought me somewhere around here.

I curl up under the covers, and soon enough, my eyes drift shut. Behind my lids, fire and firebenders and horrors better left unsaid plague me. My screams are more forceful than they've been in a long time. But Zuko doesn't come.

In fact, no one does. They're all so used to Zuko coming, surely they think he's here. I close my eyes, try to breathe despite the shudders that try to steal my breath, and think about the sun. The sun making my light hair warm to the touch, soothing the tightness in my muscles, slowing the shivers. My breathing becomes even again.

The next morning everyone awkwardly eats their breakfast except Zuko and I, who make no attempt to hide the unflinching glare we're giving each other. Neither of us wants to be the one who looks away, so we sit, directly across the table from each other, eyes narrowed angrily, fists clenched under the table where no one can see them and yet somehow everyone knows that they're there, the muscles in our arms tight. Yeah, it's that kind of morning.

After about half an hour of this, Suki finally gathers to courage to speak. "Um… Del? Could you pass the eggs?" In a display of utter _awesomeness_, I reach for the bowl without unlocking eyes with Zuko, latch my hand on the rim, and hold it out to the warrior. "Thanks," Suki squeaks as she takes the bowl.

"Why don't you kiss and make up?" Sokka speaks up, emboldened by Suki's success at speaking without being snapped at.

This, however, is treason. Zuko and I both whip our heads towards Sokka. "I don't kiss arrogant assholes," I protest, just as Zuko says, "She doesn't need to be kissed; she needs to be smacked!" Then we resume our glaring.

"So, now I'm an asshole?" Zuko asks. "Weren't you just kissing me yesterday?" Color rises to my cheeks and I try to throw myself over the table to punch him, but Katara and Suki manage to loop their arms around my waist and hold me back. Zuko's stood up and knocked his chair halfway across the room in the process. Then we're both screaming at each other.

"I'm not a child! You can't tell me to stay out of danger when you're planning to go and throw yourselves in thick of things!"

"You're sure acting like a child! Besides, you're not a bender, you're not trained, and you have no discipline. I can't be babysitting you the whole time I'm trying to fight!" This stings.

"You don't have to babysit me!" I growl. "You've no obligation to watch me. I can take care of myself. By myself."

"Who currently has a lethal poison floating around inside them?" Zuko asks.

"The poison is gone! I'm perfectly fine!"

"What's your excuse for being so nutty then?"

"You aren't the boss of me, Zuko!"

"We already covered that!"

"I'm so sorry you feel such an overwhelming need to control everyone, _Prince_ Zuko," I sneer. Zuko's eyes tighten with pain. I've never called him that. Never. I remember how hurt I was when he called me Sunshine. I turn my head away, ashamed. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. That's what I am," Zuko says coldly, "an overbearing prince who can't control his temper. You're right on the money." He roughly picks up his chair and tries to set it upright and push it in, but he's used to much force and it rams into the table and falls over again. Zuko looks at it for a moment before storming from the room, a trail of silent fury following him out.

I'm breathing heavily. "Del—" Katara begins tentatively.

"I'm going to pack," I snap, stalking out of the room the opposite way that Zuko went. I climb the staircase, walk down the hall, and then slam my door before laughing humorlessly. Like I have any possessions to pack.

My black bow and quiver are strapped to my back. My article is in my pocket. My other bow will be kept in the extra packs on Appa's back. My new clothes are there too. My drawing… where is my drawing?

I spot it on my dresser. I go over to it, and when I look up into the mirror, I see that my eyes are rimmed with red, though I'm not quite yet crying, and my disgustingly light hair is all over the place. I look like a wreck, nothing like the beautiful girl that Theo drew. I pick up the drawing.

The girl in the picture has graced everyone with a small smile. Her hair is sleek and elegant. She holds herself with a certain confidence. Her eyes are slightly sad, but it makes her all the more beautiful. She is dressed in an stylish frock, and she does not have scars, bruises, or burns.

This girl is nothing like me now. Fury rips through me, hot and uncontrollable. I'm angry at the Fire Nation, at the firebender who killed my parents, at my parents for not letting me die with them, at Zuko, at myself, at _Theo_ of all people for reminding me of my past life.

Angry tears swim in my eyes, blurring my vision, and _I can't take it anymore!_ My hands move of their own accord, tearing up the drawing, crumpling it, destroying it. Then I whip out the article, ready to obliterate it too if it means I can take out some of this anger. But I can't do it. Instead, with extreme gentleness, I fold it up and place it in my pocket.

I'm still going a little crazy. My hands are curled into fists, my nails digging into my palms, and I'd like nothing more than to hit someone. I bang my head into the wall, making the mirror on the way wobble dangerously. This isn't enough. I slam my hand against the wall.

Ow. That hurts.

Perfect.

I repeat the motion several times, punching the wall as hard as I possibly can. Slowly, the tense muscles in my back loosen up, and the vortex of fury inside of me slows enough so that I can bear it. I stop attacking the wall and sit on my bed, panting. The knuckles on my right hand are a bloody mess, the skin shredded, and there are tiny splinters all in my cuts. Good.

Once I've calmed down enough, I give my room a final look, then head downstairs. Toph, Sokka, and Suki are already out there. Toph is lounging on the steps, and Sokka is helping Suki load her belongings onto Appa. I sit next to Toph and she turns her sightless gaze on me. "Done attacking the house?" she asks.

"All done," I promise, glaring at Zuko as he walks out from the house. His eyes flicker down to my hand, which is still bleeding profusely, then he looks away, his face tight. He throws his stuff up to Sokka, who catches it and fastens it down on the saddle. Then Zuko lounges against a column, looking at his hands and nothing else. Certainly not me.

Katara carries out the last of the cooking supplies that she wants to bring. "Okay, that's everything," Sokka announces.

"No, it's not," Toph says. "Where's Aang?"


	61. Chapter 61

**I'M BACK. Lol. And look, I brought you a present-a new chapter!**

Chapter 61

Zuko's the first one inside, followed closely by Katara and I. Zuko runs up the stairs, stops at the top, and whips his head around. "Aang! Aang!" Katara pushes him out of the way, running towards the end of the hallway. Zuko begins to search the rooms on the right side of the hallway, while I check the ones on the left.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go!" Toph hollers. We continue systematically scouring the house until we come to the balcony. In his hand, Sokka clutches Aang's staff. A strange, sinking feeling settles in my stomach.

"He left his staff. That's so strange," Sokka muses.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach," Zuko suggests. We all follow him outside the house and start to trek down to the beach. I end up walking next to Zuko. I stare at him until he turns to look at me. I immediately look away, and out of the corner of my eye, I see him do the same.

"Look!" Sokka calls back to us. "There's his footprints!" We all run in the same direction as the tracks. They walk into the sea, and disappear. "The trail ends here."

"So… he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asks. I frown at this new turn of events. It certainly doesn't bode well for us if our Avatar is MIA.

"Maybe he was captured!" Katara says anxiously.

"I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle," Sokka says.

"We probably would have heard anyway," I mutter. Next to me, Toph bends down, lightly touching the sand.

"I bet he ran away again," Toph says, disapproval coloring her voice.

"Nah-uh," Sokka says. "He left behind his glider _and _Appa."

"Then what do _you_ think happened to him, oh sloothy one?" Toph ridicules. Sokka looks extremely smug as we all look at him curiously.

"It's pretty obvious! Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey." He looks at each of us in turn, seeking our approval. I think it's a pretty good theory, actually.

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko confirms.

Sokka's shoulders slump. "Oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Then he's gotta be somewhere on Ember Island," Katara decides. "Let's split up and look for him."

"I don't think you'll find him," I say.

"Why is that?" Katara snaps, turning to face me. I shrug.

"Aang knew we were leaving this morning. I don't know where the heck that boy is… but I don't think it's on this island," I say. There's a long moment of silence as everyone regards me warily. I'm not sure what prompted me to say this but…

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph announces, clutching at Zuko's arm. Everyone glances at her curiously. "What? Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." She hugs his arm tighter and a slight blush appears on Zuko's cheeks. The last time I saw that blush, Zuko was staring at me in my towel… Now I'm blushing too.

Katara and Suki head into town, Toph and Sokka decide to scour the beach, and I join Sokka on Appa for an aerial search. We fly around the outer rim of the island first, and I point and giggle when I see Toph and Zuko picking around some of the seaside cliffs. Then we spiral inward, avoiding the densely populated areas, not wanting to give away our presence.

When we land in front of the beach house, Sokka says, "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either."

"No. It's like he just… disappeared," Zuko says, staring at me curiously.

"I don't know where he went," I snap at him. His expression sours and we are back to our glaring contest.

Toph sits up suddenly, breaking my concentration. "Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too?" Curiosity erupts inside of me.

Sokka's face becomes comically horrified. "Oh no!" Sokka jumps around, agitated. "I knew it was only a matter of time!" Sokka sounds so distressed I start to reach out to comfort him, but Sokka's moving towards Momo. "Appa ate Momo! Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!" Sokka pries open Appa's jaws and tries to climb into the sky bison's mouth. I roll my eyes.

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang," Katara explains patiently.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka wails. He climbs further into Appa's mouth until only his legs are sticking out. Then Appa gently closes his mouth. Sokka's legs flail around.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka," Zuko orders, sounding pissed off. "We have a _real_ problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away." Two days. Ungh. Urghh. Ugh.

"What should we do, Zuko?" Katara asks. I notice that Toph, Katara, and Suki are all staring up at him. My eyes narrow as I wonder why, then widen as I watch Sokka slide out of Sokka's mouth, covered in Appa saliva.

"I don't know," Zuko stands up, and the girls' eyes track him. "Why are you all looking at me?" He looks around, and out of the corner of my eye I see him look at me. But _I'm_ not looking at him. I'm watching Sokka, holding back hysteric giggles as the younger boy stands up and awkwardly tries to wipe the spit off of him. He takes a step towards us and slips, groaning as he lands in a puddle of Appa spit. I crack up, then finally look at Zuko. His expression makes me at least _try_ to sober up, but I'm still laughing.

"Well," Katara says, "you are kind of an expert on tracking Aang." I laugh at this too.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you," Toph says. Zuko looks at the ground. Then he sighs, and he crosses over to Appa.

"Everyone up," he says, and he sounds so in control that we all obey without asking questions. Zuko takes Aang's place on Appa's head and says softly, "Yip, yip." Katara holds out her hand, I place my right hand in her palm. She examines it. It's really beginning to hurt. It's stopped bleeding, the blood is drying, and any movement of my knuckles hurts. She gently washes the blood out and then begins to painful task of picking the splinters out of my knuckles.

"Oh! Ow! Ow, Katara! Quit!" I whine like a child. She rolls her eyes at me and smacks me lightly on the head as she finishes and begins to heal my hand.

"I ought to let these heal on your own. Don't be stupid next time, Del," she chastises. I cough, have the decency to look embarrassed, then lean back against the saddle.

It isn't until dusk has fallen, and we've wasted a whole day (meaning that the comet is coming the day after tomorrow) that Sokka asks, "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job—" he hesitates as I laugh again at the idea of Zuko's 'job' being to hunt the Avatar. I must be slaphappy. "—but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom. There's no way Aang's there."

"Could be," I say, then I snort at my joke. I stifle giggles until I can't take it anymore and I crack up, doubling over and laughing breathlessly. The others stare at me for a long time. Then Zuko sighs and they all look back at him.

"Just trust me," he tells Sokka. It's late at night when Zuko directs us towards the ground. All I can see is forest, but as we come lower, I can sigh lights, and hear music coming from a building nestled amongst the trees. We land Appa, and Zuko hops off.

The others follow suit, and as I go to clamber off the side of Appa's saddle, I slip and fall, falling on my back. "Ohhhh," I moan. The world is swimming, and there are _three_ Zuko's leaning over me. Yay! One for Mai, one for me, and one for you! I shake my head to clear it and get up, ignoring Zuko's offering hand up.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" Katara asks warily, looking nervously.

"To drink!" I announce, and I stagger towards the bar, feeling a little out of sorts from my lack of sleep and from my recent fall. Zuko loops his arm around my waist and pulls me back, but I barely notice and try to keep walking. He rolls his eyes and pulls me back harder.

"June," Zuko says, nodding at a pretty woman sitting and sipping her tea, looking bored as a huge, burly man lunges at her. I'm about to call out a warning and join the fray, but she holds her leg out, stopping him in his tracks. Then she pushes him down in the same movement. The crowd hisses and June smiles.

"Oh yeah," Sokka agrees, "that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole!" I cock my head, examining her face for any blemishes.

"Mole?" Suki questions. "Her skin is flawless."

"Maybe it's it more private spots," I whisper, and then titter at my joking. I can see Zuko give me a nervous, askance glance.

"No," Sokka says as another fighter charges at her. June moves faster than anyone I've ever seen, except Zuko, standing up so that the fighter crashes into her bench. She dodges the next blow he sends her way. "She has this giant mole creature that she rides around on."

"Her shirshu," Zuko says.

"Zuko!" I gasp. "Don't talk about a woman's shirshu. That's private!" I give him a serious face before busting out laughing at my joke. "Oh, come on! That was funny!"

"It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world," Zuko explains, ignoring me. I stick my lower lip out, pouting. "It's the one shot we have of finding him."

The fighter throws a flurry of punches at June. One nearly hits her tea cup as she throws it up in the air. Now June looks annoyed and angry. She flips the fighter over her shoulder. He crashes against a table, and the patrons sitting there scramble away with annoyed sounds. June grabs her cup, sits down daintily, and sips her tea.

"I don't know who this June lady is," Toph says, grinning widely, "but I like her!" Zuko's arm restraining me has loosened, so I lunge and break free.

"Alright, let's get this over with. We don't have much time," I say, the fuzziness in my head beginning to clear and I wince internally as I remember some of the weirder jokes I've made in the last couple hours. I need to get more sleep. "Oof!" I hiss as some drunk fool runs into me.

I stagger to the side, but manage to right myself before I fall over. My hand reaches up to fasten my hood in place but it's too late. My blond hair is apparent for everyone to see. Every man and woman in the room stares at me.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Del!" Zuko hisses. "Del, Del, Del, Del!" He comes to stand by side, stretching both his arms out protectively and hiding me from view. "I think we'll just go now. She likes to die her hair funny colors," Zuko explains rapidly. Zuko takes me by the hand and starts to lead me out of the tavern, waving away the people who come to close to us, eyeing my hair curiously.

"Taking advantage of her, are you boy?" a new man steps up. He's lean, with a long white scar running down his neck. I think Zuko's scar is much cooler. I want to protest that I'm not drunk, but Katara steps in front of me, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"Hardly," she says coldly to the man. "Get out of here."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the man bellows, stepping towards Katara, his hand outstretched to poke her, caress her, strangle her. I'm not sure which.

Zuko slips between the man and Katara. "We don't want any trouble," he says. He looks much older than seventeen. Twenty maybe. Old enough to sneak me a drink, surely. Spirits, what am I thinking?

"Well you've got some," the man growls. I dodge around Zuko and poke the man in the chest, taking a step forward and driving him backwards.

"Look! I'm _exhausted_ and I've got two days until my world is flipped on its head! You will get out of my friend's way NOW!" I scream, advancing again. The man takes two steps backwards this time. "I am NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH DRUNKEN DOUCHEBAGS LIKE YOU!" The man holds his hands up in surrender and backs off quickly.

Sokka approaches us quickly, Suki in tow. He lifts my hood up for me and says, "Impressive." I roll my eyes and rub them, realizing how tired I really am. Then he nudges Zuko, "Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!"

Zuko gives Sokka a funny look, then says, "Yup. Back in the good old days." Then he walks off, leaving Sokka and me to ponder to his words. Then Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I follow Zuko. He's standing next to June, who's lounging in her chair sipping her tea.

"Oh great," June mutters, "it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" I smirk at her nickname, then scowl at her description of Iroh.

"He's my uncle," Zuko says coldly, "and he's not here." June peers up at Zuko, examines all of us, and smiles coyly.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend," she says, eyeing Katara. My blood burns in my veins and flex my fingers angrily.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zuko and Katara protest simultaneously.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," June holds her hands up, placating the angry pair. "I was only teasing. So… what do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar," Zuko says stiffly, the hint of a glare still on his scarred face.

June considers his offer. "Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun," she says, causally taking another sip of her tip. Zuko's face gets paler and paler with anger. Finally, he steps closer to June.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he shouts. June raises her eyebrow, then stands up, sweeps us all out of the way, and heads to the door.

"Guess that's a yes," I mutter. Just then June stops and looks over at us, yelling over the ruckus of the tavern.

"You coming, kiddies?"

Outside, Appa and the shirshu are growling furiously at us. I watch, perplexed as Appa licks the shirshu. They both quiet and turn to look at us. June holds us a piece of dripping raw meat.

"_Nyla_," she cajoles. She throws the meat, and the shirshu snaps it up, revealing sharply pointed teeth. June pets her shirshu. "Who's my little snuffly wuffly?" she coos. Suddenly, Nyla's tongue shoots out. "Whoa! Careful there. Okay, whose got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff?" Katara says uncertainly, holding it out to June. June yanks it out of Katara's grip and shoves it under the shirshu's nose. Nyla makes a loud snuffling noise, then walks around for awhile, presumably looking for Aang's scent. Zuko catches my eye, I give him a questioning look, and he shrugs. Then, with a whine, Nyla drops the ground.

Zuko crosses his arms and looks sternly at June. "Well? What does that mean?"

"It means your friend's gone," June shrugs.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him!" Toph quips.

"No, I mean he's _gone_ gone. He doesn't exist." We shoot each other panicked looks.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's… you know, dead?" Sokka questions. I hold my breath. June pats her shirshu.

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah… it's a real head scratcher. See ya," she waves at us, swings atop Nyla, and they walk-crawl-lumber away.

"Helpful, real helpful," Toph gripes.

"Wait!" Zuko calls out to June. She hesitates, like she is about to leave, then she turns Nyla around. "I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

He hops onto Appa and rummages around in the packs for a long time. Finally, I see a disgusted yet satisfied look on his face as he slides down, holding something out. He's holding it on one finger, and suddenly I see why. He's holding a sandal, with flies buzzing around it. I can smell its reek from here.

"Iroh!" I crow happily. I'd know that stinky foot stench anywhere.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka's voice makes it clear that he thinks Zuko is crazy. He wrinkles his nose and backs away as Zuko advances towards Nyla.

"I think it's kind of sweet," Toph smiles as Zuko pushes the sandal under the shirshu's snout.

"Let's do this!" June announces, then Nyla takes off into the forest.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko shouts, and we all trip over our feet as we struggle to get onto Appa. Then we're flying. It's soon very apparent that this trip could take a long time. We all settle down for the wait. I curl up, keeping my hood securely up, and soon enough my eyes flutter shut.

"Del! Del, wake up! Iroh! He's there!" someone shouts. My eyes open. Somehow we're back at _my _house. At least what is left of it. It's been burned to the ground and the smell of festering flesh still hovers in the air.

"I… where—how did we get here?" I ask, looking around. There's no one around me. Where are the others? Who woke me up? Iroh? Where is Iroh?

"Home, silly. You're home!" the voice chirps. I whirl around again.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I bellow. I whip out my bow, and swing it around, looking for the bodiless voice.

"Here!" the voice comes from me left. I whirl to that direction, and without thinking, shoot.

Kayla, the little servant from home, stares down at the arrow lodged in her belly. "Oh my spirits! Kayla! Kayla!" I rush towards her, catch her little frame as she falls. "I'm so sorry! I can fix this! I can… I can—" I cut off as the tiny girl takes in a shuddering breath… and then falls limp. "No!" I scream. "No!"

I place her gently on the ground and get up. "Help me! Please, help!" I yell as loudly as I can. "I need a healer!" I close my eyes as tightly as I can, and when they open again, I'm not in that horrible place with that dead girl, I'm flying through the cool night air.

"Please, someone!" I beg. "She—she… needs… help… I… where… oh." I flush and look away from everyone's concerned faces. Zuko starts to scoot closer to me. "Get away!" I snarl, and my voice breaks. Tentatively, my hand comes up to touch my cheek. It's wet with tears. "No!

"I'm sick of this! I'm sick of _feeling _like this!" I shout. I wrap my arms around myself. Immediately, Sokka and Suki wrap their arms around me. I close my eyes and duck my head, letting myself think about their comforting embrace and nothing more. When my breathing is back to normal, they let go of me, though Suki coaxes my hand onto her shoulder. She should be a mother. Katara, too. They'd be good mothers.

Not me. I'd always wake up with nightmares. I'm too angry and stubborn to be a mother. I didn't grow up with the best example. I have no idea_ how_ to be a mother. Plus, worst of all, I might pass on this horrid hair.

We fly a whole additional day, and night has just fallen as we approach a ruined part of the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Ba Sing Se. My true home. Those apartments that I shared with Zuko and Iroh, particularly the first, where I slept in a corner on the floor and not a cot, those are what I think of when I think of home.

Nyla and June stop, and we all dismount Appa. "We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asks, and I notice some trepidation in his voice.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far," June hesitates like she wants to say something more, but she just shakes her head. "Good luck." Then she and Nyla are running back the way we came.

Zuko looks a bit annoyed. "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." We all agree with soft mutters. Sokka and Suki curl up on Appa's tail amost immediately, and it's not long before Sokka's soothing snores pervade the campsite. Toph makes her earth tent, and then collapses with exhaustion.

I settle down on Appa's side, his fur softer and more plush that I could have ever imagined carrying around that tiny lock of his fur. Zuko lies down on my left, and Katara on my right. I turn away from Zuko, and close my eyes. Despite the nightmares that I know are waiting for me, I'm soon asleep.

"Up!" Toph cries a few hours later. Zuko, Katara, and I jump up. Someone—not Toph—has earthbended her tent away, and a ring of fire has surrounded us. I hear Sokka shout, and follow where his finger is pointing at. It's hard to see, due to the night and the smoke, but eventually I make them out. They are all dressed in odd blue and white uniforms, and they are all old men. I recognize two. One is Bumi, once the great King of Omashu. The other is Jeong Jeong, the first man to desert the Fire Nation army and live.

"Well look who's here!" Bumi says, then launches into an odd, snorty laughter. Sokka and Katara shoot each other relieved looks, but luckily Suki, Toph, and Zuko look just as confused as I do. I wonder how Iroh factors into this.


	63. Chapter 63

**couple days after halloween and im eating eating eating my brothers candy! mwahahaha! yeah yeah yeah1 yaya! haha. lloll. lll yeha;... hahladhfalkj**

**sooo hyper**

**thanks to everyone who reviews. it makes me love you! a lot... haha. yeahhh. wooh. whho. woooh. hooo. haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW TODAY. I have a specific question: Do you think Del is too much a Mary-Sue? I tried to make her not one, but I dunno... :( **

**Lol. tee hee. mwhahahaha. ... sigh. haha. wow. so much SUGAR. **

**So... is Del a Mary Sue?**

Chapter 63

"What's going on?" Toph demands. "We're surrounded by old people." I snort.

"Not just any old people," Katara says, bowing to the four men. "These are great masters and friends of ours." She approaches the first man. He's of average height, with light blue eyes and a long white beard. "Pakku." The man bows in return.

"It is respectful to bow to an old master… but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Pakku asks, spreading his arms out.

"That's so exciting!" Katara exclaims, hugging Pakku tightly. "You and Gran Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku smiles. Katara gently touches the necklace resting against her collarbone. Suddenly, Sokka rushes forward and wraps his arms around the old man's neck.

"Welcome to the family Great Gramp!" Sokka exclaims, not letting go of Pakku, who looks alarmed and mildly disgusted.

"_You_ can still just call me Pakku," the old man says, pushing Sokka away. Sokka just grins wider, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"How about Grand Pakku?"

"No."

Katara motions Zuko forward. "And this was Aang's first firebending teacher," she explains. The two firebenders size each other up before bowing in the Fire Nation style.

"Jeong Jeong," the man says, and I notice that his crazy hairstyle shadows a thin scar on his face. Huh. That's funny. They both have scars. I watch Sokka approach the tallest, tannest man.

"Master Piandao." The respect and admiration in Sokka's voice surprises me until I remember who this man is. This is the one who taught Sokka how to use a sword. That day had been hot, boring, and stressful for us all. Piandao had attacked Sokka, then told him he was worthy. It had been odd. Piandao and Sokka exchange a bow.

"Hello, Sokka."

"So wait… how you all know each other?" Suki asks, coming to stand next to me and Toph. I look at her while she watches the old men curiously.

"All people know each other. Don't you know that?" Bumi laughs wildly, snorting.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society," Piandao explains. "A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Zuko looks at me and for the first time in days, he gives me a gently smile.

"The Order of the White Lotus," he says. He holds my gaze for a moment, his golden eyes softening. I swallow nervously.

Then King Bumi slides in between us, his finger held up. "That's the one!" When he slouches away again, Zuko's not looking at me anymore.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy, and beauty and truth," Jeong Jeong explains. I can remember the conversation practically word for word that Zuko and I had in that flowershop so many months ago while Iroh was in a meeting for the Order of the White Lotus. I told him about my hair, and he told me about his scar. He'd slept… and he'd said my name while he slept. Jeong Jeong's words yank me out of my memory. "About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus," Pakku says, looking at Zuko closely, "your uncle… Iroh of the Fire Nation."

"Well that's who we're looking for!" Toph exclaims.

"Then we'll take you to him," Piandao says solemnly.

"Wait!" Bumi shrieks, pushing towards us. "Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important!" I hand my head shamefully. How are we supposed to admit that we lost the Avatar? "Where's Momo?" Bumi demands, pressing his forehead against Sokka's, who looks alarmed. I jerk my head back, surprised by the mad old king.

"He's gone. And so is Aang," Sokka says. Bumi steps away.

"Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about! Let's go!" King Bumi earthbends and sends himself flying over the ruined wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Oh! So cool!" Toph crows, following him in a similar manner, leaving the rest of us to trek it out on foot. While we walk, Sokka catches up with King Bumi.

"So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?"

"Escape! I didn't escape! Everybody else escaped. There I was, back in Omashu, waiting for _just_ the right moment. I didn't know what or when but I knew I'd know it when I knew it!" This man is truly mad. He leans in close to me. My eyes widen and I try to take a step back but his face just gets closer to mine. Then he says, "An eclipse! That would do it!" Then he jerks away from me. I wobble and manage to regain my balance with some help from Suki.

"Wow," Suki says, setting me back on my feet. "You took back your whole city by yourself?"

"So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" Bumi asks. I see Sokka and Zuko look at each other before Zuko turns away.

"Nah," the young firebender says nonchalantly.

"No, not really," Sokka says. The boys seem ready to leave it at that, but I can't. Because that day scarred me more than any other, and I have nightmares about that day every single _damn_ night.

"I killed my first man," I whisper. Everyone stops walking and stares at me. "On the day of the eclipse. I killed for the first time. It was terrible." I ignore everyone else and keep walking. Eventually everyone catches up with me, and I notice that they are all struggling to keep the conversation light now.

When we reach camp, I see all the tents, see the men walking around, and I feel _safe_. "Well here we are!" Bumi announces. "Welcome to old people camp!" I immediately snicker and feel a bit happier. That comment, all the obviously powerful people around me, and the fact that Iroh is so close makes my heart feel a little lighter. I watch Zuko. He's looking around, pale and trembling slightly.

"Where… Where is he?" Zuko asks.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko," Piandao says. I flinch at the title. It just reminds me of all the reasons we can't be together, of all the reasons we can't even be _friends_. I stare at the tent where Piandao said Iroh is. I want to run in that tent and scream and cry and hug Iroh and never let him go, but Zuko deserves time with Iroh first.

I watch Zuko walk slowly, disbelievingly towards the tent. Then he hesitates before going in. I watch him sit down on the ground. I stare at him for a moment before I feel a gently hand on my shoulder. I turn around, staring at Katara curiously.

"Come on," she says gently.

"I can't," I reply, turning my head away.

"Coward," she taunts. I bite my lip, holding back the furious words that threaten to erupt from inside me.

I stalk away from her, and I can practically feel her grin when she realizes I'm walking towards Zuko. She quickly catches up to me and we walk over to where Zuko is still sitting, obviously fascinated with the ground beneath him.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask harshly. Katara glares at me then kneels down next to Zuko, speaking in a gentle, kind voice.

"Are you okay?" she asks. Zuko looks away from her, and I can see the taut muscles in his neck, the tendons that stick out prominently.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it!" Zuko announces. "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even _face_ him?" Zuko sounds anguished.

I'm of two minds. On one hand I want to scream at him, tell him that he's absolutely right and that he deserves to have Iroh hate him because he left _us!_

But I still love Zuko. I have no idea _how_ I love him, because my feelings have definitely changed lately. I don't know if it's sisterly love, or the true love that I once felt for him. As for Zuko… I doubt he still has feelings for me. We've fought so much, been angry too long… that door is almost closed.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara says finally. I realize that she'd been glaring at me, waiting for _me_ to say something, because I'm the one who knows him the best, who knows Iroh the best. But I can't. I just can't.

"More sorry than I've ever been about anything in my entire life," Zuko says earnestly, and for the briefest of moments, his golden eyes flash up to mine. We both look away.

"Then he'll forgive you," Katara promises. Zuko looks at her hopefully. "He will." Zuko sighs deeply, gets that handsome brooding look on his face, and finally stands up. He takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"Come with me?" he asks.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say.

"Please," he begs. And because it's Zuko, and because he never says please… I go with him.


	64. Chapter 64

**here's a decent length chapter. you're welcome. haha.**

**some of you (specifically Jo I think...) asked what's up with del and zuko.**

**what's up with them is that it's not easy to be (maybe) in love with a Prince who (might possibly) be in love with you back while fighting the (quite possibly) most stressful and dangerous war ever while still a (blond in an all dark-haired world) teenager, knowing that all your friends could (easily and painfully) die any second.**

**haha.**

**anyway... I don't really know what's up with them. They just aren't getting along in my head. I don't know how, when, or even if they will get together or even for how long. Honestly. I don't plan these things out. However i am a secret hopeless romantic so except some good stuff soon. haha. if i can just get those two children to cooperate! **

**oh lord. hahah. i need a life, right? sixty four chapters? ugh.. haha**

**thanks for the reviews but i want more! im greedy, jealous, selfish, yadda yadda yadda.**

**thanks and REVIEW**

Chapter 64

"Uncle," Zuko says as we duck into the tent. His eyes are squeezed tightly closed, and he's not looking at Iroh, whose curled up on his side on his cot. Zuko takes a deep breath to continue his speech, but then Iroh snores loudly and Zuko's eyes snaps up, taking in his sleeping uncle. Zuko smiles gently, then turns to me and motions for me to sit down next to him.

I sit down, and he mimics me. We sit a couple feet away throughout the night, and eventually my head falls onto his shoulder. We don't touch each other any more than that, but it's more than we've had lately, and it's comforting. Brotherly. Sort of.

My dreams are red and disturbing, but I don't do more than whimper during the night and Zuko's arm automatically comes up around me but then drops away as he falls asleep again. I wake when Zuko does. I can hear a rustling in front of me, and Zuko and I both yawn, stretch, and look up. Iroh is staring at us.

Zuko's face becomes red, then deathly pale. Iroh's eyes close and he turns his head away from us. He's lost quite a bit of weight and his face is expressionless. Zuko, however, has a variety of emotions running across his face. Surprise, pain, anger, regret… fear.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I want you to know, I'm so—" Zuko's voice breaks and he swallows deeply before continuing, "so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did!" For the first time since the night atop the canyon, I see Zuko cry. His voice is hoarse and ragged as he continues this obviously planned speech. "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll—"

Suddenly Iroh pulls us both into a hug. I see the tears running down Iroh's cheeks, feel my eyes burn, and am surprised to realize that we're all crying. I clutch tighter to Iroh, to Zuko, to family.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Zuko whispers. "I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you. I was sad, because I was afraid you lost your way," Iroh says, clutching at the back of Zuko's head with one hand and my upper arm with the other. He locks eyes with me, and his eyes thank me. I did what he asked. I followed Zuko, I tried to help him find his way. But I didn't. He found his own way, and I betrayed him. Iroh looks back to his nephew.

"But you found it again," Iroh says, and he's smiling. "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." Zuko and Iroh smile, and they embrace each other again. Iroh opens one arm and I join that.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent," Zuko grins.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you two found each other again," Iroh says. His words bring the present rushing back, and Zuko and I look away from each other, stepping back, each of us muttering something unintelligible.

"I'll leave you two to… catch up," I mutter, ducking out of the tent. The sun is beginning to rise and Sokka is waiting for me outside the tent. He grabs my arm, bouncing up and down.

"Breakfast! Breakfast time!" he announces. Just then, Zuko ducks out of the tent, followed by Iroh.

"Breakfast?" the two firebenders inquire, and they follow Sokka. I roll my eyes. Boys.

Once we are settled, Zuko begins to explain why we are here. He explains how we lost Avatar and our plan for the comet. "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

I stare at Zuko curiously. "You mean Fire Lord," Toph corrects. Zuko scowls at her.

"That's what I just said!"

Iroh hums thoughtfully.

"We need you to come with us," Zuko begs. Finally, Iroh lowers his chopsticks and stares at our hopeful expressions.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well," Iroh says finally, looking defeated. I bow my head, staring at the steaming pot in the middle of out circle.

"Iroh," I say, and the old man looks at me. "_Please_. We. Need. You."

"You can beat him, and we'll be there to help," Zuko promises, gesturing to include the circle of our friends.

"Even if did defeat Ozai- and I don't know that I could—it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence. A brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord," Iroh explains, looking solemn.

"We have to _find_ Aang first," I say hopelessly, rubbing my fist into my eye.

"And then… then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asks, eyeing his Uncle intently.

"No," Iroh says firmly. I can see my surprise mirrored on Zuko's face. "Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." My hands and jaw clench.

I bow my head and hide my hands in my lap as a cold sweat runs through me. No! Iroh, no, please… don't take him from me. I let my abnormal hair fall forward and cover my face, which would surely betray my emotions.

"Unquestionable honor," Zuko snorts. "But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered, but you have always followed _your_ own path. You restored your own honor and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation," Iroh says. I look up at Zuko only to find his mesmerizing golden eyes locked on my face. He stares at me for a long time while I beg him with my eyes for something I don't even know exists.

"I'll try, Uncle," Zuko sighs, and I break eye contact, looking back at the ground. My fingers tear viciously at the grass as I rip it up. A terrible shudder is starting in the small of my back, spreading outwards, threatening to turn into a full out tantrum if I don't control myself.

"Well," Toph says, "what if Aang doesn't come back?"

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it_ back_ from the Fire Nation so that the Earth Kingdom can be free again." I gather from Iroh's words that he will not be accompanying us.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus?" Suki asks, glancing around the carefully set up camp.

"Yes," Iroh acknowledges the girl he doesn't know with a tip of his head. "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order… but Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula," Zuko growls, and my heart squeezes painfully.

"Like last time, Zuko?" I spit out. He glowers at me, but Iroh just nods in agreement.

"Not alone. You'll need help," Iroh says. Zuko looks surprised but his expression morphs into something different, contemplative.

"You're right," Zuko agrees, and his eyes slide past me to the girl on my left. "Katara? How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure," Katara grins.

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka questions, looking at the remainder of our party.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asks, raising one grey eyebrow.

"I think that… even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet," Sokka decides, pounding his fist against the ground. He's matured a lot, Sokka has.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us," Toph grins, her sightless eyes lighting up at the prospect of kicking firebender butt. We disperse, gathering our things, saying our goodbyes.

"I'm going with Sokka, Toph, and Suki, then?" I ask Zuko. He sighs, nods, and surprises me by pulling me into a hug. He holds on tightly to me.

"Be careful, please," he begs. "I'll talk to you… once everything is over. 'K?" Something inside me lightens hopefully, considering what his words could mean.

"Wait," Iroh comes over to us, and I notice he's limping slightly. "you're not going with Zuko, Del?" I shake my head. "I would feel very comforted if you would accompany Katara and Zuko instead."

"She can't handle Azula right now with the poison in her bloodstream. She'll be safer with the others," Zuko says, waving away his Uncle's concerns.

"Yes, but with someone to tether you on defense, you may not be quite so… reckless," Iroh explains. I roll my eyes at the idea of anyone having to take care of me. I can take care of myself! Sort of.

"Uncle—" Zuko begins to protest, but Iroh holds up a hand.

"Del? Would you _please_ travel with Zuko and Katara to the Fire Nation?" Iroh begs, turning towards me.

"I—no, Iroh. I don't think I can," I mutter.

"Please," Iroh whispers.

"Fine, she can come," Katara says, stalking towards us. "I'd rather be around her anyway, in case she faints again."

"Excellent!" Iroh beams, back to his old self. "Well, Piandao wants to get started. You might want to say goodbye to your friends."

Suki, Sokka, and Toph are listening to Piandao talk about a strange lizard-like creature. When they see us, they rush over towards us. Suki is the first to embrace me.

"Be careful, warrior," she whispers. "I want to see you again after tomorrow," she reminds me.

"Protect your dum-dum, okay?" I say affectionately. I clasp my hand in hers then go over to Toph. We hug briefly, then I drop down to my knees, staring into her cloudy eyes. "You!" I bark. "Take care of yourself! You're going to grow into a beautiful young Earth Kingdom lady and when the world is as it's supposed to be, you're going to be on top. Got it? And thank you. For everything."

"Careful, Sunshine," Toph whispers, her voice surprisingly soft and childish. "See you soon?"

"See you soon," I say, hugging her again and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Then I get up, turn around, and Sokka's there. I run into his arms. This boy, who befriended me first, who did his best to help me through the nightmares, who was so kind and funny and understanding…

"Don't say goodbye," Sokka says, and his voice breaks. I run into his arms and nod against his chest. When he speaks again, his words rumble in his chest and through me, "We're gonna be fine."

"Duh," I say nonchalantly, then my voice breaks as I try to continue sounding arrogant and unconcerned. "Just—don't do anything stupid," I say, my voice shaky. Sokka's arms tighten around me and then he lets me go.

Suki, Toph, and Sokka take off on their eel-hounds. I turn my head to see Zuko watching me curiously. Both our eyes widen when we meet eyes, then we turn our heads away from each other. Iroh approaches us.

"So," Zuko says, looking down at Iroh, "if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over… what are you going to do?"

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho _every day_," he says, flipping his lotus tile in his hands. I wonder why he gave me _that _look when he said that, as if we had some sort of secret. Zuko smiles, gives Iroh a hug, and scrambles onto Appa behind Katara. I turn to Iroh.

"I'll… I'll see you soon, Iroh," I say, my voice still full of tears.

"Come here, girl," Iroh says gruffly, enveloping me in his arms. "You are as much a daughter to me as Zuko is a son." I shake my head. "I mean it! Be careful. My niece is a powerful and manipulative opponent, and she knows exactly how to get into Zuko's head."

"That's why you want me to go?" I ask.

"Yes," Iroh agrees, finally letting me go. He presses his lips to my forehead and says, "I will see you very soon."

"Bye," I whisper, turning my head away so he won't see my tears and climbing into Appa's saddle.

"Goodbye, General Iroh," Katara calls down.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, Destiny is our friend. I know it," Iroh says, looking at me. I close my eyes and swallow hard.

"Goodbye," I whisper.


	65. Chapter 65

**Loved the reviews. Wanted to address some. **

**Emma Fried... you make me cry. Haha, just kidding. But wow, you really shocked me. I've spent sixty five chapters now trying to make the reader fall in love with the idea of Zuko and Del together (after all this story is all about the ups and downs of thier relationshop), however, I loved the fact that I have at least one person who wants Zuko to be with Mai. That way, no matter what happens, at least I have one person who approves. Though beware, it probably isn't going to happen the way you hope. Idk yet. **

**But, continuing on Emma Fried's comment, you made my entire WEEK. Haha, when you said something about how I've sorta created my own shipping, my ego got so big I thought I might explode. :)))) so thank you soo much for your support! and all the comments you make~! Delko makes me super happy.**

**Also, to Lily Hensly... I'm working on a couple plots now that I'd like to expand. If anyone is interested, I want to sort of throw out some chapters of my own story, though I obviously can't do it on here, so I'm not sure how to do it yet. **

**And to everyone, here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 65

Zuko paces across the saddle until I finally snap at him and tell him that unless he sits down he's going to fall off the bison and then we're screwed because we'll have to let Azula be Fire Lord.

"Lord-ess? Lorda?" I test out words for the female version of the Fire Lord until Zuko rolls his eyes.

"How about Fire Lady?" he asks. I shake my head.

"No good. That's the wife of the Fire Lord," I remind him. Zuko's amused eyes come up to meet mine and I can tell that he's thinking about calling me Fire Lady just to upset me, so I blush and turn away from the infuriating firebender.

"You've been awfully grumpy lately," Zuko comments teasingly. I whirl around to face him.

"And you've been a real ass!" I shout. My anger takes him by surprise and sparks his own. His eyes burn.

"You have no idea what I've been going through!" he yells back. I roll my eyes and snort. "Right! Like you could have any clue what it's like to be me!"

"Poor baby! Look, I'm Zuko! I was a complete backstabbing idiot and left my uncle and Del! Everyone, quick, feel sorry for me! Tell me everything will be okay! Oh no, I'm going to be Fire Lord? Please don't give me all that power! Please don't make me rich, and don't make me marry my girlfriend, Mai! Oh, no what a terrible fate!"

"Shut up! Shut up, you—" he cuts himself off, tries to calm down, then catches sight of my furious expression and is yelling again. "You have NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE! You just prance around and whine about your hair and your nightmares all the time!" My eyes widen and we both jump, not caring that one false step and we will fall off Appa.

"You're not even supposed to be here! Katara and I can't watch you the whole time! If you pass out, or run out of arrows, you're on your own! We've got to take care of ourselves," Zuko snaps.

"I'm fine on my own, thanks!" I growl. "Just leave me alone and worry about yourself!"

"I hope you pass out while we're still flying and miss everything!" he taunts. "Besides, fighting isn't nearly as glorious as you seem to think it is."

"You think-?" I push him, he staggers backwards, catches himself just before falling, and when he looks back at me, his face is alarmed as he realizes that he's crossed a line. "You think this is about glory? How DARE YOU? THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS YOU IGNORANT ASSHOLE! Your precious little Fire Nation KILLED them, in case you've forgotten that part!"

"Del, I— " Zuko begins in softer tones.

"I'm sick of you! You're confusing me and making everything so much harder! Stop being nice to me, or stop being mean to me! Pick one so I can focus on killing every bloody firebender who gets in my way! And that includes you if you try to stop me from getting my 'glory!'" I snort, sit back down, and face away from him.

There's a stunned silence, and then Zuko goes to sit with Katara in the driver's seat. We were yelling awfully loudly, but I doubt she heard us. The wind is really loud up here. I'm sure she heard our voices, but it would be terribly hard to catch the words we were screaming.

On the flip side, since they are in front of me, I can hear every word of their brief conversation. Zuko must look distressed, because Katara says, "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula."

There's a hesitation, then Zuko says. "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back… He _has_ to," Katara says firmly. Zuko nods, and I stare at his black hair, whipping in the wind, until he turns back to face me. We meet each other's eye and turn away from each other again.

I groan. When did it become like this?

About half an hour later and Katara shouts, "No! They're crowning her! No, no, no! Appa, hurry! Land there!" Zuko and I spring to the edge of the saddle and stare over. Sure enough, the Fire Sages are holding a crown above Azula's head, but then one of them spots us and he stares. I see Azula get agitated, and begin to fidget around. One of the Fire Sages points and she turns around to stare at us as Appa lands with a mighty groan.

Katara, Zuko and I launch ourselves off Appa in a remarkable graceful manner. Even I manage to keep my feet. "Sorry," Zuko says, his voice cold and his stance proud, "but you're not going to become Fire Lord today. I am."

Azula gives a false, surprisingly dainty laugh. "You're hilarious," she says, eyeing me. Her eyes snap over to Katara who has joined Zuko and my side.

"And you're going down," Katara snarls. Behind Azula, the Fire Sage, in a last moment of desperation, tries to crown Azula, but I whip out my bow and shoot. The arrow pierces his hand. The Fire Sage cries out and drops the crown, clutching at his hand.

Another Fire Sage, stupid little bugger, tries to dive for the crown, but Azula says, "Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

I look at Zuko and know what he's going to say before he says it. _No!_ I think, and I try to stop him, but Zuko pushes past me and growls, "You're on."

Azula's mouth twitches into a smile, and Katara places a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "What are you doing? She's playing you. She knows she can't take all three of us so she is trying to separate us."

"I know," Zuko says grimly, "but I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula," Katara points out.

"Please, Zuko," I whisper, anguished. He gives me an odd, pain-filled look before looking back to Katara.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way," Zuko looks at me again, "no one else has to get hurt." No amount of logic will make Zuko listen, so Katara and I take our places one each corner behind Zuko, too far apart for my liking, but it makes sense that we protect Zuko's back in case this is a sneak attack.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_," Azula sneers. Zuko looks at her, a touch of sadness in his eyes. He looks so much older than he really is.

"No, you're not," Zuko says, and my heart breaks.

"Be careful, Zuko," I call. That's when Azula spins, and thrusts her palm out, shooting a blast of that unnatural blue flame at Zuko. Zuko bends the flame into two waves that change direction and shoot at Azula. My spirits, that Comet really does work. His firebending is… extraordinary.

But so is hers.

The two waves of their fire collide into a blue and orange wall. Azula creates some type of jet out of fire that carries her forward. She kicks a whip of fire at Zuko, then spins three times in quick succession, launching out more fireballs. Zuko avoids all of these with a skilled and natural talent.

Their battle continues on a long time. I'm amazed the whole place isn't catching fire. There are a few buildings burning. Even if this is an Agni Kai battlefield, it wasn't designed with the idea that a Comet would quadruple their firebending powers. Zuko punches forward a particularly powerful thrust, which collides with Azula's thrust, and the two pillars of fire fight for a moment, sliding towards either side as the siblings search for a weakness in the other.

Finally there is a brief pause. The siblings are panting heavily, keeping one eye on their opponent while also checking out all the damage they've done. Azula's face registers fear and surprise as she charges forward, skating forward on jets of fire towards Zuko. She launches fire at Zuko, who creates a vortex of his orange fire that the blue fire splits and goes around. There's another brief break.

Azula's breathing is getting more and more labored. Zuko's is heavy, but controlled, disciplined. Azula grinds her teeth together furiously, while Zuko's face is calm. He's doing so well, but something could happen, _anything_. I couldn't take it if he got hurt or… worse.

Zuko's attacked again, but Azula has dodged it. Azula rockets over Zuko, on the offensive again. Zuko launches _himself_ into the air, avoiding Azula's attacks, sending a blast of fire her way, and then landing safely on the ground. The orange and blue fire meets midair and destroys itself.

The arena is on fire as Azula lands, avoiding Zuko's last shot. Azula uses that weird jet fire method to skate around Zuko, leaving a fiery blue trail behind her. The fire is approaching Zuko, who does the coolest firebending I've ever seen. He creates a large, orange sphere of fire around him that shoots outward, dissipating all of Azula's fire. Azula dodges more futile attacks on Zuko's part.

Zuko crouches on the ground and spins around, kicking out, creating a ring of fire that expands in a similar way to his sphere. The tactic and thought behind the move is amazing. Azula is already in the motion of flying towards Zuko and she can't stop herself in time. Her shield of blue fire isn't powerful enough, and Zuko's ring of fire sends her flying backwards. I can hear her gasp of pain from here. She's hunched over, her hair hanging in jagged chunks over her face, baring her teeth at Zuko like a wild animal.

"No lightning, today?" Zuko calls out, his voice hoarse. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll re-direct it?" Zuko taunts, thrusting his palm forward to emphasize her words. Katara and I tense in our corners, hoping for a lucky break, that his plan will work, that Azula will shoot lightning at Zuko, that Zuko will shoot it back at Azula and win safely.

"Oh, I'll show YOU _LIGHTNING_!" Azula cries. She begins an odd, irregular pattern with her fingertips that I assume is the beginning of lightning. I can only see the back of Zuko's head now, but I can see him visibly breathe in and out very slowly. He enters into the oh-so-familiar redirecting lightning stance.

The lightning is beginning to crackle around Azula when her eyes shift. She's looking at… me?

Azula releases the lightning and the bolt of deadly light races towards me.


	66. Chapter 66

**Yes. For my own guilty pleasure, I had Azula shoot the lightning at Del. *Bows head in shame* **

**I had to! I'm sure you understand. **

**BE WARNED I've changed several things about the fight, particulary the end. **

**Mwuahahahahah!**

**REVIEW!**

Chapter 66

They say that, before you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

They are partially right.

I saw every moment I ever spent with Zuko.

When I met him on that deserted road, when I found out who he truly was, when I encountered him and Iroh, when I comforted him atop that desolate canyon.

I see him dying of laughter when I explain to him, while dressed all in his clothes, that I threw his waterskin in the river because I refused to touch anything that was a firebender's.

I remember the second time I saw him fight, against the Rough Rhinos. I remember him promising to teach me how to swim, even though we were in the middle of a desert. I remember him whispering my name in the flower shop while he slept, after he told me just how he got that scar, and how I told him that I had no idea how I got this hair.

I think about how angry I was when he and Jet put themselves in danger. I remember how humiliated he was to be working in a tea shop. I remember the night I realized I loved him, how terrified I was, how I snuck out, and how he followed me.

That dumb rose I bought. That dumb girl he kissed. That dumb move he made in the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

Then my memory skips ahead, past those painful days without Zuko. My heart once again feels the kick of horror and love the day Zuko showed up in the Western Air Temple. I shatter into a million pieces when I realize that Zuko burned Toph's feet and that he was the enemy. I fly higher than Appa ever could when he saves us from Combustion Man.

I'm back, thinking he and Aang are dead in the Sun Warrior city. From the glue, from the men, from the dragons. I'm shot, he's in my nightmares, he is my heartbeat, but he's gone. With Sokka. Then he's gone again. With Katara.

Then he's there, he's everywhere, with that simple kiss he gave me. That brief, soft kiss that is my whole world in that moment. But that moment's gone. Replaced by dark days and angry conversations and terrified feelings.

Then I'm there, on that sky bison, just a few hours ago, telling him that I didn't need him and that I would kill him if he dared to get in my way. But I need him. I need him so much more than I will ever admit to anyone in this lifetime.

"No!" Zuko's voice, now, in this real moment, cuts through my reminiscing. I'm jolted into the present, and Zuko is leaping in between me and that horrible bolt of lightning. I can't see his face. Just his back. His elbows are moving just slightly. Please, please, please tell me he is redirecting it!

"Zuko!" I scream, my voice rough. "Zuko!"

There is a loud crack as a large bolt of lightning shoots into the air. My eyes lock on Zuko. He's lying on the ground. I can see electricity surge through his body and he twitches. He groans, rolls onto his back, and clutches at his chest. I scream again, and Zuko's name is in that scream. I start to run towards him, and out of the corner of my eye I see Katara do the same thing.

"Zuko!" we both cry out.

The front of his shirt has been burned away, and there's a grimace marring his face. Suddenly, a blast of lightning scorches the ground in front of us. Katara and I skid to a halt and look over at Azula. She is hunched over, walking towards us while swaying side to side, laughing like a maniac. She is the stuff nightmares are made of.

"Heal him!" I order Katara, loading my bow. I shoot at Azula, but she just swats it away with fire, burning it to a crisp. I launch three more in quick succession, finally annoying Azula enough that she directs her attention towards me. Katara has a water glove on is running towards Zuko.

Azula's upon me! She lashes out with fire. I roll out of the way and come up shooting, but she's blasted at me again, and though I manage to avoid the deadly fire, the boot in my chest sends me sprawling backwards. Azula turns towards Katara and launches blue flames at her. Katara skids backwards, shielding herself from the fire.

Azula laughs hysterically, charging up lightning. Katara looks torn between going to Zuko and taking cover, but I wave her over and she skids behind a pillar. I hide behind a stone bench that was obliterated in Zuko and Azula's fight. Suddenly, Zuko lifts his head and locks eyes with me. Stupid stubborn boy that he is, he tries to get out, stretching his arm out helplessly.

My heart breaks, but I turn my attention on Katara, whose narrowly missed Azula's lightning. It's a lot harder fighting a firebender without a firebender on your side. Especially a firebender with Sozin's Comet on their side. Especially when that firebender is a prodigy.

Azula's on the roof now, so I dart out from my hiding place to join Katara. I help her up. Azula looks down at us, charging up her lightning. "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" She shoots lightning at us. Katara whips her water out, deflecting the lightning. We hide behind a pillar, breathing heavily.

A blast of fire hits the pillar. Katara and I cringe away, covering our head with ours hands as pieces of rock shatter all over the place. We get up. This entire place is on fire. We take refuge behind different pillars and glance out, looking for Azula.

"Zuzu," Azula coos, "you don't look so good!" I snarl furiously. Katara's eyes widen and she looks at me.

"Del! Move!" she yells. I duck just before Azula's lightning hits my pillar and it shatters. I feel rock cut me in various places. I cry out in pain before crawling over to more cover. I look up in time to see Katara running away from me. She stretches out her arms and all the water from a nearby fountain rises up into a stream. She whips the stuff towards Azula, who avoids the water but continues towards Katara.

The waterbender creates a wave of fire that she uses to launch herself, sufer-style, at Azula. Azula drops to the ground in a roll, firebends wildly at Katara. My friend surfs away just in time. Katara's water drops as she goes over a drain. Katara stumbles to her knees. She's looking down, probably at the water that she just lost, I don't know.

Azula is approaching Katara, who is still distracted, so I load my bow and shoot. One arrow grazes Azula's arm. Azula cries out furiously. She's just stepped onto the drain. She glares at me and launches blue fire at me. I roll out of the way.

When I glance up, Katara is charging at Azula, heavy chains wrapped around her neck. Azula sees Katara and snarls, "There you are, filthy peasant!" Katara comes to a stop, her blue eyes narrowed coldly. Katara uses water from out of nowhere to send sharp streams at Azula. Oh, the drain. That's what Katara was staring at. There's water down there. Lots of it!

I don't know what Katara is doing! She's just standing there, letting Azula run at her, letting Azula bring her fingers up to firebend, letting—Katara jerks her arms up, and all the water flies upward, enveloping the two girls and Katara freezes it. The two girls are stuck in ice, Azula's fingers two inches from Katara's face. Katara breathes out, and the ice around her body, and her body alone, melts.

Katara begins to swim around, linking the chain around one wrist, then the other. But then, Azula gets mad. The ice begins to 'sweat' and Azula's body temperature heats up until the ice shatters into a million pieces.

Katara still has Azula's wrists wrapped in chains, but Azula swings around and launches her foot back. Her foot spits out fire, and Katara narrowly avoids the blast, falling towards the ground. Katara lunges for the chain, and Azula moves as if to punch fire at the waterbender.

"No!" I hiss. Faster than I've ever moved in my life, I sting an arrow, aim, and shoot. It lodges in Azula's thigh. Azula howls in pain, Katara managed to wrap Azula's legs in the chains. Azula falls to her knees and stupidly tries to pull the arrow out. Luckily for her, it's in too deep. If she'd pulled it out, she'd have bled out. Katara swiftly loops the chain around all four limbs again, and the grating on the drain.

Then she gets out of the way quickly. She runs over to Zuko, and I follow her. Katara and I fall on our knees next to the injured Prince, who is lying on his stomach. "Zuko," I whisper. "Zuko, please, listen to me. Stay with me. Don't— " my voice breaks, "don't die. Please."

Katara gently rolls Zuko onto his back. The front of his shirt is completely charred out and there's a messy wound on his chest. It's shaped like a star with too many jagged edges, and the skin is torn up and bloody. Zuko's barely breathing.

Katara creates a water glove and holds it to his chest. "It's not spirit water, but it's the best I've got," Katara warns me, tears in her eyes. The water glows blue, and for a moment, nothing happens. Still nothing.

Nothing.


	67. Chapter 67

**Anotehr decent length chapter. So I have so much to say. **

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE. It's just me rambling, but I think that some of it is rather important! **

**First of all, listen to World so Cold by 12 Stones. It's so Zuko's song. Soooo Zuko's song :) At least my Zuko. Some of it you have to imagine from his point of view, some of it Del talking about Zuko, but still. So his song. :) "An innocent child with a thorn in his heart!" I think I swooned a little. And I'm not the type of person to swoon. Or really even use the word swoon. :)**

**So you know what writer's block is, right? Duh, of course you do! Well, whatever the opposite of writer's block is, I have it. :))) So be prepared for some chapters that will absolutely BLOW YOU AWAY! **

**Now we are going to play a little game. It's rather fun. It's called: DID YOU KNOW? **

**Did you know... Del was originally an earthbender? (Ooh, ahh.) Yes, my friends, our little blond-haired freak had the talent to move around rocks! But then I got to thinking... wouldn't it be interesting to see another bender who could hold their own against bender's. Sokka's had all this traveling around the world to hone his skills, and Suki was raised and trained as a warrior, but someone else, someone with a distance power? That's where the bow came in. I've always been enamored with bow and arrow, so yeah, there you go.**

**Did you know... Del was originally Zuko's silent shadow? You were never going to know how they ever met each other, but she was almost like his servant in away, never spoke unless spoken to, his silent pillar of strength. When he got really downtrodden, he would talk to her and she would give him words of wisdom. She didn't betray him in the catacombs, she went with him to the Fire Nation. She was his silent observer and support. Friends? Uh no. Smart-ass? Course not. Lovers? Don't even think about it. This was all in my head, back before I began writing, but as I began thinking more, Del started speaking up, assuring me that she 'would not act like a quiet, obedient housewife while everyone else got to fight and kick fire nation ass!' Her words, not mine. **

**That's all for DID YOU KNOW? At least for this chapter. I'm not done yet!**

**huge, Huge, HUGE, HUGE! thanks to Lily Hensly for two AMAZING AMAZING FANTASTIC TERRIFIC HEARTWARMING EGO-INFLATING reviews. That was... amazing. I'm addicted to reviews now, and you just made me OD. No kidding. Haha. I'm funny. See! My ego is huge, and it's all your fault!**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 67

"No!" I whisper. "No! Dammit, no!" I scramble away from Zuko and Katara, wrapping my arms around myself so that I don't fall apart. My eyes squeeze tight when I hear a masculine groan. My eyes snap open. Katara is still healing, her eyes closed in concentration. Zuko's entire body has gone tense, and his face is contorted by a grimace. Then he relaxes, and those golden eyes open and lock on Katara.

Katara smiles with relief.

"Thank you, Katara," Zuko says weakly. "Where's Del? Is she alright?"

Katara has teared up. "I think we're the ones who should be thanking you," she says, nodding at me. I've fallen back, my butt resting on my heels, making sure that he is truly alive. Zuko shifts so that he can see me. I stare at him for a moment, not breathing. Then I burst into tears and throw my arms around him, as well as I can while he's lying down.

"Ow," he says, but he sounds pleased. Katara and I help him sit and we all turn our heads, startled when there's a horrible sound. Azula is screaming, thrashing around and firebending out of her mouth. We watch her for a moment, but she flops onto her back, sobbing and writhing, both Katara and I look away. Zuko watches expressionlessly until he notices our distress and looks away too.

"Let's go," Zuko says. Katara and I help support his weight, but getting him onto Appa is one helluva feat. Luckily, Appa's a smooth flier, and Zuko isn't in too much pain during the flight.

"She didn't hurt you, too bad, did she?" Zuko asks, examining the multiple cuts and burns on my face and all over my body. "No broken bones? Brain trauma?" he asks, grinning mischievously. I roll my eyes, then start to cry again, so happy that he's alright. He falls unconscious soon after, though Katara tells me not to worry.

When I see Aang, Momo, Suki, Toph, and Sokka all alive though thoroughly beat up, it's the happiest I've ever been. I surprise no one by running to Sokka first, my eyes widening as I take in his broken leg, then we're both crying happily. I go to Suki next, she calls me warrior, and I cry some more because of this silly, confident nickname.

Toph is a tiny bit shaken, but otherwise the same old Toph. Momo has a long burn across his side, but is okay. And Aang… The Avatar has allowed the Fire Lord to live.

We do not try to limp to anywhere. We wait for the Members of the Order of the White Lotus to come get us. And get us they do.

"Iroh!" I scream, throwing myself into his arms. "You're okay! We're al—all, ok-okay!" I sob, clinging to him. Iroh examines the still unconscious Zuko, looking pale.

"You did a marvelous job healing him," Iroh compliments Katara. "Will he be okay for a flight back to the Fire Nation capitol?" When Katara gives her consent, it's decided Katara, Iroh, and I will accompany Zuko back on Appa, while Toph, Sokka, Suki, Momo, and Aang travel with the rest of our allies to the Fire Nation over the next few coming days.

I'm exhausted by the time we reach the Fire Nation palace, and I think someone carries me in. Someone warm and familiar. Someone who smells like tea…

I must have been asleep for a very long time, judging by the stiffness in my limbs and the bad taste in my mouth. No nightmares, but I was more unconscious than asleep. I stand up, stretch, and realize I'm still in my bloodstained clothes from the battle with Azula.

As soon as my feet lightly touch the floor, there's a shout. There's the thundering of feet, my door bursts open, and several people rush in. I look around anxiously for my bow, but it's not in sight. Where is it!

"I told you she was up! How ya doin', Sunshine?" Toph crows, coming to a stop in front of me. Suki embraces me, and Sokka smiles at me, his icy blue eyes warm as a summer day.

"I—where—how—what's going on?" I mutter.

"We're back in the Fire Nation palace. Haven't seen those pretty green eyes open in four days!" Suki tells us. "After you guys left on Appa, it took us two days to get here, and both you and Zuko were still unconscious—"

"Zuko!" I shout, tensing. "Where is he? Is he alright? Oh my spirits, how's his wound? Zuko!" I call out, as if he could hear me.

"Relax, Sunshine," Sokka says gently. "Zuko's fine. He woke up a couple hours after we got here. He sat in here with you for a little while—we've been taking turns—but Katara chased him out, saying that he needed to lie down."

"Why have I been out so long?" I ask, swaying a little, Suki drapes my arm over her shoulder, steadying me, not seeming to mind that I reek worse than I have in all my seventeen years of life.

"Katara said it's the poison doing its final attack on your body. Now, it's all out of your system!" Toph says, grinning. I sigh in relief. Good. Now they can't use it as an excuse to make me lie down all the time.

"Guess what tomorrow is," Sokka says. His voice is light and he's smiling, but there is a sort of seriousness to his tone.

"Hmmm?" I hum.

"Zuko's coronation," Suki squeals. My heart stops beating for a moment, then resumes at a frenzied pace.

"Oh," I hiss. "That's… nice. So, um… where can I clean up?"

The servants draw me a bath, and I don't hesitate to slip into it. Afterwards, they lay out a nice green dress for me to wear. When I ask them where they got it, they told me that it was a gift from General Iroh. I immediately slip into the light fabric and set out into the enormous palace, immediately getting lost.

I can't help but stare at everything. I stare out the window into the warm summer air, I stare at the tapestries on the wall, and I stare at the intricate patterns on the floor. I'm staring at the latter when I turn a corner and run into someone. I look up in surprise at the girl.

"S-sorry," I say. The girl shakes her dark hair, looks at me almost expressionlessly, just a bit of shock as she registers the color of my hair, nods, and begins to move on. "Wait! Um, could you tell me where to go?"

"Perhaps," she says. "Where are you going?" I shrug, then give her a little smile. She just sighs at my ignorance.

"My name is Delyssa. I'm one of the Avatar's friends," I say. The girl's eyes flash in surprise, but other than that she betrays no other emotion. Must be a noble. We—no, they—are always trying to play little mind games like this.

"I last saw the Avatar outside, preforming for some of the children. Down the hall, and the third door on your left will take you to the dining hall. From there, take the door into the southeast corridor, go down that hall, and you will go out to the older garden. Good day."

"Wait!" I say, catching her elbow. She yanks it out of my grasp. "I was, um, actually wondering if you could tell me where Zuko—I mean Prince Zu—errrr, Fire Lord Zuko? Uh… oh right! Could you tell me where Zu—Prince Zuko is?"

"Prince Zuko doesn't just meet with commoners the day before his coronation," the girl said coldly.

"Right, but see, I'm not a commoner, right?" I smile encouragingly at her, because I'm beginning to think she might be a little touched in the head. "I'm a noble, actually, from the Earth Kingdom, and I've been traveling with Zuko for a long time now, so if you could just tell me where he is, that'd be great." I smile again.

"Del!" a voice echoes down the hall. I look back.

"Iroh!" I shriek, spinning and tearing down the hall to throw myself into his arms. He's warm and smells like tea. "How are you? Where's Zuko? Is he okay? Is that lightning bothering him? Where is Aang? Is the Fire Lord behind bars? What's going on? Where am I supposed to be?"

Iroh laughs and is about to answer me when he sees the girl over my shoulder. "Ah," he says, smiling at her and bowing slightly. "Lady Mai. I see you met Lady Delyssa of the Earth Kingdom. Delyssa, this is Lady Mai. Her father is—was governor of Omashu."

Mai. Mai. Mai. Mai. This sallow, emotionless girl is Zuko's girlfriend. I stagger backwards, but Iroh was ready for my reaction because his hand on my shoulder tightens, keeping my standing straight.

"Pleasure," Lady Mai says sourly.

"The pleasure is mine," I say shakily. Mai stalks back down the way she had come. My legs are shaking, but I need to hide it.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Iroh. He takes my arm in the most gentlemanly fashion and begins to lead me down a door I hadn't even noticed.

"Waiting for you in Zuko's quarters. Yes, my nephew is fine. Katara did a fine job healing him and there have been no further complications. Tomorrow is Zuko's coronation and I wanted to ask you something before you met with the others," Iroh says. I turn to stare at him curiously as we continue walking. "Where do you plan to go? What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going home," I lie. "Going back to rebuild my house that the firebenders burnt down. I'm going to find the Cook, and Kayla. They'll help."

"You will not be… staying here?" Iroh asks hopefully. "With my nephew?"

I laugh, hoping that it sounds genuine and nonchalant. "Why would I stay here? There is nothing for me to do here. Zuko has you and… Mai." Ah, I've failed. By the time I've said _her_ name, my voice is bitter and despairing.

"Yes, I suppose," Iroh says uncertainly, before leading me into Zuko's quarters.

"Del!" Katara and Aang throw themselves at me. Suki, Toph, and Sokka, who've I've already seen, give me friendly nods, but don't get up from the Pai Sho game they are playing.

"Avatar! Have I ever told you that you are the most reckless, inconsiderate person I've ever met?" I snarl, glaring at Aang. Then I smile. "And I love you so much!" I hug Aang again. He laughs and pats me on the back.

"I'm glad you're alright," Aang smiles, and I notice that he looks older, weary. He goes back to sit on the couch. Katara and I hug, then she quizzes me for a while on how I feel and then confirms that the poison is most likely all gone from my system, and even if it isn't it will be in a few days.

And there, lounging in the shadows, barely visible except for the gleam of disarmingly handsome amber eyes, is Zuko. He stands, open his arms, and I feel only a twinge of regret when I step into them. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," I joke lamely. Zuko and I step away from each other, and I can see the slight smile on his face.

"Can't have you dying after I stepped in front of lightning for you," he teases.

"Yeah, about that," I say, scowling. I punch him in the arm. "Don't you do something that stupid ever again! If you ever scare me like that again I_ will_ hurt you! Do you understand? Good." He's staring at me like I'm crazy. I smile gently and say, "Thank you." He nods, smiles gently.

"You're welcome. Just… don't punch me again. I'm kinda sore," he says. I smile, kiss his cheek, and go back over to sit next to Katara on the couch. She grins at me and raises one eyebrow.

"What?" I whisper.

"Oh, Zuko," she moans so that only I can hear, pretending to be me. "Don't do that ever again! But," she changes her voice to a sultry, seductive purr, "_thank you_. Ohhhh."

"Shut up," I snap, grinning.

Zuko sits next to me, which makes every inch of me tense and long to touch him. Then Iroh stands up in front of us and we all pay attention to him. "Tomorrow all of our allies are arriving—" he begins. Katara and Sokka exchange a look and mouth 'Dad,' which makes the stingier part of my heart ache longingly.

"—Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord, and then… it's over. Your quest will be complete. What will you do?" Iroh asks. Ah, this was why he wanted to ask me what I was doing. So I would have time to think about it.

"I'm going home," Toph says immediately. We all look at her in shock. "I hate to say it, but I really miss my parents. Plus, I've been asked by the Earth King to be a junior ambassador. And some day, maybe a real one."

"Katara and I will probably go wherever Dad goes, and that's home for now," Sokka says. "We will be traveling a lot, but right now I think the best thing for us is to spend a couple months back home."

"I'm… undecided," Suki says. "I want to help rebuild Kyoshi Island and the Kyoshi Warriors, but…" she throws a wistful look at Sokka. "I'm not sure."

"I'll be here." Zuko's joke falls flat.

"I want to search for any possible remaining airbenders, but I'm needed here, to mend the relationship between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation,"Aang says, looking at Katara curiously. That leaves me.

I repeat the old lie. "I'm going home."

**If you didn't read my super important (though, granted, long) author's note, I beg you to go and read it! I guess I can't force you though :(... unless I stop updating my chapters ! Mwahahahahahahahaha**


	68. Chapter 68

**I'm a terrible person. **

**I'm literally addicted to reviews. **

**So much so, that I think about them in school. Then, when I realize that my story is almost over and I won't get to read reviews anymore, my hands get all sweaty and my head gets all dizzy and whirly. **

**I'm so addicted... I've planned A SEQUEL. I'm a bad, bad person. **

**However, I'm hoping to hold out about six months or so before I write the sequel, but I'll only last probably a week. I'm a bad person. **

**Anyway... I lost my train of thought. **

**Oh! There it is!**

**I'm expecting this story to be about 75 chapters. Yes, that means only about a week left of this story. **

**BUT NEVER FEAR! ZUKO IS HERE! Yes, you will be getting six or seven Zuko POV. Isn't that exciting?**

**Well, I think it's exciting. **

**Anyway, what are thoughts on the sequel? It will answer questions like: why did the firebenders kill del's parents, why is del's hair blond, where is zuko's mother, what happened to the others post-war? And I have no answers to any of these questions yet, so don't ask! Lol. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 68

The next day is Zuko's coronation. It's what we've been working for, what we've nearly died for, and yet it isn't nearly as satisfying as I thought it be. I'm dressed in a nice Earth Kingdom style dress. "Thought I'd escaped these," I mutter, fingering the soft fabric.

Sokka, using a crutch to support his broken leg, and Katara fetch me, and we go outside to the coronation plaza. There is a huge crowd there. As we wade through the people, I see the The Duke and Pipsqueak, apparently unharmed, hugging Toph, with our favorite Earth Kingdom wrestlers that I met during the invasion, Pipsqueak, Hippo, and The Boulder, watching. Haru and his father stand solemnly, watching the crowd with proud eyes.

"Dad!" the Water Tribe siblings cry out in unison. Katara runs to her father, leaving me to help Sokka hobble towards Hakoda and his second-in-command, Bato. Katara and Sokka cling to Hakoda tightly, and I look away.

"I heard what you two did," Hakoda says. "I am the proudest father in the world. And your mother would be proud too." Sokka smiles and Katara touches her necklace thoughtfully. Behind us, I hear my name called. I turn around to see Suki, all dressed up as Kyoshi Warrior, with several other girls dressed the same way.

"There's my favorite warriors," Sokka limps up beside me. "I have to admit, I kind of missed the face paint. How does it feel to be back in uniform again?" One of the girls pushes through the others to pipe up.

"It feels great!" Azula's gymnast friend announces.

Sokka and I have shocked looks. Sokka throws his crutch between the gymnast girl and the rest of us. "Careful, Suki! Ty Lee is pretending to be a Kyoshi Warrior again!"

"It's okay," Suki assures her. "She's one of us now." My jaw drops, and Sokka's face sags.

"Yeah, the girls and I really bonded in prison. And after a few Chi blocking lessons, they said I could join their group. We're going to be best friends forever!" The other warriors don't look overly thrilled, but they give tentative smiles. Just then the crowd goes wild, and we look up to the coronation platform.

Zuko has walked out. A gong rings out three times, and everyone continues cheering. Sokka and Toph call out wildly, Suki and Katara give polite but enthusiastic hoots. I clap slowly, thoughtfully, staring at Zuko.

Zuko raises his arm to silence the crows. "Please, the real hero is the Avatar!" he shouts the crowd, and Aang walks forward. Even louder cheering now, especially from our Earth Kingdom friends. The Duke, Pipsqueak, Toph, and Hippo might pass out from how loudly they are screaming. Glad to see Toph has found some people she can relate with.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of friendship, and peace!"

Silence now. Zuko gets on his knees as a Fire Sage inserts the Fire Lord diadem into Zuko's top knot, proclaiming, "All hail, Fire Lord Zuko!" The loudest cheering yet. Zuko and Aang leave the platform, sparing one backwards glance at the crowd.

Everything after that is a bit of a blur. My friends and I pack our belongings. Mine have dwindled. My original bow from home was lost sometime during the final fight, I shredded my drawing, my new cloak and the article about my birth was burnt during the fight with Azula. All I have now is the dress that was a gift from Iroh, and a pair of breeches and a simple tunic I nicked from the servant's extra laundry.

I was also given a backpack from a servant to put some of my things in, but in reality all of my things go in it. I shove the dress in the backpack, as well as a nice seashell I found when I was walking on the beach directly after Zuko's coronation. I put on the breeches and tunic, strap my bow to my back, and set off to the main courtyard, where Appa is waiting. He's already taken Zuko, Aang, Toph, and Iroh to Ba Sing Se, and now he will be taking Sokka, Suki, Katara, and me.

"This is it, Del?" Katara seems surprised. I nod.

"It's all I own," I remind her. She flushes and climbs on Appa. When we reach the monorail station at Ba Sing Se, I'm startled to see that we have the same woman that Iroh flirted with so many months ago. I chuckle.

The ride in the carriage once we are in the city is quick, and we reach Iroh's new tea shop in no time. Appa is led through a different way, and he rests from the two long journeys in the barn out back. When we walk in, Iroh pauses in his playing to greet us, then continues paying the sungi horn. I look at Zuko, startled when I see him in his tea shop outfit. I grin, and so does he.

Toph has her feet placed atop a table while Zuko serves her tea, then goes around, handing everyone cups of tea on a tray. Aang is teasing Momo with a small ball on a string, watching the lemur-rabbit dance around. Sokka immediately sits down, sticks his tongue between his teeth, and begins scribbling something on a piece of paper. Suki motions me over to play a game of Pai Sho with her, and I grin, knowing that she has some tiles hidden up her sleeve, ready to cheat if need be.

Katara watches our game, and I keep an eye on Suki's sleeve, not even looking at Zuko when he offers me tea. I take the cup and growl, "She's not cheating me this time."

"I don't have to!" she chirps. "I beat you! Del, you really ought to pay attention." I smack my forehead. Zuko grins and begins to walk away.

Sokka groans. "Zuko! Stop! Moving!" We all look at him in surprise. "I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together." Katara gets up to go look at Sokka' picture.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka… wait! Why did you give me Momo's ears?" Katara asks.

"Those are your hair-loopies!" Sokka says defensively. The look on Katara's face is so comical that I have to grin and get up to see the picture. Everyone else joins me. Zuko stands next to me, looking unamused.

"At least you don't like a boarcupine," Zuko says dryly. Sure enough, Zuko's hair is crazily spiked. "My hair's not that spiky!"

"Am I holding a sailboat?" I ask, twisting my head.

"That's your bow!" Sokka whines.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asks as I rake my eyes over the terrible painting.

Sokka shrugs. "I thought it looked more exciting that way." Momo starts chirping. "Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?"

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore! I've really trimmed down," Iroh pats his stomach and Zuko places his hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph announces, and we all laugh. Katara starts to leave the shop.

"Where you going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to go kiss the Avatar," she grins. I smile too, whisper 'good luck,' and go back to laugh at Sokka's painting.

I stare at Zuko, wonder if I'll ever get to kiss the Fire Lord again, and decide that it's about time I went home.

**I know I told you that the author's not yesterday was important, but today's is even more important! It deals with a SEQUEL. If you skimmed it, go back up and read it! Now! Or Del will SHOOT YOU! Lol... probably not. She's too nice for that. **


	69. Chapter 69

**To clear up some confusion: You will find out EXACTLY what happened between Mai and Zuko when you get to read some of the Zuko POV. That is a scene I'm going to be writing probably tomorrow. **

**Wanna know why I'm writing it tomorrow?**

**Because I'm done. **

**That's right, I finished the story!**

**Ta da!**

**I finished it just five minutes ago! Woot woot! I finished chapter seventy-five as the last one. I think you guys will like the end. I found it to be pretty brilliant.**

**Enjoy. AND REVIEW**

Chapter 69

Being the hero of the world has its drawbacks. For one, the pay is awful. As in, nothing. The benefits are pretty good, but pay, uh-uh. Plus, there is always that threat of constant death all the time. Pretty stressful. I'd say that it's turning my hair grey, but I'm just not that lucky. It remains blond.

And then there's the after of being hero of the world. Once no one has a use for you, you're expected to go back home, live a normal life, and not show up again until the world needs you. Of course, when you're hero of the world, or at least one of the heroes of the world, there isn't any going back home and living a normal life.

Because my home is gone.

Standing among that wreckage, smelling the grey ash that lingered, and knowing that the bones of my parents were somewhere close was the hardest thing I've ever done. I ran blindly out of town, not even bothering to look for the Cook and Kayla, not letting anyone know I'd been back.

"Go home!" I'd scoffed. "Home is gone!" But home made me smell tea and see the sun rising over the wall of Ba Sing Se, shining into our little apartment. So I'd climbed on the ostrich-horse Fire Lord Zuko had loaned me, and sped back off to Ba Sing Se.

So I'm here. Living in a tent amongst the other refugees and eating food so bad you'd think Sokka cooked it. But it's not so bad here. Not really.

I'm living off the money I get by begging. Not the noblest profession in the world, sure, but it's all I've got. I had to send the ostrich-horse back with a man who works for Fire Lord Zuko. I raised enough money to take the monorail out of the city twice. While there, I shot several animals and then sold them back in Ba Sing Se. I made good money off them, but it quickly ran out.

I flip up the hood of my brand new cloak and push my way out of my tent into the warm summer morning air. It's been three weeks since I saw all of my friends last, in Iroh's tea shop in the Upper Ring, not far from here. Surely they'll be wondering why I haven't replied to any of their letters.

I thought about going to Iroh, to live with him, but I couldn't stand the humiliation. He would try to be nice to me, to comfort me, to tell me that it's alright that I can't live near my old home and that he will take me in and it'll be no trouble. That's not what I want.

I want someone to tell me I'm being stupid, I'm being ridiculous. I want someone to tell me that he's going to cart me off to the Fire Nation and not let me leave until I stop being so stubborn. I want Zuko.

Ugh. I suppose I could go get all my parents' money, but then the Earth Kingdom government would know that I was living alone, in a refugee camp of all places, and since I haven't come of age yet, they'd stick me with a nanny or something. I have to wait about nine or ten more months before I can get some of my money, and then maybe I'll travel or something.

I thought about going to find Theo. I have no interest in joining the Academy, but it might be nice to see him. I'd imagined several times over the last few weeks about going to see him. He'd welcome me surely. We could… I don't know what we'd do, but Theo had treated me kindly, and any girl would be lucky to have him.

I haven't gone to see him yet. I'm not sure what I'm waiting for. Probably for a firebender to ride in on an ostrich-horse and carry me away. Not that that's ever going to happen.

I pick my way through the crowded camp filled with dirty men, gaunt women, and wailing children. People stare at me, but not because of my hair. They stare because I'm dressed in a thick black cloak with the hood fully up, and while it may be the end of summer, it's still warm here.

Standing in the line for food is the worst part of my day. It's so hard seeing the too-skinny children, their arms wrapped around their parent's legs, struggling to find shade under their mother's skirts or their father's hats.

When I get my food, I go over to my usual spot. It's pretty, considering we are in a refugee camp. The tree is old, and tall, with towering branches offering plenty of shade. The shadows attract the children who have nothing else to do, and the boys swing from the branches, dropping acorns onto the heads of the little girls who sit at the base of the tree and braid each other's hair.

The orphans gather here. And I am one of them.

I slurp down the warm stew that I'm given as breakfast, and I am about to start on my turnips when I catch her eye. She's already had breakfast, judging by the small black dot on the back of her right hand. I have one too. It indicates that we've already been served.

Just because she's eaten this measly meal, though, doesn't mean she's not hungry. She's less than skin and bones. Her arms are as thick around as twigs, and her legs look like they might break from holding her weight up. I sigh, then beckon her over. She hesitates, and then shuffles towards me. Though I've never seen this girl before, I've seen plenty of children like her, and what I'm about to do has become a mealtime ritual.

"You like turnips?" I ask. The girl seems a bit surprised to hear me talk. She shakes her head. "Of course you don't. Who does? Would you like mine?" Her eyes narrow distrustfully. She thinks I'm joking. Most of them do. None of the children who I give my food to seem to believe that I'm going to follow through. She nods warily. I hand her the food.

"Thank you," she says, and this surprises _me_. Most of the urchins don't say thank you. They snatch the food up and are gone. Most are so fearful that I'm going to try and take whatever I've given them back, and I doubt that any of them have been taught manners.

I've bought a few of the children better clothes, or a hairbrush, or some sweets. I stand up stiffly, return my tray to the table like I'm supposed to, though no one ever does, and quickly join the fray of refugees going out to the city. Most are men, trying to find a job.

I wander around, unable to stay in that place with all the unhappy people and the stench of human misery. It's been two weeks to the day since I first joined in the refugee camp, and I think I'll celebrate. Go buy a cup of tea or something.

I go to Iroh's old store, because I can't help myself, and order my tea. When it's given to me, I sit down in a booth, and sip the disgusting, tasteless stuff. I remember how appalled Iroh was when he first drank this stuff, how determined he was to change it. The thought makes my hands tighten around the scalding cup, and take deeper sips.

I pay the man with my dwindling store of money, and decide that tomorrow, I'll come here, then take the monorail out of the city and try to shoot some more beasts.

Ba Sing Se is really quite pretty, even if I am not allowed into the Upper Ring. The guards always stop me when I try, tell me to take off the hood so that they can make sure I'm not concealing weapons. I just glare at them from under the shadows of my hood, and walk away silently. It is also this minor deterrent that keeps me from seeing Iroh or Theo. Sure, slipping through the guards would be easy, and even easier would to be just to leave my bow and my cloak at the camp, but I feel like Fate is telling me to stay where I am for the moment. It's silly really.

I don't return for lunch, so I'm ravenous by the time I return to the refugee camp and get in line for dinner. If I was smart, I'd go back to my tent and eat, so that I wouldn't feel obligated to give the urchins my food, but my heart isn't that hard. I go to my usual spot and begin to eat.

"Hey there, mate," says a voice above me. I look up at the thirteen-year-old urchin. "You, sir, have a lovely cloak." Of course he'll think I'm a guy. I'm completely covered by my black cloak. "Cloak like that must have cost money. Not a lot, sure, but money all the same. Means you have a source of income, squire. Wonderin' if you'd loan a fellow some food on your tray, there."

This is unusual. Normally the urchins avoid me like the plague, until I pick one out and give them my food. This one is a little more bold. I pick up my roll and toss it to him, then give him what's left of my grayish meat. "And I'm a girl," I say, picking myself up and beginning to walk away.

"Ah!" the urchin calls after me. "Much obliged, my lady!" Then he scampers off, probably to some hiding place to eat in private. My stomach rumbles as I think about the boy, who didn't look as skinny as most urchins, eating my food.

I look behind me at the boy. He's kneeling next to something. No, someone. It's another boy, obviously another orphan. He's shirtless, and I can count every rib. His cheeks are hollow, and he's pale. The other orphan, the older one who asked for my food, is gently feeding the younger. I smile sadly, and walk back to my tent.


	70. Chapter 70

**Homecoming tonight. That'll be... boring. **

**Lol. Well enjoy. **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

Chapter 70

Hot, orange fire no longer inhabits my dreams. Shocking lightning and unnatural blue flame now dances behind my lids.

My knees, pressed into the cold stone ground of the Agni Kai. Katara, dead beside me. Zuko, heaving his last breaths. My fingers slick with his blood.

Azula's rough hand, her nails digging into my cheeks and forcing my face up, my eyes flickering up to look into hers, the same beautiful amber as Zuko's. My green eyes burning with tears that trace their way down my cheeks.

I cannot move. Azula's hand comes up, and she closes my eyes. Darkness. I cannot see! I cannot move! Then the fire consumes me.

"Zuko! No! Noooooo!" I scream, thrashing around, getting tangled in my bed covers. I jerk up, and fall off the cot in my tent, landing on the ground with an 'oof.'

None of the refugees care about my screaming. They are long used to it. Even in the beginning, none of them bothered me. Most of the younger refugees in the camp have nightmares anyway, and at this point, everyone is out for themselves.

I sob, whisper half-formed pleas for death, for life, for a second chance, for anything. My body shivers so hard it's hard to breathe. "Please," I whisper, and my voice seems unnaturally loud in the silence of my tent.

I manage to worm my way out of my cocoon of sweat-soaked sheets, but I am not a beautiful butterfly-moth. I am still me, a stupid girl with no place to go and no purpose in life. I strap my bow and quiver to my back, wrap myself securely in my cloak, and exit my tent.

The sky is still dark, but the hint of orange on the horizon suggests that it will soon be dawn. I join the fairly short line of refugees waiting for breakfast. As soon as the sky has turned pink, and the refugee line is exponentially larger, they begin to serve breakfast. I get my tray, and my dot, and go over to my tree.

The floppy, soft biscuits that they serve us called flap-jacks are the best food I've had since coming to the refugee camp, and all around me the orphans are either eating, or finishing eating. I pour the tiny bit of molasses I was given onto my biscuit and sink my teeth into it.

I only have one flap-jack left when I finally dare to look up. I go to take another bite, hoping that I might actually get to finish my breakfast without my heart being stirred by pity, when I see the man who obviously not a refugee. I shriek and abandon my plate, leaving it for whatever orphan reaches it first, and run towards my tent.

I dive into it, and curl up in the back corner, shaking with fear and surprise. What is _he_ doing here? Is he looking for me? How could he possibly know I am here? Surely he thinks I am back at my parent's home?

I don't dare leave my tent for another hour or so, and then I sneak out of it, and out of the camp like a thief, trying to blend into the shadows and not be seen. I head towards the tea shop, following my original plan to get tea, and then take the monorail outside of the city. Maybe I should stay out, and not come back. But where would I go?

It's probably not a good idea to go to the tea shop when I know that _he_'s looking for me, but I guess I'm trying to push Fate, or maybe I'm just desperate for some good memories. I order the same tea as yesterday and sit down in the same booth.

I sip the disgusting liquid, and then slop it all over myself when a hand lands on my shoulder. I look up at him, and grimace. His wrinkled face is disapproving as he takes me in, looking at my bedraggled state.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to come here! Oh, spirits, what will he do? If he tells the others…

"Hello, Iroh," I say politely, avoiding his eye. Iroh glares at me for a moment, and I can feel the waves of fury radiating off of him.

"I saw you in the refugee camp. Who else would wear a full black cloak in summer?" Iroh asks, and I take it that it is a rhetorical question. "What the hell are you doing?" I wince.

"I couldn't stay there, Iroh. You have to understand… it was terrible. I can't live at the estate," I shake my head against the horrific memories plaguing me.

"And I knew you wouldn't!" Iroh exclaims. "Why didn't you come back to me? Why, in the name of Agni, did you go to the _refugee camp_? It's terribly dangerous there for a lone woman! Especially when that woman is young, beautiful, and has hair the color of the sun. Especially when that woman is a hero, a noble, and a celebrity! I think you underestimate how much Zuko would do to get you back. And the others, of course."

"I've been okay," I lie, thinking about the multiple close calls I've had after the sun has gone down. Iroh just scowls deeper.

"We've been panicking!" he snaps.

"We?" I squeak, my voice jumping a few octaves. Iroh's eyes narrow thoughtfully.

"Toph has not yet returned home," Iroh says lightly. "Though I'm sure the others are equally worried that you have not returned any of their letters yet. Toph went to your home, saw you weren't there, and returned to me. We have not yet informed the others that you are not where they think you are."

"And you won't," I say, glaring at the old firebender. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head disbelievingly.

"You are coming to live in my tea-shop," Iroh says.

"I don't want to intrude—"

"Intrude?" Iroh bellows, causing the other single customer in the dingy teashop to look at us. Iroh lowers his voice. "You lived with Zuko and me for three months my dear! Besides, I told you, you are like a daughter to me! Do parents think that their children are intruding when they shelter, clothe, and feed them? No!"

"Iroh, I just… I can't do it! I can't do anything! Most of the time, I just want to lie on my cot all day and never get up!" I struggle to explain how I feel. "It's just… pointless!"

"I promise that everything is not pointless," Iroh promises, standing up. "However, I will absolutely allow you to just lie on a bed in your room, at my apartment, if that is what you wish." Iroh offers me his hand, and I see the opportunity behind the gesture.

"Iroh, I can't—"

"I'm not offering you a choice. Either you come with me, or I'll write to Zuko," Iroh threatens. My eyes widen.

"You wouldn't."

"I will. And he will be furious. I wouldn't be surprised if he came down here himself to yell at you," Iroh says. "And then you'll feel bad for taking the Fire Lord away from his duties over such a trivial matter. Won't you?"

Plus I'm not sure I can face Zu-Fire Lord Zuko at the moment. "Fine, Iroh, for now, I'll return with you," I say. I accept his hand up and we make our way through the streets of the Lower Ring. When the guards stop us at the passageway to the Upper Ring, Iroh simply gives them proof of identification, and they let us through.

"Ah, Sunshine," Toph calls from upstairs as soon as I set foot inside the door. "Iroh told me he thought you might be in the refugee camp." She bounds down the stairs and around the corner, giving me a hug. Then she draws away and punches me in the arm.

"Ow!" I protest.

"What the heck are you thinking?" she demands. "Come on, Del, really? Living in the refugee camp? How dumb are you?"

"Pretty dumb," I sigh. "I'm gonna go sleep."

"I don't see you in three weeks and that's all I get?" she says to my back as I trudge up the stairs. "Huh. Sunshine ain't sunny anymore."

I ignore her, pushing my way into the first empty bedroom I see. Guest bedroom or something. I rip off my cloak, and let it flutter to the ground. I carefully unstrap my bow, and then fierce, irrational anger rips through me, and I fling it at the wall. It smacks against the wall and falls to the ground, completely unharmed. I fling myself onto the bed and stare at the ceiling for a long time.

Then I roll over, and through the mirror hanging directly over the dresser, I see that there is an envelope sitting on the dresser. Even though in the mirror the writing is backward, after a few minutes of struggling, I manage to decipher the word. And I realize that the handwriting is Zuko's.

The envelope is addressed to: Del.


	71. Chapter 71

**After reading all the (fantastic) reviews, I just realized how pissed everyone is going to be with me... I didn't think when I was writing it, but... oh well. You will know what i mean the second you right the second paragraph. Sigh, hahaha.**

**enjoy. review. im almost at 300 reviews!**

Chapter 71

I should jump up, and spring over to rip open the envelope, but I don't. Instead, I hesitate, before reluctantly swinging my legs over the bed. I slowly get up, and shuffle over towards the letter. My hand reaches out for it, but just as my fingers brush across the rough surface, I stagger backwards.

No. I don't want to know what it says. I… can't take it right now.

Well, there's no going back to sleep now, in this room where _his_ presence is so clearly evident. I snatch up my bow from the corner and slip into my cloak, leaving the hood down for the moment. I walk down the stairs with my soft tread, listening for Iroh or Toph's voice. And sure enough, as I creep down the stairs and towards the kitchen, I hear them.

"—him?" Toph is asking.

"She asked me not to. I don't see the harm. She will reply to the others letters, and when they tell him that she is alive and well, he will understand. He will know she doesn't wish to speak to him," Iroh shrugs. I peek my head around the corner, positive that they are talking about me.

"You don't believe she really wants that?" Toph scoffs. "What she wants is to— Del?" She frowns. "Bloody wood! Who makes floors out of wood? Del, are you there?" I back up quickly to make it seem like I'm just getting down on the first floor.

"Coming!" I shout. I pad into the kitchen, stretching my arms stiffly.

"Thought you were going to take nap?" Toph asks warily, obviously remembering how mean I was to her a couple of minutes ago.

"Couldn't sleep," I shrug. Toph raises one eyebrow, but decides to let it go. She grabs my hand and drags me towards the door.

"Come tour the city with me! Iroh says you know it like the back of your hand!" Toph says cheerfully, tugging me along. I groan, and through Iroh a pleading glance.

"Don't I have to work, Iroh?" I ask hopefully. Iroh just laughs, clutching at his stomach.

"Are you kidding? Work? No! I still brew the tea most days, but I have enough money to hire servers and such," Iroh laughs. "Every now and then I'll serve the tea myself, and those days are truly special to me. But no, you don't have to work." When he sees I'm about to protest, a steely glint enters his eyes, "Del. I told you. You are not intruding, and you do not have to work to earn your keep. I'm honored to have you here."

So Toph drags me out into the calm, quiet streets of the Upper Ring. "You have _so_ many letters to write! To Katara and Sokka, and Aang, and Zu—I mean, Suki, and I'm sure others would like to hear from you! I've been writing to all our friends, and the Boulder, Hippo, Pipsqueak and the Duke, and Haru and his dad, and Teo and his dad, and Hakoda, and Bato, and the swampbenders, and Mai—err, and my parents! Yeah, my parents.

"I told them I'm coming home soon. My mom told me that she's super proud of me and that they will decide what needs to be done now that I've proven I'm not an average little girl, and obviously not helpless. They think it's great that I'm going to be a Junior Ambassador, and my mom told me that she would enjoy traveling with me. I think my dad might still be a little mad at me, because he hasn't written, though my mom said that he sent his love. I dunno," Toph finally trails off at the end of her rant, and I swallow hard, holding back tears or anger or something.

"Let's go in here," I say, pulling Toph into a pet store. Toph looks a little uncertain, so I guide her over to a box of hermit-gerbils. As one of the fluffy creatures timidly peeks its head out of its shell, I snatch it up, and it immediately retreats. "Cup your hands out, and hold them very still. Don't scare it," I say.

"Is it going to hurt me?" Toph squeals, so unlike the tough little earthbender I know she is. When I drop the hermit-gerbil into her hands, she shrieks, then calms down. She holds it until the hermit-gerbil finally summons the courage to poke its head out and crawl around her hands. Toph giggles at the feeling and strokes the hermit-gerbil.

We carry the hermit-gerbil, which Toph has dubbed Ralph ("Because Toph sounds like tough, and Ralph sounds like rough!"), around the shop. Ralph sits dutifully on Toph's shoulder as I guide Toph's hands to stroke the rabbit-monkeys, and feed the snake-mice, and offer a perch for the parrot-turtles.

"Which would you like?" I ask.

It doesn't surprise me in the least when she takes Ralph in her hands and says, her eyes shining, "You're going to buy me Ralph? Really!" She hugs Ralph to her chest and I spend the last of my coin on the little fellow, a cage, some shavings, and enough food for two weeks.

"You have to feed and water him every day, and change his cage once or twice a week," I remind her for the eleventh time.

"I'll change it every day it I need to!" Toph promises, bouncing down the road with Ralph in her hands while I carry the rest of the stuff. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_" She skips in the house, yelling, "Iroh! Iroh! Look what Del got me!"

Iroh and Toph fuss over Ralph for awhile, and I set up his cage. "His cage is ready," I tell Toph.

"I don't wanna put him down yet!" Toph protests. I grin and hold my hands out for the hermit-gerbil. Toph places him in my palm, and he scurries up and down my shirt before I get too ticklish, and hand him back.

"That was very generous of you, Del," Iroh says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Do you have some pen and paper?" I ask. He nods, and I sit at the table while he fetches me supplies.

_Katara and Sokka,_

_Please forgive me for my apparent lack to reply to your letters. I truly apologize, and know that you understand the difficult position I'm in. I was unable to settle down at my old home for various reasons, so please address all further letters to me at Iroh's current residence._

_Please also forgive the briefness of this letter. Longer letters will follow. I promise. I hope you both are doing well, and look forward to seeing you soon._

_Del._

_Suki,_

_Please forgive me for my apparent lack to reply to your letters. I truly apologize, and know that you understand the difficult position I'm in. Please address all further letters to me at General Iroh's current residence._

_Please also forgive the briefness of this letter. Longer letters will follow. I promise. I hope you are doing well, and look forward to seeing you soon. Also, I would delighted, as you are well aware of my position in the Earth Kingdom government, to keep me updated on the progress of Kyoshi Island. If you require aid, please tell me. I hope to donate money to your cause soon._

_Del._

_Aang,_

_Please forgive me for my apparent lack to reply to your letters. I truly apologize, and know that you understand the difficult position I am in. I have decided not to settle down at my parent's old home, so please address all further letters to me at Iroh's current residence._

_Please also forgive the briefness of this letter. Longer letters will follow. I promise. I hope you are doing well, and look forward to seeing you soon. I'm very proud of you. Also, I would be honored if you would update me on the different statuses of the various peoples you are checking up on as Avatar. I'm sure you are well aware of my position in the Earth Kingdom government, and keeping me updated on the progress of the world would enable me to provide to aid, if you so require it._

_Del_

**_(An: All portions of Zuko's letter that are bold are supposed to be struck through, like Del scribbled them out, but stupid fanfiction won't let me!_)**

_**Zuko** Fire Lord Zuko,_

_**Please forgive me for my** As my parents are now **dead** gone, I have inherited both their wealth, as well as their esteemed position in the Earth Kingdom government. **Please** Keep me informed of all updates regarding the Earth Kingdom, and their relations with the Fire Nation. **Good luck trying to** I hope you succeed in getting the support of the Earth Kingdom nobles._

_Lady Delyssa_

I reread each of the letters, pleased with how each tiny variation in the first three letters would fit perfectly for each of the people addressed to. When Toph insisted I add her greeting, though it didn't match the formal tone of my letters, I added to each of the letters but the last-

_P.S. Miss Toph Bei Fong and her hermit-gerbil, Ralph, send their greetings_.

"Happy, now?" I growled teasingly. "You and your rodent got your hello." She grins, but then leans over my shoulder, and the grin slides off her face. She places her hips on her hands, and for the first time since I arrived at Iroh's, I see the girl, the powerful earthbender, that I traveled with, not post-war Toph.

"You are _not _sending that," she said firmly. "'Lady Delyssa?' Seriously? You lived with the guy for how long?" She rolls her eyes, snatches up my letter, and balls it up, throwing it into the trash with perfect aim.

"Hey!" I protest. "That was important! I'm a noble again, I need to know what the heck is going on in the world!"

"You're underage," Toph says smugly. "You don't need to worry about that for another nine months."

"True, but it's good to start now. Besides, with the world in such chaos and many of the once-esteemed Earth Kingdom nobles dead, they will be needing any help they can get it," I remind her. Toph just shakes her head at me.

"I don't know who you are anymore," she says. "Where's the girl who was begging—_begging_- me to go check in on the enemy, even when he was still the enemy, because she _loved_ him? You've always been a follow your heart kind of person. What changed?"

I stand up roughly, shoving my chair back angrily. "I'm going to go deliver these letters," I say, snatching up the first three. Toph sits and leans back in my chair smugly.

"Post office is closed at this time of night," she tells me. "Have to wait till tomorrow." I tuck my letters into my pocket and trudge upstairs, simmering furiously.

**Are you mad I didn't tell you what's in Zuko's letter? Sorry. But I did have Toph throw away Del's dumb letter to him! lol.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Three more chapters left :(**

**I started the sequel and was thoroughly displeased by it. I deleted it. But I'LL CONTINUE TO TRY. Lol**

**REVIEW.**

Chapter 72

It's nice to have Iroh there when I wake up screaming, but it would have been even nicer to have— I cut my own thoughts off, give Iroh a reassuring smile to promise him that I'm fine, and shakily make my way downstairs into the kitchen.

Iroh joins me, and Toph comes down soon after breakfast is served. She's got a nose for this kind of thing. "Iroh. Could I bother enough money to send three letters at the post office?"

I can see the curiosity in his eyes as he realizes _Only three?_ "May I… may I ask to whom these three letters are to be sent to?" Iroh asks, pouring Toph another glass of tea.

"One goes to Katara and Sokka. One to Suki. And the last to Aang," I say, nonchalantly, watching Iroh out of the corner of my eye.

"I wish you had told me last night. I took some mail out when you two were buying little Ralph," Iroh says, eyeing the hermit-gerbil, who is perched atop Toph's head.

"Oh?" I say, raising one eyebrow, but not daring to betray my interest by asking who the letter(s) were addressed to. "Shame. Well, then. I'll pay you back, Iroh," I say, pocketing the money and heading towards the door.

"There's no need for that," Iroh says to my back, but I ignore him. This early in the morning in a part of town inhabited by mostly nobles, almost no one is up. As I walk through the streets, I feel a strange sense of serenity, and I'm happier than I've been in a long time.

The sun is on my back, warming it, promising another lovely day weather-wise. I'm not being assaulted by images of starving children or wailing women, though I'm sure the little urchins are missing me—or more accurately, my food—at this point. Once I get my money, I'll have to donate some to him.

At this point, with all the contributions I've promised to make, and the fact that many of my parent's factories have been overtaken by other nobles, means that it's possible that I could be getting low on money.

Excellent.

I whistle a soft, simple tune as I walk down the street. Yes, this moment right now is serene, and I may be feeling happy—or at least a mockery of happiness—but there is still an emptiness inside of me, inside of my chest. I'm cold inside, and I'd being willing only a firebender could warm the chilly chasm there.

Ooh, I'm getting poetic _and _angsty. Go Del.

I slip the letters into the box outside of the post office and pay the required toll. I've developed a headache just behind my left eye, and it's killing me. I sit down, and rub my palm against my forehead violently.

I'll need to send Zuk—Fire Lord Zuko a letter eventually. After Toph is gone, so she can't throw it away again. I finally get to my feet and make my way towards Iroh's tea shop. At this time of day, he's more likely to be there than his house.

"Del!" Iroh booms. "Did you deliver your letters?" I nod, and wave him away, groaning and burying my head in my arms, trying to block out all light. "What's the matter?"

"Head. Ache," I growl, exhausted and heartsick. Iroh bustles off with promises of a super delicious cup of tea, and I'm left with my thoughts. Of course, my thoughts just make my heart hurt more, so for awhile I eavesdrop on the conversations of the customers around me.

Apparently Tasha made some rude comment to Melanie, so now Tasha is a social pariah. Even though Tasha was completely right about Melanie's fat arms and ugly eyes, everyone knows you don't _bring _it up. I look up to see the two girls having this completely frivolous and shallow conversation. I'm laughing at them, thinking about how stupid they are, when I realize how jealous I am of them. They can afford to be silly and shallow. I, on the other hand, wasn't given that luxury. They've never killed anyone, never even thought about it! I've killed several people.

My thoughts are starting to encroach again, so I put my head down, and focus on a new pair of customers, and their conversation. I've picked two businessmen, and they are talking about mercantilism amongst the island colonies, and balance of trade, and pretty soon I'm lost, but I continue listening to their conversation, because it's so confusing to listen to that it leaves no room for my mind to wander.

Ah, the colonies in the islands are angry about some _ex post facto laws_ that their lords bestowed upon them, and the fact that there was a small rebellion and the government over there used the Writ of Habeas Corpus. It's illegal in all cases except rebellion, invasion, and to ensure public safety, but the colonists are still angry.

Fascinating.

"Del?" Iroh's voice brings me back to myself. "Here's a Jasmine. You know it's my favorite. Gives you a clear mind." He winks at me and walks away. I don't exactly want a clear mind at the moment, but I drink the tea anyway. It reminds me of a small, ruined house in a town perched on the edge of a canyon, and two silhouettes, one short and pudgy, one lean and tall, practicing a fluid form of firebending. It reminds me of a storm, and the smell of… the smell of _him_.

I knew this clear-minded stuff would bring bad thoughts. I finish the tea in one mighty sip and leave the tea-shop. I'll pay Iroh later. When I walk through the front door of Iroh's house, the first thing I see is Toph's bag, completely full and sitting by the door.

"Toph!" I call throughout the house. "Why is your bag packed?" Toph appears from around the corner, Ralph sitting on her shoulder and his cage in her arms.

"I'm leaving. It's about time I went home, and there isn't anything for me to do here," Toph says, setting the cage by her bag. She looks up at me, and I'm so glad she is blind. Because for now she can't see the tears brimming in my eyes.

My voice is steady. "Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?" I plea. "It would be nice to have another friend here in the city."

She shakes her head. "I wanted to go home a long time ago, I just promised—promised Iroh that I'd look for you." I notice her slight hesitation, but don't comment on it, assuming that she thought I would get offended by the idea that they were searching for me.

I step towards her and wrap her in my arms. "Bye, Toph," I say. She squirms around, I give her a final tight squeeze, and release her.

"See you soon. Promise. Thanks for Ralph," she says, slinging her back out of her shoulder and walking out of the door with her customary cocky stride. I sit down in a chair and bury my face in my hands. I was stupid, hiding out in the refugee camp. I should have been here, with friends, with my family.

Now Toph is gone. I probably won't see her for another couple of months. I'll be lucky to see Sokka, Katara, Suki, and Aang in a year or so, if not longer. And Zuko… it would probably be best for us if we stayed away from each other for several years. Maybe forever. No, not forever. Someday. Someday I'll return to him, my best friend, and we can just be friends, and just be happy. He'll be with Mai, but I'll be alone. It's something I know. Whether we see each other again in one year or ten, I'll remain alone. Zuko was the only one I'd ever loved, and it will remain that way.

Look at me, getting all… soft and squishy.

I inhale deeply and collect myself before standing again. I go upstairs, and cautiously enter Iroh's room. I rummage around in his things until I find it. I knew he would keep it! Zuko had his when I last saw him, so I was sure Iroh would have mine.

I don my tea server outfit, tie back my blond hair proudly, and stalk out of the house and into the tea shop. As always, people stare at my hair, but for the first time, the mutters and stares are not unfriendly. They are awed.

"It's Lady Delyssa," one girl breathes to her friend, gaping at me. She jumps up suddenly as I pass. "Lady Delyssa! Can I have your autograph?" I flush.

"I—You—Are—you don't really want my auto—" my protest are cut off as the girl shoves a piece of paper and a pen into my hands. I sign my very best signature, the one my mom taught me do. The girl thanks me profusely and returns to her giggling friend.

"Making new friends, Del?" Iroh asks, smiling at me. I just smile wildly back. This is something new. Something different. And it gives me hope.


	73. Chapter 73

**Let me answer a few questions...**

**Yes, the Zuko POV will be posted after the story is complete. There's four or five of them. Two are the length of a whole chapter, but the others are only about 400-500 words. Sorry. **

**Del, stubborn? _Nooooooo_. Lol. Yeah. She's stubborn all right. **

**I love your reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet or if you are a reader that reviews almost every chapter (those are my favorite people!) I would suggest that you review now or at least at teh end of chapter 75 (the last chapter) and tell me all your thoughts on my story and my writing. I love reviews. Seriously, guys, it's the only reason I write.. Okay.. :) not the ONLY reason. I also enjoying taking characters and twisting them to do my own (sometimes evil) bidding... but is that really so bad? You get some entertainment outta it!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 73

The next day is spent serving tea, just like in the old days. I look over one shoulder to see Iroh happily brewing tea in the kitchen. I look over the other shoulder, foolishly expecting to see Zuko asking customers what they want, a handsome scowl plastered on his face. But he's not there. He never is.

And then there's his letter, sitting on my dresser, mocking me every time my thoughts turn to it. That morning I picked it up, either to rip it open or to throw it into the fire, but I just sighed and set it back down so that I couldn't see my name. I noticed that the dresser surface is quite dusty, except where the letter was. He must have written just after I left. I just shake my head, and head to the tea shop to serve the customers.

The next day is much the same.

And the next.

About a week since Iroh tracked me down and I came to live with him, and I'm already happier. There's a new lightness in my step. No longer do I feel like a perpetual shadow hangs over me. There's still the longing, and the sadness, but it's better now. Brighter.

I can live a normal life.

I offer to take dish-washing duty, and I dutifully carry all the cups and delicate plates back into the kitchen to wash them. Humming loudly, I start with the plates, because they are easier to dry and there's less of them. It's not long before the kitchen smells like soap and my hands are pruned and looking like shriveled fruit.

I carry the plates to their place in the cupboard, whistling happily, then turn back to the sink. I wash a couple cups, then turn to Zuko and say, "Can you hand me—" Oh, right.

I squeeze my eyes tightly together and my fingers automatically clutch at the edge of the counter to steady myself. _Breathe, Del_, I remind myself. _You don't need him. You're fine on your own._

I finish washing the cups in silence. When I finish, I dry my hands, ball up my wet towels and throw them in a pile on the floor with the rest of the dirty towels and aprons and tablecloths.

Walking into the house, I see that there is still a lantern lit, and Iroh is still up, reading a book and sipping tea. You'd think he'd get sick of tea, but no, he never does.

"Watcha readin', Iroh?" I ask, yawning and stretching my arms.

"It's a book about plants. I want to make some new types of tea," Iroh says. I have to smile. His entire world revolves tea. And Pai Sho. He deserves it, though. After fighting his entire life in a war that he didn't even approve of at the end, he deserves to go into retirement and be a lazy old man who drinks tea, plays Pai Sho, and—

"Letter for you," Iroh nods at the envelope on the table. "Probably Suki's. She's closest. Woulda gotten the letter first," he adds sagely as I spring towards the table. I rip open the letter and plop down in a chair, borrowing the light from Iroh's latern.

Del,

How are you? How's Iroh? Zuko? I'm well. I truly appreciated your last letter, and I'm thrilled to hear you have settled in with Iroh, though I'm wondering when you will move to the Fire Nation with Zuko. Perhaps not till you are both adults? I guess I get that. Haha. Your letter was so formal, Del! Come on, I know you are a noble and all, but to me you will just be a yellow-haired warrior. That's a good thing, by the way.

Kyoshi Island has made great improvements since I left. Most of the town has been rebuilt, though we've lost much of our history. We are currently working on reseeding the fields. I do not need your money at the moment. Actually, what would be great if you could maybe get Zuko to ask some colonists to move out here. We need more hands!

I hope to see you soon,

Suki

I flinch away from the letter several times, which causes Iroh to regard me warily. _His_ name jumps out at me in three places, and burns my eyes. I shove the letter into my pocket and start to go up to bed. Iroh's voice makes me halt.

"What's the matter, Del?" he asks, too innocently. "Aren't you going to reply?" I glare at him, but he just stares back calmly.

"I'm too tired. I'll reply tomorrow," I mutter, storming up the stairs and into my room. I slam the door. The sound echoes in my ears and all I can think of is home, and how often a fight between my mom and I would end with me running to my room and slamming the door as loudly as I possibly could. That emptiness in my chest aches again as I look at the treacherous letter sitting on my dresser.

"I'm not going to read you," I snap at it. Great, talking to letters written to me by people I'm pretending don't matter to me anymore.

I slip into the soft sweatpants and tank top that Iroh bought me to sleep and lounge around the house in. I grab several things that I bought. It's become a nightly ritual, and I don't care that it's a little weird.

I bought a green ribbon, similar to one Toph wore. I bought a soft square of rabbit-lynx fur that reminds me of the layering in Katara and Sokka's sleeping bags. I bought a metallic tea pot that is the same color as Suki's golden fans. And I bought leechy nuts, which I discovered smell just like Aang.

I place them all under my pillow, except the tea pot, which goes next to my bed, then sigh deeply and lie down. I roll around, twist and turn in the bed, while portions of Suki's letter flash before my eyes. I slip my hand under my pillow. I rest it on the fur square, wind the green ribbon around my fingers, and rest my hand on the fur square. It's like having a little piece of them with me.

Finally, with one last heavy exhale, my eyes close, and I'm floating. Floating away from this place, from this life, from this confusion. Where I float, everything is a magnificent pinkish-magenta. All around me, I'm surrounded by this magenta color, and it's peaceful, and happy. And something, there's something so close, something just beyond my fingertips. Something that I know will make me happy.

Magenta… magenta light filtering through my eyelids. Soon enough I realize that this is just the sun shining through my window, and judging by its position, I've over slept. That's okay. I don't really have to work. I don't have any specific shifts. I show up when I feel like it. However, it must be lunch time already.

I slept for a long time. I had a nightmare, but it was a gentle one, not a good enough one for me to wake up screaming. I can't really remember it. Something about fire and burning alive. The usual. I roll out of bed, consider changing clothes but don't bother, then pad softly out of my room and down the stairs.

I stop at the corner, just at the base of the stairs. Iroh is talking to someone. Another man. I can make out their voices, but not the words. The voice sounds familiar, but it's so hard to see. There are two walls between us.

I wonder who Iroh could possibly have over. Probably another member of the Order of the White Lotus. A few have stopped by since I arrived. Pakku was the most memorable visit. He stayed with us for two days and told me every scary story the Northern Water Tribe had to offer before going down to the South Pole. I had terrible nightmares those two nights, but I appreciated the visit and sent my love to Sokka and Katara with him.

I slip warily into the living room, confused by the rapid beat my heart is tapping out. I tip-toe towards the kitchen, then softly slide the screen back. I thought I was quiet, but when I peek my head around the screen, the two men are staring at me.

I stare at him, and he stares at me. Then I backpedal, staggering back into the living room, with only one thought running through my head: _I must get away_.

**This may not be who you think it is... :O**


	74. Chapter 74

**Sorry for the wait! I saw the midnight showing of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. They left out stuff like i knew they would but it was still SO. FREAKIN. AMAZING! Sigh.**

Chapter 74

He starts to follow me, but I dash into the hallway next to the living room. "Del!" he calls after me. I keep my back against the wall, arms and legs tight, knowing that I won't be able to escape him. I could try to make my way out of the house, but he'd wait for me here. I could try to go back to the refugee camp, but I made Iroh a promise. Plus, they'd just track me down again.

He turns the corner, and when he takes me in, how fearful I am, his golden eyes soften sadly. His hair is down, and it tumbles across his face, helping to hide his scar. Zuko approaches slowly. "Del," he says slowly. "I just want to talk."

I jump forward, which seems to startle him. "I don't want to talk to you!" I shout. "Get out of here! Iroh!" I call out to the older man, who is surely eavesdropping. "You promised! You promised you wouldn't write to him!" I turn my attention back to Zuko and snap, "How'd you get here so quickly, _Fire Lord Zuko_?"

"My new war balloon," Zuko says stiffly. He wasn't anticipating how furious I am with him. He crosses his arms, the muscles in his forearms and neck taut. "Good to see you to," he adds dryly.

"Go away, Zuko," I say, turning my face away from him, abandoning his stupid title. I see his fingers clench and unclench, and wonder whether or not he's considering punching me for my stubbornness.

"I meant it, Del," he says softly. I turn my head towards him, confused. He reads my expression. "I know that, for some reason… okay well, I know the reason. I know you don't trust me, and you don't have any reason to. I hurt you in this very city, after all… But I thought I'd earned back your trust, your respect! After all I've done, don't you think I've earned that?

"I helped Aang! I fought against my father and my sister and my _county_! Everything _you_ told me to do in the crystal catacombs, I did. I did it a little late, but not _too_ late. So I know that you don't believe me, but I meant it: I love you."

Tears sting my eyes. "Of course I know you meant it, you idiot," I whisper, my voice thick with emotion. I dare to look at Zuko. His eyes hold mine, and his face is twisted with confusion. He steps closer to me and brushes a tear off my cheek with his thumb. His hand remains on my jaw.

"How?" he murmurs.

I laugh humorlessly. "Zuko… you jumped in front of lightning to save me. You don't risk your life for just anyone," I say, casting my eyes downward, away from him.

"Then why did you leave?" he asks, his voice earnest. I look at him, and take a deep breath.

"I was so scared." I finally break down, tears spill down my face and my voice is weak. A sob breaks up through me. Zuko's expression becomes pained, and he envelopes me in his arms. His strong, warm arms.

"Oh, Del, you—"

I cut him off. "Let me finish. I was scared of what I felt for you, and I was scared because the possibility that either you or I could die, and I was scared of what was going to happen if we _did_ win. I knew you'd keep me safe if we'd lost, but now that we've won..." my voice breaks. "I dunno what I'm going to do."

Zuko swallows hard, possibly holding back tears too. "You don't have to do anything," he murmurs against my hair.

"That's what Iroh said," I whisper against his chest. "But I can't just do nothing forever." His arms tighten even more around my ribs, making it difficult to breathe, but I don't mind. Because I'm back in Zuko's arms. And he loves me.

"Well," Zuko says, "you _did_ save the world. And I could use another advisor. Doesn't it make sense then, that I'd pick a hero to be my advisor?" I just shake my head.

"Zuko, I'm hardly qualified. I'm not even eighteen," I say.

"Neither am I. And I'm Fire Lord," he reminds me. I step away from him, and slide down the wall, burying my face in my hands.

"That makes it all the worse. You're the _Fire Lord_," I state the obvious, knowing that he won't really understand what I mean.

"And you're an Earth Kingdom noble. It's perfectly acceptable for me to be with you." Zuko crouches down next to me, trying to coax my face out of my arms, but I just resist his motions.

"Zuko," I say, my voice muffled because of my hands, "I grew up with a father who was too busy to have a family. I know what happens when people with lots of power try to have a personal life. It just doesn't work." This time Zuko forces me to stare at him. He's glaring at me with _those_ eyes, those golden eyes.

"I can—_We_ can _make_ it work," he growls. I sigh shakily. "Please, Del. Just come be my advisor. We don't have to be anything more… yet," he adds, smiling mischievously at me, obviously trying to lighten the mood. I look at him, and know what I knew in the beginning: I can't ever say no to Zuko. I nod slowly.

"All right, if you insist," I say hollowly. He helps me stand, then wraps his arm around my waist. I should try and free myself, but I do the opposite. I walk as closely to him as I can, reveling in the closeness, remembering that I'd forgotten just how much warmth he radiated from his skin. "Zuko… what about Mai?"

He stops walking. "I'm not going to say I never loved Mai, if that's what you want to hear. I loved her, but not like I love you. She was… there for me when I needed someone. She was willing to take me _despite _what I am. You want me _because_ of what I am. What I felt for her pales—disappears—when I think of you."

"I meant… how did you let her down?" I ask, not wanting anyone to feel the pain of rejection just because of me.

"She knew. She knew I loved you. She admitted herself that she knew we would never be together forever. I was… her stepping stone, I suppose. Not just politically, but emotionally as well." Zuko shrugs. I think back to the idea of me being an advisor.

"You know your plan has a lot of holes in it, right?"

Zuko grins down at me. "Don't all plans?"

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you all saw that coming. I know you all knew it was Zuko. I was hoping that if I put 'it's not who you think it is,' then you'd think Theo or, more preferably, the lead firebender who killed her parents. That was orginally who it was, but then I realized that would make the story at least ten chapters longer, so I think I'll add it in the sequel. **

**SEQUEL IS NOT WRITTEN YET! But i have more ideas... so hold in there.**

**The next chapter is the last one! whaaaaa! sigh! but then you get the Zuko POV and hopefully a SEQUEL.**

**love you all. please reviews. the reviews for last chapters made my day, which was rotten, so much better. **


	75. Chapter 75

**The Last Chapter. **

**:(**

**I hope you like... no... LOVE IT! Lol. **

**I won't have any internet, as I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving, until Sunday, so the Zuko POV won't be up until then. **

**I got some rather hurtful comments... haha. To answer: yes, it's a bit cliche and rushed, but I made the ending the way it is because this story is taking over my life, and I want it back. :) If I had made the lead firebender come, like the original plan, that would have added at least ten more chapters, because then Zuko would have come to defend her honor, and she woulda been pissed, adn then it would be awkward for a couple days between them until that moment that they can't avoid that's totally awkward like they get locked into a closet or something and realize their true love for one another... whatever. **

**so that's the way it is. **

**If you've never reviewed before, make sure you review since this is the last chapter. If you are one of the daily reviewers... keep up the good work :)**

Chapter 75

Zuko decides to spend the night, and tells me that we will leave early the next morning. Then he follows me upstairs into my room. As soon as we step into it, his eyes zero in on the envelope sitting on my dresser. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Um… you haven't… read that, have you?" he asks warily, stepping towards it. He picks it up, see that it's still unopened, and wilts in relief.

"No… why?" I ask. He's still holding my hand, so I'm dragged along with him. I snatch the letter out of his hand, but I only get to hold it for a moment before he grabs it back. "Why can't I read it? You wrote it to me."

Zuko gives me a half-smile that makes my legs shaky. "Let's just say I was none too pleased that you snuck off in the middle of the night before I could talk to you," he says. His hand begins to smoke as he burns the letter into a small pile of ash. I feel a touch of irritation. I kinda wanted to know what was in the letter. "That's all behind us, yes?" I give him a disbelieving look and playfully shove him in the chest. He laughs and slings his arm around my shoulder. He kisses my forehead, and goes to sleep in another guest room.

My nightmares return with a vengeance, as if they know that Zuko is near, as if they know that now that he is here they can increase in scale because he is the only person in the entire world who truly makes me feel safe. Zuko rushes into my room, bleary-eyed, and takes me into his arms. He lies down next to me on the bed, murmuring softly until I nestle against his chest and fall asleep.

Packing up my belongings, for the first time since my parents were killed, takes more than one bag. Zuko helps me fit all my things into a suitcase and my back pack. He holds on to me in some way practically the whole time, either with his arm around my waist, or holding my hand, or looping his leg around mine. When I point this out, he claims that he's tethering me to the ground, not wanting me to return to the sun.

"The sun?" I ask, pulling the drawstring tightly closed on my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. Zuko waves a piece of my yellow hair in front of my face. "I'm the sun, now?"

"The sun spirit, yes," he agrees. "If I don't hold onto you, you'll bounce away from me, back into the heavens." I roll my eyes at his excuse, and he grins cheekily at me. Downstairs, Iroh waits for us.

"I assume I'm forgiven for writing to my nephew?" Iroh confirms. I pretend to consider his words, then nod off-handedly, and we both laugh. Iroh hugs me tightly. "Visit often… well, after your vacation is over."

"Vacation?" I question, looking at Iroh, and then Zuko, seeking an explanation. Zuko gives Iroh an exasperated look, and my confusion spikes even higher. What's going on? I feel a slight crashing sensation in my chest. What new problems could _possibly_ happen? I thought things were finally beginning to work out!

"It was a surprise, Uncle!" Zuko protests. I tug on his hand, silently begging for him to explain what Iroh means. Zuko presses his lips together, holding back a smile, as he looks down at me. I scowl at him, and his smirk becomes a full blown smile.

"What is going on?" I demand warily, looking around, as if the answer will suddenly spring out in front of me.

"Well, you got me thinking, and you're right," he begins.

"What?"

"I'm not eighteen yet. I've still got four months where I could appoint a regent," Zuko explains softly, and as he speaks his hands absently come up and begin to play with my hair. First he spins it around into a tightly-wound spiral, then he begins to gently braid a tiny strand of it, his agile fingers deft and nimble with the delicate creation.

"A regent?" I ask. Zuko proudly shows me his immaculate little braid, then drops the chunk of hair back, and takes my hand again.

"Yes, an advisor to rule the throne until I come of age," Zuko says.

"I know what a regent is," I growl. "What I'm wondering is what the heck this has to do with me." Zuko has the cutest little smile dancing on the edge of his face. He should smile more. He's so handsome when he does.

"Well, I'm going to appoint a regent," Zuko says. "Duh." He knocks foreheads with me teasingly but gently, smiling at me. My eyes widen, horrified.

"You're making _me_ regent?" I ask disbelievingly, my eyes locked on his face. There's a pause, and then both Zuko and Iroh erupt into laughter. It takes a long time for them to collect themselves, and by that time I'm red faced and barely able to look Zuko in the eye.

"No. Nooo. _No,_" Zuko assures me gently. "I'm appointing _Uncle_ as my regent." I look at Iroh, who nods approvingly. That's when I notice the largish duffle bag resting against the couch. I assume that it's Iroh's.

"Iroh is going to be… regent?" I ask. Zuko nods. "So what will you do?"

"You're kind of slow today," Zuko teases good-naturedly. "I'm going on vacation."

"And I'm going with you?" I ask excitedly as what he says begins to sink in. We're going on vacation! That's four months! Four months I don't have to worry about… _anything_! I don't have to worry about Zuko as Fire Lord, or politics, or what the heck I'm going to do, or finding out why my parents were killed out of all the nobles, or struggling to live in the Fire Nation.

"_If_," Zuko says, "that's okay with you."

"Yes! Yes, of course it is!" I shriek, throwing my arms around his neck and not letting go. His arms wind around me, lifting me up and spinning me around. When he puts me down, I'm dizzy and breathless but the happiest I've been… _ever_. More than before my parents were killed, more than any moment I spent with Zuko before, even more than when I stared at the stars with all my friends. This is bliss.

"I'm glad," Zuko says warmly.

"How could something like this _not_ be okay with me?" I ask. "It's better than okay! It's amazing! It's perfect! Zuko… thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"So, where are we going?" I ask, reaching out for Zuko's hand. His large, warm fingers intertwine with mine. I know everyone must say this about their boyfriend (because I'm beginning to think this is what Zuko is to me), but our hands fit perfectly. Maybe because _he_ is perfect. Okay, maybe not _perfect_. He's still got a temper, and is stubborn, and is the Fire Lord, but he's pretty darn close to perfect.

I don't think there _is_ a perfect couple, only couples who can deal with each other's flaws, who _appreciate_ the other's ability to try and fight against these flaws, even when they lose. I've seen Zuko fight his temper, and try to find his place in the world. And Zuko has watched me rebuild my entire life, rebuild it so that it is, in this moment, much better than the one I led before.

Just as there are no perfect couples, there is no perfect situation. We will have to work, Zuko and I, because he is the Fire Lord, and I am still emotionally scarred. But if anyone can help me with my nightmares, it's Zuko. And I'm willing to bet that I can help Zuko with his new role. It's what he's meant to do.

It's what _I'm_ meant to do.

"Our itinerary is, as of yet, not planned," Zuko grins in response to my question. I smile also as I realize what this means. We can go anywhere we want. Do anything we want. And the whole time, we'll be together. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, Kyoshi Island… the South Pole… then, maybe, someplace new?" I ask hopefully. Zuko stares down at me, his eyes warm, and I don't even notice his scar, because it's part of him, and my hair is part of me, and he loves me as much as I love him.

"That sounds… perfect," Zuko decides.

"If that's okay?" I add, unsure whether he's agreeing with me just to make me happy, or if really, truly he does want to go to these places with me.

"I have faith in your judgment," Zuko says, and when he leans down to kiss me, there's no regret, no uncertainty, only belief in my happy ending.

I'll take a shot at faith.

THE END


	76. Zuko POV 1

**Sorry for the long wait. Lol. Okay, the super long wait. I give you permission to hate me for a couple seconds...**

**okay, moment over. **

**here's the long awaited Zuko PoV! lol be excited. be very excited...**

**i recommend (STRONGLY) that you reread chapter nine before reading this... yeahhhhh...**

**onyl one of two where oyu get the entire zuko POV... if you request a chapter that you want me to do in zuko POV, maybe i'll do it.. hint hint**

**so i really want to do a tangled fanfiction, but I'm not a fan of one-shots and i dont have the script... sooo..**

**oh yeah! i saw Tangled! It was adorable. **

**A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E.**

**Flynn is great and Rapunzel wasn't annoying like i thot she was. naturally though, the best part was the horse, Maximus and Pascal, the cameleon. lol.. you should see it. it's cute.**

**okay, ill shut up now.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW.**

Chapter 9

I can't help but grin as Uncle's plan plays out. People are beginning to mutter, and a flash of blond hair catches my eye. I turn to look at Del. Her hands are hidden in her cloak, surely clutching her bow. No! I widen my eyes at her, struggling to convey my silent message. She seems to understand, because she pulls her hood up tighter.

I'm distracted by the first blow. The old man rushes to Uncle's side. "Hurry!" he hisses. Uncle's hand clutches at my arm as he pulls me towards the door, but I resist. He looks at me questioningly.

"Del!" I growl, yanking free and sliding over towards her. I grab her wrist, and her piercing green eyes flash up at me. She looks confused, and a bit scared. I pull her along the wall until we burst free from the pub. When I release her she holds out her bow, already loaded with three arrows.

We sprint through the deserted town, until Uncle leads me into a cramped flower shop. When Del enters, she holds her bow up, glancing around the area warily. I shoot her an amused look, but she ignores me.

"It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets," Uncle's friend says. I roll my eyes. Great. I've been dragged into some new crazy scheme. Uncle's schemes tend to end with me either burned or hanging upside down covered in meat sauce. Don't ask.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you gonna do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?" I snarl, getting a bit fed up with all this mystery and chaos. Really, can't _anyone_ tell me what is going on? Del shoots me an angry look, but I just raise my chin arrogantly. Screw what she thinks. Stupid peasant.

"You must forgive my nephew, he is not an initiate, and does not have an appreciation for the cryptic arts," Uncle says, and he sounds upset. I roll my eyes. Uncle then turns to _Del_, and asks, "Perhaps _you_ know the White Lotus, my dear?"

I turn to look at Del, because if she's in on this as well, then I'm leaving. Right _freaking_ now. First old men playing Pai Sho end up owning flower shops and saving us from bounty hunters, and now this ridiculous girl, with her bright eyes and annoying way of seeing right through me, is part of the White Lotus? Luckily, she looks just as confused as me, and a little wary.

"I don't know who you are, but I think I've dug myself a very deep hole," she says, backing away, raising her bow a little. "I think I need to leave." Without thinking, I grab her arm. I'm not sure why, but the idea of her leaving is not a pleasant one. It's not that I even like the girl, she's annoying and way too nice, but she's mysterious. There's something about her… something I haven't figured out yet.

"You aren't going anywhere." I mean to say it teasingly, but it comes out as a desperate snarl. I wince and a disgusted shiver runs through her and she yanks away from me, lifting her bow at me. I step away. Uncle sighs loudly, then there's a loud knock on the door.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"

The deep voice penetrates the room and I glance over at a slat that's been pulled away from the door. Uncle answers softly, "One who has eaten its fruit and tasted it's mysteries." Um, okay? Ew.

"Seriously," the girl mumbles. Del takes a few steps backwards. "I'm leaving." I don't bother to stop her, because just as she turns away, the other door opens, our room fills with light, and both Del and I are drawn to the room like butterfly-moths to a flame. However, when I try to follow the old man and Uncle, the door is slammed in my face.

I growl, but Uncle just says through the door, "I'm sorry, but it's members only. Wait out here. And, Del, do not leave just yet. Perhaps we can continue to be of mutual use to each other." The peephole shuts and I am left alone with Del.

I clear my face of all emotion and cross my arms. Del is staring at the door Iroh just disappeared behind, so I stand awkwardly for a moment before sniffing the potted plant next to me. I can hear Del stifle a laugh as she lowers her bow, but doesn't put it away.

"When are you leaving?" I ask abruptly.

"Soon," she says immediately. I'm not sure whether to be happy or upset. "I will stay and hear what Iroh has to say, but after that, I need to find my way to Ba Sing Se without all this drama." Her choice of words makes me smirk.

"Drama?" I repeat.

She gives me a stern look. "Yes, like run-ins with dangerous singing groups and old men that have eaten forbidden fruit and tasted its mysteries," she says with a shudder. "I only came with you for protection, and I'm getting the opposite." I'm not sure exactly what to say to that, so I lean against the wall, smirking when she tries to hear through the door. Eventually, I sit down against the wall.

She hesitates, but then sits down next to me, pushing her hood back so that her hair tumbles down her shoulders. I know she hates it, is ashamed of it, but it's nice. Unique. Pretty. She's pretty. I shake my head, trying to clear it.

"How'd you get hair like that?" I ask softly.

"How'd you get a scar like that?" she retorts, and I tense. If she thinks I'm going to tell her, she's crazy. Maybe, like everyone else, she assumes it was a training accident. Or maybe she knows there's a story behind it, and is curious. I don't care what she thinks, I'm not telling her. Finally she sighs. "My hair. I don't honestly know. I've never seen anyone with hair like mine, and I didn't get it from anyone in the family."

"I met a girl once with _white_ hair," I say, remembering the Water Tribe princess and all the bad memories associated with her. "She was sick and weak as a baby, but the moon spirit saved her, thus turning her hair white." I again remember the anguish in the Avatar's friend's voice as he mourned the death of the girl he loved. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

"My hair's blond, not white," she snaps. "Besides, no spirit cares about me," she says. For some reason, I think of my alias, the Blue _Spirit_, and I wonder for a brief moment if I care for her. At least as a traveling partner I might. I smirk.

The girl looks tired, and she's silent. For some reason, I can't tear my eyes from her. Her hair is matted and tangled, there is dirt and blood on her face, and her eyes, which always hold some desperate sadness, are clouded. For some reason, I want to tell her.

"My father gave me this scar," I admit, surprised to hear myself say the words.

"What?" she murmurs, lifting her head and trying to clear her foggy mind. I sigh, realizing how stupid this is, but continue.

"My scar. You asked how I got it. I spoke out of turn, and I was challenged to an Agni Kai. Against my father. I was weak, I wouldn't fight him. He burned me as punishment." I can see the girl's body go rigid as she considers my story. I can see that my story evoked some strong emotions. Her face contorts before coming to rest on a sad expression.

"Traveling puts a lot of things in perspective," she says, and though I don't know her train of thoughts, I cannot disagree with the statement. We sit in silence for a while, and I start to drift off.

In my dream I'm in the Fire Nation palace. I've captured the Avatar, my father loves me again, and I have my honor back. I'm walking through the hallway, headed to some important meeting, when Azula bounds up to me.

"Dad's got a war prisoner. A girl from the Earth Kingdom. She's a freak!" Azula announces. "Come on." I follow her into the throne room. A girl is kneeling at my father's feet, her dark brown hair shadowing her face.

"Do you admit to your crimes?" my father's voice booms and echoes throughout the room. Azula smirks. The girl moves a little, and her shiny dark hair ripples.

"You wish," the girl says, and my eyes widen in surprise. What is she doing? My father kicks the girl in the ribs and sends her sprawling across the floor. She moans in pain, clutching at her side.

"Do you admit to your crimes?" my father shouts. The girl looks up at him, and I can see them shining with tears.

"Never," she hisses, and I recognize the voice. My eyes widen and my stomach drops down to my toes. My minds swirls as I lunge for her and grab her arm, yanking her up so I can see her face better. Del stares at me, her green eyes furious, and slowly her brown hair lightens until it is the soft color of honey. "Burn in hell, Fire Prince!" she spits.

"Del!" I shout, as the entire world disappears. I'm left in a black chasm, and slowly I fade into another dream…

When the door suddenly opens, I jump up into a firebending stance until I see Uncle and relax.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" I ask. I turn around and absently offer Del a hand up. She accepts it and I'm pulling her up as Uncle explains.

"Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba Sing Se." I'm still holding her hand, helping her up, when our eyes meet. He green eyes are wide, surprised, but also a bit pleased. I let her go and she smiles gently.

"Guess I'm sticking with you guys after all," she grins. I see Uncle wink at her.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capitol?" I asked, bemused. I'm not exactly upset by the statement… maybe, though I don't want to admit it, I'm a bit pleased that I get a few more days or weeks with this odd girl.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice three more," the old man says calmly. I scowl. I am the Fire Prince! Not a refugee. Not like Del.

Eventually we make it out of the flower shop with Del pulling me and Uncle in a cart since the two bounty hunters are still after us. I feel bad for her, having to lug around Uncle, but eventually she pulls us over the hill and says, "You guys are heavy!"

We climb out of our flower pots onto the sand. She laughs at me and reaches up her hand to brush pink flowers out of my hair. I see one in her hair, so, without thinking, I reach over and pluck it out. I hold it out for her, breathing in the soft smell.

She takes it, sniffs it deeply, and smiles, before dropping it. I catch it before it hits the sand. "It's pretty," I reproach her gently, teasingly. I don't seem to be in control of my hands because, without my permission, they swiftly braid the flower into her hair. Her cheeks flush bright pink and she looks down at the sand. I quickly remove my hands from her hair.

"Let's get moving!" Uncle stretches. We begin to trudge through the sand, Iroh leading, me following, and Del trailing behind. I look behind me to see her gently fingering the flower with a soft smile on her face.

I turn around, for some reason suddenly feeling a lot lighter.


	77. Zuko POV 2

**i strongly recommend rereading chapter 12 before reading this**

**i got several requests for zuko's letter... luckily for you, i wrote that weeks ago :) however that is the last pov, so you'll have to wait for it!**

**enjoy. **

**REVIEW. **

**P.S. reworking on my haymitch hunger games fanfic. it's turned into a much shorter, quicker piece than i anticipated, but i think that's good.**

Chapter 12

The old man standing over Del turns away, and I can finally see her face. She's pale, sweaty, leading me to believe she had another nightmare… a bad one. I sigh, swallow my pride, and creep over towards her. However, just as I am about to call her name, Jet appears out of nowhere, leaning over Del.

I clench my hands into fists. He has no reason, no _right_, to be talking to her. I sneak over, close enough to hear their conversation.

"—food, yellow-hair," Jet teases as Del jumps up, crossing her arms.

"I don't want your stupid food. Listen to me! I can tell you're trouble and I don't want _anything _to do with you. If I had my way I'd pitch you right off the edge of this boat! But Zuko seems to like you so I can't. But I swear, if you do _anything_ that hurts him, or gets him in trouble, I _will_ kill you. We don't need any more trouble than we've already got. Do you understand?" Del snarls. I have to smile. Silly, over-protective girl.

Jet raises his hands innocently. "Fine, fine. We'll be careful from now on," he promises. For some reason, Del's green eyes burn brighter.

"I don't want you to be _careful_, I want you to be GONE!" she shouts, shoving him away from her. I can see the grin on his face as he bows and walks away. I can see Del now, she's looking angry and muttering to herself, so I decide now isn't the best time to talk to her and go over to Uncle.

As we finally reach the Ba Sing Se harbor, Uncle and I run, literally, into Del as we get off the ferry. Iroh confirms that Del has a passport which, luckily, she does. She asks to see ours and gives the most adorable little giggle when she sees Uncle's fake name.

"My idea," I confide as we trickle through the lines, waiting for an open counter. Del smiles.

"Naturally."

We banter back and forth until we reach out counter. The woman behind the desk is ugly, fat, and did I mention hideous? Uncle has to correct her several times on how to pronounce his fake name, and finally she gets fed up and leans forward and asks menacingly, "You telling me how to do my job?"

"Ah, no. No, no," Iroh protests. "But may I just say, you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating." Watching Del trying to stifle her laughter at my horrified expression is even cuter than her giggle.

"Mmm," the woman purrs, "you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome." She makes a series of cat-like noises at Iroh, and I've sent my mind far away, imagining myself capturing the Avatar, because I'm about to bust out laughing. I only come back to myself when Uncle hands me back my passport.

"I'm going to forget I saw that," I warn him, stull disgusted, and Del makes an awkward sound half-laughing, half-choking as she approaches the woman behind the counter and hands over her passport. The woman looks up, and I'm surprised to see that she's regarding Del with a new look.

"My lady," the woman behind the counter says, bowing slightly, surprising me and Uncle, who share a startled look. "Will you be staying in the Upper Ring? I have pamphlet of interesting sites to see in—"

Del interrupts, "I'm afraid my schedule is completely full." She manages to sound noble, but not lofty; polite, but not a pushover.

"You look so much like your mother. Have a lovely vacation, Lady Delyssa." I'm gaping now. Not only does the woman know exactly who her mother is and what she looks like, she knows Del's name! Her full name! The name she never told me.

Del walks straight past us, not giving me or Uncle a second glance. She knows that we have questions. I immediately catch up to her with my long legs, still staring her, amazed. I can see her sigh and then she snarls, "What?"

"You're nobility," I state the obvious. Del does that thing she always does when she's agitated, where her delicate nose wrinkles and anxious dimples appear in her cheeks.

"No, really?" she replies sardonically, smirking at me. "What, you though I was just some poor, peasant refugee from some little village that got burnt down by the Fire Nation?" Actually, yes, that's _exactly_ what I thought. "Nope. I was rich. I lived on a large estate before firebenders came and burned it all down." Burned it down? That's slightly out of character. Not.

"Why?" I ask, easily keeping pace with her, though I know she's trying to walk faster than me and leave me behind. The second she looks at me, I know that I've pressed her too far.

"I have no idea, so just leave me alone!" she shouts, again trying to stalk ahead of me, but I walk beside her, not saying anything, just walking with her towards the looming monorail ahead of us. I wonder if Uncle is still with us, or flirting with some other woman behind a counter.

I turn to look at Del, but the furious expression on her face makes me bite back my words. She looks angry, hurt, sad. She can be intimidating, despite being small in stature and having no bending. Eventually, I work up the courage to say something that may be meaningless to her, but is important to me. "So, your name is Delyssa, huh?" It's kind of interesting to know who she _really_ is.

"I told you that," she says, exasperated. I shake my head, and begin to talk, but she glowers at me and cuts me off, "What? Yes, I did. Iroh asked me my name and I said Delyssa."

"You said Del," I remind her, slightly smug. "I knew it was probably a nickname, but I never figured out your full name." I wonder why I never asked.

"Well, now you know," she shrugs.

"It's beautiful," I say without thinking. It's worth it to see her face flush. As we continue to walk, I ruminate over this new turn of events. My companion is a noble. Unexpected, but strangely fitting. Two Fire Nation royals traveling with an Earth King noble. And some embarrassing part of me in the back of mind thinks _'It certainly takes some of the complication out of falling for her.'_ I have to remind myself that I'm not falling for her.

The bench that we sit on is dirty and bumpy, but I don't mind. At least until Jet comes to sit next to me. "So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asks me. Before I reply, a man pushing a tea cart comes by, and Iroh orders some tea. Del pays for it, and Iroh is mysteriously surprised that the tea is cold.

"What did you expect in a monorail station?" Del asks, and I would smile if not for this annoying boy next to me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asks. He leads me away, and then tries to convince me to join his _gang_. I struggle to refuse without being mean, but eventually I snap at him and return to Del and Uncle to find Uncle happily sipping hot tea. I stop, stare at him, then I knock his hand away, spilling all the tea.

"Hey!" Uncle says sadly.

"What are you _doing_ firebending your _tea_?" I hiss. "For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move!" I can see Del look at me reproachfully for yelling at Uncle, but she's just as much as a fool as him! I growl at them and sit down.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but it's just so sad!" Uncle announces. I roll my eyes, sulking in silence until our monorail pulls in and we load up. I sit next to Del, away from Uncle, not wanting to have to be near the fat old man. I can hear him now, cooing over some baby next to us.

I look over, and I'm startled to see that the couple is the one that I almost stole from, the time I first met Del, when I thought she was the moon spirit sent down to punish me, when I thought she was… beautiful and deadly.

I look over at the baby who giggles and wriggles, and I have to smile.


	78. Zuko POV 3

**Here come the shorter Zuko POV... **

**Time for another round of DID YOU KNOW?**

**Sorta... Lol. Someone asked me how the story of Del came to be... **

**it happened to two parts. **

**first off, I'm blond (ish... very dirty blond so Del's hair is lighter than mine) and I noticed that there weren't any blond people in Avatar. This is, of course, because they are based off Asian cultures and animation. However, I was joking with my friends that this was unfair and stuff, and they told me that if it bothered me so much that I should just pretend like there was a blond person in it... hmmmmmm...**

**the second part came when I was watching the episode that Zuko goes through his metamorphisis in. When Zuko wakes up from his nightmare and his uncle is still asleep, I was like awhhhh, poor Zuko, someone should be there to comfort him... Well, that kinda led into the idea of Zuko having a sort of 'servant' either from fire nation or earth kingdom to help him out. this servant developed into our very spirited and unservant-like friend, Del...**

**That's how I came up with the idea :) That's the end of DID YOU KNOW...**

**This part is after Del and Zuko have split in Ba Sing Se. Zuko is on Azula's ship on the way back to the Fire Nation. **

**REVIEW.**

"Ya!"

The furious cry and the blast of fire from my fist come out with a ferociousness I'd forgotten I possessed. Tears, hot as fire, sting my eyes, but I blink them away, whirling around on the deck of the ship, punching and kicking fire.

Don't stop firebending. Don't think. Just focus on your breathing, on your position, on the placement of your foot. Don't think about your treacherous uncle or that golden-haired, infuriating—

"Ahhhh!" I toss my head in the air and breathe fire.

Her voice fills my ears. "_You're father isn't a true father! Look at everything he's done to you! Iroh is your true father! And I'm_—"

"_You're nothing to me!"_ I'd screamed.

And she'd believed my lies. I'd seen it in her eyes, the way they filled with pain, and then shut down, completely blank. She'd believed me.

"Ah! Ya! Argh!" More fire shoots out of various limbs as fierce anger stirs within me, hot and unsteady. They _betrayed_ me! Uncle was as Fire Nation as I was, and he decided to side with the AVATAR! And Del—I'd eaten up her friendship, like a fool, believed that there was something more to us, but it was a ploy.

I stagger backwards and sink to the ground, quivering with fury that I can barely restrain. Don't. Think. About. _Them—_

"What's your problem?" Azula's carefree voice pierces through my thoughts, reaching me. I jump up. She raises one eyebrow at me.

"Nothing. Just tired," I lie. She examines the various scorch marks covering the deck of the ship.

"You're smoking," she says. I stick my arms out in front of me, and sure enough, I'm so angry that my entire body is literally emitting a thick haze of smoke. "And you seem to have felt the need to attack my ship."

"It's not a big deal," I snarl at my little sister. "Just… go back under the deck or something."

"Ah, ah, ah!" she reprimands lightly. "This is _my_ ship. You aren't in control, Zuzu. Besides, _you_ should probably rest. Dad's going to be so happy to hear the news." Then she flounces lightly down the steps. I watch her go, then whirl around, and launch into a high kick. Fire trails from my foot.

I'm going to kill them. _Both _of them, Del and Uncle, if I ever see them again. I'm going to—going to—Urgh.

My jaw and hands clench together tightly and I swallow hard. I take deep breaths in and out, focusing only on the movement of the ship, nothing more. I ought to—No. Focus on the ship.

Focus.

Focus.

I don't notice the tears making warm tracks down my cheek until I think of the sun, and the golden-haired spirit who commands it.


	79. Zuko POV 4

**This is the night they spend at the Sun Warrior's camp. I don't know what chapter it is, but you should go find it. SEriously. And read it first. **

**P.S. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!11**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP. **

**That's right. You read right. You're very welcome...**

**It's called Recovery. Read it. Now. And Review. **

I wake up as the sun is coming over the horizon. I start to get up when I become aware of the warm bundle pressed up against me. Del's pressed against my side, shivering slightly. I guess the threadbare blanket we were given didn't keep her warm. Or maybe they are leftover from the nightmare she had.

I should move. I should at least scoot over a little. She's going to be embarrassed when she wakes up and discovers how she's moved, burrowed into my side, during the night. But I can't find the will to move even an inch.

I stare down at her sleeping face, and I feel my eyes soften. She's… sweet. Endearing. But she scares me too, because she thinks she's so strong. She thinks that she can take on the world. And she can't. And if she were to get hurt… I don't think I could live with myself.

It's my job to protect her. I'm not sure when I decided this, but I guess it's true. I protected her the first day we met. If I hadn't offered her a ride, she'd surely be dust and bones by now, lost on her way to Ba Sing Se. I protected her during the scuffle in the inn, grabbed her out of the rabble and dragged her after us into the flower shop.

I protected her in Ba Sing Se, every damn night when she had those horrible dreams that my people gave her. And when she tried to leave us, for some irrational reason, I followed her and brought her back to the apartment.

I'd fought Azula for her. I knew that if I'd run with her, Azula would follow us, and I'd be putting Del in danger. My uncle too, of course, but even then, I'd had this irrational urge to protect her, and I couldn't fight it. I don't know why I did what I did in Ba Sing Se. I left her, and then… I wasn't there to protect her.

But I've been trying. I saved them all from Combustion Man. I tried to keep her from coming here, and even when she did I protected her from the pit of spikes that she nearly fell into. I couldn't protect her from the glue, though. I'd wanted to die myself when I'd thought she was dead. I'd thought she'd suffocated, and I'd sworn to myself that if I didn't find a way to die by ending this war, I'd do it some other way.

Then, just before we went to bed, I got her away from that squirrely little bastard outside the door. Last night, during her nightmare, and now, with her cuddling into my side, I can't find it in me to move away from her. Because she's Del. And I love her.

Just then she wiggles a little closer into my side and yawns deeply. She presses her head against me until her eyes snap open like she just realizes what she'd done. I close my eyes quickly and slow my breathing. I wait for her to move away, but she doesn't. She nestles closer, sighs, and a long moment passes before she finally scoots away.

I open my eyes slowly to find that she's now watching Aang, who's reluctantly waking up, his grey eyes hazy with sleep. "Wha'?" he asks, stretching and struggling to find his bearings. Del also stretches and takes a deep breath.

"Time to go," I say. Del jumps a little, and rolls to look at me. She watches me warily, obviously noticing that I'm a bit too awake. Crap. Hopefully, she won't put two and two together. She quickly crawls off the bed, then links her hands together and leans back, stretching her arms as high above her head as she can.

Her shirt slips up a little and I catch a glimpse of flat, toned stomach before she releases the stretch, throws me a fleeting glance, and walks out of the hut with her bow at the ready. I also get out of the bed and run my fingers through my hair.

"Ready to face the masters?" Aang asks.

"Ready," I say, following Del out of the tent.


	80. Zuko POV 5

**Because you asked for it, a short little thing on what happened between Zuko and Mai. Next you'll find out what was in the letter and Shot of Faith shall be complete.**

**review.**

My coronation. Today. I'm going to be the Fire Lord. It's everything I ever worked for. I spent three years at sea searching for the Avatar. I spent half a year chasing him down. I spent a couple months as a refugee. I spent several weeks helping the Avatar. And it all boils down to this. I'm going to be the Fire Lord. It's everything I ever dreamed of.

My room has a perfect view of the houses destroyed from Azula and my Agni Kai. I'll need to pay to repair those. The morning is bright, and the sunlight streams in to my room as if the very universe is rejoicing this day.

I slip one arm into my robe, but I can't seem to move my bandaged ribs in the right position to get the other one in. I struggle to put it on, and moan as blunt, aching pain shoots through my torso. I'm never jumping in front of lightning again.

Del's face flashes before my eyes, and I realize that, painful though it may be, it was worth it.

"You need some help with that?" a slightly teasing voice asks. I recognize it immediately. My eyes widen and I turn to see Mai leaning against the doorframe. I grin, she smiles back slightly, and walks towards me.

"Mai! You're okay!" I open my arms for a hug. "They let you out of prison?" She flushes a little at my excitement, then helps my arm into my sleeve. Ah, that's better.

"My uncle pulled some strings," Mai says obscurely. She moves to button up my robe, and I realize just how close she is. She looks up at me through dark eyelashes. "And it doesn't hurt when the new Fire Lord is your boyfriend." Her icy cold hand presses against my chest, and a shiver runs through me. I hesitate.

"Mai… I—" I cut myself off and stare at her. Then, she smiles and laughs, and the sound isn't bitter or angry. She steps back with a gentle expression.

"It's alright. I understand. She's very pretty," Mai says, and an embarrassed heat crawls up my neck and into my cheeks. "I get why you picked me… after you returned from Ba Sing Se, out of everyone. I'm cold, restrained, and she's warm, wild… passionate… everything I'm not." Mai's voice is soft.

"Mai, I—"

She interrupts. "I get it. No hard feelings. I met her, and I've heard _tons_ of stories. Everyone thinks she's amazing. _I_ think she's amazing… but she'll never deserve you." Mai looks at me gravely. "Neither will I."

She reaches up to lightly kiss my unscarred cheek, then turns on her heel and quickly exits the room. I fall back on my chair. That was… unexpected. Mai giving me up for Del. But then telling me Del doesn't deserve me… girls are crazy.

With this thought, I stand up, ruffle my hair, and tell a servant to call all of my friends to my room.


	81. Zuko POV 6

**I'm a bit nervous about this because of the such high demand for the letters... **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE NEXT 'CHAPTER'. **

Two letters. I'd written two letters. Both were short, one painstakingly so. I held both clenched in my left hand, unsure which to leave for her. For that infuriating, beautiful, and psychotic girl. I'd wanted to finally talk to her, now that everything was done, because now we could finally just be Del and Zuko. Sure, I would be Fire Lord, and she would be an Earth Kingdom noble, but there was no war, no Ozai, no immediate threat of death.

Anger surged through me, hot and sharp, and I knew exactly what letter to leave. I threw the longer one on the dresser furiously. It read:

_Del, _

_How could you be so damn ignorant and blind and STUPID? I told you that I needed to talk to you, and instead you go running off in the middle of the night? And on my ostrich-horse, no less? Just because you think that you're this big, bad hero doesn't mean you get to steal the FIRE LORD'S OSTRICH-HORSE._

_And you talk to everyone, except for me? What did I do __**now**__? You were my best friend, Del, and now you're skulking around like a thief in the night. _

_I know that you'll end up coming back to Iroh, so I'm leaving this letter here to tell you that I don't ever want to see or talk to you ever again. I never loved you—okay, fine, I did. And I'll tell you, too, because maybe that will make you feel worse about being such an idiot. I loved you. I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. But you can just forget it. _

_Goodbye Del._

_Zuko_

_P.S If I find out that you went to that damn refugee camp instead of here, I will track you down myself, bring you to the Fire Nation, and lock you up in one of my rooms until you promise not to be so damn stupid!_

I hope she finds the letter. Damn well serves her right. She only thinks of herself, of her problems! If I had my way, I'd track her down right this instant, and bring her back to the Fire Nation with me. But Iroh told me to give her space, that if she didn't want to be with me, then she didn't want to be with me, and there's nothing I can do about it. I think I threw a lantern at him after he said that, and stormed upstairs to this room, my room, where I'm going to leave this letter.

I never wanted to see her again, not after this, and yet for some reason I clutched the second letter tighter to my chest, the one that I was going to bring with me to the Fire Nation, and never let go. I took a deep breath, looked at my letter to Del, tucked the other letter into my cloak, and stormed downstairs.

"Goodbye, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said, smiling slightly. I struggled to smile back at him, after all this was everything we wanted, but I just couldn't. His smile faded and he put his hand on my shoulder. "It's for the best."

"She'll come back here, you know that, right? She won't want to stay at her old home," I say stiffly, thinking about her face, her bright green eyes and flowing yellow hair.

"I know," Iroh says somberly.

"I want you to write to me and tell me when she comes," I order. Iroh hesitates. "I don't care if she doesn't want you to! I just want to know that she's safe. I won't come back here unless she gives me a good reason to."

"Like trying to go to the refugee camp?" Iroh asks. He knows her as well as I do. I sigh deeply.

"I remember, when we first came to Ba Sing Se, before I really knew her, how badly I wanted her to leave and go to the camp. She tried to, several times, remember? I was afraid of her. Because of how much I liked her."

"She's a hard girl not to fall for," Iroh says wisely. I just shake my head, hoist my bag onto my shoulder, and hug him.

"Goodbye, Uncle. I'll see you soon," I say.

"I am so proud of you," he says simply. As soon as I walk out the door, a whole entourage of people swarms me. I sigh. I had told them I could get to the Fire Nation on my own, but they had insisted on sending three servants, four guards, and a man charged with managing my schedule.

The servants are loaded onto a covered wagon drawn by an oxen-bull. My guards had wanted me to ride in it as well, but I had declined, and now I am the middle of them, riding on an ostrich-horse. Their ostrich-horses form a protective barrier around me.

As we begin the ride back to the Fire Nation, my mind wanders. Wanders to the terrible letter I left for Del, wanders to the short one in my pocket. I reach inside my cloak, draw out the letter, and unfold the piece of paper, reading it slowly.

_I love you, Del. Come home._


	82. Author's Quick Farewell

**Complete**

**So sad. **

**This has been amazing! I NEVER, EVER IN MY WILDEST DREAMS expected to get so many reviews or people following my story. I greatly appreciate all the reviews and support, and you have made my confidence in my writing increase ten-fold... **

**This part of Zuko and Del's story is over, but as I'm sure most of you know I have begunt the sequel, called Recovery. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, but I hope you will. **

**If you've never reviewed before, if you've only reviewed a couple of times, or if you review every chapter, I want to encourage you to send me one final review. I want critism (so long as it's constructive; I'm sure most of you have realized I have an ego that I need to maintain) or praise or comments or ANYTHING. Please just write whatever is on your mind, heart, etc... Haha. **

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
